


Ain't No Rest for The Wicked

by AngelOfImpala221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Blushing Dean Winchester, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Character Death, Empathetic Sam Winchester, Fighter Castiel (Supernatural), Fighter Dean Winchester, Fighter Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, I am seriously blanking out here and am lazy to scroll through my whole fic to find stuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jock Dean Winchester, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mysterious Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season 1 Freeform, Season 2 Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Two Person Love Triangle, a little bit, i will edit as i post and get your comments lol, idk - Freeform, lemme think, lol, mostly - Freeform, oh yeah, omg what is wrong with me, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 94,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: The world is aware of the evil that lurks besides them. But only few can differentiate between the public and the monsters. They are known as Fighters. Each Fighter is distinguished from the public with a Mark. There have been many Fighters overtime but only few have been open about their work. Fighters aren’t always for the good. There have been some who have turned to the wrong side. Though the public is aware of the Fighters and the evil, only few specialize in recording the history of Fighters and their works – The Men of Letters. A secret society.Dean Winchester is 17 years old, a senior in high school, quarterback, and popular with all the girls and guys. But he holds a secret. Both him and Sam. The two are Fighters and their Uncle Bobby is a Man of Letter. The two live with their Uncle after their parents died in a fire when Dean was 8.Sam Winchester is 16 years old, a junior in high school. Unlike his brother, Sam is more into academic clubs and is the leader of the Mathletes club. He too is popular in his school. One day coming back from school, he finds a guy standing in front of a convenient store, staring at the newspaper with a pensive look. Huh.
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Balthazar/Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Loki/Rowena MacLeod, Many more :)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 47





	1. The History of Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic. I will try to upload one chapter a day (Maybe 2 or 3 a day according to the chapter content) and respond to most of the comments.  
> BYE :)

The world is aware of the evil that lurks besides them. But only few can differentiate between the public and the monsters. They are known as Fighters. Each Fighter is distinguished from the public with a Mark. There have been many Fighters overtime but only few have been open about their work. Fighters aren’t always for the good. There have been some who have turned to the wrong side. Though the public is aware of the Fighters and the evil, only few specialize in recording the history of Fighters – The Men of Letters. A secret society.

The first recorded Fighter was Cain. He was nicknamed as the Father of Murder. His Mark on his arm was named after him – The Mark of Cain. An upside-down ‘L’ with two comma-like marks to the left of it. His powers came from his Mark and he used a jawbone of a donkey as his weapon. He was the deadliest fighter of the 17th century in Europe. He made his work able to be seen by the public. He killed the Knights of Hell and saved the world from the lethal demons. But he couldn’t stop killing thus going on a murder spree, destroying the demon race, which the public glorified as him saving them from the wrath of demons. But that wasn’t enough. He had ended up killing his own wife, Collette, and that had been the end. He took his own life to end his desire for blood.  
  
---  
  
**Mark of Cain**  
  
The next known Fighter was in the 18th century, Daeva, a name she had given herself. She had the ability to feed on the monsters savagely. Her Mark was called the Zoroastron, a ‘Z’ with the horizontal lines curved and the middle broken with a circle on her belly. The people had idolized her killings, but little did they know, she used her strength not for the good of people, but to satiate her hunger. The amount of evil souls she ate had turned her into a demon. A shadow demon. Thus, she started feeding at the night. She had fed all the monsters that were spread over the West of Asia. Daeva couldn’t stop though. She had to feed more. So, she started feeding on humans. The people who once admired her, now were terrified of her. But feeding at night wasn’t enough, she needed more. She knew the daylight would kill her, but her hunger would be a much bigger suffering. And that’s how she died. She burned out in the daylight during her hunt for food.  
  
---  
  
**Zoroastron**  
  
The 19th century was the first time three Fighters from the same family were identified. Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer who didn’t use a fake name. The three had been the most powerful Fighters ever to be seen. Michael’s Mark, on his left ankle, was a sword with flames, called Michael’s Sword. Lucifer’s Mark, on his right ankle, was a spear with gold coating at the tip, called Lucifer’s Spear. Gabriel’s Mark, on his wrist, was called Horn of Gabriel, a mark that looked like ‘V’ with one end turning like a sickle, with sunrise lines above it. Unlike the other known Fighters, these three had many powers with one special and unique to them. The family had several powers such as Telekinesis, Super Stamina, Super Strength, Super Senses, Telepathy, Healing and Resurrection, Smiting, Hypnotism, Memory Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Teleportation and Invulnerability.

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Michael’s Sword**

| 

**Horn of Gabriel**

| 

**Lucifer’s Spear**  
  
The three had been the best in helping in discarding whole of North America from monsters. Gabriel’s special power was Reality Warping. He was able to make false reality for the monster while sneaking back on them and killing them. Michael and Lucifer, being twins, shared the special powers of Conversion and Banishing. While Michael’s Conversion powers were enhanced than Lucifer’s, Lucifer’s Banishing powers were enhanced than Michael’s. He was able to convert the monsters to normal humans. The Conversion powers helped the two to convert the monsters to normal human, and the Banishing powers helped them to banish monsters (Like the name says).

Michael, with his enhanced Conversion power, believed he was a better than the other two. He believed him being able to convert the monsters into human was better than killing them. What he didn’t include was that the monsters he turned to humans still wanted to kill, for old time sakes, becoming psychopaths. Lucifer had argued saying he was better because he was able to banish the psychopaths to their deaths. The twins had fought with each other and Lucifer ended killing Michael. Lucifer then believed himself to be superior and wanted to be the only one Fighter. He had challenged Gabriel, but Gabriel just wanted to be his recluse self and prank people, while fighting monsters when needed. He was afraid. He had read about the Fighters that had preceded them and he knew Michael and Lucifer were straying into that path. Gabriel had someone to help him not stray into the path, Kali. Lucifer had finally come to kill Gabriel one day, but Gabriel was able to warp reality and kill Lucifer. Lucifer used his last breath to banish Gabriel. That had been the end to most powerful Fighters and first Fighter family ever to be recorded.

The next Fighters to be seen were in the 20th century. Reaper, real name Tessa, had been the first to establish that not all monsters were evil. There were some who wanted to live a normal life and found alternatives to satisfy their needs. She had given her word to not kill the good monsters and used her ability, Soul Absorption, to reap the evil monsters. The other Fighter, Crowley, or the King of Hell as he called himself, had joined with the evil monsters, saying he would protect them if they helped him overthrow the Reaper. Crowley had made himself the leader of the evil monsters and the good monsters had made Reaper their leader. It ultimately led to a war between Reaper and Crowley’s army. Crowley had used his ability of Charm to get the evil monsters to do what he wants, disrupt peace on Earth. Reaper had tried to talk with Crowley’s army and get them out of Crowley’s charm, but she wasn’t able to. So, she absorbed all their souls, but she knew the consequence of it. Absorbing a lot of souls at a time would lead to her imminent death with a blast of energy. She died, but taking Crowley with her, due to the energy blast. This had led to the names of their Mark’s. Reaper’s was called the Devil’s Trap, a pentagram with ancient language. King of Hell’s was called the Reaper’s Trap, a square and a diamond overlapped over each other, with ancient language at the gaps between the two intersections.

|   
  
---|---  
  
**Devil’s Trap**

| 

**Reaper’s Trap**  
  
The Men of Letters had recognized two Fighters in the 21st Century. They called themselves Hunter and Psychic. Hunter had Super Agility, Master Hunting Skills, and Easy Teleportation while Psychic had Precognition, Telekinesis, and Ghost Smiting. The two shared Super Strength, High Level Intelligence, and High Pain Tolerance. The Hunter’s Mark was revealed during an incident when a werewolf had torn his left-hand shirt sleeve. It was a raised red burn in the shape of a handprint seared into his left shoulder. The Psychic’s Mark was on his left pectoral, a pentagram encircled by flames. The Men of Letters had named them the Hunter’s Mark as Scar while the Psychic’s was named the Anti-Possession. Books have been written about the Hunter and Psychic, and this has led to fanfictions and cinematic adaptations. The Men of Letters had deduced that the two must be brothers because they had more than one ability, and later hypothesized that Fighters born in families were stronger than single Fighters. One thing common between everyone was that their Mark granted them anonymity. The mark, other than giving them their ability, helped them not be filmed, obscure their face to others’ view, and transform their voice. The mark was visible to the Fighters all the time, and to everyone when the mark-owners transformed into Fighters. Unless the Mark holder wanted to reveal themselves to the world, the Mark helped them with privacy. The Fighters were able to reveal to their selected people too, thus allowing them to see the mark. The word in order to reveal themselves was _Verralre_ , and for a global wide reveal it was _Verralre Omnis_.

|   
  
---|---  
  
**Anti-Possession**

| 

**Scar**  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark of Cain: https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.173412599.7215/flat,750x,075,f-pad,750x1000,f8f8f8.u2.jpg  
> Zoroastron: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/216182576/images/142f8bc13781b28b.jpg  
> Michael’s Sword: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/54/22/2f54223625f5b5cead2f656777a4b411.jpg  
> Lucifer’s Spear: https://parryz.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Elegant-Spear-Tattoo.jpg  
> Horn of Gabriel: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/00/e3/2800e33ff557ad53eea934a36686d9e2.png  
> Reaper’s Trap: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/19/24/751924d33a50e86ab650886dbd29e4b8.png  
> Devil’s Trap: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/31/8c/bb318caaf015adf3795bbdbc275a57cb.jpg  
> Anti-Possession: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/48/a2/1a48a238f54dbccdbe88b04dff9dacd1.jpg  
> Scar: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/7a/f7/897af7b94e27a6ed12fdffde5423c763.png


	2. Hunter and Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the story begins

It was the first day of school and Dean was not having it. Returning to school after summer break was something everyone loved. Meeting up with friends after a long time and having something to complain about was better than nothing. The first month is the honeymoon phase of summer vacations. It was relaxing and people went out for the holidays. But the second month is what got everyone. Housewives and househusbands want their peace back, kids and non-homeworkers want something to do. Basically, everyone was agitated. But not Dean.

Dean Winchester is 17 years old, a senior in high school, quarterback, and popular with all the girls and guys. He is a charming, outgoing and joyful guy who loves football, his friends and family, who describe him as sincere and as someone who cares deeply for other people that he usually puts their feelings and interests even before his own, in some cases at a personal cost. But sometimes he is brash and impulsive. He doesn’t think twice before saying things, most of the time regretting it later. He has helped many to overcome their insecurities, even though he had first jabbed them on it, such as Garth, who believed his bubbly personality would get him chides, or Marie, who believed her drama production would fail. Dean had first gotten annoyed by Garth’s cheerfulness but later had started to love him. He also hated Marie’s drama production because it was a fanfiction on the Hunter and Psychic, but later learnt to understand that each person should have their own perspectives. Despite his outgoing and caring personality, Dean struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem, which he covers with his witty comments and flirty nature. And he holds a secret. He is a Fighter, along with his brother, and his name is Hunter.

It was the first day of school and Sam was excited, yet exhausted. He is one of the few kids that is excited to go to school for learning something new, and not to meet with friends. Sam Winchester is 16 years old, a junior in high school. Unlike his brother, Sam is more into academic clubs and is the leader of the Mathletes club. He too is popular amongst the girls and guys in his school. Though his brother is infuriating, he loves him. Sam shares his brother’s kind, intelligent, and independent qualities. While Dean first shoots then consoles, Sam is much more empathetic. He doesn’t go to jibe at people first, rather understands how they are feeling. But there are times, even after numerous consolations, Sam loses his cool. And it’s mostly because of Becky Rosen, his classmate. She is too obsessed with him that she writes stories about the two together. He has repeatedly told Becky that he isn’t interested in her and yet she continues to do that. What even annoys Sam is that she also loves the Psychic a lot and writes fiction about the Psychic and her (even a threesome with Sam) being together in biblical sense. Little does she know, the two men she writes fanfiction about are actually the same.

Both Dean and Sam live with their Uncle Bobby, a Men of Letters, after their parents died in a fire. His knowledge about the creatures outside has helped the two have advantage when fighting against the monsters. After Reaper had revealed that there are good monsters, Psychic (Sam) and Hunter (Dean) had to be more careful during fights. This led to the change of terming the ‘monsters’ as creatures, as monsters have a negative connotation. Moreover, Bobby’s link with the Men of Letter has helped him expand his technological knowledge so he the two are always able to fight the evil creatures near them. Dean had called the alarm as the ‘Bat Signal’ which is now prevalently used. The two things that help them know where a fight is going to happen is the Bat Signal or the Psychic’s premonitions. While Sam’s sudden premonitions are usually vague, if he concentrates enough, the vision will be more detailed.

The two, though having different attitudes toward school, had shared one thing, exhaustion. It was due to the Bat Signal going off yesterday at 10 pm.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a Wendigo case in Colorado.” Bobby had informed as the two got down, their Marks glowing, starting to obscure their identity.

“Aren’t wendigos usually in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan?” Dean asked as Sam got the two some coffee.

“I’ve never heard of one this far west, but the Bat Signal never lies.” Sam said as he nursed his coffee.

“You two princesses ready? We got someone to save. And the faster you do, the more sleep you can get for school tomorrow.” Bobby said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hunter waved his right hand dismissively, as he laid his left one top of Psychic, teleporting them to the location. “Ready?”

“Like always.” Psychic said as he slid a flame-thrower from into his palm.

Hunter and Psychic walked around the forest, then heard a growling. _Wendigo was nearby._ They quickly drew Anasazi symbols, thanks to Bobby and his Men of Letters archive, that helped them to protect from Wendigos as they can’t cross over them. They were able to hear rustles through the trees and footsteps approaching them. The two raised their flame-throwers as a pair of hand emerged from the trees.

“Help! Help!” A brunette crashed into Hunter’s arms.

“Woah, woah. Calm down.” Hunter said, trying to get a hold of her.

“I have been trying to outrun that growling mess for the past hour and yet I can’t. Help me!”

“We will but please help us out. Who are you and can you tell us what happened?” Psychic asked.

“My name’s Haley… Haley Collins. My brother Tom had gone missing few days back during a camp trip. Ben, my other brother, and I had come here to search for him. We heard Tom’s cries for help and walked towards it.”

“Wendigos lure their prey with that.” Hunter interrupted, looking at Psychic whose eyes were unfocused. _Precognition._

“The mine… We will save them but Haley.” Psychic turned to her. “Please, at any costs, stay with us. Even if you hear your brothers scream, stay with us.” Psychic then went through his bag, getting out a flame-thrower. “Here… have this. Do you have a lighter?”

At Haley’s nod, Hunter said, “Good. You just fire this up and throw it at the Wendigo. Okay? Good, now let’s get to the mine.” Hunter said, as he placed his left hand on Psychic’s shoulder who was holding Haley. In a blink, they were in the mine. Hunter shone his flashlight ahead of them, getting a growl. As Hunter shut his flashlight off, and Psychic covered Haley’s mouth, to stop her from screaming. They saw the Wendigo take a different tunnel at the crossing. They walked more into the mine tunnels before hearing Haley whisper, “Ben! Tom!” The two were hanging from the tunnel pipes, their hands tied to them.

Hunter cut them down as Psychic stayed guard. Haley supported Tom in his arms, as Hunter supported Ben. They headed down the tunnel, Psychic in lead when they heard growling.

“Looks like someone’s home for supper.” Hunter commented as he swapped his place with Psychic.

“We’ll never outrun it.” Haley stated, adjusting Tom in her shoulders.

Hunter and Psychic look at each other for a while, before Psychic nods his head. “Alright listen to me. Stay with him.” Hunter said, jerking his head towards Psychic. “He's gonna get you out of here.”

“What are you gonna do?” Haley asked, only getting a wink from Hunter, who then starts walking and yelling.

“Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_.” Psychic waited until Hunter was in a safe distance then moved down the tunnel with the Collinses. They reached the end of the tunnel when Psychic heard a growl right behind him.

“Get behind me.” Psychic said as he covered all three Collinses behind him. The Wendigo approached taking its time.

“Hey!” The Wendigo turned to get assaulted by a flame-thrower in its stomach by Hunter, causing the Wendigo to go in flames. “Not bad, huh?” Hunter asked, getting a nod from Psychic. “I believe you three can take it from here.” Hunter addressed the Collinses who nodded and thanked the two for their help. “No problem.” Hunter smiled genuinely, as Psychic waved at them. Hunter then placed his left hand on top of Psychic’s shoulder, returning to the bunker where the two and Bobby lived.

“How’d the fight go?” Bobby asked.

“Ugh!! Can’t we do this later? I am tired!” Dean whined.

“If you are under the impression that I am going to let you idjits sleep without getting a report for the Men of Letters, you are so wrong. Now sit your asses down and tell me about the fight.” Bobby said, getting his journal out, as Sam and Dean sat on the table with Bobby, recounting what had happened.

While Psychic and Sam share the same personality, Dean and Hunter have one difference. While Dean uses his wittiness and flirty nature as a defense mechanism to his self-confidence and self-esteem issues, Hunter is more cautious and serious as he believes his good deed to the world helps him be worthy, thus getting a surge of confidence out of it.

The two had slept only for four hours before they had to get ready for school, thus being really exhausted. While Sam tried to work through his exhaustion and attend his classes, Dean had slept through homeroom till the start of recess, only getting up in between to move between classes. He had to be woken up by Charlie getting a pie near his nose.

“Get up sleepyhead! It’s been 3 years and yet you don’t get sleep. I don’t know what you do that gets you so exhausted.” Charlie said as she sat down on the table with his other friends Benny, Garth, and Jo. Dean turned a sly smirk at Charlie and opened his mouth to respond but got cut off by Charlie who said, “And I don’t wanna know.”

“Enough about Dean’s weird routine that we all don’t wanna know,” Jo said as she got her phone out, “Did you guys hear about yesterday’s raid by Hunter and Psychic?” She turned her phone which had the school blog made by Becky, displaying the words ‘Flesh-eater of the Forests burned down by the Fighter duo.’

“How does she get information so quickly?” Benny mused.

“I seriously don’t know but she has a great career in journalism.” Garth commented.

Dean groaned as the four started reading the article, oohing at the interview Becky had someone got from Haley, Tom, and Ben. The three had exaggerated how buff Hunter looked, and how extravagant Psychic’s hair was. Dean went back to sleeping but was woken up by someone slapping his back. He could hear someone talk, but he needed time to wake himself up. As he sobered up, he saw a girl move her hands fast.

“Yo, why she throwing gang signs at me?” Dean asked standing up to defend himself, getting an outraged ‘Dean!’ from the others and Sam _(When did he get here?)_ while the girl laughed.

“Dean! This is Eileen Leahy. The new girl to my class. She was speaking in sign language. She is deaf.” Sam informed with his Bitchface #394.

“Well Sammy, you should have said that.” Dean said, ignoring Sam’s ‘I did say that!’ and turned to Eileen, “Hey there. Dean Winchester. At your service.” He said with a flirty grin and bowed a little.

“Not bad,” Eileen said with a slight speech impediment, while signing, “but not interested.” The others sniggered at that.

“I like you!” Dean smiled. “So, Eileen, what got you here?”

“Dad’s job.” Eileen shrugged. “What’s going on?” She asked pointing to Jo’s phone, noticing the 4 sitting closely to each other with the phone between them.

“Oh! We were just talking about Hunter and Psychic’s fight last night.” Garth said, waving Eileen to come and squish with the four.

“I love the two! Especially Psychic. He helped with getting rid of the Banshee that had attacked 2 years ago.” Eileen said with a smile, as Sam blushed. “If it weren’t for Psychic, I would not be alive.”

“You shifted all the way from Boston to Kansas?” Dean asked, recalling the Banshee attack Hunter and Psychic had fought 2 years ago. Hunter had gotten hurt, but Psychic had finished the job. Hunter beat himself over that but Psychic and Bobby had reassured him saying it wasn’t his fault he got attacked.

“How did you know?” Eileen asked and Dean realized. He fucked up. He was about to throw Sam under the bus, who was glaring at him, when Benny spoke up.

“It was a big talk here Cher. Becky posted it on her blog and all.” There has never been a moment than now where Dean wanted to kiss Benny soundly on his cheeks and thank him.

“Oh.” Eileen said.

“Don’t worry. Many won’t know about it.” Jo said.

“Yeah! It's ancient news.” Charlie added, and everyone giggled at that.


	3. Wait a Minute… Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a new character!!

It was the second week of school and Dean had afternoon football meeting. Dean had asked him to wait a few hours, but Sam loved the feel of fresh breeze on his face when he walked the streets that were wrought with greenery, so, he left home alone. He stepped out of the school premises and a question popped up in his mind. _Would he be there today?_

Dean, being 17, was able to car to and from home and school. The Friday of last week, Sam noticed something strange near the convenience store that they pass by every day. He saw a flash, but the image was clear. A man in a tan clothing was staring intently at the newspaper in the stand outside the shop curiously. He looked really out of place. Sam had thought maybe was something evil, but Dean had shrugged it off saying the Bat Signal would have alerted them and that Sam would be 100% sure about evil. Throughout the weekend, Sam couldn’t get that guy out of his mind. Right now, Sam was turning the curb that would lead to the convenience store. He turned to find the man standing there, staring at the newspaper with a pensive look. _Huh._

Now that Sam had a clear view of the man, he was able to see that the man was a boy his age but wearing clothes for old people. A tan trench coat, that resembled dress robes and black slack pants and dress shoes. Only a top hat, then he would look like those Victorian men in his History textbook. The man looked really confused and Sam was curious. Sam didn’t sense any evil from the boy, so he walked the distance between them and addressed the man.

“Hi!” Sam said but the man didn’t notice. Sam then tapped the man then said, “Hi. I am Sam, Sam Winchester. I saw you on Friday and looks like you need some help.”

The man turned when he heard Sam’s voice, then stared at the hand on his shoulder, as if he didn’t know the hand was there. The man stared at Sam for a beat, making Sam feel uncomfortable, then replied. “Pardon my lack of response. It’s just… your clothing intrigues me. My name is Castiel. I have been here for a week and I must say, it’s really different from my norm.”

“Oh… you moved here then?” Sam asked, amused by the guy, Castiel’s way of speaking.

“I suppose you could say that.” Castiel nodded. “I made quite a scene when I asked my queries to the clerk. Could you perhaps help me with few concerns I have?” He turned expectant eyes at Sam.

“Yeah sure man.” Sam was ready to help. This guy looked really confused and lost. “What do you wanna know?”

“This might seem strange, but could you help me with understanding where we are? The newspapers and the library have helped me with catch up with almost everything about the world today, but I am still uncertain to where I am.” He said getting a newspaper out of the stand. “It’s really astonishing how photography is in color." A car honked as it went across them and Castiel turned to look at it with in fascination.

Sam first thought Castiel wanted him to guide through Lebanon but then he realized that Castiel didn’t know where he was. He was finding and seeing everything in awe. This dude was really strange Sam thought of places which have not yet been developed and are poor but that didn’t make sense with how Castiel was dressed.

“I understand my queries may seem really peculiar, but I assure you I am merely curious.” Castiel said. “You see I was… um… home schooled!” He exclaimed. “I was, yes, home-schooled. I… uh… haven’t gone out that much.”

Everything clicked for Sam now. Castiel wasn’t home-schooled. He was a runaway. Runaway from an abusive family. The ‘clothing intrigues me’, ‘catch up with almost everything’, ‘uncertain to where he was’ and looking at everything with curiosity. Poor guy. The torture he would have gone through to not have proper clothing, not know anything about the world, and not have access to things. But Castiel didn’t want to share it with him. Sam felt bad for him but pretended like he didn’t just crack Castiel’s history. Castiel stared at Sam for the whole time, then his eyes widened. He then looked at his own clothes and looked back at Sam’s, incredulously.

“Sure man. Whatever you need. You are in Lebanon, Kansas. I can show you around if you want to.” Sam said.

“Thank you. You are really kind. Let me repay you.” Castiel said digging into his trench coat.

“That,” Sam stopped Castiel, “is not necessary. You have a lot in your plate. Settling in and stuff.” Sam took his phone out, “Let’s exchange numbers. That way whenever you need help, you could call me.”

Castiel stared at Sam’s phone then looked at Sam. “I am afraid I don’t have that.” He pointed to the phone. “But thank you. I am sure I can manage from here.” Castiel nodded to himself and started to move away.

“No man. I insi-” Sam stopped as he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. Was it few hours already? Sam turned to see whether it was Dean and found him to be him.

“Sammy! My meeting was over in half an hour. What are you doing here alone? Shouldn’t you be back by now?” Dean asked. _Alone?_ Sam turned back to find no Castiel. The Impala honked, “Get in bitch. Let’s go.”

“Jerk.” Sam said as he got in thinking about Castiel.

-x-

“I don’t even know if he has a home to stay in. He looked really lost.” Sam concluded his recount of meeting Castiel to both Bobby and Dean.

“You are telling me you were about to help a creep?” Dean asked.

“He is not a creep!”

“What are you saying! Anyone who wears a trench coat is a creep.”

“So, all we know is he is not evil, is a runaway, and wears a tan trench coat? And he told you his name was Castiel. No last name.” Bobby summarized.

“Yeah. I want to help him. He looked like a lost puppy and spoke real formally. Maybe he was homeschooled as he said he was but also abused at the same time.” Sam shrugged.

“Whatever Sammy. If it’s not evil, then I don’t care. Imma go get ready for dinner.” Dean said as he left.

“Dean’s right. If it’s not evil, then we don’t need to worry about it a lot. I will tell child services about a stray kid around here. They will take care of it.” Bobby said.

“Okay.” Sam agreed but not completely. Sure, child services can take care of him but where did he come from? Sam wanted to know more about Castiel. He wanted to help Castiel but like Dean and Bobby said he had to fight evil. He went to get ready for tomorrow’s school and dinner. As Dean and Sam started for bed, the Bat Signal went off.

“NOT NOW!” Dean hollered from the hallway.

“Get yourself ready idjit. We’ve got ourselves a Vampire to fight in Manning, Colorado.” Bobby said as the two got ready to work.

“It’s good I finished my homework during lunch.”

“Good for you bitch.” Dean said as he placed his left hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Je-” Sam was stopped from finishing as Hunter teleported them to the place.

“Ready?” Hunter asked.

“As always.” Psychic said. A sudden flash of light came over his eyes. “Wait.” Psychic said stopping Hunter who was on the move.

Hunter turned to find Psychic’s eyes unfocused. A while later Psychic shook himself off. “What is it?” Hunter asked.

“It’s a nest. A vampire nest.” Psychic informed. “They have kidnapped a girl in there. There are a lot of them. We need more Dead Man’s Blood.”

“Ok… wait right here.” Hunter said as he teleported himself and came back in the next minute. “Loaded up.” He said lifting the ammunition. “Now… Let’s gank their bitchass.”

The two walked into the barn slowly to find the vampires sleeping. Psychic tapped on Hunter’s shoulder and pointed to a girl with blood on her shirt, tied up against a pole, sleeping or unconscious. Hunter nodded and Psychic moved towards the girl cautiously, to release her. Hunter meanwhile dosed few vampires with dead man’s blood and closed their mouth to stop them from yelling and cut their heads out. As Psychic begins to untie the girl, she started to stir.

“Hey.” Psychic whispered and the girl moaned. “Hey, hey. Shh. I'm here to help you.”

“NO!” The girl said in an unearthly roar and knocked Psychic out unconscious.

“Psychic!” Hunter yelled, trying to move towards him but the other vampires woke up. Hunter drew out his machete and charged. “Time to gank some bloodsuckers.” He was able to slice 5 vampires before he was rounded. Before they could attack, a loud rattling shook the roof of the barn. The vampires turned to see what the commotion was. Hunter took their distraction to move towards Psychic and check for injuries and wake him up. The door burst open and a man in loose light blue t-shirt and jeans entered. The vampires cowered behind as the man stalked towards him, light bulbs shattering in a shower of sparks.

“Shut your eyes honey.” The man addressed Hunter with a kiss in his direction then looked at the vampires. “Bye fangs!” He smirked as light radiated from his body. Hunter closed his eyes and wrapped himself over to cover Psychic. “Open em now.” Hunter opened his eyes to see the man who entered stand near a table in the barn, while vampires laid on the barn floor, their eyes and mouth hollow, and their faces’ skin burnt. The man started moving towards Psychic.

“Who are you?” Hunter asked, his weapons raised and covering Psychic.

“Move honey, I am not going to hurt him.” The man chuckled. “Name’s *inaudible* but call me Angel, honey.” The man winked and said as he touched Psychic’s forehead with his fingertips.

“What are you doing?” Hunter asked as he raised his knife but the man, or Angel waved his other hand dismissively, knocking the knife out of Hunter’s hand.

“Patience honey.” He smirked.

“Stop calling me honey.” Hunter said as Psychic stirred. “Psychic!” Hunter crouched down to hold Psychic. “Hey, hey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Psychic said then looked around. “Woah! Did you massacre the whole nest by yourself?”

“No but he did.” Hunter said jerking his head to point at something behind him. At Psychic’s confused look, Hunter turned around to find a pile of dead vampires and no one else. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered to himself. “Anyway, let’s leave.” Hunter said, placing his left hand on Psychic’s shoulder. They reached the bunker and found Bobby.

“What the hell did you guys do? The Men of Letters just recorded an Energy Blast in Manning, Colorado.” Bobby said.

“I was passed out the whole time Bobby.” Sam said then turned to Dean. “Dean?”

“It wasn’t me. I swear.” Dean held his hands in front of him.

“If it wasn’t you to then who done it?” Bobby asked accusingly.

“Angel.” Dean replied.

-x-

“He came in with this dramatic flair, burned the vampires, did something to Sam, then poof. He was gone.” Dean finished his recount on Angel. “He also flung my knife from my hands with just a wave of his hand. I don’t know who he was but the energy he gave wasn’t evil. He was not a monster.”

“Wow.” Sam said. “Do you think maybe he healed my injury.” Sam lifted his shirt and said. “The girl that was tied slashed my stomach with a force that made me rear back into the barn walls and maybe pass out. But when I woke up, I didn’t feel any pain.” Sam put his shirt down. “Any ideas about who it would have been Bobby?”

“Not a clue.” Bobby said. “Anyways, great job on the fight. I’ll get with others and talk about this and find something out. You two rest for tomorrow’s school.”

“Goodnight Bobby!” The two said as they returned to their rooms, getting Bobby’s grunt in response. How they got sleep was a mystery as their minds were filled with what Angel might be.


	4. And They were room-, no, Classmates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new kid in school!!

The next day was annoying to say the least. Sam and Dean had entered school to find everyone talking about the fight that happened last night.

“’Vampire Nest Massacre.’” Charlie read out Becky’s new article. It was lunch now and everyone was huddled near Charlie while Sam and Dean were eating their lunch. “’Last night, a barn filled with dead vampires was found. The image was gore. The vampire’s eyes and mouth were hollow, and their faces were melted off. Does Psychic’s powers to smite ghosts also apply for vampires?’”

“Of course not!” Sam exclaimed. Everyone turned to him, and Dean gave him a ‘What the Hell’ look. “I mean… why call it Ghost Smiting when call it Smiting.” Sam chuckled nervously.

“Yeah…” Jo gave Sam a weird look then continued, “There is also the fact that they haven’t done this in their previous Vampire fights. Why do it now?”

“Maybe Psychic did get a new ability?” Garth said.

“Or Hunter developed the smiting ability.” Benny added.

“What if we have another Fighter?” Eileen said. After a beat everyone, including Eileen laughed. Sam and Dean joined the laughter, to not look suspicious.

“Good one!” Charlie said, wiping a tear out of her eyes. The bell rang and everyone left for their class.

“We should ask Bobby if he found anything.” Dean said and got an ‘Agreed’ from Sam.

Going back home, Sam didn’t find Castiel to be standing in front of the convenience store. Maybe child services did get him. Dean and Sam reached home and asked Bobby if he got anything.

“This ability to blast energy was only done by fighters in the 19th century. A trio from the same family. After they killed each other, no others were able to do so. We haven’t gotten any information other than that.”

“Huh. Ok Bobby.” Sam said getting up and walking towards his room. “I have to get my homework done. And thank you for calling the child services!” Sam slammed his room door shut.

“I didn’t call them yet. I will do that now.” Bobby said getting up. “Don’t tell your brother. I don’t want him on my ass.” Bobby said to Dean who mimicked zipping his mouth tight. “Don’t you have homework to do boy?”

“Will do later Bobby. Right now, it’s Doctor Sexy time.” Dean said, walking towards the couch.

The 3 had dinner later then went to sleep, happy to have got some information about Angel.

-x-

It was the third week of school and there was a buzz of a new kid joining the school. No one knew where he came from or why he joined 3 weeks into school, but one thing was common among everyone. He was hot. Sam and Dean had gotten to know during lunch when the girls spoke.

“I had him for Math you know.” Jo said. “He was handsome. Had the bluest eyes I have ever seen.”

“I know right! He is with me for Computers. He had some trouble understanding it at first, so Ms. Middleton told me to help him. He is really well-spoken and can grasp information easily. He asked me to help him with his phone too later. He is really innocent and has this confused puppy dog look.” Charlie sighed.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you are crushing on him Charlie.” Benny commented.

“I might be. He’s so dreamy.” Charlie said.

“Wow. I wanna meet the dude who is making our hashtag number 1 lesbian consider a man.” Sam laughed.

“I too met him.” Eileen said. “He was really nice. He apologized for not knowing sign language. I did tell him I could read lips, but he insisted he learns sign language. He is really good at English. He even pointed out things Mr. Adler didn’t think about. He rendered Mr. Adler speechless!”

“Damn! I wanna meet the dude who shut Adler’s mouth.” Dean said. He was curious as to who this dude was.

“I met him for physical education. Got to say, the dude’s ripped. He doesn’t look like it but can lift weights like lifting a pillow. More than you two.” Garth said pointing at Benny and Dean.

“No offense.” Benny shrugged while Dean let out an outraged ‘Hey!’.

“He met Mr. Fizzles and fell in love with him. He asked questions about how to make a sock puppet and whether I could make one for him.” Garth continued. “His name was a little weird and hard to pronounce, but it was C-” The bell rang interrupting Garth. Everyone scampered off to their classes.

Sam was on his way to politics with Eileen. The two sat in their usual spot and discussed the homework they had to finish for today.

“If I can get your attention for a moment please!” Mr. Shurley addressed the class, “We have a new student joining us.”

“It’s him.” Eileen said, pointing to the new student. Sam turned right when Mr. Shurley said, “Class meet Castiel.”

Sam found Castiel standing in the front of the class, wearing black jeans, a black hoodie, and a white shirt, half tucked in his jeans. He also had a black tie with yellow stripes on around his neck loosely. This was an improvement from the almost-dress robes he was wearing.

“Why don’t you take a seat next to Eileen?” Mr. Shurley said, pointing to the empty seat near Eileen. Castiel nodded and walked to Eileen, saying hi in sign language.

“You learnt?” Eileen asked while signing.

_“Yes. During lunch. Using my phone.”_ Castiel signed, beaming proudly.

“That’s awesome.” Sam commented, getting Castiel’s attention towards him.

“Sam! Good to see you.” Castiel signed as he said.

“You too Castiel. And nice level-up on the outfit.” Sam said.

“This?” Castiel patted himself down, “This is an inspiration from the teen magazines I found in the library. I have many more clothes and,” Castiel rummaged through his jean pocket, “I have a cellphone now.” Castiel beamed at Sam. _Child Service did good._ Sam thought. Something akin confusion flashed through Castiel’s face, but it was too fast. Maybe Sam was imagining it.

“We’ll be doing a group project for the next two weeks about the First and Second Industrial Revolution. We have 6 topics and 4 groups of 3. Choose the topic on the paper that is being passed around. No repetition of topics. It’s a first come, first serve. You can choose your group partners.” Mr. Shurley said.

“Great! We three could be a group!” Eileen enthusiastically said. The two nodded as the assignment sheets were passed through the class with 6 topics.

“How about the 6th topic? It’s pretty laid out.” Sam suggested.

Eileen nodded as Castiel said, “I am amenable to that.” He then raised his hand and got Mr. Shurley’s attention. “Sam, Eileen, and I would like to choose the 6th project topic.” Castiel said with power. After Mr. Shurley’s nod, Castiel turned to the two and asked, “Was that… correct?”

“Yes Castiel. That was correct.” Sam said with a sympathetic smile. Poor guy had been locked in his home to the whole time that he didn’t know how to address others. The bell rang as everyone chose their topics and started a bit of their research. The 3 said goodbye to each other and left.

School ended pretty quickly, and Sam and Dean were back to the bunker.

“You won’t believe who the new kid is!” Sam said as soon as he got into the car. “It’s Castiel. Looks like the Child Services are doing an awesome work. He’s got himself a new phone, and different clothes too. No more trench coat I hope.”

“That’s great! Looks like he owes Bobby a thanks.” Dean replied.

“Yeah. He is in my politics class with Eileen. We have a project to do. I was thinking of asking Bobby if it would be alright for the two to come with us one day for working on the project.” Sam said.

“Sure Sammy. I think Bobby will allow. We have to worry about the Bat Signal though.” Sam nodded at Dean’s reply. They reached home and found Bobby in the kitchen making pizza.

“Pizza! Awesome!” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen only to get smacked in the head.

“It’s not dinner yet idjit. Go clean yourselves.” Bobby said. Sammy snickered at Dean.

“Bitch.” Dean whispered to Sam, rubbing his head. _That was a good smack._

“Jerk.” Sam retorted as he went to his room.

During dinner, Bobby noticed Dean being disturbed. Sure, he was chiding Sam, inhaling dinner, and his usual self, but Bobby, being their father – figure for a long time, can see whenever something is bugging Dean. After dinner, Sam went back to his room, getting an out from cleaning today from Bobby telling him about the group project and he needs to work, leaving Dean and Bobby in the kitchen alone.

“Mind telling me what’s eating you away?” Bobby asked in the silence, startling Dean.

“Huh? Uh… nothing. I am fine.”

“Do I look like a girl in your class? Stop trynna get hard and tell me what’s the matter boy!”

“Ok. Fine. During recess, Coach Walker called me out for a meeting. The football team needs some funding for equipment and the school doesn’t have any money to offer. Coach wants me to come up with a funding idea. Most of the guys on the team are not interested in anything except showing off and getting some ass.” Dean laid his head in his hands and said, “I don’t know what to do Bobby. Coach said if I can’t come up with something, he will make me sit out the upcoming game.”

“Why are you responsible? Why can’t the damn coach get the others to do it? Why you?” Bobby asked annoyed. Dean always cares for others, sometimes at a personal cost and if this coach is thinking of taking advantage of that, he is going have something shoved up his ass.

“Turns out the others in the group have detention and shit to take care of it and I am more popular than the others. So, more people will join. I don’t know Bobby. Right now, I am stressed about finding a good funding idea.” Dean said, sitting on a chair.

“Okay let’s think of something.” Bobby said, sliding into the chair opposite to Dean. “Okay so the guys like ‘showing off and getting some ass’, as you eloquently put it.” Dean blushed at that and muttered a sorry. “Why don’t you something like those cliché firemen movie things. Auction yourself for dates or something. Get some money to fool around.” Bobby said.

“That’s actually a nice idea. The guys will be happy to show themselves off. I just need to find someone to do the commentating and stuff. This is awesome.” Dean visibly brightened and Bobby was happy. “Thank you, Bobby.” Dean said hugging him.

“No problem ya idjit.” Bobby patted Dean’s head, smiling fondly. “Now go get some shut eye. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“Oh, and Bobby. Sammy wanted to ask you whether he could get his friends over to do the group project, but I didn’t know whether we could due to the Bat Signal. Nerd ran to his room without asking you to do homework.” Dean said pulling back.

“I think we could tinker it to be silent for the time. I could stay nearby and inform you two about it. I will talk with him tomorrow morning about it. You go get some rest.”

“Goodnight Bobby.” Dean said walking to his room getting Bobby’s usual grunt as a response.

-x-

Next day, Bobby had given the ok to Sam for bringing the kids home. Dean had shared his idea with his teammates and coach during lunch and everyone liked it. Dean had asked Garth if he could be the commentator and he accepted. Benny, being the Running Back helped Dean and talked about how the guys would go and the start money for each guy. Coach had allocated next week Friday evening for the auction and asked the others in the team to decorate the auditorium for extra credit. Sam had asked Eileen and Castiel if they would be interested to come home for their group project. They decided to meet next week Thursday evening, after everyone has their information, so they have one week more to prepare for the final presentation.


	5. I can’t believe you’ve done this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Fight brewing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If anyone wondered, the story is already done. I just post each day, and sometimes (if possible) add things after you guys have commented your thoughts.

It was the fourth week of school, end of the month, and Sam and Dean’s last four days of the week were really busy. On Tuesday, Dean had informed the gang in lunch that the football team was auctioning themselves to gain funds for the football team. The gang had agreed to join and see the football team make a fool of themselves.

“You know,” Sam started as Benny and Dean left to post flyers about the auction, “I never see Castiel during lunch. Whenever I try to invite him for lunch, something or the other happens and I forget to ask him.”

“I never actually thought of it.” Jo remarked.

“Now you say it,” Charlie said looking around, “I haven’t seen him in lunch or outside class to be honest.”

“I have seen him in the hallways. But always alone.” Garth said. “I feel bad now. I never thought about asking him to join us. He is new.”

“It’s ok Garth.” Eileen said. “We all didn’t think about it. We can ask him tomorrow or something.”

Everyone agreed to that and started talking about the football team’s auction.

-x-

Asking Castiel to join them on Wednesday and Thursday was a bust. Castiel had vanished as soon as classes got over and so Eileen and Sam thought of asking him to join during their meeting Thursday evening for lunch. Sam had asked Dean to drive him, Eileen, and Castiel back home but Dean had to stay back and help the team decorate and rehearse the auction. Bobby had offered but Sam refused, saying the three will walk back. Right now, Sam and Eileen were walking out of the school building to find Castiel waiting for them.

“Castiel! Where do you run off to every time?” Sam asked as he walked towards him.

“No…where?” Castiel responded with his confused face. “Why do you ask?”

“We never see you other than in class. We wanted to talk with you.” Eileen said as she signed.

“I apologize for the inconvenience. I am usually trying to finish my homework in my free time. It’s hard to do work where I live.” Castiel said. “Let’s start?” Castiel asked Sam.

“Yeah sure.” Sam said leading the way. Sam and Eileen were talking about random things while Castiel was looking around in awe and commenting in between about the other 2s conversation. A few minutes later they reached the bunker.

“Your house looks wonderful.” Castiel said looking around as he went down the stairs.

“This looks like a secret bunker for Fighters.” Eileen said laughing, and Sam joined in. Castiel just looked confused.

“BALLS!” Sam could hear Bobby scream from the kitchen.

“And that’s my uncle Bobby.” Sam said walking towards the kitchen, Castiel and Eileen following him. “Hey Bobby!”

“Hey Sam.” Bobby said rubbing his head in frustration as he turned towards him. He put his baseball cap on and then asked, “Gonna introduce us?”

“Right. Bobby, meet Eileen and Castiel. Vice versa.” Sam said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” Castiel said, extending his hand.

“Bobby is fine kid.” Bobby said as he shook Castiel’s hand, and Castiel nodded.

“Hi Bobby.” Eileen said extending her hand and getting a handshake. “We heard you curse when we came in. Anything we could help with?”

“Appreciate it but it’s alright. I just cut my ha- huh.” Bobby said looking at his hands, finding them not cut. “Looks like just static then.” He shrugged. “Anyways I’ve got vegan tacos. Y’all can have em as snacks.”

“Awesome… Dean wouldn’t have allowed it. He would have called it an abomination.” Sam said, getting Eileen to laugh. “Ok, let’s go to my room and start our presentation.”

Reaching the room, Sam and Eileen took their notebooks out while Castiel took out a bunch of papers from his bag. He then rattled off information about his topic and in minute details. Sam and Eileen felt their research work was inferior to what Castiel had done.

“Wow Castiel. That was some awesome work.” Sam said.

_“Yeah. I think I haven’t done enough.”_ Eileen signed. She was really rendered speechless.

“I assure you both that your work is actually great.” Castiel said.

“ _You don’t have to lie for us Castiel._ ” Eileen laughed as she signed.

“I am not lying. It is true. Anyways, you two will be the one making the presentation. I am yet to grasp the commands of PowerPoint and Google Slides.” Castiel said. The other two laughed at Castiel’s confession, not noticing Castiel’s posture suddenly change. “I am sorry, but I have to leave.”

Sam checked the clock and found it to be 5. Maybe Castiel had a curfew. “Sure man. We’ll do the rest. You have done a lot already. By the way, join us in lunch tomorrow.” Sam beamed.

“Thank you, Sam. Eileen. Share my regards to Bobby. And I will try about lunch.” Castiel said as he left the room. Sam and Eileen got up to show him out but heard the door close.

“He was in a rush.” Bobby said as he came to Sam’s room with some drinks. “When do you need to be home by Eileen.”

“5:30 or 6.” Eileen said as she took the drink from Bobby.

“Dean would be back by then. He can drop you off.” Sam said and not a second later they could hear Baby rumble from the driveway. “Looks like he is here right now.”

The door opened and footsteps falling on the stairs were heard. “Hiya Sammy, Eileen, and Bobby.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Hey Dean. Could you drop Eileen at her home by 5:30 or 6?” Sam asked.

“You could have asked me while I was up there.” Dean grumbled pointing to the stairs. “You ready Eileen? We can leave now too.”

“Sure. Sam, we can make the presentation through Google Slides. Share the slides with me.” Eileen said getting her stuff from Sam’s room and walking upstairs.

“You joining loverboy?” Dean nudged Sam as he asked. Sam glared at him, but Dean smiled and caught him in a headlock and dragged him upstairs. “We’ll come back ASAP Bobby!” Dean hollered from upstairs.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bobby waved his hand dismissively as he went into the kitchen.

Dean and Sam dropped Eileen and came back to the bunker. It was dinner and they ate in companionable silence.

“How’s the auction preparation going Dean?” Bobby asked a beat later.

“Awesome Bobby. Seriously! Everyone loved the idea. We added a little extra fee to get best seats and all the seats have been snagged already.” Dean said.

“How about the project Sam?” Bobby asked.

“Great! Castiel’s research was amazing. I wish I could note-take like that. He had referenced each of his findings with one another. And had diagrams and sketches too!” Sam exclaimed.

“Only you would get excited about researching bitch.” Dean chuckled.

“Shut up Jerk. I am serious. Bobby, if you follow his note-taking steps, I am sure the Men of Letters would have a much easier time to cross reference monster activity.” Sam said.

“About that,” Bobby started, “I thought it was strange we didn’t have a fight last week. Not once at all.” Sam and Dean ‘hmmed’ at that, realizing it too. “Turns out your guy, Angel, has been putting out fires before we can do anything about it.” Bobby said.

“What?! I can’t believe he did that.” Dean exclaimed. It was Hunter and Psychic’s job to do the work.

“Yeah. And his work is done secretly. He finishes it even before our Bat Signal can figure it out. And no traces left. The Men of Letters had to dig to find some spirit activity in the plane that had a turbulence last week. Turns out an angry spirit had possessed the pilot and had tried to crash the plane. The co-pilot said that someone that looked like Hunter or Psychic appeared in the cockpit and removed the spirit from the pilot and smote it. The pilot, gaining his sense, turned the plane up and announced it was a nasty turbulence. The pilot and co-pilot decided not to tell anyone, but you know the Men of Letters.” Bobby informed.

“Do you know what happened to Angel?” Sam asked.

“The pilot and co-pilot actually gave description of the person who helped, and it sounded like you two. They said you two came in, Psychic smote, and you two left. Angel might have made them think it was you two that helped. Same as what he had done with the vampire nest. He came in, smote them, and left. The same M.O.” Bobby said.

“Good that he chose that fight. Flying gives me the jeebies.” Dean said.

“Seriously? You teleport and flying is what troubles you the most?” Sam asked incredulously, getting a shove from Dean.

“Anyway, I have updated the Bat Signal to update us sightings of creatures and not wait until it attacks.” Bobby said. "We have to be careful about whether they are evil or not."

“That’s great!” Dean said. “Well I’m beat. Gotta auction myself tomorrow so gotta get my beauty sleep.” Dean left as he winked.

“I too have to leave. I have a presentation to make.” Sam said leaving to his room.

“I’ll just clean then.” Bobby muttered to himself. “Morons.”

It was around 4 am when Bobby heard the Bat Signal go off. Turns out there had been sightings of Hook Man in a small college town in Iowa. Bobby started his research and found out Hook Man is a vengeful spirit who kills his victims with a shiny hook that serves as his hand. After much more research, Bobby was convinced that it’s the ghost of Jacob Karns. With this done, Bobby prepared breakfast for the two. Dean and Sam came out of their rooms and had breakfast while Bobby told the two about the fight they might be having.

“We don’t know whether it’s evil yet. But I am 99% sure it’s evil. We gotta wait for the Bat Signal to go off again for clarity.” Bobby said.

“This Jacob Karns.” Dean said with a mouthful of bacon and eggs, “We know where his bones are?”

“Not yet but I’ll get the info by tonight. We do know that it’s close to Reverend Sorensen’s house. Attacking their closest to be specific.” Bobby informed.

“Ok so when the Bat Signal goes off again, I’ll go to the reverend’s house and you get the bones to salt and burn them.” Sam said as he ate his breakfast in a much humanly manner.

“Sure. I am sure I can’t tolerate the reverend’s speeches and biblical crap.” Dean said.

“Then it’s settled. Hunter takes the grave while the Psychic takes the house.” Bobby said, getting up to clear the sink. “Now leave for school and good luck on the auction, Dean.”

“Thank you, Bobby. Come on Sammy let’s go.” Dean said.

The two got into the car as Sam took his phone out to learn about Jacob Karns.

“So, get this. The arrest records relating to the Hook Man go all the way back to 1851. A case where a preacher named Jacob Karns who had lost his hand in an accident, murdered 13 prostitutes in 1862 with a silver hook he wore on his stump. Think the reverend is using Karns, or Hook Man, to keep his town in ‘holiness’.” Sam said.

“Might be Sammy, but I think leaving the research to Bobby is for the best.” Dean said.

“Yeah… But I’ll just send this to him with my interpretation if it helps.” Sam said, as Dean parked the Impala. Today was gonna be fun.


	6. I’m bothyful! Yes or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's auction time :))))))

Sam and Eileen had politics before lunch. They had spent the whole class making their presentation and Castiel had read them the information. Before Castiel could leave for lunch, Sam and Eileen got a hold of Castiel’s hand and dragged him to lunch. Castiel did try to escape but Sam didn’t allow him.

“It has been a week since you joined school Castiel, yet you haven’t had lunch with us.” Sam said.

“I appreciate your offer Sam, but I don’t have lunch.” Castiel said.

“You can buy some.” Eileen suggested.

“No. I mean I don’t have lunch. I don’t eat lunch.” Castiel said. “I could be doing other works right now.”

“What do you mean you don’t eat lunch?” Sam asked concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Is it like a religious thing?” Eileen asked.

“Yes!” Castiel clapped his hands together, then set them to his sides. “Yes. A religious thing. So, if you’d excuse me.” Castiel tried to move away but Sam held him.

“I understand lunch would tempt you, so you don’t have to join us. But my brother and his football team are doing a funding event this evening. Tell me you would come to that at least.” Sam turned on his puppy eyes.

“You will surely come and won’t try to.” Eileen added.

Castiel was hesitant at first but then nodded. “Yes. I’ll come.”

“Awesome! Bye Castiel.” Sam said, as Eileen signed the same. The two went towards the cafeteria while Castiel walked towards the ground.

“What is up Bitches!” Charlie hollered from their usual table at lunch, getting Jo and Garth to turn towards the two entering the cafeteria.

“We finally got to know why Castiel isn’t here for lunch.” Eileen said. “He doesn’t eat due to religious reasons.”

As everyone aahed at that, Sam asked, “Where’s Dean and Benny? In fact, where’s everyone?” He looked around finding the cafeteria not as packed as usual.

“The football team’s having practice right now. Looks like coach felt they weren’t ready for the upcoming game.” Charlie said.

“And this evening being the funding thing, the only time they could practice was now.” Garth added.

“And all the horny teenagers have gone to see their mans work out.” Jo smirked. “But we, here, are gonna cherish this beautiful creation of god. Burgers.” Jo raised her burger and bit into it, and so did the rest.

-x-

“Run the play you all messed up yesterday!” Coach Walker yelled as soon as the team finished their warmup. Most of the school was now in the bleachers, cheering the team.

“Hey, hey look there.” Cole, Free Safety, came up to Dean and pointed at the bleacher. Dean turned and a group of girls shrieked and started yelling ‘I love you, Dean!’ Cole chuckled and said, “Dude, you can get anyone of those this evening.”

But Dean’s eyes weren’t on the group of girls, though. It was on the messy head of dark brown, almost black, hair, sitting on the second last row of the bleachers, turned towards the last one, his back towards the ground. The dude was wearing a green zip sweater and the collar was turned up. Dean wanted to fix the dude’s collars and hair but that would be weird. While everyone was ogling at the football team and yelling out love confessions, this guy literally turned his back to the world and was minding his own business. _Cute._

“Dean-o? Dean-o!” Cole brought Dean out of his musing. “You choosing your target, huh?” He chuckled. “Come on, we gotta practice.” Cole said as he walked towards the group huddle. Dean followed; his mind filled with one question. _Who is that guy?_

At the end of practice Dean turned towards the bleachers and found a bunch of girls shrieking again. No green sweater, no messy bedhead.

“Great work you guys! All the best for the auction this evening.” Coach Walker said, dismissing them to the locker rooms.

“Well, brother. Two more classes and we got ourselves a show to perform.” Benny said changing his clothes.

“I don’t care about the dates to be honest. Just wanna flex on everyone out there. Showing my big guns.” Victor, the cornerback, said as he flexed his arms.

“Says the guy who hasn’t had a date for years.” Cole commented, getting everyone to laugh. “Dean-o? What’s up with you? We not interesting enough for you?” Cole asked, noticing Dean doing his own thing, and not joining the group.

“Yeah Dean. You have been out-of-it since the start of practice. What’s up?” Victor commented.

“Nothing…” Dean responded shaking his head and thinking of a quick lie, “Nothing. Just thinking about the auction.”

“Aw Cher. Everything will go fine brother.” Benny reassured. “And for your popularity, you will be getting the most funds for the team.” The bell rang, noting end of lunch and the 5-minute gap to the next class. Everyone hurried to their classes as quickly as possible, excited for the auction.

-x-

School had ended and everyone was now in the school auditorium, waiting for the auction to begin. Dean was a little self-conscious but decided to ignore it. The plan was Garth would play the songs selected for each person, while a small amount of information was read about them like their names, class and favorite hobbies as they took off their jersey, leaving them bare chested, wearing only their shorts and do their thing. Dean had gone around to just talk with people who came and ask how they were doing.

“Can’t wait to see how much these horndogs will spend to get a date with you and Benny.” Charlie and Jo said.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked as he observed Sam and Eileen looking around for someone.

“Nothing. It’s just we asked Castiel to come but he isn’t here yet.” Sam said.

“We just want him to hang out with the group. I am new and you all helped me transition here. I wish Castiel could get the same too.” Eileen said.

“Dean! It’s going to start!” Dean could hear Victor scream from somewhere.

“I have to get going.” Dean said as he walked towards the stage, waving his hand as they wished him good luck. Right before he went backstage, he found a familiar green sweater and dark bedhead enter the auditorium. Before he could get a good look, he heard Benny yell his name out. “I’m here! Jeez.” Dean said as he entered the makeshift backstage. The auction was going great. Cole had gotten a date for 25 dollars with a chick named Loretta. A fancy Italian exchange student that many guys and girls had their eyes on. Victor had gotten a date for 30 dollars with the shy kid Nancy who everyone adored. She was a sweet little thing and Victor had been crushing on her for a long time. Benny had gotten a date for 40 dollars with his sweetheart Andrea, who wasn’t willing to share him with anyone else. Everyone laughed at the bid war that happened between Andrea and Jo.

“Alright! Onto our big-ticket item.” Garth started, “Our last and final member of the auction. Get your checkbooks out ladies and gentlemen for the quarterback of our school football team… the stealer of everyone’s heart… Deaaaan Winchester!” Dean got onto the stage as Garth started playing ‘I’m too Sexy’. Dean glared at Garth, who just shrugged. Dean just smiled and muttered under his breath, then turned to the audience, who were hysterically screeching. Dean turned on a flirty smile and stripped slowly out of his shirt. The lighting made Dean not able to see the crowd, but he remembered where Sammy and the others were sitting. He threw his shirt at that vicinity and beamed at the ‘Gross!’ he heard. “We are starting the bid like the others at 10 dollars. Some hobbies of Dean are-”

“15 dollars!” Garth was interrupted the voice that sounded so much like his ex-Lisa Braeden. It was an amicable breakup, so Dean didn’t mind.

“20 dollars!” Cassie, another amicable ex, raised.

“35!” Dean heard Jo say. “Jo what the hell?” Dean asked but that was drowned by a 40 from Anna, a cute red head.

“45!” Robin’s voice came before a whopping 50 came from Bela Talbot, the manipulative bitch.

“50 going once… going twice… SOLD!” Garth said, and Dean let out a silent groan. Bela is a very crafty and sneaky liar. She can use her lies to manipulate anyone into doing what she wants. Or makes others pity for her and manipulate them emotionally. It had got to a point when she made Dean doubt his own brother. She has been asking him to date her since the dawn of ages, but Dean didn’t agree because Jo and Charlie had warned him about her. Dean hated that she now got a date with him, but it was for funds. So, Dean kept quiet.

The lights lit up and Dean had blinked his eyes to get adjusted to it. “The bidders please come to the front and arrange your dates. AFTER paying. Hope everyone had a happy time here. Bye and congratulations to the people who got themselves a date.” Garth finished as Dean opened his now adjusted eyes. Dean turns to wave to his group when his eyes fall on the boy with the embodiment of bedhead, who was stuffing books and papers into his bag. _Was he… was he doing his homework while Dean was putting out an amazing show?_ Dean then saw the boy nod to… Sammy, Eileen, Jo, and Charlie. Sam told something to the boy, and suddenly, stunningly blue eyes landed on Dean, making Dean’s face heat up. Before Dean could do anything, he hears Garth yell his name out. “Dean! Come here! You gotta talk about the date.” _Ugh… date with Bela._

“Oh, Dean! I’m glad you’re here.” Bela said as Dean came to the front wearing his shirt. “Aww, you didn’t have to do that. I would have enjoyed it if you were shirtless during our talk better.” Bela smirked.

“When and where would you like our date to be?” Dean asked, ignoring her nonsense, and trying to get this over it.

“Right to the point. I like.” Bela said then rummaged through her purse and got a paper out. “My cousin’s having a party in the Sea Pines Museum next week at 5 pm. I would appreciate it if you could wear a suit and pick me up in that beast of yours. Take me here,” she tapped on the paper, “and let’s have a good time.” She said cupping Dean’s face in one hand and kissing the other. “See you later, darling.” She left.

“Looks like you’re her boytoy for the party huh.” Charlie said, and Dean realized they had somehow materialized near him right now.

“Ugh… can I just sic her with my knives?” Jo asked looking at the place Bela was before she left.

“But you did get us 50 dollars brother.” Benny commented. “And 390 dollars just from the auction. I am sure you would have surpassed 500 with the ticket collections.” Garth added.

“That’s awesome Dean!” Sam said as Eileen signed ‘congratulations.’ “Oh, by the way, Bobby says he is starting to Poughkeepsie tonight.” Sam said, lifting his phone.

“We gotta go then if we wanna say bye.” Dean gathered his stuff. “Bye guys.” Dean and Sam said as they rushed out of the auditorium, got into Baby, and started off, reaching home ultimately. “What’s the situation?”

“Never mind. Angel, I think, diverted the attack.” Bobby answered from the kitchen, calling them for dinner.

“What had happened though?” Sam asked, sliding into his chair.

“The Bat Signal went off. An attack was going to happen in 9 Mile Road -” Bobby said.

“The same place he murdered those prostitutes.” Sam recalled.

“Yeah, but Angel might have diverted the attack or something because the Bat Signal abruptly stopped.” Bobby said. “Anyway, there will be another attack soon, so we gotta be ready for it.”

“Awesome. Who is this Angel guy?” Dean asked annoyed. He didn’t want some weirdo doing their work.

“No clue.” Bobby shrugged. “How’d the auction go?” Bobby said, changing the topic.

“Great. We were able to get more than 500 dollars. I got a date for 50 dollars.” Dean said.

“But he has to go out with Bela Talbot.” Sam interjected with a disgust. Bobby made a face at that. He heard everything about her. She had lied to the boys saying Bobby and she were on good terms, thus gaining the boys’ trust.

“Yeah, yeah. But it’s next week and I don’t have to care about it till then.” Dean said going to his room. Sam too returned to his room, while Bobby cleared the table, and returned to his room, getting ready for the next attack.


	7. Hook Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook Man attacks... and Angel returns

“Another attack is happening right now! Thetha Sorority near Iowa University.” Bobby yelled over the Bat Signal. Sam and Dean were just chilling in the main room, watching Scooby Doo, after dinner when the Bat Signal went off. Another Hook Man attack. “You guys ready?” Bobby asked.

“As always.” Psychic shrugged. Hunter placed his left hand on Psychic and the two were in the Sorority. Right in time to see the Hook Man looming over a sleeping girl on a bed. Psychic used his Telekinesis powers to detach the hook from the Hook Man. The hook clanging caused the girl, and her roommate to stir, and scream. In this distraction, Hunter stopped the attack by hitting the Hook Man with an iron rod. The Hook Man turns into dust.

“Well we defused him but for how long?” Hunter asked, just when his phone rang.

“You can come back now. The Hook Man has been hit hard enough I imagine there won’t be an attack till tomorrow.” Bobby said.

“Great. Psychic we gotta leave.” Hunter said going to place his hand on Psychic when he noticed him looking distant.

“He is gonna attack again. Tomorrow night. I don’t know where and who, but he is going to. We have to find where he is buried.” Psychic said.

“So back home for research then.” Hunter said as he placed his hand on Psychic’s shoulder, teleporting them back.

“Good. You guys are here.” Bobby said.

“Tomorrow night Hook Man is going to attack. I don’t know where and when, but we got to find the bones before the spirit attacks.”

“Right. You guys rest, I will get the location as soon as I can.” Bobby said moving to the room near the library, or as Dean calls it, Research Lair.

-x-

Sam and Dean woke up and found breakfast (more like lunch) on the table, but no Bobby. They ate their breakfast then went to the Research Lair and found Bobby asleep on an open laptop. The footsteps woke Bobby up.

“Did you research the whole night Bobby?” Dean asked incredulously.

“No. I enjoy sleeping on a chair that breaks my back.” Bobby responded with snark.

“Alright.” Sam said before Dean said something witty, annoying Bobby. “Any info?”

“Yeah. After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery in an unmarked grave.”

“Super.” Dean said and shared an annoyed look with Sam.

“So, we know it’s Jacob Karns. But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why.” Sam stated.

“Well I think it’s something to do with the reverend’s daughter.” Bobby said.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as Bobby pushed a notebook towards the two.

“The first attack diverted by Angel was in the 9 Mile Road. Where Lori and her boyfriend Rich were smooching in a car. Don’t ask how I know.” Bobby said when Dean was about to open his mouth, who now raised his hands and moved back. “Yesterday’s attack in the sorority? It was Lori’s room.”

“So, my interpretation,” Sam started, “Instead of the town, it might be to keep Lori in check then.”

“What kind of dad does that to a kid? Let her enjoy. She’s in college!” Dean said, getting disapproving looks from Sam and Bobby. “Ok so let’s go check this out.”

“One should check the reverend’s house and the other should dig up the bones.” Bobby said. “Go get ready.”

“Dibs on not digging the grave!” Sam yelled as he ran to his room, getting a ‘Son of a Bitch’ from Dean.

-x-

Hunter dropped Psychic down at the reverend’s house and went to the Old North Cemetery, looking around with a flashlight, ultimately finding a headstone engraved with a cross symbol. _This was it then._

Psychic watched from outside as Lori and her dad fought, consequently Rev. Sorensen leave the room and Lori storm outside and sit down on the bench near him. “I saw you from upstairs, and in my room last night in the sorority. What are you doing here?”

“I’m keeping an eye out on the place.” Psychic said. “The Hook Man is targeting-”

“You should run away from me as fast as you can. It’s like I am cursed or something.” Lori interrupted. “First it was Rich, then Taylor. You know no one will talk to me anymore. Thinking the Hook Man will get them from just interacting with me.”

“I am here for you. You don’t have to worry.” Psychic said then asked. “Do you mind telling me what happened during the first two attacks?”

-x-

Hunter broke through the wooden floor of the grave and dug up the remains of Jacob Karns. “Hello, preacher.” He said as he threw his shovel aside. He salted the bones and burned it. “Next time, I get to watch the cute girl’s house.” Hunter muttered to himself.

“Well done honey.” Hunter startled at the sound.

“Angel.” Hunter said as he found Angel sitting with his legs folded on the tombstone.

“Live in flesh.” He said, spreading his arms wide, as if to present himself. “Great work on digging and burning the bones honey, but you missed something.”

“What do you mean?” Hunter asked.

“Well, wasn’t it too…” He got up stretching like a languid cat, “um… I don’t know, easy?” He shrugged then suddenly materialized near Hunter. “No showdown with the ghost trying to protect the bones.” Angel asked.

“Are you saying that the ghost is hooked to something else because the dig was too easy?” Hunter asked annoyed. _Who was this guy?_

“Hey, if it feels too easy, you’ve done it wrong. It’s a Fighter’s motto honey.” Angel said as he tapped Hunter's nose and circled Hunter, making him a little flustered.

“If it’s not the bone, then it’s something the reverend has. He is controlling the ghost to protect the ‘holiness’ of his daughter.” Hunter said proudly.

“Not quite honey.” Angel said, and Hunter’s face fell. “I know that it’s latched to Lori and not the reverend.” Angel said.

“How?”

“Because, right now, as we are speaking, the reverend is getting attacked.” Angel said with a smirk then vanished into thin air.

“Son of a Bitch!” Hunter yelled as he teleported himself to the reverend’s house.

-x-

Lori had been sharing information about how Rich kept groping her even after her insistent stops, and Taylor insisted on her to join a party. She was sharing how her dad was seeing a married woman when the reverend came out of the house. “Lori! Come inside.”

“I’ll come when I want too!” Lori responded annoyed and that’s when the Hook Man appeared behind the reverend and closed the door on them. _The vision_. “Dad! No!” Lori yelled as she ran towards the door, and Psyhic saw Hunter land inside the house. Then it clicked in Psychic’s head.

“It’s you. The ghost is latched onto you.” Psychic said. At Lori’s shocked expression, Psychic repeated, “You were upset with Rich coming on to you too strong, and that Taylor was turning you into a party animal. You were upset that your dad was having an affair with a married woman now. Things your dad preached people should be punished for.”

-x-

Hunter was struggling to fight the Hook Man. He shot the Hook Man with his rock salt shotgun but missed thrice before the spirit disappeared into thin air, moving somewhere else. Suddenly he heard a crash and ran towards it to find Angel with his hand extended.

“Silver. The Hook Man’s hook was made of silver. We need to find something silver in this house.” Angel said and moved towards Hunter. “And I remember seeing a silver chain on Lori.” Angel shrugged then vanished. Hunter teleported himself to Lori, just in time to hear Lori speak.

“I nearly killed Rich, Taylor, and now my dad is in the process of getting killed. They didn’t deserve to be punished. I do.” As soon as the words fell from her lips, Hook Man materialized near Psychic and Lori.

Hunter materialized near Hook Man as Psychic led Lori away from the spirit. “Her chain!” Hunter hollered to Psychic as he fought with Hook Man.

“Lori give me your chain.” Psychic said as he locked the two behind the iron gates of the Church nearby. Lori nodded and raised her hand to her chest to get the chain but-

“It’s gone. I always wear it. It’s… What do we do?” Lori asked. Before Psychic could answer, he could hear Hook Man yell and turned to see him burn into flame in a distance.

-x-

Hunter saw Hook Man raise his hook towards him before yelling and turning into ashes right in front of him. He then saw Angel run to him and cup his cheek. “Are you hurt?” Hunter shook his head. “I burned the chain. Your welcome.” Angel smirked then kissed Hunter’s other cheek. “See you soon honey.” He winked then vanished, leaving Hunter stand there with a deep red face.

“Hunter! How’d you do it?” Psychic asked as he came running towards him, Lori in follow. “Never mind. Hook Man’s gone and that’s what is important.”

“You saved my life. And my dad’s. Thank you so much.” Lori said as she hugged the two.

“It’s what we do, right Hunter?” Psychic said nudging his sides when Hunter didn’t respond.

“Huh… ahem… yeah. Ok, let’s leave. Bye and stay safe.” Hunter said as he placed his hand on Psychic’s shoulder.

“Wrong hand!” Psychic whispered, making Hunter blush even more.

“Yeah. Ok.” He swapped his hands and teleported them to the bunker. Bobby came to find the two in the living room.

“What was that?” Sam asked turning to Dean. Before Dean could ask what he was talking about, Sam elaborated. “Spacing out. The wrong hand. And not to mention, your face is deep red right now. How’d you get the chain out of Lori and burn Karns?”

“He didn’t.” Bobby said from where he was standing, getting Sam and Dean’s attention. “Angel did. Another energy blast was recorded today. Presumably to burn the chain or whatever. You two can rest today but I will be asking for a report tomorrow. After school.”

“No… no. We’ll finish the report now. Give you the clear details.” Dean said as he walked into the Research Lair. His mind was filled with why Angel had kissed his cheek. Sure, he was an annoying dude, but he was helpful, and he did save his life. _Maybe it was just a heat of the moment._ Sam and Dean finished reporting their sides of the fight (except the part where Angel kissed him) and returned to their bed.

-x-

Next day, school was buzzing with the Hook Man fight and a recount from Lori Sorensen. Dean felt a little guilty that all the credit went to Hunter and Psychic, when Angel was the one who turned Hook Man into dustman. The football team was talking about their planned dates and how some already had them this weekend.

Bela had come and talked to Dean, making sure he was ready for the Sea Pines Museum party. Dean rolled his eyes and replied with a curt yes and left her. That’s when he realized that he hadn’t talked to Sam about who the kid with the bedhead and stunning blue eyes were. He tried to remember to ask Sam later, but forgot as school went.

The two went back home that day, happy to escape the chatter about Hunter and Psychic, and to finally get some rest.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you believe there could be some more tags added to this story, please do share in the comments. I love talking (chatting) with others :)


	8. I’ve got to go- BUT BABY IT’S COLD OUTSIDE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 100 hits!!! :))))))

It was on the Thursday of 5th week of school when Dean saw the bedhead again. This time accompanied with a black shirt and grey ripped jeans. It was Dean’s free period and so he was roaming around instead of going to the library when he found the guy crouching on the floor, picking up things from the floor. Dean stalked towards the boy as he observed that the two were alone in the hallway. Before he could say hi, the boy got up and swung the top locker door open, hitting Dean right in the face and knocking him out.

Few moments later, Dean felt someone’s fingers on his neck. He batted the hand away trying to get up. “Stop it,” he slurred.

“I was checking your pulse to see whether you are in need of dire medical attention.” A deep, low, gritty voice replied.

Dean opened his eyes to find tanned skin, blue eyes, brown hair, chapped yet plush lips, and furrowed eyebrows look down at him in a confused puppy head tilt. “Wow.” Dean breathed out.

“Can you sit up? You were unconscious for few minutes. Hope you didn’t have a class.” The boy said.

Dean sat up. “Nope. It’s a free period.” He turned a crooked smile and an air of charm around him as he said. “Hope you are genuinely tryna help me, and not steal my jacket and sell it to Becky.” He winked. “Perks of having fans.” He stretched.

“Fans? Of what?” The boy tilted his head and gazed curiously at Dean.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Dean asked, his face turning red as he realized how stuck-up that sounded. He didn’t mean it that way. It’s just everyone in school knew who he was, even if they didn’t talk with him. And it being almost 6 weeks since school started, word about him should have definitely spread to everyone. Even new kids knew him after 2 minutes of entering school. “I didn’t mean it in a sno-”

“I see that your name is Dean. Dean W. as written in the books that fell from your hands when you fell.” The boy said.

“Name’s Dean, Dean Winchester.”

“Any relations to a Sam Winchester?” The boy asked.

“Seriously? You know that dork but not me?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“That’s really rude of you to say, Dean.” The boy now turned his icy blue eyes and frown towards Dean.

“No, no. He’s my brother.” Dean said. “I am not a bully or anything. It’s just… I… yeah.”

“Ok.” The boy nodded. “I shall get going then. It’s my free period too but I have work to do. But is there anything you need before I take my leave?”

“You.” Dean said automatically, as those blue eyes turned on him.

“Pardon?”

“Ahem… A name would do.” Dean shrugged, trying to be cool.

“Castiel. Now if that is it.” He said as he got up. “Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean didn’t even get to reply as the boy ran somewhere. All his focus was on the curves of the legs and that firm, toned ass. Sure, the guy was handsome, but Dean was happy to talk with someone who didn’t know him. More than that, he wanted to know about the guy who was ready to fight with someone because they called someone else a dork. Dean didn’t know how long he was on the floor, staring at the spot where Castiel was but then something crashed outside, and Dean shook out of his reverie.

Wait, Castiel? Wasn’t that the dude everyone was talking about in lunch? Huh. Now he understands. The guy has a charm to himself. Dean made his way to the library. The rest of the day was spent in classes, thinking about those beautiful blue eyes he wanted to swim in, and the dark curls that were so soft that he wanted to curl into them and be safely havened in.

-x-

It was Friday during lunch. Dean and the team were practicing in the grounds, and the bleachers were filled as usual. Victor had found a new play and wanted to try it, so they were now out trying to understand the play.

“Look. We line up the five attacking players, three in front, two behind. Then we move three-” And that’s all Dean heard Victor say as his phone started to ring.

“Sorry I have to take this.” Dean said as he moved away from the group. “Bobby. What’s up?”

“There have been sightings of a ghostly old sailing ship near the harbors.” Bobby said.

“Dean!” Sam yelled running towards him.

“Bobby, imma put you on speaker, Sam’s here.” Dean put the phone on speaker and Bobby repeated what he had said.

“Yeah. An attack is going to happen this night. I don’t know where, but I know it’s due to drowning.” Sam said.

“So, we’ll be on harbor-watch tonight.” Dean said.

“The drowning,” Sam said, “was nowhere near the water Dean.” At Dean and Bobby’s ‘what?’ Sam elaborated. “The lady. She was drowning in her bathroom. The shower wasn’t on. She just… drowned.”

“Huh… so you got a sneak peak of a naked lady huh?” Dean wiggled his eyebrow gaining a bitchface from Sam. Dean cleared his throat and turned to his phone. “Bobby you got anything?”

“Yeah. The ghost ship is the _Espírito Santo_ , and it is a death omen. The ghost is of the sailor who was hanged for treason.” Bobby said.

“Got any bones?” Dean asked.

“Cremated. But his hand was removed after death to make a Hand of Glory.” Bobby informed. “I don’t have the location yet but thought to call you and get you ready for a fight. Right now, no attacks happening.”

“Ok Bobby. We’ll be ready to charge at any time. We will go to the location and salt and burn the Hand of Glory.” Sam said. The bell rang and Dean said.

“Bobby we gotta go. But we’re ready as soon as you get the location-”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to class.” Bobby said, hanging up the phone. Sam and Dean shared a look before going to class.

Dean was walking towards his class, thoughts on the fight, when someone bumped into him, sending him to the floor.

“I am extremely sorry.” A familiar gruff voice said. “Here, take my hand.” He said as he extended his hand.

Dean got up with the help and wow, that is a beautiful, elegant hand. He looked up to find a pair of oceans look at him. “Wow, Cas. Every time we meet, I am falling for you.” _Who knew a pair of concern-filled sapphires could make Dean say thing he doesn’t want to?_

“Cas?” Castiel asked, totally ignoring his smooth pick up line. There was something in his eyes that looked like longing.

“Yeah. It’s a nickname.” Dean said. “I can call you Castiel, I am sor-”

“No.” He shook his head, his eyes sobering. “I thought you had forgotten my name. Only one person has called me that. It didn’t occur to me it was a shortened version of my name.” Castiel said. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” Cas said as he jerked his head to the hand Dean was still holding onto, “I have to go.”

“Um… yeah.” Dean retracted his hand reluctantly, “Well see you some other time. Preferably when I am not on the floor.” Dean said chuckling.

“Yes. That would be… preferred.” Castiel finished. He stared at Dean for a while, pinning Dean to where he was with those eyes, then nodded and left. It took the second bell that notified the start of class to get Dean to move.

-x-

Sam was in his English class with Garth when he heard someone say Castiel’s name.

“I can’t understand how he turned me down. I mean I was open my intentions. I asked him whether he worked out, felt his biceps, but Castiel was not responding. He said he had work to do and left. I don’t understand?” Rachel said.

“There are other people Rachel.” April said. “Besides, you don’t want him.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked, and Sam was intrigued too.

“On the day of the auction, I saw him on the streets.” April ended in a whisper.

“What?!” Rachel exclaimed.

“Yeah! I had gone to the convenient store near our school, right? I heard someone from the bushes. I went to check on it and found Castiel. His notebooks spread and stuff.” April said with an insulting smile. “He is homeless.”

“But… how?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t know Rach, but you don’t need him.” April said. The class then started, and Mr. Adler dragged on about something, but Sam wasn’t hearing. _Castiel is homeless?_ But Bobby had talked with the child services and Castiel had gotten new clothes and phone. And other things too. Sam was confused and shocked. He should talk with Bobby about it before confronting Castiel.

-x-

“Sammy!” Dean hollered as Sam entered the car. He noticed Sam looking odd. “What’s wrong? Is it a Psychic thing?”

“No.” Sam said shaking his head, then turned to Dean. “Do you remember Castiel?”

“Yeah. I met him yesterday and today. Both times I was on the floor.” Dean smirked.

“What?” Sam asked then ignored. “Anyway, I just heard he is homeless.”

“What?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yeah… I heard April and Rachel talking about it in English. I thought Bobby talked with the Child Services. I had also thanked him after knowing Castiel had gotten new clothes and phone.” Sam said.

“I don’t understand. He doesn’t look homeless.” Dean said.

“Do you think Castiel is lying about the lunch thing?”

“What lunch thing?”

“Oh yeah you weren’t there. Basically, Eileen and I tried to get him to join us during lunch, but he said it was a religious thing. Now that I think of it, Eileen was the one who suggested whether it was a religious thing and Castiel just latched onto that reasoning.”

“I see him every time in the bleachers doing something during my lunch practices.” Dean informed. “We’ll talk with Bobby about it.”

They reached the bunker and even before they could get down the stairs, the Bat Signal went off.

“The Ghost Ship attack is happening right now. Our only option is to salt the area and secure the premises.” Bobby said, giving Dean the address of where to be teleported. Sam packed salt and iron for safety.

“Ready?” Hunter asked.

“As always.” Psychic answered as Hunter placed his left hand on Psychic’s shoulder. Psychic was able to find the lady who was drowning, pour salt down her throat and stop the drowning. Hunter, by that time secured the premises with salt and got rid of the ghost. “Can you tell us what happened?” Psychic asked and the lady said how she had seen a ship near the harbor during her jog and when she came back to take a shower, the ghost had placed it’s hand on her head, causing her to feel like she was drowning. “Thank you. And don’t clean the salt lines. Please don’t leave the house until we come back to give a clear.” Psychic said before Hunter teleported them back home. It was almost dinner time when the two reached. Bobby informed them how he’s close to getting a location. He asked the two to go sleep after their report, reminding Dean about his date tomorrow. Dean groaned and returned to his room, so did Sam. The fight was really tiring.


	9. Fre Sha Va Ca Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auction date... or is it?

Dean woke up to his phone ringing loudly. He picked it up and slurred a hello, without checking the caller ID.

“Hello Darling. Ready for the party?”

“Bela.” Dean grunted.

“Yes love and looks like I just woke you up. Good thing I did. It’s almost 5. Get ready fast and pick me up.” Bela said then hung up. Dean woke up and rushed to get ready. “Bobby! Bobby! BOBBY!”

“WHAT?” Bobby came to his room running and panting. Sam followed.

“Where’s my suit?” Dean asked.

“What?” Bobby asked in an incredulous tone.

“Where? Is? My? Formal? Suit?” Dean asked punctuating each word with a step towards Bobby and got a smack on the head in return. “OW!”

“Boy you yelled murder just for a suit?”

“Yeah Bobby. If you don’t remember it’s my date today? And it’s almost 5. We have to be there at 5!”

“It’s 10 am ya idjit. Get some clothes on and come out!” Bobby yelled before leaving.

“What in the world made you think it was 5?” Sam asked.

“Bela.” Dean replied getting his shirt on.

“Ok. Come quick. I think we got something on the ghost ship.” Sam said as he left with Dean following him, hopping in one leg as he wore his pants.

“What we got?” Dean asked as he slid into a chair.

“So, get this,” Sam slid the laptop towards Dean, “There was an attempt of robbery at the same time we were fighting. Guess where?”

“Same place as the Hand of Glory.” Bobby answered. “I called the staffs telling the Fighters need it, but they aren’t willing to hand over their most valued exhibit for the greater good. Selfish bastards.”

“Wait. Sea Pines Museum? That’s where my date is tonight.” Dean said. “I could maybe try to negotiate today. If they don’t want to share, then we steal.”

“How would I come?” Sam asked. “Do I hide in the Impala backseat or something?”

“I think you sit this one out.” Dean said. Before Sam could exclaim an outraged ‘what’, Bobby added.

“I agree with Dean, son. It’s gonna be hard dealing with Bela and the staffs. I think him retrieving the Hand would be easy with single man teleporting and not two.”

“Fine. I’ll just go to my room then.” Sam huffed as he left. Dean turned a concerned look towards Bobby, who nodded a response of ‘I got this.’ Dean went to get ready for the date and strategized how the steal would go if the staffs didn’t agree. Dean was ready and at Bela’s house by 3:00pm, getting extra time to scour the place. He went to get Bela, who was in a stunning black dress with glittery jewelry on.

“You are early.” Bela sighed in appreciation as she leaned forward, her lips almost touching Dean’s. “You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex.” She patted Dean’s chest and walked towards the Impala. Dean shuddered, getting that thought out of his mind. Sure, Bela was hot, but Dean had some dignity.

“Don’t objectify me.” Dean said, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Well then, what is the point of a date? That you got after stripping out of your shirt?” Bela asked with a coy smile.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Let’s go.” Dean muttered as he started off. They reached the museum at 4:30 pm and as they entered Dean and Bela were assaulted by an old lady’s yelling.

“NO. POMOGRANATES.” She said swinging her hands. “NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. NO POMOGRANATES!” The lady shrieked in a high pitch as she jumped up and down. “NO! I don’t want them ANYWHERE near me.” She then leaned closely towards the busboy holding a tray and said slowly and threateningly, “Am I clear?” The busboy nodded and ran away as soon as she let her hold on him. The lady then turned to the two and her whole demeanor softened. “Ah! Bela. Who might be this young man?”

“Hello Auntie Gert. This is Dean Winchester. My boyfriend. Isn’t that right darling?” Bela turned towards Dean, holding his arm in hers.

Dean wanted to say how this was an auction date and expose her but that meant he would have to pay the 50 dollars back. “Yes sweetheart.” Dean smiled fakely as he harshly placed his hand on the small of Bela’s back, making her jerk to the front. “Alright?” He asked sweetly.

“Yes, love. Now Auntie Gert, hope we look around.” Bela said.

“Ooh. By all means. Anything for my precious niece.” Gert said as she moved to the side.

“Why a Maritime museum? Out of all the places to have a party in.” Dean asked.

“Well the family owns it. Auntie Gert and her sons and daughter are the staffs.” Bela said.

_Well that explains a lot. Selfish bastards._ “Hey. I read about this place and heard that it has the Hand of Glory?” Dean asked casually.

“Yes. A very valuable and recently prevalent exhibit of the museum. Let me take you there. The room’s theme is really romantic.” Bela said, then turned towards Dean and fiddled his shirt’s top button. “Who knows what we might do there huh?”

“Haha… yeah… Let’s not waste time then.” Dean suggested. “Lead the way, my lady.” Dean cringed but Bela didn’t mind. She dragged him towards the exhibit. As soon as he entered, he noticed something was odd. Before they could enter, Auntie Gert from before caught them.

“What! are you two doing here? Go down and mingle!” She shooed the two down the stairs.

“Well that was a bust.” Bela muttered.

“Yeah.” Dean replied. “Hey, where’s the restroom? I gotta… you know.” Dean ended weakly.

“I knew this dress would get you all hot and bothered!” Bela beamed happily. “Down the hall, to the right. I’m waiting!” Bela winked.

Dean replied with awkward finger guns and then dashed to the restroom. _Time to become hunter._ Hunter teleported himself to the room where the exhibit was and found Angel to be lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Angel? What are you doing here?” He asked waking towards the Hand. “You know what, never mind. Right now I have to get the Hand of -“

“Fake.” Angel interrupted. “It’s fake. I was trying to come up with a different solution when you, honey, distracted me with your beauty.” Angel winked at Hunter.

Before Hunter could retort to that, they heard a girl speak. “Who are you two? And what are you doing here?” It was Bela. “AUNTI- oomf.” Then a thud. Hunter saw Angel come from where Bela was standing.

“What did you do?” Hunter exclaimed as he ran to Bela.

“Relax honey. She was going to tattle-tale, so I put her to sleep, and erase her memory. Didn’t kill her or anything. I swear.” Angel said as he walked towards Hunter. “Now, a different way to put the ghost to rest.”

-x-

“Bobby? Are you here?” Sam asked as he moved to the kitchen.

“Yeah! Cooking up dinner. What’s up? Is it about me allowing Dean to ditch you?” Bobby asked.

“No. I got over that. I actually wanted to talk to you about something yesterday, but it slipped out of my mind due to the fight. You got a minute now?” Sam asked, and Bobby nodded. The two walked to the main room and slipped into a chair. “Do you remember that boy I told you about and you called the Child Services?”

“Ya… I called them and they told me that they didn’t find any kid like that. So, I thought maybe he left or something.” Bobby shrugged. “Why do you ask?” Bobby asked.

“Because he didn’t leave. He is in my class, his name is Castiel, and was sighted behind the convenient store last week.” Sam said angrily.

“Castiel? The kid who came for the project?” Bobby asked. “He didn’t look homeless.”

“I know. I thought he was taken care of. I wanted to talk to you before I talked with Castiel.” Sam said. “Bobby. He doesn’t have lunch… says it’s a religious thing. I have never seen him in the hallways, only in classes. I don’t know what he does. I don’t think he is scared because he talks with everyone happily but sometimes, he is hesitant to mingle.”

“I think you should talk with him son. The child services aren’t gonna check again. Maybe get him here? We could talk?” Bobby suggested.

“Yeah. I think I will talk with him in school. Thanks Bobby!” Sam nodded determinedly and got up to leave to his room.

-x-

“You are sure this will work?” Hunter asked as Angel set up five candles, a pentagram, a bowl into which he poured a jar of red liquid and herbs in it. They were in the graveyard, with the lady who was attacked in a salt circle.

“Relax honey.” Angel said. “I did my research. Our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target – people who've spilled their own family’s blood. The same way his brother, the captain of the ship, hung him. So-” Angel was interrupted thunder crashes, wind whistles and rain. “Our ghost is here. Is her salt circle broken?”

Hunter turned to find the salt line indeed broken. “Crap. Angel, I think you better start reading.” He said as he raised his iron rod up and covered the lady. “Stay close!”

Angel started reciting the Latin enchantments. “Behind you!” The lady yelled. Hunter turned to find the spirit approach him, who threw Hunter through the air, hitting a blunt object with a painful thud.

The ghost reached out to the lady and placed his hand on her face. The lady began coughing up water, as the spirit watched the lady fall to her knees. Hunter staggered over to her, as he yelled, “Angel! Read faster!”

Suddenly the rain died down and a creaking sound filled the air. The spirit slowly turned his head towards the sound and saw his brother’s ghost. “You… hanged me!”

“I’m sorry.” The brother replied but the spirit didn’t care.

“Your own brother!” The spirit exclaimed he charged towards his brother.

“I’m so sorry.” The brother said as the spirit fell onto him. The two dissolved into screams and a splash of water. The water stopped coming off the lady as she fell unconscious. Hunter felt her pulse.

“She’s alive. Just exhausted I guess.” Hunter said.

“Good. Anyway,” Angel came towards the girl and placed two fingers on her head. “Do you want her to forget you?”

“No. Wait what? Are you erasing her memory?” Hunter asked in disbelief.

“Only of me. And also healing her.” Angel said then retracted his fingers. “It’s all done honey.”

“Why do you call me honey?” Hunter asked annoyed.

“Because I don’t know your name.” Angel winked then disappeared just as the lady woke up.

“Son of a bitch.” Hunter muttered then supported the lady, “Are you ok?”

“Yes. Thank you so much for helping me. I can leave my house, now right?” She asked.

“You can.” Hunter teleported her to her house then went back to the museum’s restroom. Leaving, Dean saw Bela charging at him and so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “You are awake! I was searching for you and then found you sleeping near the Hand of Glory exhibit. Good, we have to leave. I saw Hunter come here.” Dean said dragging Bela out of the museum to his Impala, not allowing her to respond. He dropped her in her house then went to the bunker.

“So, how’d the date go?” Bobby asked

“You mean how’d the fight go. Angel was already there in the Hand of Glory exhibit. Turns out it was a fake.” Dean said.

“Crap. How do we end this then?” Bobby asked.

“It’s ended. Angel had another idea and that worked.” At Bobby’s curious look, Dean continued. “According to his research, the spirit was trying to kill people who had killed their blood. He was executed by his own brother. So, Angel summoned the brother’s ghost and made the spirits fight with each other, ending it.”

“Wow. Who is this guy?” Bobby mused.

“I don’t know Bobby. And it seems he can manipulate memory.” Dean informed. “He wiped out any traces of himself from the lady’s mind. He doesn’t want anyone to know about him.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, what did I miss?”

“Sam talked to me about his friend, Castiel. He had come home once. I never thought he was homeless.”

“You had talked with the Child Service people after Sam told you right?”

“Yeah but they said there was no one in the description Sam had mentioned, and even Sam had been fine with it, so I thought the kid was taken care of. Who knew?” Bobby shrugged. “Anyway, I’ve got a report to write. Help me and then go to sleep.”

“Dean! How’d the date go?” Sam said as he came out of his room.

“More like fight. Come. We are writing the report. I’ll tell you everything.” Dean said and the three went to the Research Lair.

After finishing the report while having dinner, they went to their rooms to sleep.


	10. If I’m not a bush, I’m not no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of brother trouble + Cas/Hunter moment

Dean was woken up the next day by someone jumping on his bed. “Get off my bed!” Dean sneered as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

“Dean! Dean! Get up! I have got great news!” Sam exclaimed as Dean propped himself up on his elbows.

“What is it bitch?”

“Jerk. I have been accepted for the HSS Law Scholarship!”

“Wait. What?” Dean sobered up.

“YES! The scholarship I applied during summer. I got it!” Sam beamed at Dean.

“Congratulations Sammy! What’d they say?” Dean got up from his bed to get some clothes. He was about to pull his pants down when Sam yelled.

“I DON’T WANNA SEE THAT! Come out. I haven’t told Bobby yet.” Sam said as he ran to the main room. Dean changed quickly and followed Sam, to find Bobby beaming at Sam proudly, while Sam was genuinely radiating excitement. “Dean! Come here. I can’t wait to read the email.”

“Wait you didn’t read it?” Dean asked as he slid into a chair.

“No. I saw the words ‘HSS Law’ and ‘You have been accepted!’ then ran to your room to tell you.” He addressed Dean.

“Ok then. Whip out the email.” Bobby said and Sam nodded, switching on his laptop, and tapping open the email, and started reading it.

“Kyoto? Japan? Yeah, not happening.” Dean said as he got up from the table, as if to say the conversation is over.

“Yes, it’s happening.” Sam said as he walked towards Dean.

“Sammy, it’s Japan! Why can’t they give you something in the States? You wanted Stanford, right?”

“Yes, Dean. The university is a Stanford center in Japan. It’s to get us mingle with other nationalities and see if we can adapt to unknown places.”

“California is unknown enough! Japan’s not happening. End of discussion.” Dean said coming back to the table.

“Not the end of discussion!” Sam slammed the laptop shut.

“What do you mean? Bobby agrees with me, right Bobby?”

“Sorry Dean. Sam’s the one who should make the decision.” Bobby said.

“What?!” Dean exclaimed, “Bobby, he’s a kid!”

“I am not a kid Dean. I am 16 and a Fighter!” Sam retorted. “Besides, I don’t really care whether you like it or not, I am accepting it.”

“So, you’ve decided even before talking to me?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Dean this is Stanford. You know it’s my dream school. This is a life-changing offer for me!”

“It’s Japan Sammy! I don’t think it’s good for you.”

“How do you know what’s good for me?!”

“THAT’S MY OPINION!” Dean screamed at the top of his lungs startling Sam and Bobby. “Don’t you think I have a say in my brother’s choices!”

A silence ensued before Sam said in a hush, “No. You don’t.” He then started in a normal voice. “I have worked so hard for this, Dean. Why can’t you just be happy for me?! UGH… I would be doing great things if I didn’t have a brother as dependent as a leech like YOU!” Sam exclaimed as he left for his room, and slammed the door shut, not noticing Dean’s face fall in hurt.

“Dean-” Bobby started.

“No. He’s right. It’s his life.” After a beat, Bobby placed his and Dean’s shoulder, which got him moving.

“Where you going, boy?” Bobby asked as Dean walked upstairs.

“I am fine Bobby. I’m just… going… yeah.” Bobby could see Dean turn into Hunter. “I will be back.”

Before Bobby could say anything, Hunter walked out of the door. Bobby walked to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. A crying Sam opened the door. “Sorry… I regret saying that.” Sam sniffled.

“Ya idjit.” Bobby said as he hugged Sam. “Let’s get you better.”

-x-

Dean knew him yelling at Sam was wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt when Sam uttered those words. And it is true. Who was Dean to make decisions for Sam? He himself was a mess. Such a mess that he was emotionally dependent on his brother. He needed to have his eyes on Sam all the time, so he knows he has a purpose as Dean. In school he was just a nice face everyone can ogle. At home he was a big brother, there to protect his little brother, and a son to make his uncle happy. As Hunter he had a purpose. To save the world. So, he became Hunter and left to his chill spot. A big rock under, accompanied with the shade of trees, and has the scenic view of the whole town under the starry sky. He believed it would take more time for Sam to finally realize that Dean was holding him back. He believed Sam would realize when he went to Stanford. The irony was he was going to Stanford for a 1-month program and had realized it now itself.

Hunter went to his usual spot just to find it already occupied, by a familiar bedhead in a tan trench coat. “Hey there!” He said as he went to sit near the boy, startling him.

“Ho- Who are you?” Castiel asked.

“You don’t know me?” _Again,_ Hunter asked.

“By the looks of it,” Castiel gestured to his face, “you are a Fighter. But who are you?” He asked tilting his head with a curious look.

“You know, every time you humble me.” Hunter chuckled as Cas’ frown deepened in curiosity. “Hi there stranger, name’s Hunter.” He said as he extended his hand.

“Castiel.” He replied with a handshake. “But you can call me Cas. I liked that nickname.” Cas shrugged, not noticing how Hunter was beaming with happiness. _Cas liked his nickname and was suggesting it to others, well him._ “Wait. Is there a fight going to happen here?” Cas asked as he started to get up.

“No, no Cas.” Hunter said as he placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder, getting him to sit back down. “No fight. Just wanted to wind off.”

“I sense uneasiness. What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as he turned completely towards Hunter. “If you want to be alone, I can leave.”

“Sit your ass down, Cas. Unless you don’t want to.” Hunter ended timidly, as he lightly pushed Cas down, who sat down by himself.

“Of course not.” Cas said genuinely. “You sure you’re okay? You seem a little… sad.”

“Yeah… no… just family trouble.” Hunter shrugged. “No big deal.”

“Another thing we share then.” Cas said with a tiny smile.

“What other thing do we share.” Hunter asked, genuinely curious.

“Uh…” Cas blushed a little, “One being family trouble – brothers for me – and another… um… yeah, having the same chill out spot!” Cas grinned.

“Haha. Yeah… Wait. You have brothers?”

“Yeah. But I don’t want to talk about that.” Cas shrunk into himself.

“Hey, how about we help each other to distract ourselves?” Cas nodded at Hunter’s suggestion but sat quietly not knowing what to say. They were looking at the flowers in the shrubs and gazing around in companionable silence, the air filled with birds and insects chirping.

“Bees are magnificent creatures.” Cas’ voice drawled in the silence. “Everyone praises God for creation but don’t realize bee’s contribution to creation.” Cas turned to Hunter and continued. “Bees are important. They pollinate approximately 130 agricultural crops in the US including fruit, fiber, nut, and vegetable crops. Bee pollination adds approximately 14 billion dollars annually to improved crop yield and quality. They help not only in the creation of nature, but also our economy.” Hunter couldn’t help but stare at Cas’ eyes as he spewed facts about bees. His eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm and admiration. “To produce a kilogram of honey, bees fly the equivalent of three times around the world in air miles. They protect themselves by building their hives in hidden places and using their stinger. They play an important role in our environment, you know.” Cas tilted his head then asked, “Am I boring you?”

“No Cas, not at all.” Hunter chuckled at the small relieved smile that crept on Cas’ face. “It’s really fascinating listening to you talk about bees. What made you want to know about them? The first reason.” Hunter asked smiling. His other favorite thing other than pie and Baby would now be listening Cas talk about something he loves.

“Bees are often thought of as being mindless drones that fly around robotically obeying the will of their master and having no free will of their own. I relate to that.” Cas shrugged. Hunter wanted to know what Cas meant by that when Cas said, “The sun’s setting. I have to go.”

Hunter remembered how Sam told him Cas maybe homeless, and he wanted to know whether it was true. “I’ll walk with you to your home.”

“NO!” Cas exclaimed as he placed his hands on Hunter’s chest to stop him from getting up. Cas, realizing what he had done, blushed and retracted his hand like it was on fire, as Hunter blushed too. “I… I meant… it’s fine. I can go. Home… that is.”

“It’s fine Cas. As a Fighter, your safety is my importance!” Hunter said as he hit his chest in promise. He cringed at what he said but he had to be unsuspicious to see whether Cas has a home. “Come on Cas. Let’s go.” After some hesitation Castiel nodded then jumped from the rock, and Hunter followed. The two played 20 questions as they walked; more like each asked question and both answered. He learnt that Cas hadn’t watched any movies or read any fictional books. _Well need to change that._ A few moments later, Cas stopped, getting Hunter to collide into him. Hunter turned to find his school. “This is ou- um… a school.”

“Yes, it is.” Cas stated.

“Why are we stopping here? Is your home around?” Hunter asked as he looked around for a house or at least a trailer but finding none.

“Um… this is where… I live.” Cas fiddled with his sleeves.

“Where? In a school?” Hunter joked but Cas dropped his head, trying to hide his face. “You live in a school? Cas-”

“I know. I know. But I have no one.” Cas told. “Before you say I could go to child services, I don’t want to.”

“Why Cas? They can help you. Or I can if you allow me.”

“Thank you ho-nter, but I am fine.” Cas said. Hunter couldn’t help but stare at Cas with concern. “Please don’t tell anyone! I told you because I trust you.” Cas pleaded and Hunter smiled at the second half. He almost wanted to tell Cas that he won’t tell anyone, but he couldn’t.

“Cas-”

“If you tell anyone I will find out who you are and tell everyone.” Cas threatened. “Hunter,” he sighed defeated as he placed his hands on Hunter’s chest and looked at Hunter through his dark lashes, “please promise me you won’t tell anyone. My brothers will get to know, and I can’t-” he took a stuttered breath, “Please.” He begged as a tear rolled from his terror-filled eyes.

“Cas,” Hunter couldn’t handle how scared Cas was. He wanted to kill Cas’ brother for doing whatever they did with Cas to make him so terrified of them. Hunter wiped the tear from Cas’ cheek, “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He enveloped Cas in his arms. “Have you been alone all this time?” Cas nodded against his chest. “Did you… did you steal clothes and phones?” He asked hesitantly.

Cas pulled back as he chuckled, “No, I have money. A lot by the way. And I didn’t buy or rent a house because I am a minor and the legal documents WILL reach my brothers. They have access to everything.” Cas answered Hunter’s unasked questions. “It’s late anyway. I have to sneak in.”

“Wait,” Hunter said as Castiel moved towards the school. “Let me take you inside.”

“Wha-,” Hunter placed his left-hand on Cas’ shoulder and got them inside school. “-at? Wait. We are inside the school. Huh.”

“Yeah, I can teleport. Anyway, where do you… um… live?”

“It’s fine. I can go from here. Thank you, Hunter. You can leave now.” He smiled. “You already know a lot about me. I don’t want you to kill me in my sleep.”

“Ha!” Hunter let out a laugh, “Ok Cas, I’ll see you later.” He waved and then went back to the bunker.

“DEAN!” Dean was assaulted by shaggy hair. “Where did you go?! You weren’t here the whole day.” Sam pulled back and looked at Dean. “I am so sorry Dean.”

“It’s fine Sammy.” Dean said, not wanting to talk about it. He had a good time with Cas, and he wanted to leave it at that.

“No, it’s not. I should hav-”

“I SAID! It’s okay Sammy.” Dean repeated as he walked towards his room. “By the way, don’t talk to Cas about the homeless thing. I talked with him and he is fine.” Dean closed the door to his room and fell on his bed, flat on his stomach, reveling in the time he spent with Cas, trying to forget Sam and the crap that happened.


	11. Look at all those chickens!

The next morning, Sam, as usual, woke up earlier than Dean and met with Bobby. He told him what had happened after Dean came back.

“He doesn’t want to talk to me about it. What do I do?”

“I don’t know. He is a stubborn kid. Try talking to him during the car ride again. If not, I will talk to him tonight.” Bobby said as he set up the breakfast. “Come on, eat.”

Dean came out of his room, ready to leave, as he slid into the dining table. “Hey Bobby,” He asked suddenly, “Is there a bee farm? Somewhere here?”

“That’s random.” Bobby said, but it was drowned by Sam’s exclaim.

“Near the Farmer’s Market! I can take you there, Dean.” Sam beamed expectantly, hoping Dean will speak with him properly.

“Thanks Sammy but you have work to do. Accept the scholarship and stuff.” Dean waved his hand dismissively.

“Wait… You are ok with me going?” Sam asked as Bobby looked shocked.

“Yeah Sammy,” Dean smiled, “It’s your life. You worked hard for it. And you are right. Who am I to tell you? Don’t listen to me. I am just holding you back.”

Sam’s face fell at that. “Dea-”

“We gotta leave. It’s time. Come on.” Dean interrupted as he got up and left. “Bye Bobby.”

Sam turned a pleading look to Bobby, asking him to help but Bobby returned it with a ‘remember what I said’ look. Sam nodded solemnly and followed Dean up the stairs. He slid into the Impala and Dean started off. “Dean, I’m so-”

“Save it Sammy. Like I said, I’m fine. We’re good. Now you remember to ask the school for the enrollment evidence thing. And other things you need.” Sam nodded and stewed in silence. Dean didn’t want Sam’s apology and was stubborn pretending nothing happened. And so Sam went with it. They reached school and before Sam could get out of the car, Dean said, “Heya Sammy?”

“Yeah!” Sam smiled. Was Dean going to address it at least now?

“Don’t confront Cas. Deal?”

“Yeah.” Sam grunted angrily, “Deal.” He slammed the car door shut and walked away, ignoring Dean’s outraged ‘Hey!’

-x-

Dean knew he was being a tight ass, but he didn’t want Sam to repeat whatever he said. He just wanted to forget or at least pretend it didn’t happen and go on with life. After seeing how terrified Cas was of his brothers, Dean didn’t want Sammy to feel that way at all. So, Dean agreed to himself that he’d allow Sam to do whatever he wants to, and Dean will be there only to support.

Dean was in his homeroom, as Benny, Jo, and Andrea were talking about the Ghost Ship hunt, when the speakers crackled to life.

“Hello dear students. This is your principal speaking. As you may all know, there was monster activity this Saturday. Right near our school. And pupils of our school were near the attack. To de-stress you all from this incident, the school has planned an all-day event this Friday. We will be having an obstacle course ending with a pizza/dance party. The first to get through the course will get a special prize. You will be playing in pairs and it will be chosen. Attendance is mandatory. Have a good day and nice week.”

“I am down for no class and free pizza!” Jo exclaimed.

“Well Cher, I hope you are my partner.” Benny said to Andrea making her blush.

“Simp.” Jo coughed. “Excuse me.” Benny glared at her before turning to Andrea. Jo turned to find Dean staring at the table with a pensive look. Before she could ask him what was going, the bell rang, and Dean dashed out of the class. “Was it just me or was Dean acting weird?” Jo asked but found the lovebirds mooching on each other. “Ugh…” She groaned as she left for her class.

-x-

Sam was excited for the Friday thing. Their school being small, with 20 students a grade, the game would be fun. It was lunch and Sam was wishing to talk with Dean and sort things out. He believed Dean wouldn’t ignore him in front of their friends because he doesn’t like making a scene, and also if Sam starts something, their friends won’t stop pestering them until they talk. He had to go talk with his teachers about the scholarship. Right now, he was walking to lunch with Eileen and Charlie, who were pestering him since recess about why he had not been there during recess. It seems Dean was there, searching something in his phone and not telling the others what the matter was.

As they entered, Sam could hear Garth, Benny, and Jo arguing about something.

“Charlie! You are here. SETTLE THIS NOW!” Jo almost jumped on Charlie as the three sat down.

“Ok… What are we talking about?” Charlie asked.

“We were talking about Captain America: Winter Soldier during History class.” Garth informed. “If we were to do an Avengers cosplay, who would be who? The OG Avengers.”

“I am Captain America darling.” Benny smugly said.

“Oh, I got this.” Charlie said as she stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles, bending her neck to the sides like she was about to defuse a bomb. “Garth, you are Hulk – Puny dude with awesome strength. Sam you are Thor – Hair. Sorry Benny but Dean’s Captain America – a dumb thot. You would be Hawkeye – keeping us in check. Eileen, you are Iron Man – smarts plus caring. And Jo, with that ass, you are definitely Black Widow.”

“I knew I would be Thor for that reason.” Sam muttered.

“I actually agree.” Jo addressed Charlie. “I knew you would be the person to help us.”

“Wait.” Eileen said, stopping Jo from speaking. “What about you Charlie? Who will you be?”

“Me? Bitch I’m Maria Hills. Badass who wasn’t given a lot of appreciation. Plus, good around technology.” Charlie beamed. A round of chuckles and agreement went around. Sam saw Dean come in the café, searching for someone.

“Dean! We’re here.” Sam waved his hand, getting up a little, to get Dean’s attention. Dean gave a smile, fake one Sam could tell, as he waved his hand dismissively and left the café. Sam sat down with a thud and a guilty look.

“What’s goin on between the Winchester brothers now?” Benny asked, and everyone looked at Sam. Eileen laid her hand on Sam’s hand and gave him a soft smile. Sam returned it then turned to the others relaying what happened.

“You wanted to know why I wasn’t here for recess right?” At everyone’s nod, he continued. “I had to talk with the teachers because I got a scholarship. A one-year program associated with Stanford.” Everyone cheered and congratulated for him. “And Dean’s not happy because it’s in Japan.” Sam finished, and the cheering stopped. “He told me he wouldn’t allow me to go and I…” Sam took a stuttered breathe.

“What did you do Sam?” Eileen asked softly, gripping his hand tighter.

“I… I said something horrible.” Everyone looked at him expectantly, “I told him I would do better without him. I called him horrible things.” Sam retracted his hand from Eileen’s grip and buried himself in it.

“Sam…” Charlie started but Sam continued.

“I tried to apologize but he doesn’t want to hear it. Every single time I start, he stops me saying he is fine, and deviates the topic. I thought I could talk to him during lunch, knowing you guys would not let us without talking about it but that jerk didn’t even join lunch.” Sam looked up and said, “I don’t know what to do.”

Everyone shared their feelings about the situation but didn’t give him proper advice. Eileen was there the whole time, her presence making him feel calm and less guilty.

-x-

Dean had finally found the location of the bee farm and wanted to take Cas out. Sure, they bonded with him being Hunter, so Dean thought maybe he could spend more time with Cas and get to know him as Dean. He had gone to the café first, just to see whether Cas was there but found Sam waving him over. He knew Sam. He knew his little brother would try to have the talk in front of others so Dean would be forced to talk with him, so he did the only thing he thought of – get out of there. He went to the grounds, hoping Cas would be sitting on the bleachers, and was successful.

Cas was sitting in his usual spot, papers spread on the top bleacher, and his face set in a contemplative look. Dean took a breath of confidence and started walking towards Cas. As he reached near Cas, he was hit by a bag. He would have had a bad injury if it wasn’t for two strong hands holding him by the hips. Dean straightened and blushed hard as he pulled back from Cas’ hands.

“I am sorry. I didn’t see you there. I was trying to get my bag and I… anyways, are you alright?” Cas asked as he looked at Dean with concern and guilt.

“I’m okay Cas.” Dean said as he sat down rubbing his face. “Why aren’t you having your lunch?”

“It’s a religious thing.” Cas said like he had prepared this excuse. Dean remembered how Cas was living alone in school so asked quietly.

“Not to be offensive or anything,” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “um… do you have any special needs for food? I can get you some from home.” Dean said hesitantly.

Cas gave a soft smile and said, “I appreciate your concern Dean but I have access to food. I don’t have lunch for religious reasons.”

“Oh… ok then… um do you mind if I eat then?” Dean asked raising his sandwich, wrapped in plastic foil.

“Not at all. Go ahead.” Cas said. Dean nodded then took a bite from his sandwich as Cas packed his bag with the papers that were strewn on the bleachers.

“Hey Cas,” Dean started his voice all muffled by sandwich stuffed in his mouth, “Why don’t you come to the cafeteria? There are tables there too.”

“Oh… um… I get tempted! By looking at others eat.” Cas said quickly, like he suddenly remembered his excuse.

“Oh no! I just ate a sandwich in front of you. I am so sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to-”

“No Dean. It’s fine. I wasn’t tempted… I did tell you to go ahead and eat.”

“Then if you weren’t tempted, then why do you not come to the café?” Dean asked staring at Cas, knowing he had caught Castiel’s lie.

“I… um… I… I need space. For doing my work.” Cas said.

“There are tables Cas, a lot. And I also saw you work, and you use minimal space. Do you not like us or something?” Dean’s gaze didn’t waver the whole time.

“No. I like you all.”

“Then you can join us?” Cas’ face filled with various emotions but ended with defeated.

“Yes, I will. And who is ‘us’?” Cas asked a beat later.

“Well we’ve got 5 minutes left for lunch to end. So, why don’t you come in? I can show you.” Dean said as he got up. “Hint: You already know them.” Cas’ face showed intrigue and so Dean walked towards the table where the gang was sitting.

“Oh.” Castiel said.

“Oh indeed.” Dean chuckled before getting the table’s attention. “Guys. You all know Castiel. Cas, this is ‘us.’ We’ll be needing a bigger table guys.” A round of ‘hey Cas’ and ‘finally!’ went around the table before the bell rang. “Welp! Looks like we gotta go but from tomorrow you’re joining us.” Dean said as he placed his hand on the small of Cas’ back, hoping to hear a sharp inhale or something, but nothing.

Cas nodded and said his goodbyes before leaving. Dean heard the others ask how he got Cas to join them, but he simply shrugged it off and moved to class. Few more lunches and Dean could get Cas to the bee farms. His plan to get Cas close to him as Dean was working, but he was not as close as Hunter.

-x-

Sam decided to end this whole tension crap between him and Dean. He dashed to the Impala after school and found Dean in the driver seat. He opened Dean’s side of the door, pushed Dean to the other side and took the driver seat.

“What the hell Sammy?” Dean asked trying to open the door, but Sam locked the two inside.

“Dean we are having the talk now.”

“No, we aren’t. I told you it’s all right.”

“NO DEAN!” Sam yelled, “I can’t go on without talking to you. Every single time I try to speak to you, you run away.”

“Sa-”

“I miss you, Dean. And I feel guilty as hell. And I know it’s not all right. Not at all.” Sam said, as tears started pooling in his eyes. “I am really sorry Dean. I don’t know why I said it. It was so stupid of me.” Sam took a stuttered breath then continued. “You were always there for me. Without you, I would have not been here. Dean, you are the reason I am alive. You believe you are only good as Hunter, but Dean, you have helped me a lot as my big brother. You protect me from everything. You are not a leech. If anyone is, I am. You gave up everything for me and I don’t appreciate you enough.” Sam was openly crying now, and Dean couldn’t handle it. “For fuck sake! I said I would be better without you… everyone knows I would have ended up under a bridge if it weren’t for you. I am so, so, so sorry Dean.”

“Come here bitch.” Dean said as he hugged Sam, who clung onto him. Dean could feel his brother’s snot and tears wetting his shirt.

“I regretted it.” Sam said through sniffles. “As soon as I reached my room, I heard myself say it. I hated myself. Bobby had to console me.” Sam pulled back as he continued, “I thought you were not coming back. I thought you left me.”

“I will never leave you Sammy.”

“I know Dean. I know. And when you came back, you didn’t talk to me. Or this morning, or even during school. You always say hi in the hallways, but you didn’t today. I thought you hated me.”

“I will never hate you. It’s ok Sammy. I was being an overprotective jerk too. We are good ok?”

“No. I don’t deserve to be forgiven easily.” Sam said then got out of the car, and Dean followed, scared Sam would do something stupid or brash. Turns out, Sam was walking towards him. “Dean.” Sam said as he reached him. “Punch me.”

“Wha-”

“Punch me.” Sam jumped on spot, getting himself ready to be punched. “In the face. Come on!”

“I am not going to punch you Sam.” Dean chuckled.

“No… Punch me!” Sam said. “Punch me Dean! Punch me, punch me, punch me, punch me-” Sam taunted Dean.

“For god’s sake.” Dean said before a new voice joined.

“Why do you want him to punch you?”

“Cas-” Dean started.

“Is this a new form of bullying?”

“No Castiel.” Sam chuckled. “I did something awful and I want Dean to punch me.”

“Repent for your sins?” Cas tilted his head in curiosity. “I don’t understand.”

“Exactly. I am not going to punch you.” Dean said to Sam, who huffed annoyed. “We are good ok. For real, we are good.”

“Ok, don’t punch me. But at least slap me.” Sam pleaded. “Do something so that I don’t feel guilty anymore.”

“Well Sammy… you asked for this.” Dean said then winked at Cas. Sam closed his eyes waiting for the contact on his face. He let out a disgusted groan when he didn’t feel a slap of hands on his cheeks, instead a lip that was giving him a sloppy, wet kiss.

“EW! DEAN! STOP!” Sam tried to bat Dean away but was unsuccessful. A few moments later, Dean backed up as he chuckled.

“Well Sammy. Hope you don’t feel guilty anymore.” Dean beamed. The two shared their usual ‘Jerk’ ‘Bitch’ greeting, as they smiled.

“I am sorry,” Cas started, “Didn’t you two, I don’t know, ‘make up’?” He asked with the bunny fingers. “Why are you still insulting each other?”

“It’s a thing Cas.” Dean said, but Cas still looked lost. Dean placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder as he said as he smiled, “We’re good.”

The two stared at each other for a while before Sam cleared his throat. “Okay then.” Cas nodded, “Goodbye.” Cas left as Dean stared as his disappearing figure.

“Ahem…” Sam cleared his throat again, getting Dean’s attention.

“Right!” Dean exclaimed patting himself down before turning to Baby, “Yeah… Let’s go!” They started off to the bunker.

“Dean?” Sam questioned with an amused smile.

“Whaaat?” Dean whined. “Didn’t we have our chick flick moment. I gave you the alternative for a punch.”

“No… not that.” Sam started then paused before asking, “Do you like him?”

“I don’t like Cas.” Dean quickly denied.

“I didn’t say who I was talking about.” Sam said and a blush spread through Dean’s face. “So Castiel huh? Or as you call him, Cas?”

“Shut your face Sammy.” Sam started making kissy noises and squished his face to make a kissy face as he moved towards Dean. “Shut up, bitch!” Dean shoved Sam back to his seat and drove with a laughing Sam.


	12. I was too busy… Blocking out the haters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel fluff :))

It was Friday, the day of the obstacle course. The whole gang now knew about Dean’s crush on Cas now. Cas had been sitting with them the last 4 days for lunch and the gang loved him. Cas always did something on papers while the others ate and chatted. Cas commented at the right places, unintentionally being funny. When everyone laughed, Cas turned a confused look at Dean, asking for an explanation, who just flung his arm around Cas as reassurance.

On Tuesday, Dean was walking towards the café when he saw Cas in the hallway. Dean had dragged Cas to the café, arm in arm, and made Cas sit next to him. When Sam and Garth sat, Dean was squished into Cas. He blushed deep red and was about to apologize when he noticed Cas didn’t even care Dean was almost sitting on his lap. He was just doing his work, not perturbed by the lack of personal space. _Huh._ Dean turned to find the gang smiling knowingly at him, which made him move away, but not a lot.

The next 2 days Dean sat near Cas, trying to see what ticks Cas. On Wednesday he spent the whole lunch pressing his leg to Cas’, reveling in the warmth while Cas spent writing in papers and signing with Eileen. He always wrote on loose paper, no notebooks. _Maybe Dean could get him one?_ Yesterday Dean sat near Cas with his left hand on his thigh, while the pinky laid on Cas’ thighs. Nothing happened. It was the usual. Cas ignored the lack of personal space and continued with his work. _Did Cas like him too, maybe?_

Right now, the whole school was in the parking lot as the principal spoke.

“Hello students. The staffs have created a fun obstacle course which is like a treasure hunt that leads you to the end. Wherever you start, the hints will lead you to the end. There are riddles, trivia, and many more. As said previously, we will have a pizza/dance party. Now, one slight change from previous announcement is that…” The principal trailed of for suspense, “… You will be choosing your own partner! Yes, choose your pairs ASAP and let’s get this show started!”

“AWESOME! Jo, you and me. Let’s go!” Charlie said as she dragged Jo with her.

“Benny! Join me?” Andrea asked as she batted her eyelash. Benny shrugged and went with her.

Eileen and Sam looked at each other, telepathically asking if they could be a pair, and consequently agreeing. Garth and Dean were about to team up when a girl tapped Garth’s back. Garth turned to find a cute short-haired blonde with eyes in a white floral sweater dress. “Hi!”

“Hey.” Garth responded, as Dean raised an eyebrow at the two.

“Um… Hi. I said that already didn’t I.” She chuckled. “My name’s Bess. I am a sophomore.”

“I am Garth. Junior.”

“Yeah, I know.” She said then blushed. “Anyway, would you like to partner up?” Garth nodded, getting a beam from Bess. The two left to the start point hand-in-hand.

“Great.” Dean muttered. “Who am I going to pair up?”

“With me if you want darling.” A voice said from beside him.

“Pamela.” Dean said as he turned to her.

“The one and only.” She said cheekily with a wink and slapped Dean’s butt. “What ya say?”

“Well no because he will pair up with me.” Dean heard Bela say from behind.

“Did the thought ever cross that he would be pairing with me?” Lydia asked from somewhere. Dean didn’t care about what was happening around him because his eyes fell on Cas, who was with a guy, who was touching him… a lot. Dean saw red.

“Excuse me.” Dean said as he strode towards Cas and the douche who was feeling him, ignoring the girls’ offended noises.

“What do you say Castiel? You, me, the whole day?” The dude said.

“Ahem…” Dean cleared his throat getting Cas’ attention, but not the dude who was still holding Cas’ wrists. “Hey Cas! Who’s this?” Dean asked with a fake happy tone.

“Dean-” Cas started but the dude spoke over Cas, “Mick Davies. Pleasure!” The dude, Mick, extended his arm for a shake.

“Same.” Dean ended, not caring about the extended as he turned to Cas, “Cas, remember you promised we’d pair up? Let’s go.”

“Um the partnering up was revealed only today.” Mick helpfully reminded.

“Well he promised me to be a pair for the dance and pizza party so if you’ll excuse us.” Dean smiled falsely as he dragged Cas to the start point.

“I don’t recall any such promises, Dean.” Cas said, as he was being dragged.

“You didn’t but who cares.” Dean shrugged as they reached the start point. Before Cas could say anything, the principal’s voice crackled in the speakers.

“Well, I hope that was ample time to partner up. Students without partners pair up because we are starting in…” He gave time for the rest of the students to partner up, “5… 4… 3… 2… 1! GO!” He said, as the teachers near the school doors opened it. Everyone rushed to find clues or anything.

“You were here right? Tell me did you see the teachers plant stuff?” Dean asked Cas.

“I saw someone plant something in the flowerbeds.” Cas said. As the two walked, Cas suddenly asked, “What did you mean by I was here?”

Dean stopped, mentally facepalming. Cas told Hunter he lived here, not Dean. _Crap._ Dean quickly regained his composure and said, “You are always early! I have never seen you enter school. And I believe the teachers would have set this up today instead of yesterday because you know stray dogs and cats might steal things.” Dean was surprised his ability to come up with a reason like that.

Cas nodded. “Here.” He suddenly stopped. “Near the red tulip.” Cas said as he went there. Dean followed him to find Cas already digging up a box. He opened it and found a key and a clue, _“’One hand is longer than the other, but you don’t need a doc. Look no further, go to the ___.’”_

“A clock.” Dean said, “The rhyming helps. But which one? There are clocks everywhere.”

“But only one is analog. The big one in the hallway.” Cas said, as Dean’s expression changed to ‘true!’ “Come on, Dean. Let’s go!”

Dean and Cas went to the place where the clock was, and found a ladder laid nearby. There were others running around them, but Dean didn’t care. This was his time to get closer to Cas. “You man the ladder and I’ll get up.” Dean said as he got the ladder and got on it. He found an envelope stuck near the clock. He got down with the envelope and read the clue. _“’Don’t worry, just hold on to the key. Are your feet telling you ouch? I know the best place to be. With all books around, relax on the _____.’”_

“Library’s couch. I don’t know why but I am enjoying this.” Cas answered. Dean chuckled at Cas’ childish excitement, then startled as Cas took ahold of Dean’s hand and dragged him towards the library. Reaching the resting corner, they found the couch with a jar full of candy and a box nearby. On the jar-lid, there was a clue. “ _’The box is closed, with a lock. The answer to the open is the number of candies, in the crock._ ’ How do we do that?” Cas turned to Dean.

“Um… Oh!” Dean exclaimed as he entered zero. The lock didn’t budge open. “Huh.”

“Wait.” Cas said. “The jar… it’s on a weighing mission attached to the lock. Maybe we need to empty the jar?”

“Sure.” Dean ran to the librarian desk and came back with plastic bag. “Let’s empty the jar and save the candies for later.”

Cas nodded then did what Dean said. After placing the jar in its original place, Cas inputted zero again and this time the box opened. Inside there was a clue and another box with a lock. “ _’No rhymes anymore, just an old school riddle this time. Why was 6 afraid of 7?’_ ” Cas’ face was drawn together in a pensive look as he said, “I assume it’s because 7 is a prime number… and prime numbers can be intimidating.”

Dean stared at Cas. He has never had this kind of an urge to kiss the living hell out of someone. He cleared his throat (and mind) then replied, “No Cas… it’s because 7 8 9.” Dean chuckled nervously, hoping his thoughts weren’t outright visible for Cas as he unlocked the box. Inside was another clue. “ _’Deep trouble or a star achiever, this is where you go. Now you get to use the key and find the last item ___.’_ ”

“That was quick… but what rhymes with go?” Dean asked.

“No rhymes remember.” Cas reminded Dean. “I think it’s the principal’s room. Trouble or achievement?”

“Yeah! Let’s go! We’re done.” Dean happily said as the two started towards the principal room. Dean opened the door using the key and found a trophy on the principal’s desk, and a paper nearby. Dean dashed to pick up the trophy, as Cas closed the door and followed Dean to the table and picked up the paper.

“ _’Congratulations! You are the winner of the obstacle course. Bring the trophy to the grounds and show off to your friends. And before you leave, look up. You are under a mistletoe!’_ ” Cas and Dean looked up to find a mistletoe. “You are to kiss under a mistletoe. Am I right?”

Dean nodded, not able to speak as he blushed red. He suddenly registered a pair of lips on his cheek, and warmth radiating from his side. Dean felt the warmth move away, and focused on Cas, who fluttered his eyes open. The azure eyes focused on his own green ones as he said, “Let’s go to the grounds and show off!” Cas held Dean arm in arm, who was holding the trophy in the other hand. The two walked the grounds as others focused on their hunt, not acknowledging Dean and Cas had the trophy.

“Congratulations!” The principal greeted as Dean and Cas entered the grounds. “As the winners, you get to choose your own pizza and a dessert.” Dean brightened at that. “Talk with the teacher as I inform the other students the course is over.” Dean and Cas nodded as they went to the teacher who was nearby.

“Castiel, Dean. Congratulations. Now what pizza do you want? And for dessert ice cream and pie? Or-”

“Ice cream and pie!” Dean exclaimed. “Cas can choose the pizza. Cas?” Dean asked, hoping he would choose the Meat Lover.

Cas looked at Dean before ordering, “A Meat’s Lover?”

“Dude. You are awesome.” Dean beamed at Cas who shrugged. Dean and Cas returned to the principal’s side and found the school standing there.

“-the Winners!” The principal finished as he pointed towards the two. “Everyone will get to have party in few hours. Rest and chill now.” The principal dismissed awkwardly as everyone went to the auditorium and chilled.

“Screw you two!” Charlie and Jo yelled as Dean and Cas made to the group. Garth and Benny were restraining the two.

“Congrats!” Eileen said and signed, to which Cas signed a thank you. “How’d you guys finish so fast. Sam and I were just getting a hint to the flower beds.”

“Long story short, we went to the flower beds first where there was a key.” Dean said. “I wonder how many keys were buried.”

“I think the principal would have to change the locks in his door.” Cas commented, getting the gang to laugh. “Well. I’ll leave then.”

“Where?” Dean caught Cas’ wrist and asked.

“I don’t know…” Cas admitted. “Maybe the bleachers?”

“Just… stay with us.” Dean said and pulled Cas down to sit on the auditorium floor, almost getting Cas to sit on his lap.

“Mind sharing the clues and stuff?” Charlie huffed as Jo looked at the two with fake disinterest. Cas said the story until the library then Dean said from there.

“I found the trophy and Cas found the paper that told us to go to the grounds and-” Dean halted. Remembering the kiss and mistletoe. He knew his face was heating up but couldn’t do anything. He cleared his throat and continued, “show off. And then we came here, end of story.” Dean knew the others weren’t buying it as they looked at him with devious curious smiles.

“What else happened Cas?” Sam asked with a sly smile. Before Cas could answer, the principal’s voice crackled through a speaker.

“Pizza’s here! Now let’s begun our party!”

“Come on Cas! We’ll go get our stuff.” Dean got up and Cas followed, leaving the gang who were plotting how to get Dean to confess to them.

“Dean.” Cas called as Dean grabbed their pizza, pie, and ice cream. “I have to go. You can have the pizza.” Before Dean could turn and talk to him, Cas had long gone.

“Dammit Cas.” Dean returned to the group who had gotten their own pizza slices and ice cream for dessert. “Cas left.” He said as he sat down.

“So… Cas, huh?” Jo said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“What happened in the principal’s room Dean?” Charlie asked with the same mischievousness. As soon as she ended, a chorus of ‘tell us’ erupted.

“Shhhh! Everyone’s looking at us.” Dean whispered, but they didn’t quiet down. “I’ll tell you guys if you’d all shut up!” That got them quiet. “Ok. So... We find the trophy on the desk, right? There was a paper nearby that told us to come to the grounds. It also said that there was a… um… a mistletoe….and Cas and I were under it.”

“You guys kissed!” Garth squealed and Jo, Charlie, and Eileen joined.

“Guys! Shh!” Sam chided as he looked around, apologizing with looks to other students.

“Go on, brother.” Benny said, chuckling at their antics.

“We didn’t kiss… He kissed me… on the cheek.” They were about to squeal again but Sam shut them up with a bitchface. “Yeah. I’d say we are getting close?”

“Yes, you are Cher.” Benny said, looking over Dean’s shoulder smiling. “Speaking of…” Benny trailed off as he shoved Dean back.

Dean stumbled into someone. “I am so sorr- Cas?”

“Hello Dean.” Cas said. Dean turned to find the gang smiling knowingly, and Benny mouthing ‘good luck.’ Dean glared at them before he realized Cas was still here.

“Hey! Cas… Didn’t you say you were leaving?”

“Yes.” Dean waited for him to elaborate but Cas didn’t.

“Ok.” Suddenly music filled the air and the principal’s voice informed everyone the dance party had started. “Hey, I have some ice cream left.” Dean said, ignoring the people running to the center of the auditorium to dance. “Wanna share?”

“It’s fine.” Cas shrugged. A beat later he asked. “Want to dance? I have never been to a dance. My brothers talked about it all the time. I wasn’t al-… Anyway, let’s go!” Cas beamed and dragged Dean to the dancefloor. Dean was too shocked to even talk. The music changed to a slow one and pairs started to dance together. Dean saw from the corner of his eye Benny and Andrea, Bess and Garth, and a blushing Sam with a beaming Eileen join the dance. “I don’t know how to dance.” Cas’ voice got Dean to turn to him and found Cas pouting. _Adorable._

“Here Cas, wrap your arms around my neck. Loosely!” Dean exclaimed as Cas almost choked him. Dean placed his hands-on Cas’ hips and WOW! Those were some sharp hipbones. Dean swayed to the music as Cas followed Dean. The two were having a good time, talking and laughing whenever they stepped on each other’s foot. Cas was suddenly near him, and Dean could feel someone moving his hands to wrap it around Cas’ hips, tighter.

“Have fun, bitches.” Charlie said as she returned to dancing with Jo. Cas looked to a blushing Dean, before shrugging and continuing to dance. The party ended much later, and everyone started to leave, tired and ready to sleep. “Dean. Drop me at my home.” Charlie said.

“Same!” Jo said.

“Eileen, do you want a lift?” Sam asked, and she signed ‘if you could.’

“Great. Benny, Garth, you jumping on this?” Dean asked annoyed.

“Bess and I are gonna have a sleepover!” Garth said excitedly.

“No brother. Andrea and I have plans.” Benny winked. A round of wolf whistles and comments happened. “But I think Cas might need a lift.” Benny subtly pulled his wingman moves and others followed. Dean saw Cas struggle to come up with a reason to deny so Dean jumped in.

“Cas was telling me how he came on his own on his…” Dean looked at Cas.

“Bicycle!” Cas finished and Dean snapped his fingers in hoorah. “I can’t leave my bike here. I will take my leave. Bye.”

Cas left and Sam turned to Dean, slapping his arm. “Why didn’t you say something?” Dean gave Sam a look, not knowing what look he was giving but Sam understood it as something and shut his mouth. _Ok then._

“Alright let’s go!” Dean said and everyone left. Dean didn’t tell it to anyone, but he was happy with the turn of events today.


	13. Strange… isn’t it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will call this ship as Deangel

Two weeks had passed and Dean’s experiment to find what ticks Cas went on every lunch, and Cas did nothing. Dean could see that Cas was trying to not get comfortable with the gang. Dean couldn’t understand why Cas tried to isolate himself, but Dean tried to make Cas how much ever comfortable he could be. Hunter and Psychic didn’t have any fights the last two week, and Bobby said it might be because of the other Fighter that was in town. Sam whined about how he was yet to meet Angel, but Dean had met him many times.

Garth and Bess were now a thing and Dean will not explicitly agree to anyone, but they were so adorable that Dean wanted squeeze and hug them tight. It was the Wednesday of the 8th week since school, the last week of October and they were all sitting together during lunch.

“We should dress up as our Avenger Cosplay for Halloween.” Jo suggested.

“Aren’t we too old for Halloween?” Sam asked, “I don’t want to dress up.”

“Fine get lost.” Dean said then turned to Jo, “What Avenger Cosplay?”

“Oh, you weren’t there. Long story short, you are Captain America.” Charlie informed.

“Sorry guys… Bess and I have already decided our costumes.” Garth said.

“We are going as werewolves!” Bess exclaimed.

“Hey! Andrea and I are dressing up as vampires.” Benny commented.

“So, we’ve got no Thor, Hulk, and Hawkeye. We can still make do!” Eileen said.

“What about you Cas?” Dean asked as he nudged Cas’ shoulder. “Join us for Halloween?”

“Huh…” Cas raised his head from his papers. Dean had asked Cas if he wanted a notebook, but he replied saying it was intentional. Now, Dean could see Castiel trying to find an excuse, to not join.

“You know what Cas.” Dean got up from his chair. “It’s fine. You don’t have to join. I have gotten used to you always bailing on us. See you later.” Dean walked out of the café not caring what Cas was doing. He tried his best to get Cas to mingle with the group but whenever they got close, Cas suddenly went in his shell, trying to disassociate from the group. And Dean was annoyed he didn’t know why and just wanted time to cool down.

He went to the school park no one goes to because they believed it was haunted. Dean saw a figure sitting on the swings. For a minute Dean believed that maybe it was a ghost but then he saw the loose blue t-shirt on the man.

“Hey Bee! Join me.” The man said as he patted the other swing near him.

“An-” Dean stopped himself, “Who are you?”

“Ah… I forgot. Name’s Angel.” Angel said. “Come on! Get on the swing Bee?”

“Bee?” Dean asked. Hunter was honey, but how did Dean become bee?

“Yeah. The first time we met I called you Dean Bean… but it was long af, so I called you Bean the second time we met but I didn’t like it. So, Bee.” Angel informed. “Are you joining or not?” He asked, jerking his head to the swing near him.

“Wait. We’ve met before? Like this?” Dean asked as he sat on the swing, near Angel.

“Not exactly. The first time I was on the slide, second time you pushed my swing.” Angel smiled.

“Why do I not remember any of this?”

“That is because I erased your memory Bee.” Angel informed.

“WHAT?” Dean exclaimed. “Why’d you do that?”

“Obviously to keep my identity a secret.”

“Dude… you have your face obscured and crap. What more do you need?” Dean chuckled.

“I don’t know bee. Privacy.” Angel replied. “And this is the 3rd time we have had this convo. Now let’s get on with the problem sharing time.”

“Problem sharing?”

“Right. The first time, you were stressed about the auction, which… congratulations. You did awesome. The second time was brother trouble. Which I believe is now ok… seeing you and Sammy are getting along. So, what is it now?”

“Wha-” Dean started but then stopped. There was no use of trying to talk with Angel. Well he could just go with it. “Why would I tell you about it?”

“Well you get it out of your mind, feel yourself get better, and at the end forget you ever told me about it. Helps your mind and doesn’t damage your ‘I don’t have chick flick moments’ ego deal… Don’t worry. It takes you a few minutes to loosen up then spill it out to me. Until then, tell me what that thing is.” Angel said, as he got off the swing and walked towards the thing he was talking about.

“Monkey bars? The metal rods and ropes are there for us to climb, hang, or sit on.” Dean said, as he looked at Angel who was staring at the bars with awe. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

The two went on the bars and were dangling off of it, twisting and turning, doing parkour stunts and laughing at each other. As Hunter, he found Angel as annoying. But as Dean, he could see how Angel, still flirty, is actually fun. Dean felt calm near Angel. He was about to tell Angel what was bothering him when Angel suddenly sat up straight.

“You’ve gotta leave.” Angel said as he jumped on the ground. Dean followed Angel and before he could ask what was happening, Angel asked. “Give me your belt and run. Fast.”

“What?” Before Dean could understand he felt a familiar warmth beside him. Suddenly Angel’s hands were unbuckling Dean’s belt. Angel then whipped the belt from Dean, the force making him spin like a Beyblade. He felt two fingers on his forehead and was suddenly in the café, right when the bell rang, and had stopped spinning.

“Why are you so red?” Sam asked as he met Dean. Dean then felt the warmth radiating from his cheeks. The way Angel manhandled that belt out of his hips was downright-

“You lucky dog! Who’d you fuck?” Charlie asked as he slapped Dean’s back.

“Wait what?” Sam asked as his eyes searched for signs.

“His face is red, his hair is mused, shirt ruffled, and lastly, he is missing his belt.” Jo said getting up.

“Well done Watson.” Charlie beamed. “We have to go to our class. Let’s go!” Both Jo and Charlie left, mumbling about their class.

“Ew Dean!” Sam whined. “You left to have sex?”

“Shut up… Anyways, what happened after I left?”

“Um Cas stayed for a while then left too. What did you tell him?” Sam asked.

“Wait you didn’t hear us talk?” Dean asked.

“Dude… do you know how close you always sit. You don’t talk, you whisper. Your mouth so close to his ear. It’s disgusting.” Sam ended, getting Dean to blush again. “Anyway, I have to go to class. Bye.” Dean nodded and left for his class too, getting his mind wrapped around the Cas thing and the Angel thing.

-x-

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Dean and Sam went back to the bunker. Dean told the other two he was going out just for a ride and left. He was riding to his chilling spot before he felt a thud on top of his car. He looked around to find the cause of the sound when he heard a knock on his window. “Hey Bee! Let me in.” Dean, in shock, swerved the car, and stopped one inch away from crashing into a tree. He turned to the window but instead found Angel sitting shotgun with his legs on the headboard.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean startled. “Dude… get your feet of my Baby.”

“Baby?” Angel asked as he lowered his legs.

“Yeah. Angel meet Baby. Baby meet Angel.”

“She is cute.” Angel said as he rubbed Baby’s headboard. More like caressed it flirtishly.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Dean swatted Angel’s hands off. “Get your paws off my beauty.”

“We’ll meet later Babe.” Angel winked at the headboard, then chuckled at Dean’s annoyed look.

“Anyways, what were you doing, hanging off my Baby.”

“Tryna get in her.” Angel said with a coy smile. Dean looked like he was going to commit murder. “Jeez, calm down Bee. She’ll always be the third to my second. You.” Angel then spoke as he got something from behind him, “I am here… to give you this back. Your belt.”

“Uh huh. Thanks.” Dean snatched his belt back.

“And to erase your memory.” Angel added as he raised two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

“Woah, hey!” Dean blocked Angel’s hand. “Don’t.”

“Come on Bee. I have to.” Angel said.

“Why? I won’t tell anyone about you.”

“It’s… like I said… Privacy.” Angel said. “Just enjoy your day. I’ll erase your memories of me, Bee.”

“No.” Dean said. “I don’t want you to erase my memories.”

“I will be erasing only me. You’ll still remember being on the swing, jungle gym, and driving here. You will just forget I ever existed.”

“I don’t want that. I had a nice time in the park.” Dean argued.

“You’ll remember all that nice time! You’ll forget just me.” Angel said. “See, it’s simple. Now unhand me or I will harm you.”

“No. You won’t.” Dean smirked. “And when I said I had a nice time, I meant with you. Most of the time with you was best. Not swinging or hanging off the jungle gym. It was talking with you.”

“I can replace me with someone else. I have to erase myself.”

“Dammit Angel! I want you in my memory. Not someone else.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m used to it.” Dean retorted.

“Dea-”

“No… You are not erasing my memory. End of discussion.”

“I don’t need your consent you know. I should have erased your memory when I teleported you but that ghoul-”

“Ghoul?”

“A monster that scavenges on-”

“I know what a ghoul is. Why were they in my school? Don’t they live in graveyards?”

“The park we were in. The school park was built on graveyard lands. The graves are still there. Didn’t you feel how haunted that place was?”

“Huh.” Dean didn’t realize.

“Yeah. So Bee, leave my hand and I will erase your memory and leave.”

“Not happening. I will leave you near your home and get going.”

“I don’t have a home.” Angel said.

“You don’t?!” Dean asked. “Angel, where have you- GODDAMMIT ANGEL!” Dean yelled as Angel vanished into thin air. Dean turned the car and rode to the bunker, to get Angel off his mind for now, and find a way to convince him not to erase his memory forever.

Dean reached the bunker quickly and ran towards Sam’s room, getting ready to rant about Angel when he heard Sam speak.

“You saw how the gang talks about Dean and Cas. Imagine if they find about us.” Dean subtly creeped further inside Sam’s room. One thing about his brother that Dean couldn’t understand was how he was such an idiotic genius. Sam always did crap with his door wide open, thinking that him being inside his room granted him all the privacy he needed. _Stupid._ “Yeah? I agree… Me too. I couldn’t believe. It’s so typical of him. Running away when he feels close to someone… Mmhm… yeah… really?” Sam turned to the clock on his nightstand. “Damn, goodbye then… Hey? I love you.”

“WHAT?!” Dean gasped, getting Sam’s attention.

“Hey, I got to go. Bye!” Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean. “DUDE! Privacy!”

“Close the door then bitch!” Dean smacked Sam’s head then ran to Bobby. “Bobby! Bobby! Sam has a secret lover!”

“SHUT UP JERK!” Sam said as he ran behind Dean.

“What ya idjits yelling about?” Bobby chided as Dean and Sam crashed into the main room’s table.

“Sammy was declaring his love on the phone!” Dean said. “He’s got xddgnhgb-” Sam slammed Dean’s mouth close with his huge moose paws.

“A girlfriend? Yeah I know.” Bobby casually said as he focused on getting dinner onto the table.

“What?” Both Sam and Dean exclaimed. “You know?” Sam asked.

“Of course, boy. You aren’t quite when you talk to her, you know?” Bobby said. “Dinner.”

“Wait you know who she is?” Dean asked as he slid into his chair, piling his plate with food. Bobby nodded. “Tell me!”

“After you tell us who your secret girlfriend is.” Sam hissed.

“What girlfriend?” Dean genuinely asked.

“The one you had sex with during lunch, and just now met.” Sam said. “Don’t ask me how I know you just met them. You have your belt back.”

“Oh… that wasn’t a girl. It was Angel.” Dean said.

“You had sex with Angel?!” Bobby asked astonished.

“NO!” Dean took a breath then said. “In lunch, I got annoyed with Cas always blowing us off, so I went to the park, and found Angel over there. Turns out I have met him as Dean many times before, but he erased my memory.”

“How do you remember these then?” Sam asked.

“Because I got away before he could erase it. Even now, he teleported himself into my car and tried to erase my memory…But I got away again.” _More like made him run away._

“Huh.” Sam said.

“Yeah. Huh… So, tell me who is that mystery ‘I love you’ of yours.”

“None of your business!” “Eileen.” Sam and Bobby said at the same time. “BOBBY!” Sam whined.

“Eileen? But how did you speak with her on the phone?”

“Video calls Dean. God, catch up with the technology.” Sam said.

“Wait… Why does Angel erase everyone’s memory? And why did he leave your memory as Hunter?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know Bobby.” Dean shrugged. They spoke as they ate, more like taunted Sam, and returned to their rooms. Dean slept with thoughts about how to go on with Cas and Angel.


	14. She’s Gotta do What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in Deangel/Angter (Hungel??? idk you name it) paradise

“Dean!” Dean heard from the sea of students. He turned towards the sound only to crash into something that sent him to the floor. “I am sorry.”

“Cas…” Dean got up with the help of Cas’ hands. “We gotta stop meeting like this.”

“Sorry. And sorry about yesterday.” Cas said. “I know it’s been 3 weeks and yet I don’t join with your… shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded firmly. “It’s just… I can’t get close with people Dean. My bro-” Cas stopped, taking a stuttered breath.

“Cas,” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder, “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me.” Dean felt stupid. He knew about Cas and his brothers, and how Cas didn’t want them to know about him. God, Dean felt awful.

“I just… I am sca-”

“It’s okay Cas. I understand. It’s fine.” Dean gave a reassuring smile as he hugged Cas. He didn’t know where he got the confidence to do so, but it was nice feeling Cas’ hands wrap around him. The two stayed that way for a while before Cas spoke out.

“Can I join you guys for Halloween?”

Dean pulled back, “You don’t have to ask Cas. We want you too. But you sure?”

Cas nodded and said, “I can wear a mask, can’t I? Wear costume and myself unnoticeable?”

Dean was fuming, not liking how Cas’ brothers had made him feel that way but didn’t share his rage. Instead he smiled as he said, “Sure can do, Cas.” The two were now not in a hug but close to each other. “We all are going as a character from Avengers. Who do you wanna come as?”

“I… I don’t know Avengers. I don’t have a television. I am so-”

“Stop apologizing Cas. But you remember Charlie telling us who we are, right? We’ll just ask her who you are and you can dress up as that person. Okay?” Dean said. At Cas’ nod, Dean slapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder and said, “Great! Now we ask her.”

-x-

“Bucky! Mysterious, suddenly popped out of nowhere, quiet, and utterly confused by pop culture references. Blue eyes and dark hair. And the best reason of them all… the ship!”

“Ship?” Cas asked with his trademark curious head-tilt.

“It’s nothing.” Dean quickly replied as he glared at Charlie, who was eating her lunch innocently, while the others did the same but sniggering.

“So, where are we meeting?” Eileen asked.

“Yeah Sam… where are we meeting? Dean asked mockingly.

“I don’t know Dean… Why don’t you ask An-”

“Shut up bitch!” Dean yelled as he closed Sam’s mouth with his hand, even though Sam had whispered it to him.

“What’s happening there, boys?” Jo asked.

“Nothing!” The brothers replied and moved away. Dean caressed Cas’ thighs while doing that, but getting no reaction from him, yet again. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang, notifying the end of lunch.

“Let’s meet in my house. Get last minute adjustments to everyone’s costume. Okay? Great! Bye!” Charlie said as she dragged Jo outside to their class. The café emptied and the students filled the hallway, rushing to their class.

-x-

“Dean! Get the car… I have to talk with Eileen.” Sam said.

“Oh yeah… ‘talk.’” Dean smirked, wiggling your eyebrows.

“Ya done?” Sam asked with a bitchface.

“Wait… yeah now I’m done. I’ll go get the car and you go ‘talk.’” Dean snickered as he left. Dean was happy with how today had gone. Cas stopped isolating himself now. Sure, he went into his shell when the others happily chatted about Cas joining them, but Dean could see Cas trying to join more with the group. Dean looked around confused as he approached his parking space, which was empty.

“This is where I parked the car, right?” Dean asked himself. “Where’s my car?” He saw a pigeon coo from above. “Dude, where’s my car?” He asked the pigeon. “Somebody stole my CAR! Somebody stole my ca—” He began hyperventilating, bending over, clutching his knees and trying to calm and ground himself.

“Bee, calm down.” Dean suddenly heard a voice say. “I took my Baby out for a ride.”

Dean looked up as he yelled, “YOUR Baby?! She’s mine! Angel I swear to god- What the hell are you even doing here?!”

“Nothing Bee… Just trying to remind you that this is going to happen until you let me erase your memory of me.” Angel winked.

“What the hell! You don’t do that to a man’s car. That’s just... that’s just petty!”

“The same way you are not allowing me to erase your memory.” Angel winked. “Go on Bee. Before someone tows your Baby.” Angel vanished

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean ran to find Baby safely parked, and a post it on its headboard. “ _’Kidding Bee, I took care of the lady properly but the next time I won’t be a gentleman. Yell my name when you are ready to get your memories erased.’_ Stupid guy.”

Dean rode Baby to the entrance, getting a complaining Sam enter his car, asking him why he was late. Dean went over what happened with Angel and Baby to Sam. Sam happily laughed, telling Dean deserved it, getting a smack to the back of his head. The two entered the bunker and went to their rooms, to change when the Bat Signal went off.

“Rockford, Illinois. Roosevelt Asylum. Spirit activity. You guys ready.” Bobby yelled, not noticing Hunter and Psychic already in the main room.

“As always.” Psychic answered, as Hunter placed his left hand on Psychic’s shoulder.

“What’s the deal with the Asylum?” Hunter asked as they reached the Asylum.

“Every towns' got it's stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum. They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane.” A girl’s voice came from behind them. The two spun around to find the girl.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Psychic asked patiently. He didn’t find traces of monster in her.

“Katherine. Kat. Um. My boyfriend, Gavin. Somewhere here. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just… you know. Pretend. I’ve seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…” She stopped speaking with a stuttered breath.

“Alright. Kat? Come on. Psychic's gunna get you out of here and then we're gunna find your boyfriend.” Hunter said.

“No!” Kat exclaimed. “No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you.”

“It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous.” Psychic said.

“That's why I gotta find him.” Kat said firmly. Hunter and Psychic looked at each other. Psychic shrugged.

“Alright, I guess we gonna split up then. Let's go.” Dean said.

-x-

Psychic had been wandering around yelling Gavin’s name. He found Gavin on the ground unconscious. He crouched to shake him awake, who does and freaked out. “Hey, Gavin. It’s okay. I’m here to help. Uh, we found your girlfriend.”

“Kat?” Gavin asked getting up. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?”

“I think I fell. I was running from this girl. Her face... it was all messed up.” Gavin said then suddenly his face morphed into terror. “She...kissed me.”

“She what?”

“Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life! She was about to kiss my ear I imagine, but I ran like hell.”

“Okay… Fine.” Psychic said, not knowing how to console someone who was kissed by a ghost. “Come on, we gotta get with the others.”

-x-

Hunter and Kat were in another hallway when they heard footsteps approaching. “Gavin!” Kat ran to Gavin, as him and Psychic came into view.

The two pulled back from their hug as Hunter walked towards them. “I got a question for ya two.” Hunter said. “You’ve seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?” At the two’s nods, Hunter continued. “Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted...don't go in!”

Suddenly, their flashlight faded. “Okay everybody. Move in.” Psychic said as he made a salt circle. Kat saw a dark figure move by the window. She walked towards it trying to see what it was. She felt someone’s hold her arm, the grip tightening gradually.

“Ow! You’re hurting my arm.”

“What are you talking about.” Hunter asked as the three turned towards Kat. Kat realized she was too far apart from the group for anyone to be touching her. “What are you doing over there?!” Hunter exclaimed, as Kat looked down to see what was on her arm. A disembodied hand was clutching Kat’s arm. Before Hunter could get to her, the hand dragged her into a room, a metal door slamming behind her.

Hunter struggled to pull it open, while Kat banged on it from the inside, but the door didn’t budge. “KAT!” Gavin yelled as he ran to the door, trying to help Hunter. Psychic got Gavin from Hunter and got him to another hallway and salted it trying to get Gavin to calm down and let the two do their work.

Hunter, meanwhile, was smashing the door with a metal pipe he found, trying to jimmy it open. He was about to teleport himself in when he heard a voice. “It’s not going to hurt her. Tell her to calm down and face it.”

“She’s gotta what?!” Hunter asked, turning to Angel astonished.

“These spirits, they're not trying to hurt, they're trying to communicate. She’s got to face it. She’s got to listen to it.” Angel said as he leaned on the metal door.

“You face it!” Hunter could hear Kat yell from inside.

“Darling,” Angel swiftly turned from leaning to facing the metal door, “It’s the only way to get out of there. Look at it, come on. You can do it.” The banging and screaming from the other side stopped.

“Man, I hope you’re right about this.” Hunter said.

“I’m always right. Anyways bye!” Angel kissed Hunter’s hand as he vanished.

“Hey.” Psychic returned with Gavin, not able to make him stay in the other hallway, before Hunter could curse Angel. “What’s happening?”

The lock clicked and the metal door slowly opened, with Kat standing in the doorway. “Oh, Kat.” Gavin sighed out in relief, engulfing her in a hug, as Psychic got inside to check the room out, coming back out shaking his head at Dean.

“137… It whispered in my ear. 137.” Kat informed.

“Room number.” Both Psychic and Hunter said in sync. “Okay. You get them out of here. I’m going to find room 137.” Hunter said to Psychic.

-x-

“The doors are locked.” Gavin said.

“Here,” Psychic moved around Gavin, dropping his rock salt shotgun near Kat, “let me try.” After being unsuccessful, Psychic suggested, “Let’s try a window.”

“They’re barred.” Kat informed.

“You can break it, down can’t you?” Gavin asked Psychic.

“I don’t think that’s going to work. There’s something in here. It doesn’t want us to leave.”

“Those patients…” Gavin said but Kat retorted, “No. They let me go.”

“Yeah.” Psychic agreed. “Something else…” He trailed of looking around.

-x-

Hunter moved down a hallway and shone his torch on room 137. He pushed against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it. The room is a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. He shone the torch around, flicking through some folders lying in a cabinet, and kept looking. He found a loose panel and pried it off. Behind it was a satchel full of papers. Inside was a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. Hunter pulled up a chair and started reading, looking concerned.

“Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a _very_ dull boy.” Hunter mused.

“The patients who rioted, were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Doctor was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy.” The sound made Hunter startle and look up from the journal. “He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier.”

“Angel… Stop sneaking on me like that.” Hunter complained. “But what you said is true. So, I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? Making anyone who enters so angry they become homicidal....”

“Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch ’em.” Angel said, jumping off from the table and walking away.

“How? The police never found his body.”

“Oh honey. If you had read the logbook, you’ve had known that he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here. Somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient, I'd drag him down there, do a little work on it myself.” Angel said looking at Hunter. “Yeah it sound kinda… crazy, but worth a try.” Angel shrugged, then walked away, Hunter following him.

-x-

“I spy, with my little eye, something… green!”

“That door.” Kat replied, pointing at a door disinterestedly. “Ugh… Gavin can we stop.” Gavin raised his hands in surrender, while Psychic chuckled to himself. “You are Psychic right? And the other one is Hunter.” Kat asked and Psychic nodded. “Most recounts talk about your hair.”

“Huh… and not about the height?” Psychic asked.

“Well male recounts talk about the height… female recounts more about the hair and… physique.” Gavin informed, as he dramatically flexed his muscles.

“Be careful!” Psychic chided, “You are gonna break the salt line.”

A pause later Kat sighed. “Hey, Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“If we make it out of here alive… we are so breaking up.” Gavin stared at her, while Psychic tried to restrain the laugh that was threatening to fall out. The three heard a noise around the corner and rose up. “Did you hear that?”

“Something’s coming.” Gavin said as he cowered behind Psychic.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m going to make you all better.” A deep, creepy, old voice filled the hallway. An old man in a blood-soaked lab coat, scarred face, and grey hair came into appearance.

“Guys, stay in the salt circle.” Psychic said as he left the circle, raising his hand to smite the ghost. The ghost started to choke on itself. Psychic was about to kill it when a gun went off and the ghost disappeared. Psychic turned around to find Gavin looking at Kat in amazement while Kat was holding the shotgun.

“My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times.” She informed, beaming proudly.

Psychic wanted to throttle her. He would have finished the work, but she had to showcase her talent now. “Alright.” He sighed defeated. “Go inside the circle now. Next time… let me do the work.” Psychic said as the three sat in the salt circle.

-x-

“I told you I looked everywhere. I didn’t find a hidden room.” Hunter grunted annoyed.

“Well honey, that’s why they call it hidden.” Angel crouched down and held his hand out, “Hear that wind noise… There’s a door here.” Angel moved back as he held his hand out and opened the door.

Hunter peeked around Angel to find a mummified corpse and flinched back from the smell, gagging. “Oh, that’s just gross.”

“You got salt?” Angel asked. Hunter was about to throw the salt to Angel when he is thrown to the site.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m going to help you. I’m going to make you all better.” A deep, creepy, old voice said.

“Dr. Ellicott!” Angel yelled getting the spirit’s attention. The doctor turned to find Angel right near him. “Have this.” Angel placed his hand on the doctor’s head. The spirit’s eyes started glowing, the same time his legs started to flame up. The ghost fell to the ground, simultaneously crumpling into the flame and glowing from his eyes and mouth, exploding into thin air with a horrendous scream.

Angel turned to find Hunter standing near Dr. Ellicott’s burning corpse. “Come let’s go join the others.” Hunter said, patting Angel’s shoulder.

“Yeah. You see, quite recently I have been bad at erasing memories, so I have stopped my run-ins with civilians. You go… enjoy. Bye!” Angel vanished before Hunter could stop him.

“Son. Of. A. bitCH!!”

-x-

“Thanks, guys.” Kat said as Gavin was starting the bike, they had come in.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Gavin said, kicking the bike into life.

“No more haunted asylums, okay?” Hunter said. The two watched Gavin and Kat ride off in their bike.

“Kids. Am I right?”

 _Angel._ Hunter had remembered the whole Baby fiasco when Angel vanished the last time. Hearing his voice brought all that rage back. Hunter turned and strode determinedly towards Angel, slamming him onto the nearest tree.

“Woah honey! If you’re feeling frisky tonight, let me just tell you I love being in control.” Angel wiggled his eyebrows, gaining another slam to the tree. “Okay. Not frisky then.”

“Is that… Angel?” Psychic asked from behind Hunter.

“Hello there darling. Might I say, you are tall as a beanpole, but buff as a bear.” Angel winked at Psychic, getting him flustered.

“Stop flirting dammit!” Hunter yelled.

“Why honey? Jealous. Remember darling you’ll always be number one.”

“And Dean second?” Hunter asked with his eyebrows lifted.

“You know Bee?” Angel curiously.

“Yeah… my… um…” Crap, Hunter should have not blurted his alter ego. “my friend!”

“Oh… So, my honey and bee are cozy with one another. Well isn’t that delightful! My options for Ménage à trois _know each other.”_

_“A what?” Hunter asked, while Psychic was choking in the background, and Angel smiled coyly. “Anyways, what’s your deal with erasing memories? Why can’t you just let people now you exist?”_

_“You don’t need to know, honey.”_

_“Well I want to.”_

_“There are people out there searching for me and I can’t let them know I am here.” Angel said._

_“Bullshit… You can erase their memories too. Now tell me why?”_

_“They can’t be fought off, Hunter. They are strong. They will track me down.”_

_“Angel. I swear to god. If you don’t fess up-”_

_“You wanna know why, huh?” Angel asked. “Very well then.” Angel said, and his tone was making Hunter was regret asking about it. “When I die, no one’s going to care about me. Everyone forgets about me. I was born to die for others. I could just make everyone get to forget about me completely, so they don’t have to act like they are mourning me.” Angel said devoid of his usual wit. He then let of a chuckle, which sounded pained than of humor. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” Angel vanished from Hunter’s hold._

Hunter was too stunned to even curse Angel. He usually was fun and uncaring of the world, but this is the first time Hunter had seen him serious. Maybe he should let go of talking about this and get his memory erased as Dean too.

“Let’s go back?” Psychic asked getting Hunter out of his thoughts.

“Ok…” Hunter said distantly, “Huh… Oh, yeah! Yeah. Let’s go.” Hunter placed his hand on Psychic’s shoulder, then swapped to the left when he realized he had used his right hand instead of his left. They reached the bunker.

“I need the report of- What is wrong?” Bobby asked looking at how Dean was.

“Um… something with… Angel.” Sam said hesitantly, not sure whether Dean wanted to share it or not.

“Alright… tell me about it. I got dinner ready.” Bobby said. The three walked to the Research Lair and retold what happened. Dean confessed about how he thought about erasing his memory for Angel.

“But I seriously don’t want the memory to be erased.” Dean ended.

“You know… there is a way you can retain your memory even when it gets erased.” Bobby informed. “Go to bed. You’ve got school tomorrow.”


	15. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!!!!

“Angel.”

Dean groaned as he got up. “Sammy?”

“Good. You are awake. Do you remember what happened before breakfast?”

Dean blinked his eyes a few times before he said, “Yes.”

-x-

“ANGEL! ANGEL!” Dean yelled while waiting for him to pop up. It was too damn early but Bobby said it had to be done before he could leave for school.

“Ready to get your memory erased, Bee?”

“Yes. I’ll do it. I’ll let you erase my memory.”

Angel looked stunned for a while before he said. “Wow. Okay. That was easy. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Just do it okay?”

“Ok… but before I do so I have one question for you.” Angel said. “Why did you complain to your _best friend_ , Hunter?”

“I didn’t complain.” Dean said defiantly. “It was just… he was doing his night rounds and I asked whether he knew there was a new Fighter… And that you were taunting me to erase my memory!” Dean hissed the last part.

“Well, I didn’t mean to taunt you.” Angel said, moving towards Dean. “And I didn’t like you tattletale-ing to Hunter, bee.” The way Angel said ‘bee’ made Dean shiver. _No._

Before Dean could retort to that, Angel raised his hand and kept it on Dean’s forehead.

-x-

“What am I doing here then?” Dean asked.

“Well, I guess Angel ‘erased’ your memory and teleported you to your room.” Sam said.

“We came in after hearing a thud in your room.” Bobby said. “One of us had to say the trigger word, ‘Angel’, to move the memory Angel thought had ‘erased’, well pushed to the subconscious to your… normal mind space.”

“Normal mind space?” Dean scoffed. “Anyway, thanks Bobby. Come on Sammy! We gotta go to school.” The two left after breakfast and a round of goodbye.

The rest of the day went swimmingly, with the gang talking with each other about the next day’s Halloween costume. Everyone left school, dreaming about how their costumes are gonna be a banger!

-x-

Hunter was on his morning shift. It was something Psychic and him did every Halloween. Monster activity was high every Halloween because people don’t know what stories were true and what weren’t, giving an easy path for monsters to commit crime. It was a good thing that the school gave a week holiday starting from Halloween. Being 12 pm, Hunter was reaching his chill spot to relax when he found a familiar bedhead standing near the rock… naked.

Flustered, Hunter tried to move somewhere but he stepped on a twig, the branch breaking. Cas turned around to the sound.

“Hunter!” Cas gasped, blushing. A beat later, Cas awkwardly lifted his hand and waved. “Hi.”

“Hi… um, Cas. What are you… What are you doing here?... _naked_.” He hissed the last word.

“Oh I,” Cas blushed deeper red, “I’m uh… I’m going out today. For Halloween.” Cas said.

“Yeah? What’s your costume?” Hunter asked, even though he knew.

“Actually, that’s what I am trying on.” Cas beamed. “I have my pants and knee pads on.” He said as walked around the boulder to show Hunter.

Hunter was staring at the uncovered part instead of what he was wearing. Those abs and hard lines… Hunter had appreciated those runner legs but the expanse of lean muscles. That was beautiful. Hunter shook himself and replied “Uh huh” like an intellect. One thing he always forgot was that his face, though obscured, still looked like a face. Winks, smiles, stares, etc., were perceivable but the original face was not.

“I have been trying to wear this shirt, but it has hooks in the back.” Cas said as he bended to get his shirt. _That. Ass._ “Could you… maybe… I don’t know, help me with it?”

“Uh huh.” Hunter replied again, then said, “Yeah… ahem… sure Cas. Will do! But isn’t it early for dressing up?” Hunter asked.

“Well Charlie told us to join in an hour… And I don’t know where she lives. I hope it’s somewhere nearby.” Cas said.

Goddammit. Dean had forgotten to ask Cas if he needed a lift and the others knew where Charlie lived. Hunter sent a text to Sam, telling him to call Cas and ask if he needed a lift, getting a thumbs up as a response. Hunter casually strolled up to Cas, who was facing the other way, and was about to get hold of his shirt hook when Cas’ phone rang. Cas bent to get it, and Hunter’s hand caressed his back. “I’m sorry!” Hunter squeaked.

“Huh?” Cas asked but then answered the phone as it’s sound was jarring. “Hello Sam… I don’t mean to burden yo-… No, I don’t… Sam. Sam!” Cas glared at the phone then turned to Hunter. “Looks like I have a lift. But I don’t know how to get to where they live so I’ll have to anyway get ready.” Cas said as Hunter hooked his shirt. “Thank you.”

Dammit Sam… why didn’t he let Cas know the place. “Hey, how about I drop you? Ready to teleport?” Hunter suggested.

“But don’t you need to know where the place is to teleport?” Cas asked.

“Why don’t you tell me their name? I bet I know the person.” Hunter suggested.

“Um… okay. Sam and Dean… Winchester.”

“I know Dean! We are good friends. He is a good looking one. Isn’t he?” _Damn, he really was pimping himself out here._

Cas nodded as he was fiddling with the front of his shirt. “Can you help me with this.” Cas completely disregarded the ‘good looking’ comment.

Hunter nodded dejectedly and helped Cas. “Why does this look like a strait jacket?”

“According to my research,” Cas said as he handed a piece of clothing to Hunter, “Bucky was controlled by Russian spies and so whenever they wanted to torture him, it was easier to manipulate the clothes he was wearing to restrain himself.”

“Huh… interesting.” Hunter leaned to reach around to loop the piece of clothing around Cas and paused when he realized he was hugging him.

“Hunter?” Cas called and Hunter pulled back. “Was there a problem?”

“No… no.” He wrapped the cloth in the front and noticed there was extra clothing. “I think… um, you need to… uh.” Hunter gestured a tuck in motion.

“Huh?” Cas said then looked down. “Oh,” he blushed, “yeah, I’ll do that… Thank you.”

It took a little more time for the two to get Cas’ costume on. Hunter flustered whenever he touched or saw Cas’ bare skin, while Cas blushed whenever Hunter looked at him. “I don’t know how to wear a wig or eyeliner…”

“Charlie will help you with that.”

“Yes.” Cas said as he cleared his stuff, then turned to Hunter, “What will you be doing today?”

“Me? I don’t know… go on rounds… Save the day! And…” Hunter trailed off then suddenly said. “Let’s get you to Dean, now shall we?”

Before Cas could even agree, Hunter teleported them to the bunker’s entrance, and then teleported himself to his room. “Sam… Sam!”

“WHAT!” Sam yelled as he came in right when the bell rang.

“Cas is here. He is in costume and stuff.” Dean heard the door open. “We gotta get ready… it’s almost 3 pm.”

“BOYS!” Bobby hollered.

“WE ARE COMING BOBBY!” Sam responded then turned to Dean, “Come… we’ll get Cas comfortable and you have to get ready. I have no costume remember.”

“Yeah… Yeah.” Dean said. The two walked to the main room and saw Cas and Bobby enter the library. The two followed them to find Cas looking at the collection with awe, while Bobby was explaining the sections.

“… And that is something you don’t have to see.”

“Hey guys.” Dean said as he entered. “Damn Cas, you’re looking good.”

“Thank you. I had help.” Cas said.

“Well Cas, Dean has to get his costume on. We’ll leave in about an hour. You want anything to eat?” Sam asked.

“No, thank you.” Cas said. “What about your costume Sam?”

“This bitch doesn’t do Halloween.” Dean said, slapping Sam’s back. “Anyway, I’ll go change.”

“Alright then.” Cas said to Dean’s retreating figure.

After a shower, Dean went to get his costume on. “Sammy! SAMMY! I need help!” Dean heard footsteps. “Good,” He turned his back to the entrance, “Get the zip on… Awesome. Now, how do I lo-” He turned to find Cas standing, “-ok.”

“You look good Dean.” Cas said and continued, not noticing Dean’s blush, “Sam is in the restroom, and Bobby said he had some research to do. Hope it was okay I came to help.”

“Yeah… yeah it’s fine.” Dean stuttered a reply. “Ahem… Thank you… for the help……. SAMMY!” Dean suddenly yelled, startling Cas. “Um... sorry. Let’s… get going… then.” Dean said as he left the room, getting Cas to follow him.

“Oh look, it’s Stucky!” Sam said as the two approached the main room.

“Stucky?”

“It’s nothing Cas.” Dean glared at Sam, who smirked. “Come on, let’s get to-” Dean was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up and turned the display the two, “- Charlie.” He answered the phone. “Charlie, we- … okay… sure… want some fries with that?... Bye Char.”

“So, we are going to Charlie’s?” Sam asked.

“Yeah and stopping in between for some shopping the queen requires.” Dean said. “Come on let’s go.”

-x-

“Cas… you are seriously making me question my sexuality.” Charlie said as she backed up. “You are all done. Wear the mask and you are good to go.”

“Thank you, Charlie.” Cas said as he went to get his mask. “You look good too. Blue leather looks nice on you.”

“Shut up Cas.” Charlie said as she punched his shoulder and tucked her hair back.

“If you don’t mind,” Cas said as he put his hand out. After Charlie’s nod, Cas shifted the gun holster on her hip, “Better.” Cas smiled.

Charlie smiled back, her cheeks getting a little pink. She turned to find Jo smirking at her. “Shut up Jo.” Charlie said as Jo left the room. “Dean! Where’s your mask?”

“Bruh, I am not wearing a mask to cover all this beauty up.” Dean gestured to his face.

“Yeah. Ok.” Sam scoffed. “Damn…” Sam breathed as Eileen entered.

“What?” Eileen asked as she looked at her clothes.

“Nothing… just,” Sam couldn’t speak with Eileen standing in front of him in a tight Iron man costume that accentuated her curves. “Ahem… nice touch with the shoes.”

“Yeah. I wore black sandals instead of buying gold sneakers.” Eileen said, showing off her feet. “My skin color around the red and black looks golden.” She said smiling. Cas signed something, which others, except Sam, didn’t understand. Eileen signed back as she said, “Jo knew how to curl hair.” Cas smiled as he signed. “Thank you, Cas. Your hair, or wig, looks good too.”

“Garth and Bess will be coming soon. Andrea wanted to take Benny somewhere, but they’ll join us.” Jo said as she came back with water.

“You have done great with Eileen’s hair Jo.” Cas said as he jerked his head towards Eileen, who was sitting with Sam signing something.

“Thanks Cas!” Jo said turning to Dean, while Cas’ eyes widened at Sam and Eileen. “Dean. Your hair is a mess. Come, let’s fix it up.”

“Yeah… Sure…” Dean said, his eyes on Sam, Eileen, and Cas, who were frantically signing to one another.

“RAWRRRRR!” Everyone turned towards the entrance where Garth and Bess were standing, their hands up in claws, while Charlie was leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded behind them, in classic Maria Hill style. “How do we look?” Bess asked twirling around.

A round of compliment, mostly relating to their cuteness, went around the room. “The ripped clothes were a nice touch.” Cas said.

“Thank you, Cas.” Garth beamed. “Your hair looks amazing. You all look amazing.”

“Well, I believe we all ready.” Jo said. “Now, all we gotta wait is for Benny and Andrea to join.”

“I believe the holster is diagonally tied, and not around the hips perfectly.” Cas said as he walked towards Jo, with his hand outstretched. Non-verbally, he asked her if he could make adjustments and she nodded. “There,” he said pulling down the holster, “all done.”

The bell rang. “That must be the two. Thanks Cas.” Jo said as she left the room. “No need to call them in, we’ll leave right away.”

Everyone nodded and followed Jo except Dean who pulled back Cas into the room. “Dean?” Cas asked.

“What is up with you complimenting and helping others?” Dean asked. Cas went into his shell every time he got close to the gang but now, he was being buddy-buddy.

“I don’t know. Everyone was telling me how my costume was good and helped me with it, so I did the same.” Cas shrugged. “I wanna be free.”

Before Dean could reply, Charlie’s voice filled the house.

“DEAN! CAS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT!” Charlie yelled from downstairs, and the two followed.

-x-

“Candy check.” Dean said as they all saw how much they got. Sam had not done trick or treating and was berated by whoever gave them candy. There were many houses that asked for a trick, especially asked Cas for a trick. The first house that asked for a trick was to get a crying kid to stop. Turns out the house had a newborn baby, that was crying, so the mom wasn’t able to get candies, and had asked for a trick. Cas took the literal meaning and was about to prank the family with his gun, that was filled with water, when Benny explained that a trick could also mean like a magic trick or a back flip, or a simple dance and song.

Maria Hill and Black Widow made silly faces at the kid, the werewolves tickled the baby with their furry ears, and the vampires let the baby play with their fangs. Captain America and Iron Man had done a civil war fight in slow motion, which made the baby laugh. They all turned to Cas, and he looked at everyone no knowing what to do.

“Ma’am,” Cas asked the mother, “do you mind if I stand on the deck.”

“Not at all, go on.” The lady said, intrigued to see what he was going to do. The others looked curiously as Cas went to stand on the deck. He turned around with a calculating gaze, then turned his back on them, and casually did a 360-backflip without hands.

“WOW!” Everyone, including the lady gasped. The baby cooed happily as Cas did it. Cas turned around to them and asked.

“Was that ok?” The baby gabbled something, and Cas nodded, as if he understood what the baby had said.

The other houses in the street that saw Cas’ backflip, asked for tricks. Cas repeated the backflip, another time jumped from a higher level and did twists in the air, did an awesome magic trick, getting them all a lot of candies. Right now, they were checking how much candy they had got, and it was a lot. A red head, who chided Sam for not wearing a costume and Charlie called Sigyn, had asked for Cas’ tricks, given them candies and had said to go to the candy store nearby for more candy, but whispered to Charlie ‘and more!’ after getting to know she was a Marvel fanatic.

“Nice!” Garth exclaimed. “Let’s go the candy shop nearby… we’ll get more!”

“After that can we go home?” Andrea’s question was drowned as Jo exclaimed.

“Awesome! Let’s do this.” Jo slapped Garth’s back as she took on the lead. The others followed but crashed into her when she stopped abruptly.

“Wha- OMG!” Charlie exclaimed. She opened the door and rushed inside. “Put that down right now!” Charlie, no Maria Hill yelled as she raised her gun at the man in front of her.

Everyone saw the man and gasped. Dean, Eileen, and Jo followed her lead gasping, while Cas looked confused. The werewolves and vampires moved into the store more consoling the startled customers, and Sam just stood in the corner, smiling at the scene that was happening before him.

The man, who they were pointing their gun at, lifted his hands up in the air. Right holding a spear, the left with a blue cube. He turned his face a little to the left, with a smirk, as he said. “I’ve come too far for anything else.” The man turned completely towards them; his face not visible due to his helmet. “I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“We have no quarrel with your people.” Captain America said.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.” Loki smugly said. “I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.”

“Free from what?” Black Widow asked as she moved in, her gun raised even higher.

“Freedom…” He replied as he moved, throwing and catching the Tesseract. “Freedom is life’s greatest lie. Once you accept that… in your heart… you will know peace.” Loki said in a arrogantly. Dean was having an awesome time. He turned around to see how the others were doing and found the customers, now in on the bit, watching the scene with intrigue, some filming it. He turned to find Charlie, Eileen, and Jo in character, while Cas was standing in shock, looking at the man, Loki, with terror in his eyes. The same terror Dean saw when-

“Yeah, you say peace.” Iron Man said, holding his (her) hand out, “But I think you mean the other thing.”

Before Loki could say anything, a thunder crash was heard, distracting Loki. Hill summersaulted to Loki, while Widow shot his leg (with water.) Loki fell to the ground, kneeling on one leg. He raised his spear, but Iron Man disarmed him with his (her) Hand Blaster (UV Light.)

“What’s the matter?” Captain America asked Loki. “Scared of a little lightning?”

“I’m… ugh…” Loki grunted from below Hill and Widow’s restraints. “I’m not overly fond of what follows.”

“Well don’t worry about that.” Iron Man said, jerking her head to Sam, “That sasquatch with beautiful hair didn’t dress up, thinking he was too old for Halloween.”

“Wait… what?” Loki asked, turning to Sam, who looked like a deer, no, moose in headlights. “Dude… I’m 25 and I dress up!” He then turned to look at the kids on top of him. “Get up ladies… Should-have-been-Thor killed the vibe.”

Charlie and Jo released him, and everyone moved towards him, except Cas.

“Cas, come on.” Dean said but Cas shook his head.

“Sorry. Dean.” Cas said distantly then turned to him. “I… I have to leave… You can have my candies, bye.” Cas said shoving his bag to Dean and ran away.

Before Dean could follow him, Cas disappeared. “Trouble in Stucky paradise, I see.” Dean heard Loki say. “Come in kid, let’s get you some candy.” The two walked to the counter. The other customers went back to shopping, while they were all speaking.

“Is… is the Tesseract a candy?” Jo asked.

“Yep. My own invention.” Loki said as he and Dean slide into chairs. “And the spear is chocolate. Wrapped in tinfoil.”

“Awesome/Cool/Wow.” Everyone said. “Oh! My name is Charlie,” Charlie said, “The werewolf duo is Garth and Bess,” the two waved, “the vampire duo is Benny and Andrea, Black Widow is Jo, the dude without the costume is Sam, and Captain America near you is Dean.”

“What about Bucky?” Loki asked.

“He’s-” Sam started, “gone.” Dean ended. “Anyway, what’s your name?”

“I am Loki. Prince of Asgard… Odinson… The rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, and best of all, the owner of this humble store; The Trickster Treats.”

“Why Trickster Treats?” Bess asked, totally ignoring the guy’s intro.

“Well, my inspiration to start a candy shop started from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Did you even see the address plank outside?” Loki asked.

Charlie quickly ran outside then came in a few minutes later in the same speed and punched Loki in the shoulder. “Did we just become best friends or what?” Loki smiled happily and nodded.

“I have to go home guys.” Andrea said. “Benny… drop me?”

“You guys leave, I have to close the shop too. Take this…” Loki said, giving them a card, “It has my number. Call me when yall hangout.”

“Seriously? You wanna hangout with us? Kids?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Well Samsquatch.” Loki started. “You might have rules about age and shit but I,” he got up for dramatic effect, “hangout with people I like.” Sam sat there stunned, while the others clapped slowly, as they stood up. “By the way I am just 25.”

“Well anyways, bye Loki. We’ll take our leave too.” Benny said.

“Bye guys! And next time we meet, I hope to see Bucky too!” Loki said as he reached for a microphone. “10 minutes to closing people!”

After a round of goodbyes, they left the store. “Andrea and I are leaving. Bye.” Benny said as they left.

“If you guys don’t mind, I’ll leave too. My mom told me to be home by 9 and it’s 8:30 already.” Bess said.

“I’ll drop you.” Garth said. “We all will!” Jo said.

“Ok… first Garth and Bess, then me and Jo, then you fucks can go back.” Charlie said to Sam and Dean. And that’s what they did.

-x-

“Bye Charlie. Bye Jo.” Dean said as the two went into their respective houses. He walked back to Sam who was on his phone.

“Okay Bobby. Bye.” Sam hung up the phone then turned to Dean. “We’ve got a fight.” He said, raising and shaking his phone.

“Where?” Dean asked as he felt himself transform to Hunter.

“Crystal Cove, Oregon.” Psychic answered.

“Okay… you ready?” Hunter asked, placing his hand on Psychic’s shoulder.

“As always.”


	16. Jinkies, Jeepers, Zoinks, Ruh-Roh… Son of a Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Halloween hunt!!

“A malt shop. Really?” Psychic asked.

“Look, let's just head in, ask around, see what we can see.” Hunter said as he leaned forward and looked out of the window, past Psychic. “Oh, my God.”

“That -- that -- that --that's, uh, that's...” Psychic stammered.

“That's the Mystery Machine.” Hunter said excitedly. “We’re helping the Scooby Gang!”

The two entered and found Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Shaggy dancing. Well people dressed as them. The music ended and the Scooby Gang left the dance area. Hunter and Psychic approached them and heard the lady dressed as Daphne say, “Jeepers! Those sure were some super groovy tunes.”

The man dressed as Shaggy and a dog with Scooby’s green collar set up really tall sandwich and stuffed it into their mouth, getting Psychic and Hunter to stop in their path.

“That dog just made its own sandwich.” Psychic said, “And ate it!”

“I’m a hero.” The dog, Scooby, said.

“Dude… It’s a talking dog.” Hunter said. “It’s Scooby!”

“Hunter… I think they think they are the Scooby Gang… Like they are in the cartoon.”

“I think that’s a swell idea.” The two’s attention was brought back to the gang by the dude dressed up as Fred spoke. “In fact, I think it’s high time we hit the road. I’ll go pay!”

Hunter and Psychic followed Fred to ask him what was happening. “Uh… hi.” Hunter said.

“Huh?” Fred turned to them.

“Well, I’m Psychic, and that’s Hunter. We just wanted to know what is happening.”

“Nothing! We are here for the Jumbo Gumbo Festival. Did you want to join?” Before Hunter could reply, Psychic called him.

“The store owners! They're -- they're dead. Like -- like, really, actually dead. No dummies… real blood and stuff.”

“What?!” Fred exclaimed. “Gang! You have to check this out.” Fred said. The gang came as Fred said happily, “Well, gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands.”

“Jinkies!” Velma exclaimed.

“Jeepers!” Daphne exclaimed.

“Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed.

“Ruh-roh!” Scooby barked.

“Son of a bitch.” Hunter said, thinking of the shit Psychic and he had to deal with.

-x-

“We should look for evidence.” Velma said. “There has to be a logical explanation to this.”

“Besides the ghost of the psychic hunting us down to kill us all?” Shaggy asked.

“Yeah, what he said.” Scooby nodded.

“Wait what ghost?” Psychic asked.

“The restless spirit of the man who lived in the store.” A voice said from behind Hunter said.

“Angel?” Hunter asked.

“All he did was watch cartoon, but he was magic. Whatever he watched, happened here.” Angel said moving to the body. “His parents,” he pointed to the bodies, “thought he was the devil, and killed him, slowly. He was locked in the basement, whipped, starved, used as a slave, manipulated that they were doing it for his own good!” Angel exclaimed. He then took a stuttered breath and continued, “At least he had cartoon for company.” He said with humorless chuckle.

“What happened then?” Psychic asked. Hunter couldn’t say anything. Angel was acting really weird.

“He died. He got his escape.” Angel said distantly. “But his spirit still wandered in the basement, watching cartoons. His first kill was his parents. Died when a hunter had come in trying to kill a bunny.”

“Bugs Bunny.” Hunter said.

“Yeah, but the people in the store couldn’t remember anything, except the parents. I summoned them and got to know about this.” Angel said.

“There's no such thing as ghosts.” Velma said. “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”

The light started to flicker on and off, and the room turned cold. “Huh?” Scooby asked as he looked up to the lights.

“Like, somebody turn up the heat in here, man. It's getting cold.” Shaggy complained. The exit doors, and windows slammed shut. “Roh!” Scooby exclaimed.

“We have no time.” Hunter said. “Angel, do you know where the bones are?”

“Cremated.”

“Okay… here’s what we are gonna do.” Hunter started. “Daphne, Fred, and Velma, stick with Psychic. Shaggy and Scooby, you are coming with us.” Hunter ended pointing to himself and Angel.

Psychic nodded and Hunter opened the door to scour the place, only to find someone in a purple cloak with a weird face mask on. “Ph- ph- ph- phantom!” Shaggy screamed and slammed the door closed as Scooby jumped into his arms screaming,

“Guys, no. It’s not a ghost.” Velma said. They heard a pounding sound from down the floor.

“Well how do you explain that!” Shaggy asked. The pounding stopped.

“Phew!” Scooby sighed in relief but then the pounding started again, this time louder and closer.

“There’s that funny pounding again.” Shaggy said through chattering teeth.

“Wait… it’s coming from inside.” Velma said as she walked towards the staff door.

“Psychic, you check the kitchen and we’ll try to find the bones in the basement.” Hunter said.

“You take the overgrown man, and I’ll take the talking dog.” Angel said as he placed his hand on Scooby and vanished. Hunter did the same and found Angel and Scooby waiting for them near a dark room with an open door in the basement.

“I ain’t going in there. No way!” Shaggy said.

“What he said.” Scooby added.

“Well how about this.” Angel said as he pushed the two inside.

“Where’s the light?” Hunter muttered to himself as he grazed his finger along the wall.

“I feel like I’ve been dipped in ink and let loose in a coal mine.” Shaggy said.

-x-

“We should all split up and search the house for clues.” Fred said.

“I-I don't think we should separate. It'll be easier for me to keep you safe if we're all together.” Psychic responded, as he collected salt from the storage unit.

“Really Psychic? I wouldn't expect such a big, broad-shouldered fella like you to be as chicken as Shaggy.” Velma retorted. “I guess this is your first mystery. So, if you could keep those giant linebacker shoulders from knocking over any clues, that would be great.”

“Why do you keep talking about my shoulders?” Psychic asked getting Velma to stutter.

“There sure are a lot of books here.” Daphne mused.

“All of them are painted, except this one.” Fred said.

“Good clue, Daphne and Fred.” Velma said. “Now if you’ll excuse me…” She said as she pulled on the book. “Huh. Sorry. I thought it might be some kind of secret passage or-” The floor opened and the four fell through it, hurtling down a slide and end up in a dark room.

“Something’s tangled in my arm… ugh.” Daphne moaned as she pulled her hand down, successfully whipping the string off her arm, and lighting up the room.

“Velma?”

“Shaggy?”

-x-

“No hair.” Psychic yelled from his corner of the room where everyone was.

“No teeth.” Daphne said.

“No fingernails.” Fred informed.

“No food.” Shaggy said and Scooby ‘ruh-roh’ - ed.

“No accessories.” Velma said.

“No clothes.” Hunter said. He waited for Angel to say something but there was no response. “Angel? Anything?”

“I think the soul is bonded to the TV.” Angel said. He suddenly lifted the TV and threw it to the ground, making the Scooby Gang gasp. A purple light emanated from it and suddenly the room got cold.

“Psychic! Behind you!” Velma warned.

“You two get them out, I will take care of this.” Angel said, as he walked towards the purple light that was behind Psychic.

“No. We are not going anywhere.” Hunter said, as Psychic ushered the gang out.

“Look… I have got no time for this.” Angel said as he raised his hand towards Hunter, pushing him out of the room telekinetically.

“Don’t you DARE!” Hunter said, as Angel marched towards the purple light. The room suddenly gave out a bright light and the door slammed shut. “ANGEL!” Hunter yelled, as doors opened except for the one in front of him.

“Come on… we have to go! Teleport the gang out… we’ll come back!” Psychic said to Hunter as he grabbed his left hand. “Guys, hold onto to each other!”

Velma threw herself on top of Psychic, as Scooby jumped into Shaggy’s arms. Fred and Daphne held each other’s hand and Shaggy and Velma’s hand respectively. Hunter teleported them outside the shop.

“Come! We have to go get Angel!” Hunter said as he ran through the shop, but the doors slammed close. “NO!”

“Uh… where are we?” Psychic heard Velma ask just as he was about to follow Hunter.

“A malt shop in Crystal Cove… Oregon.” Psychic informed.

“That’s impossible.” Fred said. “That place had been demolished a long time ago.”

“Unless the legend became true.” Shaggy said.

“What legend?” Psychic asked.

“It is said the shop appears every Halloween, and cartoons happen in real life.” Daphne explained.

“And at midnight the shop closes. The forests are banned every Halloween, and everyone follows it.” Velma said. “I don’t know how we came here.”

“And the car we were driving.” Fred added, pointing to the Mystery Machine in the corner. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Psychic!! The doors aren’t opening!” Psychic heard Hunter yell.

“Guys. Get to your car and leave as soon as possible.” Psychic said to the gang, who nodded and followed the orders quickly. Psychic turned to find Hunter near the door, and a purple light almost fill the shop. “Get back!” Psychic exclaimed as he ran to get Hunter back.

“ANGEL!” Hunter cried as Psychic dragged him back. “LET ME GO!” Hunter broke out of Psychic’s restraint and was about to go to the shop when the purple light exploded from the shop, almost blinding the two, then suddenly shrunk in and disappeared, engulfing the shop, which disappeared with it. “No…” Hunter said in a hush, “this can’t be happening.” He ran to where the shop used to be and turned around, trying to find something. “No, no, no, no… NO!”

“Liste-”

“Do something! Anything!” Hunter said turning to Psychic. “Use your Precognition. See if he is still alive.”

“H-”

“This can’t be happening!”

“We have to go back.” Psychic said.

“Not before we find Angel. He is somewhere here. He shoul-”

“Angel is gone! And you know it.” Psychic said. “There is no sign of spirit activity. He saved us and we have to go back before we are sighted. Please.”

Hunter nodded and placed his hand on Psychic, teleporting them to his room. “Tell Bobby I’ll do the report tomorrow.”

“It’s fine Dean.” Sam said. “You sleep. I’ll report to Bobby. Okay?” Dean didn’t reply, as he got into his bed. Sam gave one last look before closing the door and going to the main room.

“How was the fight?” Bobby asked as usual then noticed Sam’s face. “What’s wrong? Where’s Dean? Did something-”

“Dean is fine, Bobby.” Sam interrupted him. “It’s Angel… He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry :(


	17. You… you have a BUTT TRUMPET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got a trumpetty butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe slight smut

_“Don’t you DARE!”_

_Angel turned to him with a serene smile, “Bye honeybee.” He winked and then marched towards the purple light. The room suddenly gave out a bright light and the door slammed shut. “ANGEL!” Hunter yelled, as doors opened except the one in front of him._

Dean gasped, waking up.

He couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned but all he could see was Angel’s face, before the purple light engulfed him and the door slammed closed. He wanted to go to his chill spot, but he knew if he went to the main room, Sam or Bobby would hear him and try to talk with him. He didn’t have the energy to jump through his window and drive off. He remembered turning into Hunter and going to his chill spot.

He remembered sitting on the boulder, trying to forget what had happened but the sun rose, and he had to return to his room. The next day, Dean didn’t go out. He just wanted to lay on his bed and stare at the wall. Do nothing. He didn’t even want to go out for food, and he was shocked at himself too.

Sure, Angel was annoying, flirty, and not serious during fights, but Dean had a good time with Angel. He was a fun guy and Dean would have loved to spend more time with him. He was just sad that he missed a potential friend. That’s all.

Dean slept but he always had the recurring nightmare of purple light and Angel’s last words. Right now, he was gasping for breath and rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up completely.

-x-

“Bobby, it’s been three days since he came out of that room.” Sam said.

“Well give him time boy.” Bobby chided. “He just lost someone.”

“Exactly! Someone. Someone I met only once and-”

“Someone Dean has spent time with more than you.” Bobby interrupted.

Sam shut his mouth. That was true. All the times Dean told him about Angel, he complained about how he finished the job even not caring about it. Maybe Angel did mean more than an annoying Fighter to Dean. “Fine. But three days is too long. He eats only a little from the plates we give him, and whenever I try to talk to him, he just ignores me.”

“Sam… it’s your brother. You know how much he likes talks about his feelings.” Bobby said sarcastically.

“Yeah but Dean-”

“What about me?” Sam and Bobby turned to find Dean walking in, in his grey robe.

“Dean!” Sam started. “You are here.”

“Of course, I am. I need my coffee.” Dean poured himself a cup and turned to the two. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing…” Sam replied quickly. “Want some chili fries?” he asked holding a plate he bought this morning.

“Chili fries? For breakfast?” Dean asked skeptically. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“This idjit got some burgers and fries, first thing in the morning.” Bobby said as he pushed a bottle of beer towards Dean, as he raised one in his hand and sipped from it. “Enjoy.”

“O-kay.” Dean said disbelievingly. Bobby always smacked his head whenever Dean took beer from the fridge. And now he gave it to him. For breakfast.

“Yeah. And we are getting pizza for lunch.” Sam beamed. “All Meat Lovers.”

“No veggies.” Bobby added. “No veggies.” Sam repeated as he left to the main room.

“Huh.” Dean said in disbelief. “Ok then. I will go clean the ya-”

“It’s fine. Sam already did it.” Bobby informed as he walked towards Dean. “You just take rest son.” He patted Dean’s cheek and smiled softly before leaving the room.

_What the hell?_

-x-

The three were now eating lunch. Dean was being coddled the whole day. Bobby and Sam did all the work, letting Dean to just sit and watch TV. Dean first was enjoying it. It was awesome being treated like a king. But now he was getting annoyed. He ruffled Sam’s hair, getting a smile back, instead of the usual ‘you are a jerk!’. Everything was going well before Dean remembered.

“Bobby.” Dean started, “I didn’t give you the report on what had happened in Halloween.”

The change in tension was obvious. “It’s alright kid. Sam gave me the report.”

“Yeah but I didn’t. Sam doesn’t know what I saw.” Dean got up and started to the Research Lair, missing the look Sam and Bobby shared. “Come on Bobby. Let’s go.”

“Bobby… I don’t think-”

“Same kid.” Bobby said, taking his baseball cap and rubbing his head. “But we agreed to do what he wants to or would like to do.” He put his cap on and got up. “Come on kid, let’s go.”

The two entered the Research Lair to find Dean reading the case report with a pensive look. “Why does this say that this was the first attempt that was successful?”

“Uh… I don’t know.” Bobby shrugged. “Now let’s get the report done.” Bobby said firmly, not allowing Dean to refuse. Dean finished his perspective of the hunt and Sam added in between. “Good. Now that that’s over, I’ll make dinner. Wanna help Sam?”

Before Sam could answer, Dean asked, “Why did the report say this was the first attempt that was successful?”

“Like I said, I don’t kn-”

“Bobby.” Dean interrupted. “I have known you since I was a child. And have lived with you since I was 8 years old. I know when you lie. So, tell me,” Dean stalked towards Bobby, “What did the report mean by this was the first attempt we were successful?”

“Why is it a big deal, Dean?” Sam asked moving near him. “So, what others have tried?”

“Because it wasn’t others. It was us.” Dean said. “The report clearly said, ‘After several encounters, this was the first attempt Hunter and Psychic were successful.’”

“What does that mean?” Sam turned to him and found Bobby standing with a guilty look. “Bobby?”

“Every Halloween we have had this fight. You go, come back saying you sensed evil but couldn’t find it.” Bobby informed. “I followed you guys once and saw you two enter the shop. You guys were thrown out of the shop at midnight sharp, and the shop disappeared. No purple light like you guys said. You guys got up and searched around. Then teleported back.”

“Why did it work this time?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Ask Bobby.” Dean said.

“Because of Angel.” Bobby said.

“What?” Sam asked confused. “What does he have to do with this?”

“I called out for him when the Bat Signal went off that evening.” Bobby said.

“How?” Dean asked, while Sam asked, “Why?”

“You guys were out trick or treating so I didn’t bother letting you guys know, seeing you two have gone through this hunt many times. He told you to call for him by telling his name, so I tried, and it worked.” Bobby said, then rubbed his face as he frantically tried to say, “I swear I didn’t think this would happen.”

“Just tell us Bobby.” Dean demanded.

“Fine. I told him about the case. How you two always forgot why you had gone there. I gave him the location and he disappeared for a minute before reappearing saying he figured out what the case was and how to solve it.” Bobby said.

“How?” Sam asked.

“He didn’t tell me.” Bobby said. “He told me to tell you two the location and that it was a Fight. Nothing else.” After a beat, Bobby continued. “I didn’t know he was going on a suicide mission! I thought he might be of help.”

“Well now he is-” Dean stopped himself. “I am going to my room.” He left to his rooms. “Thank you for the burgers and pizzas, I guess.”

“Dea-” Sam started but Dean had already left the room. He turned to find Bobby sitting and rubbing his face. “Bobby.”

“It was my fault.” Bobby said. “He said he could help you guys, and I was selfish.”

“Bobby. It wasn’t your fault.” Sam consoled. “You didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“Yeah…” Bobby said. “I’ll start dinner.” He said pushing himself up and going into the kitchen.

-x-

Dean was angry… no furious. Angel had died because of his incompetence. If only he could have fought the spirit off. Why the hell did Angel have to-

_Everyone forgets about me. I was born to die for others._

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam started in his psychiatrist voice, “Bobby-”

“I know Sammy. I am not mad at him or anything.” Dean said.

“Bobby thinks you are.” Sam said. “The way you stormed out of there-”

“I am mad at myself. He is gone because of me!”

“What about me Dean? I was there too!” Sam exclaimed. “Dean, not everything is on you. I had an equal share in his death.” Sam saw Dean flinch at the last word.

“Sa-”

“No, Dean. If you think you are the reason for that, then I am too. No ifs or buts.”

“I could have stopped him.” Dean said silently.

“You did kid.” Bobby said from the doorway. “You did try to save him.”

“Bobby…” Dean trailed off.

“I know kid. How it feels to lose someone.” Bobby said as he walked towards him. “I am sorry Dean. I didn’t know he was going to do-”

“Same Bobby.” Dean said. “I just wish I could have done something.”

“And you did Dean.” Sam said. “We did.”

“Come here ya idjits.” Bobby said enveloping the two in a hug. “Remember you guys did your job. You didn’t know this was going to happen. Okay?”

“We will if you believe that too Uncle Bobby.” Sam said looking at Bobby with his puppy eyes.

“Yeah Uncle Bobby.” Dean added beaming at Bobby.

My boys, Bobby mused as he could see a 4-year pleading Sam and an 8-year old snot-nosed proud Dean. “Will do boys. Will do.”

_-x-_

_“Bye honeybee.” He winked and then marched towards the purple light._

Dean woke up, breathing fast. He was used to this waking by now. It had been 2 days since Bobby, Sam, and him had the talk. The next day had been ok. The morning had been still tense but by the evening they had gotten alright. Yesterday had been their return to norm, but they didn’t forget about Angel of course. Dean was waking himself up when he heard chatter come from the main room. _Huh._ Dean slammed his hand on the nightstand repeatedly until he felt his clock. _13:00._

-x-

“I didn’t know he had friends other than us.” Jo said.

“Dude…” Charlie smacked Jo’s arm. “A man just died. Have some respect.”

“Well I didn’t know too.” Sam said. _Until 2 weeks ago._

“Well it’s good we are here to cheer him up.” Garth said as Bess nodded near him.

“Well Chief,” Benny addressed Bobby, “What’s the plan?”

“You guys have fun.” Bobby said as he got up, “I’ll be in the shop for any monetary help.” He left.

“I have got the Star Wars trilogy, Hobbit and LOTR series, and other geeky stuff Dean hates to admit he likes.” Charlie said. “It’ll also be a good education for Cas.”

“Where is he anyway?” Eileen asked Sam.

“I don’t know. I called him but he didn’t answer so I texted him.” Sam said. “No acknowledgement either.”

“Well, hope you don’t mind, I invited someone.” Charlie said. “Don’t ask me who!” She quickly said, as soon as she saw Sam open his mouth to ask.

“We getting pizza or something?”

“DEAN!” Everyone greeted him as he walked to the main room.

“Hey guys!” Dean said. “What’s going on?”

“We planned on meeting up Cher.” Benny said. “Don’t you remember?”

The gang had planned on meeting up at the bunker but didn’t decide on the day. Bobby had suggested Sam get the gang together and just have a small party, get things out of their minds.

“I’ve got pie!” Bess exclaimed as she raised her bag. “Apple… Hope you like it.”

Dean got the bag from her and took a huge sniff from it. “Bess.” Dean said looking at the bag, then at her, “You’re awesome.” He gave her an one-armed hug and pulled back.

“GIVE US A SLICE!” Jo exclaimed. “Go cut it douchewad.”

“Come with, Biker Barbie.” Dean said, with a bow, then walked towards the kitchen, as Jo ran behind him.

Charlie’s phone suddenly rung, and she took it. “Wassup bitch!... uh huh… come a little forward, I’ll get you from there.” She cut the phone and turned to the others, “Well guys, my plus one is here.”

“Can I come with you?” Benny asked. “I wanna stretch my legs.”

“Sure, baby doll.” Charlie said then cringed. “Okay, I am never saying baby doll ever again.” The two left, leaving Sam, Eileen, Garth, and Bess in the main room.

“Hey Eileen. Remember you asked me for my math’s homework? I can give it to you now.” Sam said as he signed.

“Sure Sam.” Eileen nodded then followed Sam to his room.

“Where are those two going?” Dean asked as he came into the main room.

“Math homework or something.” Bess said, waving her hand dismissively. “Where’s the pie?”

“It’s heating up.” Jo said, joining them. “Where’s Charlie and Benny?”

“Out. Getting Charlie’s friend.” Garth said, as the door slammed shut. “Guess they are here.”

“I’ve got the Kielbasa you’ve ordered.”

“Loki?” Jo, Dean, Garth, and Bess asked.

“I was shocked too brother.” Benny said as he came down to the main room.

“He’s got candies.” Charlie said as she came down.

“And food!” Loki said, holding the takeout up.

“Marry me?” Jo asked.

“Sorry kiddo, already got my lady.” He said raising his finger that was wrapped in a ring.

“Damn… Story time!” Bess said as they all settled in the main room.

“I’ll go get Sam and Eileen.” Dean said and he left as Loki added, “I’ll put the takeout in the kitchen.”

“Oh shit! Pie!” Jo yelled. “Come on Loki, let’s get going.” She said, dragging him to the kitchen.

- **Maybe smut starts** -

Sam and Eileen had gone to his room. Sam signed saying he wanted to spend some time alone with her, and Eileen had nodded. The two entered, and Sam locked the door.

_“Hey.”_ Sam signed as he smiled at Eileen softly.

_“Hey.”_ She said in the same manner. _“How are you doing, Sam?”_

_“Good… Why?”_ Sam asked confused.

_“With Dean.”_ She elaborated. _“It was a tough time for him, sure, but how are you coping up with it?”_

_“I… I don’t know.”_ Sam signed. _“Like Dean is torturing himself that he was the reason A- his friend died but I know it’s not true… It’s hard knowing Dean is hurting.”_

Eileen didn’t respond. Instead she went and hugged Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around her too. “It’s okay Sam.” She said as she kissed his forehead. “It’s all gonna be ok.” She kissed his nose. A few moments later, she got up and walked to the door and opened it, only for it to be closed by Sam who now stood in front of the door, facing Eileen. “What?”

_“We should stay.”_ Sam signed.

_“Come on Sam.”_ Eileen chuckled as she moved forward to open the door, but was stopped by Sam’s hand, which landed on her exposed right collar bone softly. “Sam?” she asked silently. The hand hesitantly moved from her shoulder to her right cheek, as Sam leaned in uncertainly. Eileen fluttered her eyes close, in silent approval. Sam pressed his other hand on her left cheek, and slid it into her brown curls, as he slotted their lips together.

Eileen wrapped her hands around Sam’s neck, and Sam’s hands fell down to her thighs, clutching and lifting them up. Without stopping their kiss, Sam moved the two towards his bed, and dropped Eileen on it. Eileen opened her eyes with a gasp. Sam kneeled over her and leaned down crashing his lips with hers. Eileen slid her hand inside his shirt, kneading his back muscles, that tightened as he rutted into her. Sam flipped Eileen over and mouthed at her neck. Eileen bit her lips, trying to stop from making any noises. She never knew whether she was loud or not; sometimes she thought the sounds she made might get Sam to stop and laugh. But Sam always told her whatever she did would be beautiful.

The two were now sitting, Eileen in Sam’s lap as she grinded down on him as Sam caressed her curves. Eileen could taste iron. She was biting on her lips so hard from not making sounds, but she couldn’t. On a spur of a moment, she bit down on Sam’s shoulder, getting him to wince and pull back.

“Did you just bite me?” Sam asked, his eyes blown dark with lust as Eileen nodded. “God, I love you.” He went back to kissing her, and Eileen traced the three words on his back. 

- **Maybe smut ends** -

Sam was about to completely lift of Eileen’s top when he heard footsteps. _“Someone’s coming.”_ He signed to Eileen. She quickly got off Sam’s lap and tried to make herself presentable, while Sam pulled down his scrunched-up shirt from his armpits and made the bed.

“Sammy!”

_“It’s Dean.”_ Sam signed to Eileen who nodded in relief.

_“He knows about us… he will cover for us.”_ Eileen said, getting a book from the table nearby.

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice was much closer. Sam scrambled near Eileen, trying to look like they didn’t do anything. “Everyone’s here.” Dean said as the door opened, “Come ou-… Ewwwww. You know just because I know about you two doesn’t mean you should do it in front of my salad. And Eileen you can do better than this Yeti.”

“How…” Sam started, “How the hell did you know? We cleaned the bed, ourselves, th-”

“You Sammy. You guys and your awkward position. And seriously, what in the world are you guys doing with that book?”

“How to train your wife to be a widow?” Eileen read the book’s title. “Why do you have this book?”

“It’s not mine.” Sam said.

“It’s mine.” Dean said snatching it. Eileen and Sam looked at Dean incredulously. “What? Hop off my dick.” Dean said defensively as he left the room. “Come out… we are waiting.”

-x-

“Dude you are so gassy!” Dean exclaimed as he smacked Sam’s head.

“Is that what the smell is?” Loki asked shocked. “I thought our food was rotten.”

“You wanna fart? Go out.” Jo said as she threw a wet tissue at Sam.

“I don’t smell it.” Sam said.

“I was in the main room and I could smell it from there brother.” Benny said as he came in with Garth and Bess.

“We got drinks!” Bess said.

The 3 slid into their chair as another rip was heard. “SAM!” Garth exclaimed.

“It was the chair!” Sam defended.

“You and I both know it wasn’t the chair, Sam.” Eileen said.

“Oh my god! Dean! Remember our nickname for Sam.” Charlie exclaimed suddenly, and burst out laughing, and Dean joined in.

“What?” Loki asked. “What is it? Tell us, tell us, tell us.”

“Don’t you dare De-” Sam started but Loki slapped his hand on his mouth.

“TELL US!” Loki exclaimed.

“Ok… ok.” Charlie said through wheezes. “We called him butt trumpet!”

“Butt trumpet?” Jo queried.

“Butt trumpet!” Dean exclaimed. “You’ve got a trumpetty butt!” He said pointing at Sam.

“No, I haven’t.” Sam said quickly. Charlie and Dean got up making fart noises as they pushed their butt out. “Stop it! Stop that!” Sam demanded but it was drowned out by others laughter.

“Hey guys, I’m Sam’s butt.” Loki said as he joined Charlie and Dean in making fart noises.

“No, he’s not!” Sam defended weakly. “That doesn’t sound anything like my butt!”

“Guys…stop making fart noises and let’s eat.” Jo said.

Charlie, Dean, and Loki sat down, as the others calmed down from laughing. Eileen rubbed Sam’s shoulders, trying to get him comfortable, while he pouted. Jo got paper plates as Bess and Garth served equal portions for everyone and settled down eating and idly chatting.


	18. Coz f$*k you! That’s why!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist???

“Can I… hyave the wast piece pwease.”

“Heww no… I gyet it becawse I am the best pewson evew.”

“What are you two doing?” Dean asked Loki and Charlie, while Sam cowered behind Eileen in fright, while Eileen was asking what they were saying because she couldn’t read their lips.

“May I pwease hyave the cwoissant…” Garth trailed off, bowing his head in a shy manner, “fow my wady.”

“That’s so sweet Garth.” Bess said as she kissed his cheek. Garth pressed his index fingers together and shuffled his feet.

“Here you go Garthy!” Benny said as he gave the croissant to Garth.

“What the fuck?” Jo asked looking at the 5 in front of her. She turned to Dean, who was looking at the scene unfolding in front him with terror in his eyes, while Sam curled up on himself behind Eileen, who was staring at them intently, trying to understand what they were saying.

“I don’t know.” Dean responded. The bell suddenly rang. “I’ll get it!” Dean ran upstairs to the door, trying to get away from whatever was happening. He opened the door to find 2 sheriffs.

-x-

“Animal mutilations were found somewhere around here.” Jody said stepping into the forest near their lodge.

“Yeah but clean cuts to the throat and abdominal mutilations?” Donna said. “Also, the removal of internal organs all three times?”

The two had come for a break from their kids, Alex, Claire, and Patience, when they heard about this case. It sounded weird and so the two, not wanting to have ‘afternoon tea with the ladies’ as their pamphlet suggested, came out to check it out.

“We’ve got a copycat killer… Jack the Ripper. Except, this one sheds skin.” Jody said, poking at a patch of melted flesh near the trees.

“Shapeshifter? But why a repeated M.O?”

“To make it look human, and not evil.” Jody said, and Donna confirmed it with a nod. “Well then. We get a Fighte-”

Suddenly a bright purple light shone through the forest, and something hit the ground few feet away from the two. The thing was hurtling towards them in full speed. “Move!” Donna yelled as she pushed Jody to the side, who grabbed Donna with her, closely missing the crashing thing. The thing stopped, colliding with a tree, letting out a big thud.

Donna and Jody waited for a minute, to see if everything was settled, then walked towards the thing slowly. “Could have been a meteor.” Donna suggested.

“Purple light? I don’t think so.” Jody said and stopped a few steps away from the thing. Unlike Jody, Donna went in. “Donna! No-”

“It’s fine Jodi-o… besides, you might wanna see this.” Jody walked to Donna and found that the thing was a boy. An unconscious teen boy. “Think it’s an Alien or something?”

“I don’t know.” Jody said as Donna tried waking the kid up. “But you know who might know things about this crap?”

Donna turned to Jody with a confused look, then nodded in realization. “I’ll call him.”

“No, we’ll just go.” Jody said. “Now, give me a hand with the kid.

After an hour’s ride, Jody and Donna reached their destination. Donna got out first while Jody switched off the ignition and got out locking the car. “Kid’s still out like a light.” Donna said.

“Okay… Well let’s do what we came here for.” Jody said. The two walked to the door and knocked.

“I’ll get it!” They heard someone yell. Quick footsteps were heard and then the door opened, showing a boy.

“Hiya!” Donna said, “I’m Donna Hanscum,” then pointed to the Jody, “And that’s Jody Mills.”

“Hi.” Jody said, “Could you get us Bobby? Bobby Singer.”

-x-

“Yeah… Sure.” Dean said. “Why don’t you come in?”

“You betch-” Donna started but Jody over talked, “No, it’s fine. Please get Bobby. It’s urgent.”

Dean nodded and went down to the kitchen, to find many pairs of eyes on him. “Um… Bobby?”

“Shop.” Sam said jerking his thumb towards the place, and Dean nodded, walking towards the shop.

“Bobby?”

“Yeah son.” Bobby said wiping his hands on a rag.

“There are two sheriffs out asking for you.” Dean said and saw Bobby smile. “Donna Hanscum and-”

“Jody Mills.” Bobby ended. “You go back… I’ll call you if I need something.” Bobby said walking to the main room, as Dean followed him.

Dean stood in the threshold between the kitchen and the main room as Bobby walked up the stairs.

“Hiya Bobby!” Dean could hear Donna say.

“Hey D-Train.” _D-Train? When did Bobby start nicknaming people?_ “Hello Jody.”

“Bobby.” Jody said. “Could you um-” Dean heard Jody say before the door slammed closed.

“Garth and I will clear the dishes.” Bess said, getting Dean’s attention.

-x-

“You betch-” Donna started but Jody over talked, “No, it’s fine. Please get Bobby. It’s urgent.” The boy nodded and left, keeping the door open.

“What the cuss? We could have gone in.” Donna said.

“We gotta check on the kid too Donna. Besides, what if Bobby doesn’t want us in?” Jody said with a look.

“Ah... gotcha.” Donna replied winking. The two heard footsteps approaching before a familiar smiling face popped in front of them “Hiya Bobby!” Donna said with a ‘come on’ look.

“Hey D-Train.” Bobby said. They forgot what Bobby had lost in, but his punishment was to call Donna D-Train, which he hated. “Hello Jody.”

“Bobby.” Jody said. “Could you um…” Jody trailed off as she motioned Bobby to step out and closed the door.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked, sensing the situation.

“We have a Jack the Ripper Shapeshifter fan gone rogue in Hibbing.” Donna said. “Slit throat, intestines removed, melted flesh, the whole ni-”

“Donna.” Jody said.

“Oh right! The kid.” Donna said, then turned to the car.

“We found this kid in the crime scene Bobby.” Jody said. “A burst of light, and he comes hurtling in full speed towards us, hits a tree, and we found him unconscious.”

“I’ll check it out.” Bobby said. “Donna!” Bobby called out, “Come with me. I’ll take care of it.”

“Him Bobby.” Donna reprimanded as she walked towards them, giving the car key to Bobby. “Still unconscious.” She said as the three walked into the bunker.

“Dean!” Bobby called out.

-x-

“Garth and I will clear the dishes.” Bess said, getting Dean’s attention.

“Ooh! Loki and I will help with clearing food.” Charlie said as Loki gave a muffled yes around the food in stuffed in his mouth.

“Eileen and I could throw the trash out.” Sam said as he got up and collected the bags. Eileen did the same and they went out from the shop’s door.

“Then it’s just you and me scrubbing the table clean Dean-o.” Jo said, throwing a rag to him.

“Dean!” Dean heard Bobby call him.

“Looks like it’s just you scrubbing the tables Joanna.” Dean mocked, throwing the rag back to her, and running up the stairs to find Bobby with a serious face. “Bobby?”

“Get the main room ready with cushions.” Bobby ordered, and Dean nodded going down. “Jody, Donna, make yourself comfortable.”

“Sam!” Dean yelled. “Get some cushions.” He said as he fixed the main room up and moved the clutter from the table.

“What’s going on?” Dean heard Jo ask.

“Sorry kids,” Jody said from behind Dean, “Looks like we are crashing your party.”

“Now… where can we sit?” Donna asked.

“One minute.” Sam said, as he left to get some chairs, and Jo followed him. Eileen came in with some cushions.

“Thank you.” Dean said to Eileen as he arranged it. He could see Garth and Bess fluffing the pillows up, while Benny got a blanket from… somewhere.

“Do we have to leave?” Jo asked, coming into the main room with four chairs, while Sam came in with two.

“It’s fine, I guess.” Donna said, as she sat on the chair. “Thank ya.”

“Yeah, it depends on Bobby to be honest.” Jody said as she sat down near Donna.

-x-

Bobby walked to the car and opened the back door to find a familiar face. “Castiel?” He called as he moved in. “Boy get up.” Bobby said as he shook Cas’ face, slapping it to wake him up. “Goddammit.” Bobby tried pressing his chest, but the space was too confining. Dean had just lost Angel, and if something wrong went with Cas, Bobby was sure Dean would lose it and… Bobby didn’t want to think about it. He was getting better due to the party and the kids. The kids! Bobby contemplated whether to get the kids out but decided against it. The kids knew Bobby was a jack of all, so they never questioned whenever he asked for absurd help. And moreover, Cas was their friend too.

He lifted Cas and got him out of the car, but damn did the boy weigh a ton. He couldn’t ask Dean for help, but he could ask for Sam’s. Bobby went in the bunker, half carrying, half dragging Cas. Bobby looked to see whether Sam was nearby to get him up discreetly, but Cas’ hand slipped from his neck, and he fell, giving out a loud thud.

“Balls!” Bobby saw Dean starting to move to him, so he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind.

-x-

A thud was heard from upstairs, followed by Bobby yelling ‘Balls.’ Everyone turned to find Bobby struggling to lift something. Dean moved to help but Bobby said, “Sam, get Dean. Benny help me, now.” Benny walked up confused, not understanding why Bobby chose him over Dean, and why he asked Sam to restrain him.

“Get me?” Dean said but Sam wrapped his hand around Dean, “Sam, let go of me! Bobby?!”

“Jo… I think you need to help Sam.” Benny said as he helped Bobby. Benny understood why Bobby had said it now.

“What the hell Be- JO!”

“Sorry Dean.” Jo shrugged. “It’s for your own good.”

Eileen went into the kitchen to alert Charlie and Loki about what was happening and came back to the main room, joining Sam and Jo, while Benny and Bobby laid a body in on the floor. Looking at the body, Garth and Bess joined the ‘restrain Dean club.’

“What? You guys too?” Dean asked annoyed as he was pushed to the ground, the others piling and pinning him down.

“I am sorry Dean, but I know you and-”

“What’s going on over here?” Charlie asked, interrupting Garth, as she saw Dean and the gang hugging him. “Ooh Doggy Pile!” Charlie flung herself over to the pile.

“Charlie… ugh… Not you too!” Dean whined.

“Why are… they doing this?” Jody asked pointing to the pile. She turned to Donna to see whether she had any clue but reprimanded her. “No! You are not joining them!”

“I know it’s for the better.” Bobby answered Jody. “Is there any way you can get him out of here?” Bobby asked the gang.

“Bobby. Just tell me what’s happening?”

“What’s going on-” Loki started as he came out of the kitchen but stopped himself as he saw Bobby place a boy on the cushions. He dropped the plate of food he was holding to the ground, as he stared at the body. “No.” He muttered to himself.

“What’s wrong?” Donna asked suspiciously, having her hand on the gun.

Loki moved slowly towards the table. His hand reaching out to him.

“Sir, my partner asked a question.” Jody raised her gun. This dude was acting weird.

But Loki didn’t mind. He touched the body’s arm, and jerked his hand back, like he got burnt or something. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Loki exclaimed as he took the body’s face in his palms. “Wake up! Wake up Goddammit!” Loki said with terror in his eyes.

“Do you know him?” Bobby asked, raising hand to the Sheriffs, signaling them to stow their guns, who just lowered their guns.

Loki didn’t say anything. He gripped the body’s right hand in a weird manner; his thumb and index finger holding the thumb of the body, and the rest of his fingers on the right corner of the palm. Loki then squeezed the hand tightly in the same manner.

Cas fluttered his eyes open and gasped in a breath as he got up. He then turned to Loki, and his eyes widened in terror. Loki went for a hug, but he scrambled away from Loki, almost falling off the makeshift bed. “No!”

Dean heard a familiar deep gruff voice yell in terror but couldn’t see or say a thing because everyone was piled on top of him. But he could clearly hear Loki take a sharp breath in and sigh.

“Hiya Cassie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall who guessed it... congrats!!


	19. What’s Going On In This Situation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says.

“Arp nalvage lrasd ol!” Cas yelled as he stumbled back, Jody and Donna raising their guns, pointing it at Loki. Charlie, Garth, Jo, Bess, Sam, and Eileen got off Dean by then, releasing Dean.

“LOKI! CAS!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Step back.” Jody warned Loki who lifted his hands up.

“Kids, I think you should leave.” Bobby said, his eyes on Cas, Jody, and Loki.

“I’ll get you kiddos out.” Donna said as she ushered everyone out except Dean who stood his ground.

“Cas?” Dean asked confused. Cas turned his eyes on Dean, and all Dean could see was fear. Fear he has seen before.

“Cassie, balit solpeth-”

“Zacam nalvage! Par trian niis.” Cas said silently, his pleading eyes directed at Loki.

“Ds Cassie?” Loki asked as he walked towards him but stopped when Jody raised her gun in warning.

“Ol ipamis zacam da Loki… Ge esiasch trian mir ol.”

“Adam od Nick?” Loki asked and Cas’ eyes widened in fear, as he turned his head everywhere, trying to find an exit. “Cassie. Par geh ag uml.”

Cas stopped his frantic movements. “What?”

“Cassie. They are dead. Pala c par.” Loki said. He turned his eyes to Bobby, non-verbally asking to allow him to go to Cas.

“Jody.” Bobby said with a nod. Jody looked at him incredulously before dropping the gun reluctantly.

“They’re dead?” Cas asked. “They’re dead.” He repeated.

“Yeah Cassie. It’s just you and me.” Loki said as he walked towards Cas. “Balit ge Cassie.”

“Loki.” Cas sighed in relief as he fell into his arms, clinging and sobbing. “They’re really gone.”

“Yeah Cassie. Just us.” Loki repeated, holding Cas tightly. Loki pulled back and wiped Cas’ cheeks from tears.

“Cas? Are you alright?” Dean asked as he ran towards him, wiping his tears and cupping his face.

Loki smiled at that then turned to Jody and asked, “Can I take him home?”

“Who are you? How do you know Cas?” Dean demanded Loki sternly, drawing an amused smile from him. “Cas tries to run away from you with fear in his eyes. The fear I have seen only when-” Dean stopped himself, realization and anger brewing in his face.

“Dean-” Bobby started, noticing Dean’s face but was ignored.

“You are his brother, aren’t you? Don’t you think you can talk to him in some gibberish and manipulate him to come with you?” Dean then turned to Cas, “This is why you ran away in Halloween, didn’t you?”

“G zonac farzm ca Bucky Barnes?” Loki asked Cas with a soft smile who nodded shyly.

“Cas what the hell?” Dean asked in disbelief. “He is your brother! The one you were afraid of few minutes ago and now you guys are A-Okay?” Dean asked annoyed. “And yes, he was Bucky Barnes.” He yelled at Loki.

“Dean.” Bobby said more firmly, walking towards him.

“And you!” Dean turned to Bobby. “You carry him in and don’t even let me see him! You make Sam and my friends jump on me? For what? For me to not freak out?” Dean huffed. “Newsflash Bobby! I just lost one person I cared about, and I will freak out if I was going to lose another!”

“Ol angelard tia boaluahe g, Cassie?” Loki said, sniggering at the blush that tinted Cas’ face.

“And what language is that?” He turned to Cas and Loki. “WHAT THE HELL?”

“Calm down boy.” Bobby tried to cool Dean down.

“No Bobby. Tell me what is going on?” Dean demanded turning to Bobby. “What happened to Cas? What’s going on in this situation!”

“Dean.” Cas called out.

“Are you at least going to tell me wha-” Dean was stopped from asking when a pair of lips crashed into his.

“Damn bro!” Loki exclaimed, getting Jody to laugh. Bobby smiled at the scene, but knew he had to tell what had happened to Cas. Speaking of which.

“Jody… why don’t you let Loki know about the situation?” Bobby asked.

Jody nodded and Loki said, “We can go to the kitchen.”

“Sure… lead the way.” Jody said as she followed him into the kitchen.

Cas pulled back from the kiss and Dean stood there, trying to process what had happened. “I’ll tell you everything later ok?” Cas reassured. “And Loki. He is the good one. Trust me.” Cas’ blues gazed at Dean’s emeralds. “Everything will be all right.”

“I trust you Cas.” Dean responded in a daze. He shook himself then tightly hugged Cas, “You are fine, now right?”

He felt Cas’ deep chuckles vibrate within him, more than hearing it. “I can show you how well I am if you want, ol hoath.” He said in a deep, lascivious tone, that should be illegal. Dean didn’t know he had a language kink but now he knew. He gulped nervously as he pulled back, hoping his nether regions had better control. No one could blame him if he popped a boner because the way Cas was looking at him was downright sinful and illegal. _Those dom brows._

“After everything that happened… you are still ok?” Bobby asked in disbelief, which reminded the two that there was someone else in the room. They jumped apart, clearing their throats.

“Ahem… yes Bobby. I am fine.” Cas replied.

“Well Cassie… you wanna leave?” Loki asked as he came out from the kitchen, Jody in tow.

“Loki said he would be willing to take care of Castiel. And it all depends on your decision Cas.” Jody said. “So, Cas, are you willing to go with Loki, or stay wherever you are staying right now.”

“Definitely with my brother.” Cas responded quickly, and Dean held in a chuckle. Of course, anyone would choose family and a decent bed from a stupid-

“Darsar gnay g apila?” Loki asked Cas and he replied in one word. “School.”

“Vaoan?” Loki asked in outrage. “Cassie-”

“It was fine, esiasch.” Cas waved his hand dismissively. “Thank you, Bobby, thank you Ms…”

“Jody is fine.”

“Jody.” Cas nodded. “If there isn’t anything else to do, I would like to go take some rest.”

“Yes, Of course!” Jody exclaimed. “Go! Take rest. I am surprised you are well.”

“I have-” Cas started but got a smack to his head.

“Gnay ge gohol ar de par!” Loki whisper yelled at Cas then turned to others. “What Cassie is trying to say is that he had a lot of time healing.” Loki interrupted. “We’ll take our leave then.” Loki said. “Zacam brita de g hoath.” Loki said as he nudged Cas towards Dean.

Cas glared at Loki with a blush in his face as he walked towards Dean. “Bye Dean.” He said as he smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Uran g ol hoath.”

“FINALLY!” Cas and Dean turned to find Sam and Donna standing near the bunker entrance.

“Shut up bitch!” Dean yelled.

“Jerk.” Sam automatically retorted as he ran down the stairs. “Cas! How are you feeling? Ok?”

“Yes Sam. I am fine.” Cas replied with a smile. “If you don’t mind… I have to leave.”

“Oh sure!” Sam said as he moved away. “See you later.”

Loki and Cas got up to the stairs and waved back. “Thank you all. Bye.” The door slammed shut.

“Jody, Donna. We’ve got extra rooms down the hall to the left.” Bobby said. “You can leave whenever you want.”

“Awesome. Thanks Bobby!” Jody said as the two went to get their things from their car.

“Dean, Sam. There’s a shapeshifter on the loose in Hibbing.” Bobby said. “I’ll get the details and tell it to you two. Now go to your rooms.”

“No wa-” Sam started. “Okay Bobby!” Dean answered and walked straight to his room. “Huh?” Sam asked Bobby, who just shrugged and went back to his shop.

-x-

Dean was elated. Sure, he didn’t know what happened, but Cas assured that he will tell him everything. Dean was wary about Loki, him being Cas’ brother, but Cas was happy. And that’s all Dean needed. Cas feared Loki at first but then the two started acting like how Sam and Dean behaved with each other. Thinking back, Dean knew he acted irrational but now he was calm, especially after the kiss.

“Dean! What the hell?” Sam yelled as he barged in. “Do you know what happened? Why are you ok with it?”

“Hey Sammy!”

“Don’t ‘Hey Sammy’ me… Tell me what happened? And you and Cas?”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed, thinking back to the kiss and Cas’ guttural tone.

“Ewww… Dean! Stop making that face. God!”

“Ahem…” Dean cleared his throat sat up straight, crossing his legs to hide… stuff. “What?”

“What happened?” Sam asked, more demanding.

“I don’t know Sammy.” Dean said. “Turns out Loki is Cas’ brother… one of the brothers Cas told me he was afraid of.”

“Wait WHAT?” Sam exclaimed. “You let him go with him?”

“Relax Sammy. You think I would let Cas go like that?” Dean retorted. “I too was annoyed at how Cas became buddy-buddy with Loki even though he was terrified of him few minutes before that. But Cas reassured that everything is fine.”

“Dean, Loki could have manipulated him!” Sam said. “Sure, Loki was good with us, but people like that-”

“Sam. Calm down.” Dean said. “I know everything okay! But Cas was comforted by Loki’s presence. He told me he was the good one.” Sam was about to talk but Dean interrupted. “We know where Loki is okay! We can always go check on Cas… as Hunter and Psychic.” Dean said, wiggling his index finger between them. “Eh?” Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows and stopped when Sam responded with a bitchface.

“I am going to my room now.” Sam said.

-x-

The next day everyone woke up late, due to the yesterday’s tension. Sam and Dean talked with the others, letting them know what had happened. Everyone was glad that Cas was alright. Dean had deliberately omitted the detail that him and Cas had kissed, thinking of sharing it after confirming it with Cas. Sam, being the younger brother he is, had teased Dean that he will tell the others, for which Dean threatened he would spill about Sam and Eileen, not only that they have been dating for 2 months, but also that they LOVE each other.

Dean had called Cas and the two talked, getting interrupted by Loki’s mocking comments, that made Cas yell in the different language. Sam had joined Loki in teasing the two and so they cut the phone. Sam was happy to know Cas was having a good time with Loki, and that he was fine. Dean had said ‘I told you so’ for which he got a pillow slammed to his face.

Jody, Donna, and Bobby had been in the Research Lair the whole day, and Sam and Dean were banned from there. Bobby said it was better if Jody and Donna were under the impression that Sam and Dean didn’t know Bobby was a Men of the Letters. Though the descriptions were exaggerated, they were apt, and Bobby didn’t want people figuring out Sam and Dean were Fighters. Sure, the Mark acted as a barrier. Unless one wants to see it, they won’t see the face. The Mark did obscure the Fighter’s faces, but if someone had 100% faith that they knew who the Fighter was and their guess was correct, then they would be able to see the face without obscurity.

-x-

“That was some good chicken parmesan.” Jody said as she finished dinner. “You’re awesome Bobby.”

“Is this what you guys eat every day?” Donna addressed the kids. “Can we stay here longer Jodi-o?”

“No. We’re leaving tonight.”

“Wait what?” Bobby, Sam, and Dean asked. “I told you stay as long as you wanted.” Bobby said.

“Yeah but 3 teen girls in a house alone just brings trouble.” Donna said.

“We are going back to Hibbing, checking out the sha… thing we talked about.” Jody stopped herself, knowing the kids didn’t know Bobby was a Man of Letter. “Anyways, dinner was tasty.” She said getting up. “I’m gonna go load up the car.” She said going to their room.

“I am packing road food… if you have more Bobby.” Donna said.

“Sure, go ahead.” Bobby replied. Donna got up yelling ‘awesome’ as she went to get herself food. “Ok so,” Bobby said as soon as Donna disappeared, “I got the location and the shapeshifter is not only a Jack the Ripper fan, but also has the face of Kaspar Hauser.”

“Who’s that?” Dean asked when Sam exclaimed, “No way!” At Dean’s confused look Sam elaborated. “In May 1828, a 16-year-old boy with damaged boots and blistered feet walked through the streets of Nuremberg. When the police took him in for questioning, they realized he couldn’t speak and acted like a child, awed by everything, but he had a mysterious letter claiming that the boy’s name was Kaspar Hauser, and the writer of the letter had taken him into custody when Kaspar was a baby. The city kept him in custody until a British noble took him in and taught him how to speak, learning he knew how to write and read.”

“I tried packing it but failed.” The three turned to find Donna eating chicken. “Anyway, I’ll go see if Jodi-o needs some help.”

“Sure Donna!” Dean beamed at her. As soon as she went into her room, Dean turned to Sam and Bobby. “Ok… so?” Dean asked. “So, this kid, Casper the friendly ghost, or whatever, was weird.”

“I was coming to it Dean.” Sam chided. “Kaspar then told his story. That he was raised in a prison cell, his keeper - whose face he has never seen – gave him bread, water, a wool blanket, and a few toys. Then one day, the man apparently made Kaspar stare at the ground and brought him to the outskirts of Nuremberg, leaving him alone with the letter. It got even stranger when in October 1829, the boy was found by his teacher with a wound on his forehead. The dude claimed his keeper had attacked him. In December 1833, Kaspar frantically burst through the front door of his house with a serious wound to the side, saying that a mysterious man approached him when he was in the park, handed him a letter, stabbed him and ran away. The letter had the same handwriting as the old one but was written backwards. 3 days later, Kaspar led an expedition to the place where he was stabbed but collapsed halfway there and died.”

“Damn… that is weird. But what does that have to do with our case?” Dean asked, not getting the connection.

Before Sam could answer, the three heard Jody and Donna come out of their room. “Well we are set to go!” Donna said.

“Thank you, Bobby. Thank you, kids.” Jody said

“No problem Jody… Donna.” Bobby said, as Sam and Dean smiled in response.

“We’ll take the bags.” Sam said, as Dean and he got the bags from there and taking it upstairs, as the three adults followed.

After a round of hugs and goodbyes, Jody and Donna sat inside the car. “Well Bobby. Hope you can check about the light and the Hibbing situation then.” Jody said vaguely, hoping the kids wouldn’t understand.

“See ya guys soon!” Donna exclaimed as she swerved the car out of the parking space and onto the road. With one last wave of the hand, the two drove off.

The three came back down and went to the main room, as Dean questioned. “Okay, so this Hauser dude and Jack the Ripper copy… connection?”

“Around the same time, there were many cases of doppelgänger spotting.” Bobby said. “Double of a person. Plus, Kaspar’s schoolmaster had said that he was a ‘smart scheming codger, a rogue, a good-for-nothing that ought to be killed.’ There have been many theories about who this kid was. One being that Hauser was the lost hereditary prince of Baden, but DNA didn’t match. The other was that he had written the letters and had the Munchausen’s Syndrome. People who injure themselves for sympathy and attention. Another was that Hauser might be a shapeshifter. The doppelganger sightings increased after Hauser’s arrival. The ‘attacks’ on Hauser had happened only when people questioned whether he was a shapeshifter, like a distraction from the shapeshifter issue or something. There were also talks about how after Hauser’s burial, he was found roaming around 5 days later but people ignored it as an illusion as they didn’t see him again.”

“The last spotting was a week after the spotting, in London, England.” Sam said as a start of an epiphany decorated his face. “Bobby! Was Kaspar Hauser Jack the Ripper? Think about it… England, shapeshifter, ‘a rogue’! IT ALL MAKES SENSE!”

“So, you are saying, we’ve got the OG Jack the Ripper, and a delusional attention seeking kid in our hands?” Dean summarized. “Well then, we’ve got the info, the gear… I say we gank this son of a bitch right now.”

“Not so fast boy.” Bobby said. “Clear the table, then go onto your fighting business.”

“Bobby!” Dean whined but Sam finished cleaning the table quickly.

“Am I ready?” Sam said as he turned to Psychic. “As always.” He then turned to Dean. “Transform Dean. Let’s leave as soon as possible.” Dean confusedly stared at Psychic before changing. Psychic quickly dragged Hunter’s left hand and placed it on his shoulder. “TELEPORT!”

“Jeez fine.” Hunter said as the two vanished.

“Idjits.” Bobby chuckled as he went to the Research Lair, to find about Cas’ issue. According to what Jody and Donna said, it was impossible Cas was moving around freely, but Bobby shut his mouth. As long as Dean was smiling happily, Bobby was ok. He didn’t want to shatter whatever illusion Dean was living in for now, so he went to research anything about bright lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the story plot, you will have to wait till chapter 21 to figure out what the hell Cas and Loki were talking. I actually repeat the content there so if you want to maybe translate it somewhere go for it, but i am just saying you will be reading the same content again in chapter 21...
> 
> BTW Kaspar Hauser is a real dude. But I tweaked his story to connect with Jack the RIpper just for plot sake. If that was cringe, I apologize 🙏🙏


	20. But… I don’t understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day because the first half of last chapter was just ... gibberish so here you go

“It would be easier if he has like a preferred victim.” Hunter complained as Psychic and he were scouring the forest.

“He did! All five women Jack the Ripper killed were prostitutes. Before that, during the Hauser period, the shapeshifter attacks were mostly focused on mothers, that spent more time outside than inside. That was the main reason these killings weren’t investigated that much. German conducts wanted women to do the 3 Ks. Kinder, Kuche, Kirche. Or known as 3 Cs in English textbooks as Children, Kitchen, Church. Even though kitchen starts with a K and-” Psychic stopped as he noticed Hunter looking at him with a weird expression. “What?” Psychic asked.

“Nothing… I now understand why you were in a rush to leave.” Psychic looked at him with a ‘why?’ look, asking Hunter to continue. “This has something to do with your freaky fetish for serial killers.”

“It’s not a fetish!” Psychic fought back.

“Oh yeah?” Hunter asked challengingly. “The Zodiac?” He quizzed.

“Seven victims.”

“Dahmer?”

“Seventeen.”

“That’s some freaky stuff, man. It's a whole new side of you.”

“It’s called true crime. It’s a hobby.”

“No. Bass fishing, needlepoint ...that's a hobby, okay? Collecting serial-killer stats... that's... that is an illness.” Hunter teased.

Before Psychic could retort, he heard a rustling within the forest. He turned to see what was happening when he saw Dean come in front of him. “Dean?” He turned back to find Hunter missing.

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean said. “Or should I say Psychic?”

“Dean? What’s going on?”

“I hate you Sammy.” Dean said, his face turning with wrath. “I am jealous of you. You had a childhood! But I didn’t.”

A car headlight shone through the forest and Dean’s eyes flared. Psychic understood then. “You are not Dean.”

“Oh, I am… You can’t just accept that I really hate you.” Dean said, then started laughing. “Oh, you got me!” Dean then transformed into Kaspar Hauser.

“Get this!” Psychic lifted his hand up, telekinetically throwing his silver knife at the shapeshifter’s heart. The shapeshifter at the last moment turned around and shifted his position, getting Hunter to the front. “NO!” Psychic brought his hand down, but it was too late as the knife got Hunter’s. Psychic ran towards Hunter, but he met darkness. 

-x-

“Psychic? Psychic?”

Psychic shook his head and turned to find Hunter looking at him with a concerned look.

“Dude, you alright?” Hunter asked. “You just spaced out over there. You good?”

“Yeah…” Psychic nodded even before Hunter finished the question. Then said, “No,” as he registered the question, “No… Hunter I had -”

“You had a vision, didn’t you?” Hunter asked. “What happens?”

“…You die.”

-x-

The two were walking around the forest, hunting for the shapeshifter when Psychic heard a rustling within the forest. He turned to Hunter, who nodded and vanished. Then Psychic turned towards the sound. He saw the shapeshifter as Dean come in front of him, and Hunter appeared in the bushes behind him.

“Dean?” Psychic asked, trying to stall the Shapeshifter.

“Hiya Sammy.” The shapeshifter said. “Or should I say Psychic?”

“Dean? What’s going on?” Psychic acted innocent. Meanwhile Hunter loaded his gun with silver bullets.

“I hate you Sammy.” The shapeshifter said, perfectly imitating Dean’s rage-pout. “I am jealous of you. You had a childhood! But I didn’t.”

Hunter clocked the gun and gave a thumbs up, then vanished. The car headlight, right on cue shone through forest and the shapeshifter’s eyes flared. “You are not Dean.” Psychic said.

“Oh, I am… You can’t just accept that I really hate you.” The shapeshifter said, then started laughing. “Oh, you got me!” It then transformed into Kaspar Hauser.

“Get this!” Psychic lifted his hand up, telekinetically throwing his silver knife at the shapeshifter’s heart. Hunter popped up behind the shapeshifter at the last moment and placed his at the spot in the back that was parallel to the heart. The shapeshifter smirked and turned around, shifting his position with Hunter’s. “NO!” Psychic yelled the same time a shot was heard. He brought his hand down, but it was too late as the knife got Hunter. Psychic ran towards Hunter, as he fell to the ground, with the shapeshifter falling on him, dead.

“Hunter?” Psychic called out. Nothing happened. “HUNTER!” Psychic called again, slapping him.

“HUH!” Dean gasped in air as he tried to get up only to fall back down. “Dude, get this shit piece off me.”

Psychic telekinetically moved the dead shapeshifter off Dean and helped him up. “Why did you faint? I threw the rubber silver knife.”

“Kaspar, for living only on bread and water, is a fat fuck.” Dean said as he rubbed his chest. “He knocked the air off my lungs as he landed on me.”

“Good.” Psychic breathed out. “I thought he did something to you.”

“Tried to suffocate me.” Dean muttered.

“Stop being a baby Dean.” Psychic chuckled. “Turn back to Hunter so we can leave.”

“Fine.” Dean said as he changed into Hunter. “Let’s lea-”

“Hunter? Psychic?”

The two turned to find two familiar faces. “Hi Jody. Donna.” Hunter beamed, then got nudged by Psychic in the ribs.

“You know us?” Donna asked. _Crap._

“Um… Yes!” Psychic answered. “Bobby… Bobby Singer told us about this fight.”

“Ah yes. Well this was quick.” Donna said.

“Where you able to find the shapeshifter?” Jody asked.

“Yes.” Hunter said as he walked to the body. “Meet Kaspar Hauser, also known as Jack the Ripper.”

“What?” Jody and Donna asked confused.

“In May 1828, a 16-year-old boy with damaged boots and blistered feet walked through the streets of Nurem-” As Psychic explained, Hunter walked along the forest, not wanting to get bored by hearing the whole history lesson again. He strolled around, thinking of Cas and whatever happened that day when he heard a familiar voice.

“Miss me, honeybee?”

Hunter turned towards the voice stunned. “Angel?” He asked in disbelief. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, heck even pinched himself, and Angel just stood there… smiling happily. “Angel!” Hunter exclaimed as he ran towards him and hugged him.

“Damn… I take it you did.” Angel chuckled. Hunter pulled back then slapped Angel in the shoulder, hard. “Ow! What the hell?”

“You died!” Hunter said. “I saw you die! And now you are here?”

“Yeah well-”

“Hunter?” Jody’s voice filled the air.

“Meet me near the boulder.” Angel said. Before Hunter could ask what Angel was talking about, Angel said, “You know which one I am talking about.”

“Hunter?” Jody called out.

“Look, I’ve got to go.” Angel said. He leaned in and kissed Hunter’s cheek and pulled back as he squeezed Hunter’s hand. “See you soon, Dean.” He winked as he vanished.

Hunter was shocked by two things. First, Angel kissed his hand always… not his cheek. And secondly, Dean?! How the hell-

“Oh, here you are!” Jody said, Donna and Psychic behind her. “I just wanted to thank you for your help.”

“Yeah… no problem.” Hunter said but Psychic could see Hunter wasn’t here.

“Well anyways we have to leave.” Psychic said as he went to stand near Hunter.

“You betcha!” Donna said. “We too should be leaving now too.”

“Goodbye.” Jody said and both Donna and her left.

As soon as Psychic heard a car leave, he turned to Hunter and shoved him. “What’s up?”

Hunter didn’t move or turn to Psychic. He was staring distantly into the forest, as he whispered, “Angel.”

Psychic tensed. “What?” No… Hunter can’t go back to isolating himself again.

“Angel.” Hunter repeated turning to Psychic. “He’s alive.” He then beamed happily as he repeated. “He’s alive. I have to go… Let’s leave now.” Hunter said as he placed his hand on Psychic’s shoulder. The two were teleported to the bunker.

“Hunter! What do you- HUNTER!” Psychic yelled as Hunter vanished.

“What’s going on boy?” Bobby asked as he came to the main room from the Research Lair.

“Bobby.” Sam said. “It’s Dean… or Hunter. He says Angel is alive and vanished.” Sam sighed. “Most likely to see him.”

“Balls!”

-x-

Hunter teleported himself to his chill spot. In his enthusiasm he teleported himself onto the boulder’s edge, tripping over. “Ah!” He shouted as he fell but was stopped from crashing to the floor. He felt a pair of strong hands on his hips, that maneuvered him to stand on the floor, instead of falling, but the person was standing behind him.

“An-” Hunter started as he turned but stopped himself. “Cas?”

“Hi.” Cas said as he leaned in.

Hunter moved in, trying to meet him halfway. Hunter! Crap he was not Dean. Hunter pulled back and shoved Cas a bit. “Um… what are you doing?” Hunter was hurt that Cas was about to kiss him. Sure, he was Dean, and they hadn’t made it official, but it hurt.

Cas looked confused before a smirk covered his face. He pushed Hunter down onto the boulder and moved back.

“Cas? What are you-” Hunter was stopped from speaking when Cas started to remove his shirt. “Cas… wha- um… what are-” Cas turned his back to Hunter who was still going on, “-you… um Cas- ah…” Hunter couldn’t stop his nervous rambling until-

“Verralre.”

“Ca- WOAH!” Hunter couldn’t stop from exclaiming as Cas’ back glowed brightly. Two large black wings fluttered and laid still on his back. They were beautifully curved, and each feather was detailed in shades of black and blue. _Like his hair and eyes, like an angel._ “Angel?”

Angel turned around to face Hunter, his obscured face now getting clear. “Hello Dean.”

-x-

“You were Angel all this time?” Hunter asked after being kissed the lights out by Cas.

“Yes honeybee.” Cas replied kissing the tip of Hunter’s nose.

“Are we going to talk about yesterday?”

“About that… Is it ok if my brother and I could come to the bunker tomorrow? We need to talk with Bobby and get things clear.” Cas asked shyly, as if only few seconds ago he hadn’t demanded Hunter to lie on the boulder, not move his hands, as he grinded into him.

“Sure Cas. You don’t have to ask.” Hunter said then asked, “Are you going to reveal to them?”

“And also, about that…” Cas said as he leaned in, dragging his finger along Hunter’s chest, smiling devilishly, all hints of shyness gone.

-x-

“DEAN!” Sam yelled as he saw him come back. “Don’t you ever vanish on me like that again.” He walked towards Dean and saw his confused face. “Dean?”

“Hey Sammy…” Dean said in a distraught tone. Sam hated that. Something wrong had happened. “I’m… I’m gonna go to my room.”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. Maybe Angel wasn’t back… maybe Dean had seen something in the forest.

Dean took a deep sigh and put on a fake smile, “I’m fine Sam. I’ll go sleep, now.” Dean said then went to his room. Sam could see defeat in Dean’s walk. He hated it.

“Bobby…” Sam said as he walked towards him. “I think Dean is going to isolate himself again.”

“Just let him be.” Bobby said dismissively which annoyed Sam. _What the hell?_ “Go to bed boy. It’s really late and you guys just finished a hunt. You already finished your report so… go sleep.” Bobby finished as he walked to his room. “Goodnight.” The door slammed.

Sam was pissed. Dean might be going back into isolating himself in his room and not come out for another 3 days. Ugh Dean had been happy all day, squabbling with him and talking with Cas. CAS! Sam knew what to do.

-x-

“Dean, someone’s texting… I am putting you on speaker.”

“Sure Cas.” Dean said. “Hey, when did you start liking me?”

“The first time I met you.”

“Huh… As Angel or as Cas?”

“I first saw you as Hunter…” Cas trailed off. It was clear his attention was somewhere else now. “Ahem,” Cas cleared his throat then continued, “I actually liked you as Dean too. But I first saw Hunter… so my thoughts were mostly on him.”

“Huh…” Dean said. “Wait… did you ignore me as Dean?”

“What? No!” Cas exclaimed. “Why’d you say that?”

“Um… Let’s just say I had a crush on Cas… and acted on it.” Dean blushed.

“Had? Really?” Cas smugly asked.

“Shut up.” Dean blushed deeper. Good thing Cas couldn’t see it. “But yeah. Every time, during lunch. I always touched your hand, caressed your thigh, almost sat on your lap… Now that I say it out loud, I sound like a creep.”

Cas laughed. “How about you?”

“Huh?”

“When did you start liking me? Angel or Cas?”

“I fell for you… as Cas.” Dean smiled. “Not gonna lie, I found you annoying as Angel.”

“Hey!”

“Relax! Anyway... I found you annoying, but after you were gone, I realized I wasn’t annoyed by you. I liked you… but liked the other you, Cas first, so turned my like for you as annoyance.”

“Aw, you sap!” Cas’ chuckles vibrated thought he phone speaker. “Dean what did you do?”

“Why Cas?” Dean asked.

“Look at the pic I sent.” Dean was intrigued. He switched to speaker phone and checked his texts.

“I will be disappointed if it’s not a dick pic Cas.”

“Shut up Dean. Did you get the pic?”

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Hey Cas _

**_ <Cas _ ** _ : Hello Sam. _

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Can I ask u a favor???? _

**_ <Cas _ ** _ : Of course, Sam. What is it? _

“Dude, what’s up with you and punctuations.” Dean chuckled as he continued reading.

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Cool _

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Dean’s a bit down… I don’t kno wat happened? _

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Cld u maybe…idk talk wit Dean? _

**_ <Cas _ ** _ : Sure Sam. Any problem? _

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Idk Cas… He came in really sad. Im worried. But I kno if I ask, he will yell at me. I talked with Bobby but he just… idk Cas. _

**_ <Cas _ ** _ : Don’t worry Sam. Everything will be alright. _

“What did Bobby do?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know Cas. I told him about how I was pranking Sam today so if he comes complaining, Bobby should act ignorant and douchey.”

“Well, I believe Bobby was brutal.” Cas said, getting Dean to chuckle.

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Perks of being the younger sibling :/ _

**_ <Cas _ ** _ : I understand. Bye Sam. _

**_ >Sam _ ** _ : Thanks Cas  _ 😊

**_ <Cas _ ** _ : Anytime. _

“Well Cas. You told me to act like nothing happened.”

“Yeah, I said nothing… Not like you came from a funeral!”

“Ooh Cas… You know you’ve got a mouth on you. Loki is rubbing on you.”

“You know what I wanna ru-”

“Cas no!” Dean laughed. “Anyways goodnight… can’t wait to meet you angel.”

“Angel?”

“Well you call me honeybee… so you’ll always be my Angel.”

“Sap!” Cas burst out laughing. “Goodnight honeybee. Muah!” Cas hung up the phone. Dean was able to see Angel’s traits in Cas now. Cas was being more open and freer. Looks like being with Loki had made it better. Cas had promised he would explain everything tomorrow, and was thinking of revealing his identity to Bobby and Sam. Dean slept with his phone nearby… smiling at how endearing and adorable Cas was. And giggling with giddiness about what Cas had in plan for tomorrow.


	21. That’s Going On In That Situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation to Chapter 19... and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW MONTH!!!!

Sam had heard Dean laughing and talking with Castiel when he returned to his room yesterday. Sam was happy that Cas and Dean found each other and were helping each other with… life in general. He was sure that the two were done for each other and this was gonna be longer that all the hookups Dean had, which was why he was confused as hell to witness whatever was happening in front of him, right now.

Sam had woken up a long time ago but stayed in bed scrolling through his phone. Eileen had sent him a good morning text, and so the two video-called and talked with each other. Though Sam got up at 8, he left his room around noon. He was in the main room stretching when he saw Dean being ravished. “EW! Dean! Get a room!”

The two pulled apart after whispering and pecking each other’s lips. “Hey Sammy.” Dean said, out of breath. “Meet my boyfriend.”

“Wait boyfriend?” Sam asked shocked. “That’s awesome.”

“Yeah,” Dean said as he smiled happily. “Let’s go down angel.”

Sam snickered at the nickname before he saw the other person. “Angel?”

“Hey Sam.” Angel smirked. And that was were Sam was right now.

-x-

Dean was sleeping when he felt someone was straddling him. He was about to open his eyes when he heard a familiar voice, “Close your eyes honeybee.”

“Angel?” Dean stretched his hand out only to be pinned down to the bed. He breathed out Cas’ name only for it to be swallowed by him. Dean felt the pair of lips move down his body, worshipping his Adam’s apple, neck hollow, his chest, moving down towards his member. Dean felt Cas mouthing on his belly when he heard a growl, and then Cas pulling back chuckling. “Cas?”

“Open your eyes Dean.” Cas said and Dean opened to find a pair of blue eyes filled with amusement. “Come on. Let’s get some food inside there,” he said releasing his hand, and poking his belly. “And continue this.”

Dean and Cas got off the bed and made their way to the kitchen, finding Bobby there. “Good morning to you Bobby.” Dean said as he slid into his chair and turned to drag Cas to sit on his lap, but he wasn’t there.

“So, Cas and his brother are coming around noon.” Bobby said.

“Huh?” Dean said, looking around to see where Cas was. “Huh.” He looked at Bobby.

“Okay… well I am going to go to the shop.” Bobby said. “Call me if you need anything.”

Dean waited until Bobby left before whisper yelling Cas’ name. Cas suddenly appeared on the table, sitting with his legs crisscrossed. “What the hell was that?”

“I should be the one asking you!” Cas retorted smacking Dean’s head. “If you had forgotten, we were not pranking only Sam, but also Bobby.”

“Oh shit… true that.” Dean said. “Review plan… go!” Dean said as he stuffed food in.

Cas chuckled at Dean’s antics before starting, “Well I transform into Angel… we make out-” The two went over the plan laughing and sniggering at how funny it’s gonna be.

-x-

_“Hey Sam.” Angel smirked. And that was were Sam was right now._

“You are alive…” Sam trailed off, remembering he was not Psychic.

“Yeah Sammy! Isn’t this awesome?” Dean beamed happily.

“Yeah… yeah it is.” Sam said but still confused. “Hey Dean… can I talk to you?”

“Sure Sammy.” Dean said then turned to Angel and pecked his lip. “I will be right back.”

“You better.” Angel winked and slapped Dean’s butt, gaining a yelp and glare from him.

Dean walked to Sam and asked, “What’s up?”

“Hey Dean. Look I am happy that you are happy… and Angel’s here.” Sam said.

“I know right! I don’t even remember how we got together.” Dean said and sighed happily.

“Yeah but what about Cas?” Sam asked. He wanted to understand.

“Who?” Dean asked confused.

“Cas? Castiel, Dean.” Sam said but Dean still looked confused. “Castiel! Our friend. The one you talked with on the phone yesterday.”

“Are you ok Sam?” Dean asked. “I don’t remember that happening. And who is this Cas?”

“You don’t remember?” Sam asked then repeated it as a statement. “You don’t remember.” Sam understood now. Angel had erased Dean’s memory of Cas. Moreover, manipulated Dean into believing that the two were boyfriends and making him act like a teen girl in love. Sam was fuming but wasn’t able to understand what Angel’s motive was. Was he, maybe, getting corrupted by power? Like the other Fighters?

There was a knock on the bunker’s door. Sam turned to it, while Dean went back to Angel. “It’s open!” Sam said as he walked towards Dean and Angel. The door opened and Loki came in.

“Hey we are here!” Loki said as he stepped in. He came down the stairs before stopping and his face falling. “Who is that?” He asked pointing towards Dean and Angel, who were sitting on the same chair, cuddling.

Before Sam could tell Loki about anything, Dean replied, “Hey Loki! This is my boyfriend, Angel.” He hugged Angel tighter and said, “Angel meet Loki.” Angel jerked his head up and down, in an act of greeting towards Loki.

“What’s going on?” Loki asked. “What about my brother?” He asked as he walked towards the two.

“I’m sorry… who?” Dean asked, and that brought up a storm on Loki’s face.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” He yelled as he charged towards Dean, passing by Sam who was trying to get him to stop.

“BOBBY! BOBBY!” Sam yelled running towards the shop.

“What’s wrong son?” Bobby asked meeting him halfway in the kitchen.

“Something’s wrong with Dean… And he is getting his ass beaten by Loki.” Sam said.

“What the hell?!” Bobby asked as Sam and him went to the main room. “BALLS!” Bobby exclaimed at the scene in front of him.

-x-

“How are we doing this?” Dean asked, as Sam ran in yelling Bobby’s name.

“You vanish and I am gonna be yelling. Dean, do whatever you want.” Loki said.

 _‘What the hell?!’_ Dean heard Bobby yell, as Cas vanished, and he held his cheek with one hand, and curled into himself like he was hurt. ‘BALLS!’

“YOU ARE CHEATING ON MY BROTHER?!” Loki yelled.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR BROTHER IS!” Dean yelled back.

“Oh, that’s it you bag of dicks!” Loki said as he charged towards Dean.

-x-

“Loki! Get away from him!” Bobby yelled as he dragged Loki away from Dean.

“Loki… you need to understand. Dean doesn’t remember anything.” Sam said as he walked towards Dean. He looked around and found Angel to be nowhere. “Oh, that son of a bitch! ANGEL! ANGEL!”

“What’s up Sam.” Angel asked, appearing near the bunker door.

“Angel is alive?” Bobby asked but Sam’s yelling drowned it out.

“What’s up?! You have the audacity to ask what’s up?!” Sam yelled at Angel. “You erased my brother’s memory, manipulated his memory to think he is your boyfriend, and left him to fight with Loki! Alone!”

“How do you know I can erase memory?” Angel asked as he vanished and appeared in front of Sam.

“That isn’t the question now!” Sam said as he grabbed Angel by his collar. “What is your motive here?”

“To prank you guys.” Angel said as he smirked. And that threw Sam of his guard.

“What?” Bobby asked. Angel waved his hand getting Sam’s hand off his shirt and vanished. Suddenly Loki vanished too. “What the hell?”

“To prank you.” Angel’s voice was heard from where Dean was standing.

Sam and Bobby turned around to find Dean, Angel, and Loki smiling mischievously. The three suddenly burst out laughing and Bobby and Sam were confused now.

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked, annoyed.

Angel turned his back towards Sam and Bobby, kissed Dean and pulled back to say one word, “Verralre.”

-x-

“You guys should have seen your faces.” Dean said as he laughed.

“Shut up!” Sam said shoving Dean as he turned bright red.

“What was this all about really?” Bobby asked as he sat in his chair. “I am sure this wasn’t just a grand reveal.”

“Yeah… About that.” Dean said fiddling with his cup. “Cas said Loki and he wanted to talk with you… us… tell us what happened. And who they are… and that it could be a little dark.”

“Dark?” Sam asked.

“Yeah... Dark.” Dean said. “Look even I don’t know what happened ok. Loki said it was better to tell everyone at a time instead of reliving it again and again. And before they talked, he wanted the mood to be cheerful.” Dean shrugged. “The prank was actually Loki’s idea.”

“Got some soft toys and stress balls!” Loki said as he came in with a bag, Cas following with another bag.

“Soft toys and stress balls?” Bobby asked confused.

“I told him it’s not necessary.” Cas informed, annoyed.

“Cassie… I know for a fact they will be needing it.” Loki said as he placed the bags on the table. “G geh a crip el ds angelard ar _(You are the only one who thinks that)_ _…_ that whatever happened was necessary.”

“Are we going to talk about what happened then?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah... where do I start.” Cas muttered to himself.

“What are your powers?” Sam asked.

“How did you know I was Hunter?” Dean asked.

“How about we start from the fight were you supposedly died?” Bobby asked getting a glare from Dean and a nudge from Sam who also whispered ‘Bobby.’

“You died?!” Loki asked shocked.

“Surprise?” Cas chuckled nervously, getting a scowl from Loki. “Okay fine. Remember that one time when you told me that you, as Hunter, were friends with Dean?” Cas asked Dean, who nodded bashfully, remembering that. “Well one of my powers,” Cas said slightly bowing to Sam, like he was letting him know he was answering his question, “is that I can sense whether someone is lying to me or not.” Sam and Dean looked at him in awe. “And the next day when you gave me that lame excuse about how Hunter found out I was ‘taunting’ you, I realized maybe you were Hunter.”

“My excuse wasn’t lame.” Dean muttered. “But it was only maybe. How did you know completely?”

“That’s were Bob-o comes in.” Loki said smirking. Bobby glared at the nickname then turned to Cas, asking him to continue.

“Ahem… yeah. It was when Bobby called me on Halloween, I realized.” Cas said. “Bobby was a Men of Letters, Dean was Hunter, and Sam was Psychic.” There was a lull in the conversation, Cas not knowing how to continue until Dean asked.

“Why’d you do it?” Cas turned a confused face. “Why’d you help us even though you knew it was a suicide mission?”

“Cassie?!” Loki exclaimed. “You knew you were going to die?” Cas stared at the table not answering. “Tell me!”

Cas flinched then answered. “Yes, I knew…” He took a deep breathe then answered. “Before Bobby called me, we were all trick or treating. We came to your store and-”

“Don’t tell me you went to kill yourself to avoid me.” Loki said. “You did, didn’t… Cassie, what did I-”

“No, it wasn’t you. I didn’t even know it was you behind that helmet.” Cas said, placing his fingers as horns on his head. “But it was what you said.” Cas closed his eyes, then said, “Freedom is life’s greatest lie. Once you accept that… in your heart… you will know peace.”

“Cassie.” Loki sighed, realization dawning on his face. He rubbed his face and was about to say something when Cas started.

“I was actually happy… in a long time I had friends that I could go out with. I hid from everyone… stayed in a shell. That was the first time I went out alone, with friends. I was having a great time until we came to your store.” Cas said. “I finally thought I was free but then I heard you say it… and I realized. I was living an illusion. I was never free from them. I never was.”

Cas flinched as a stress ball flew passed him, missing his ear by an inch. Cas looked at Loki with a shocked face, who took a calming breath before speaking in the cheeriest tone that freaked Cas out, “Said the stress balls were needed. Anyway, continue.”

Sam, Dean, and Bobby shifted away from Loki a bit, terrified of what had happened, as they turned to Cas, intrigued as why that happened. Cas, coming out of the shock of almost getting hit by a ball, started, “I ran… yeah I ran. I heard someone calling Angel, so transformed myself as Angel then went towards the source of the calling. Another power by the way.” He pointed as Sam, “I can sense when someone calls me, or when I am needed.”

“Cool.” Sam whispered. “Ahem… sorry. Continue.”

“I met with Bobby.” Cas continued. “And my suspicions were confirmed. You were Hunter, and that helped me understand that Psychic was Sam. Bobby let me know of the case in Crystal Cove and so I went there, summoned the owner of the store, and got the parents. They gave me all the information about the place and understood the story of the spirit. He was locked in the basement. Tortured by his parents for being magic. Or the Devil, as they said. Whipped him, starved him, made him their slave, and manipulated him into thinking whatever they were doing it for his good. They told me how they allowed him to watch cartoons, like that piece of information made them good.” Cas chuckled humorlessly. “That got me… I smote them.”

“Cassie.” Loki said as he got up and grabbed Cas fiercely, hugging him tightly. “That reminded you of-” Cas nodded even before Loki finished the whole sentence. “So, you’d kill yourself?”

“At that moment it sounded like good idea. Anyway, I didn’t die. Breaking the TV the spirit was bounded to, I entered it. The place was like cartoon land. I found the spirit there. Talked to him about what he was doing without his knowing. And he ended it. I don’t know what happened, but a bright purple light shone and the next thing I know, I was tied to a chair and sat in front of a TV with cartoon on.”

“Wait what?” Dean asked.

“Turns out the spirit wanted a friend.” Cas said. “He had been alone the whole time and me being the first human interaction he had in a long time, wanted to savor it.”

“Bastard.” Dean growled, squeezing a stress ball. “Hey, the balls do work.” He said to Loki who grinned in a ‘right?!’ manner.

“Don’t be jealous honeybee.” Cas chuckled. “Anyway, it took me a day to get him to believe me that I wanted to stay with him, in cartoon land. Day 2, he untied me, and I waited to find a chance to smite him, which was Day 3. His guard was down. And we were watching something I can’t remember. Anyways I took my shot and smote him. He exploded, with purple light.”

“And then?” Sam asked softly.

“And then I woke up here… with him near me.” Cas said jerking his head towards Loki. “And you know the rest.”

“Actually, we don’t.” Bobby quickly replied. Cas and Loki turned to him confused. “You were speaking in a different language idjits. So yeah, we don’t know the rest.”

“Oh… ok.” Cas said. “Ok so-”

-x-

“What’s going on-” Loki started as he came out of the kitchen as he heard the commotion but stopped himself as he saw Bobby place a boy on the cushions. It can’t be. He dropped the plate of food he was holding to the ground in shock, as he stared at the body. “No.” He muttered to himself.

He hoped he hadn’t died like- No. He calmed down and moved slowly towards the table. His hand reaching out to him. He heard people talking around him, but all his focus was on him, lying unconscious on the table. Loki touched his arm and jerked his hand back. He wasn’t dead, but it was similar to what he usually felt after Nick and Adam had- “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Loki exclaimed as he took the body’s face in his palms. “Wake up! Wake up Goddammit!” Loki said with terror in his eyes, hoping what he thought hadn’t happened.

Loki gripped his right hand in the way he knew would wake him up; his thumb and index finger holding the thumb of the body, and the rest of his fingers on the right corner of the palm. Loki then squeezed the hand tightly in the same manner.

Cas fluttered his eyes open and gasped in a breath as he got up. He then turned to Loki, and his eyes first widened in happiness then in terror. Loki was confused yet he went for a hug, but Cas scrambled away from Loki, almost falling off the makeshift bed. “No!”

Loki took a sharp breath in and sighed, trying to calm himself from crying at Cas’ reaction to seeing him. He put on a smile and said.

“Hiya Cassie.”

-x-

“Hiya Cassie.”

YES! Cas smiled but then realized NO! No… it can’t be. Cas had been hiding perfectly that last few months. His stupid thought of being happy had alerted his brothers. And what was happening? Where was he? Cas saw him trying to reach out.

“Get away from me!” Cas yelled as he stumbled back, not caring about what was happening. He heard voices but nothing registered. If he was here, then they were here too.

“Cas?” Dean asked confused. Cas turned towards the sound and found Dean, his honeybee.

“Cassie, just listen-”

“Go away! They will come.” Cas said silently, his pleading eyes directed at his brother.

“Who Cassie?” His brother asked as he walked towards him but stopped when someone raised their gun in warning.

“I cannot go back there Loki… Our brothers will torture me.”

“Adam and Nick?” Loki asked and Cas’ eyes widened in fear. He searched to see whether they were here, or if he could escape when “Cassie. They are no more.”

Cas stopped his frantic movements. “What?”

“Cassie. They are dead. Both of them.” Loki said.

“They’re dead?” Cas asked. “They’re dead.” He repeated.

“Yeah Cassie. It’s just you and me.” Loki said as he walked towards Cas. “Just us Cassie.”

“Loki.” Cas sighed in relief as he fell into his arms, clinging and sobbing. “They’re really gone.”

“Yeah Cassie. Just us.” Loki repeated, holding Cas tightly. Loki pulled back and wiped Cas’ cheeks from tears.

“Cas? Are you alright?” Dean asked as he ran towards him, wiping his tears and cupping his face. Cas looked at Dean happily. Suddenly Dean turned with a scowl. “Who are you? How do you know Cas?” Dean demanded Loki sternly, drawing an amused smile from him. “Cas tries to run away from you with fear in his eyes. The fear I have seen only when-” Dean stopped himself, realization and anger brewing in his face. “You are his brother, aren’t you? Don’t you think you can talk to him in some gibberish and manipulate him to come with you?” Dean then turned to Cas, “This is why you ran away in Halloween, didn’t you?”

“You were dressed as Bucky Barnes?” Loki asked Cas with a soft smile who nodded shyly.

“Cas what the hell?” Dean asked in disbelief. “He is your brother! The one you were afraid of few minutes ago and now you guys are A-Okay?” Dean asked annoyed. “And yes, he was Bucky Barnes.” He yelled at Loki. Cas couldn’t help but admire how protective his honeybee was of him. “And you!” Dean turned to Bobby. “You carry him in and don’t even let me see him! You make Sam and my friends jump on me? For what? For me to not freak out?” Dean huffed. “Newsflash Bobby! I just lost one person I cared about, and I will freak out if I was going to lose another!”

“I think he loves you, Cassie?” Loki sniggered at the blush that tinted Cas’ face. Before Cas could retort, Dean was speaking again.

“And what language is that?” He turned to Cas and Loki. “WHAT THE HELL?”

Cas had to calm his bee down. Cas was surely confused about what had happened but Adam and Nick being dead was a great news for him. He was relaxed and it was time to embrace his freedom. “Dean.” Cas called out.

“Are you at least going to tell me wha-” Dean was stopped from asking when a pair of lips crashed into his.

“Damn bro!” Loki exclaimed, getting Jody to laugh. Cas ignored it as he was finally kissing his love. Yeah, his love. Cas pulled back from the kiss and Dean stood there, trying to process what had happened. “I’ll tell you everything later, ok? And Loki. He is the good one. Trust me.” Cas’ blues gazed at Dean’s emeralds. “Everything will be all right.” Cas tried to reassure.

“I trust you Cas.” Dean responded in a daze. Dean then tightly hugged Cas, “You are fine, now right?”

Cas’ chuckled and replied. “I can show you how well I am if you want, my love.” He said in a deep, lascivious tone, trying to rile up his honey. Dean gulped nervously as he pulled back, and Cas was loving it. He was looking at Dean, trying to memorize each and every inch of his body, and what he could do with them.

“After everything that happened… you are still ok?” Cas heard Bobby ask which reminded him there was someone else in the room.

“Ahem… yes Bobby. I am fine.” Cas replied.

“Well Cassie… you wanna leave?” Loki asked as he came out from the kitchen. _When did he go there?_

“So, Cas, are you willing to go with Loki, or stay wherever you are staying right now.” The lady behind his brother asked, getting Cas’ attention.

“Definitely with my brother.” Cas responded quickly. He would love to stay with Loki.

“Where do you live?” Loki asked and Cas replied “School.” “Really?” Loki asked in outrage. “Cassie-”

“It was fine, brother.” Cas waved his hand dismissively. “Thank you, Bobby, thank you Ms…”

“Jody is fine.”

“Jody.” Cas nodded. “If there isn’t anything else to do, I would like to go take some rest.”

“Yes, Of course!” Jody exclaimed. “Go! Take rest. I am surprised you are well.”

Cas thought of the worser things he has been through and started “I have-” but stopped as he got smacked in the head.

“Do not say that to them!” Loki whisper yelled at Cas then turned to others. Cas was busy rubbing his head when Loki nudged him towards Dean and said. “Go talk with your love.”

Cas glared at Loki as he walked towards Dean. “Bye Dean.” He said as he smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek. “See you my love.”

-x-

“After I went home, Loki told me what had happened. I had taken the last two days to understand what was happening, where I was, and basically, about everything.” Cas said.

“Um… not to be rude or anything,” Sam started, “but that doesn’t explain everything.” He fiddled with the soft toy near him as he asked, “Who are you? I mean yeah, you are Castiel. But you popped out of nowhere one day, suddenly joined our school, turns out you were living there too… Who are you?”

“I have to go with Sam.” Bobby said. “Your powers have never been seen before. And the Mark you have is bigger than any recorded mark, and there is a lot we don’t know about you. Who are you? And what happened to you?”

“As a Men of Letter,” Loki started, “are you sure you haven’t seen these powers before?”

“Well not since the 19th century… the family of Fighters. But what is tha-” Bobby stopped as Loki lifted his shirt sleeve.

“What is it Bobby?” Dean asked.

“That’s the Horn of Gabriel.” Bobby said, as Loki smirked. “That should be a tattoo, of course.”

“No… it is his Mark.” Cas said

“You are a Fighter too?” Sam asked Loki.

“Not any Fighter.” Bobby said and Sam and Dean looked at each other confused.

Loki got up from his chair and spread his hands. “Name’s Gabriel.” He said. “My brothers are Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a plot twist?? Or were you guys aware?


	22. Let’s Go Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Physical Abuse is discussed. Please be careful for triggers!!!!

“Checkmate Gabriel!”

“Or is it Cassie?” Gabe asked smirking.

Cas looked back to the chessboard confused to find him in checkmate. “Gabriel! Stop using your powers on me.” Cas pouted as he shoved Gabe.

“You just can’t accept that I am better than you.” He said smirking, as Cas’ glare intensified. They heard the door open and close. “Quick… clean up!” Gabe said, as Castiel used his powers to clean everything up in a second.

“Castiel!” A voice boomed through the house. Gabriel vanished into thin air. Castiel sat back down, journals splayed on the table. Cas hadn’t finished his entries yet. It was Gabe’s fault. He had started the chess game instead of letting him do the journal entry. He was almost done when the door to his room opened. “Castiel.” Cas tensed. “Have you finished the entries?”

“N-No Michael.” Cas stammered. “I am about to get it-”

“But that isn’t good Cassie, isn’t it?” A new voice asked.

“Lucifer… I am almost d-”

“But not completely.”

“Adam, Nick, it was my fault.” Gabriel said from behind.

“Get out of the room Gabriel.” Michael said in a sweet tone. When Gabriel didn’t move, Michael turned to Lucifer, “You take care of him. I will get him out.”

“Nick, no!” Gabriel exclaimed at Lucifer as Michael dragged him out.

“So, Cassie,” Lucifer smiled terrifyingly, “You know what’s going to happen.”

“Yes Lucifer.” Cas nodded as he walked towards his chair.

“You know… I don’t want to do this. But you are making me do it.” Lucifer said as he cuffed Castiel’s wrists and ankles to the chair. “If only you had done your homework.”

“I am sorry Lucifer.”

“Well a sorry isn’t going to get the entries done, is it?” Lucifer asked sweetly. He lifted an orbitoclast and twirled it in his fingers. “Remember, Michael and I are doing this for your own good Cassie.” Cas nodded. “Let’s begin.”

-x-

Gabriel winced as he heard Castiel yelling from the basement. “Why do you do this? Why do you and Nick do this?” Gabriel yelled from where he was tied.

“Well if you don’t remember Gabe,” Michael said, “He killed our mom.”

“It was not his fault!” Gabe yelled.

“What about dad?” Michael asked.

“You know what happened Adam.”

“Call me Michael.” Michael said. “And whatever dad did… it was for the good.”

“Are you serious?” Gabe asked incredulously. Cas screamed again and Gabe shut his eyes, wincing. The basement door shut, and footsteps approached them.

“Cassie will finish the entries.” Lucifer said. “Now, according to our pet, we have a case that will happen in Indiana in half an hour.”

“Let’s go then.” Michael said. “Gabriel, are you coming or staying with that heathen?”

“I will come later.” Gabe said.

“Well then.” Lucifer said and Michael and he left, untying him. Gabe ran to the basement and found Cas in the chair passed out. “Ok Cassie… Let’s do this.” Gabe took Castiel’s right hand in his own, thumb and index finger holding Cas’ thumb, and the rest of his fingers on the right corner of the palm. Gabe squeezed it tightly, and Cas’ eyes fluttered open as he gasped. “Cassie?”

“Gabriel.” Cas said as he tried to move.

“Here. I’ll get them.” Gabe uncuffed Cas, as Cas healed himself. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Cas said. “They got my head this time.”

“Cassie…” Gabriel sighed.

“I hate my powers.” Cas said. “The first time they cut deep into my arm, I thought I was going to die. Escape. But then no. My power healed me, resurrected me, and got my arms numb to feeling. And it continued. My legs, my back, my stomach, torso, and now my head.”

“You can fight them off Cassie. Just like you did with-”

“No.” Cas stopped Gabe. “I deserve this. I killed mom-”

“Cassie! How many times do I have to tell you! Mom died when she gave birth to you… It happens to many people.”

“But that is due to complications… mom died because of my powers. The energy my powers gave. I was born as a 15-year-old. Not a baby.”

“Cassie…”

“And dad had all rights to not care for me… I killed mom.” Cas said, with tears in his eyes. “When he starved me, gave me no food or water, my powers… stupid powers, made me survive without them. I despise food now. I was okay with everything but the first time he came home drunk, and …” He took a stuttered breath. “I couldn’t stop my powers Gabe… I killed him too.”

“What dad did was wrong.” Gabe assured. “You were just a kid.”

“No Gabriel.” Cas said as he got up, holding his head, “I was 15 years old… You guys were happy with mom and dad. After I came, you have no one. I am cursed… and I deserve to die.” He took a deep breath. “Anyways, I have to finish the journal entry. There is another case happening in Ohio… Spirit of a Reverend posing as an Angel.” Cas said. “You can go to Indiana or to Ohio… your choice. I on the other hand, I am going to finish those entries.”

“Castiel.” Gabe called, annoyed that Cas believed it was all his fault.

“Go Gabriel. I am fine.” Cas smiled. “Go Fight.”

-x-

Cas didn’t sleep. Cas used to sleep but stopped 1 month since his birth. After his dad had come home, drunk as usual, in the middle of night when everyone was sleeping. He had entered the basement, or Cas’ room, but Cas didn’t know. Cas woke up when he felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find dad on top of him. “Dad?” He called but his dad didn’t hear him.

“Clarissa.” He breathed, and Cas felt the alcohol from his breath. “You are so beautiful. With your almost black hair, and big blue eyes. Our boys all got my blue eyes and sandy hair… but your eyes. God! I have never seen such a beaut.”

“Dad?!” Cas asked nervously as he tried to get up but got pinned to the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Clar…” He breathed out as his hands travelled south, starting to unbuckle Cas’ pants.

“Dad?!” Cas called out, trying to push him. “DAD!”

“Stay still Clar.” His dad said, as he still continued to unbuckle his pants.

“Cassie?” Cas heard Gabe’s voice.

“Gabe!” Cas yelled. “Gabe! Dad!”

“I said shut up Clarissa!” His dad yelled as he yanked Cas’ pants down.

“Cassie!” Gabe yelled as he ran down to get dad off Cas. “Dad! Get. Off!” Gabe yelled as he pushed his dad off Cas, getting his head hit the wall. “Cassie! Are you alright?” Gabe said running towards Cas.

“I don’t know… I don’t know Gabe.” Cas said. “I am scared. I don’t want to sleep anymore.”

“Don’t worry… I’ll stay. I’ll get Dad out of the room and come back. We’ll sleep okay. I’ll be here for you.”

Cas couldn’t speak. He nodded distantly. Gabe’s eyes lingered on Cas before he turned to his dad. His face turned into disgust. How can one do something like this? Gabe threw Dad out of the room and came back in, finding Cas wide awake, staring at the ceiling. “Cassie? You good?”

“Gabe,” Cas turned towards him, “I can’t sleep.”

“We’ll work it out. I am here, right? We can sleep together. I will take the floor.”

“No Gabe.” Cas said. “I can’t sleep. Not mentally, physically. I don’t feel like I want to sleep. The tired eyes, yawning, lightness of body, all symptoms of sleep… I don’t have them anymore.”

-x-

The next day Gabe had shared what had happened last night in the basement with Nick and Adam, and those assholes said Cas was making up the story and was using his powers to manipulate Gabe’s memory. Gabe was annoyed when their dad also supported Nick and Adam’s claims, and acted as the victim. Cas was in his room… the basement, like always because he was banned from coming out. Gabe had tried to sneak him out many times, but Cas was always caught and punished, so Gabe stopped trying to get him out. Gabe was never punished because they assumed Cas had manipulated his memory. The same way he had supposedly manipulated mom’s memory.

Mom always used to say that she could talk with Cas and that he was a good boy. Adam, Nick, and Gabe found it funny that their parents were having a kid when they were almost in their 20s; Gabe 19 and the twins 24. Their mom said that the baby asked whether they wanted him to be older so they could talk with him. Finding it hilarious, everyone answered yes. It was during the near of labor when their mom said that there would be complications during birth. That the baby, Cas, was telling her that she will die if she gives birth to him. She knew no one would take her seriously, so she got them to do work without her and how to live life without her, and everyone did it, just to humor her. Clarissa also talked with the baby, saying he was going to be alright and she will be with him. She had written a letter and kept in the basement, in one of the books she always read to Cas. Mom’s last words were I love you. It wasn’t sure who she directed it to, but as soon as she said the words, a blast of energy happened, and she was found dead.

Since his birth, Cas had stayed in the basement, reading. No one talked with him, except Gabe. He had spent time with mom during the pregnancy and could see that mom definitely had a connection with Cas. The abuse started 2 weeks after mom’s death. Gabe had brought Cas food the first two weeks, but then Dad started getting food for only for 4 and not 5. He forced Gabriel to eat all his food, and not leave any. All Cas’ clothes were the three’s old clothes. They made Cas do the journal entries, that were to be sent to the Men of Letters, go out for night watch, and do house chores, many more. Cas had been confused at first, not understanding why his family didn’t talk with him like they talked with each other when he was in his mom. And two weeks later, when his dad had come talked with him, he understood. They hated him. Except Gabe, no one really loved him.

He did not know what the day was or what the date was. All he knew was how many days had passed because of the count he has in his room, the tally he made as he counted how many times the sun rose and fell.

The day after the incident that caused Cas not to sleep again was the day Cas used his powers accidentally. Dad had come in drunk, yelling at Cas that he had first killed his mom, and then he was being useless, not even helping his dad out with his frustrations. He removed his belt and whipped Cas’ back when it happened. In pain, Cas yelled out for his mom, and his powers involuntarily worked, throwing his dad to the wall. Dad fell down and Cas went to see whether he was okay but saw blood pool from his body. Cas looked up to find a nail poking through the wall, when his brothers came down. Cas explained what happened, but Michael and Lucifer didn’t believe him. And since then the abusers became Adam Michael Novak and Nick Lucifer Novak.

-x-

It was time for his night watch. The only time Cas was allowed out of his basement and had a degree of freedom. He never dared to go adventure. If there was a fight, he would go finish it, manipulate their memory that Michael, Gabriel, or Lucifer had done it, like Lucifer and Michael had told him to do. He usually sat on the roof of their house with his mom’s letter. He had never read it but had it with him all the time, as comfort.

“Hey angel.” A familiar flirty voice said. “Hey angel.” Another familiar flirty voice said.

“My name is Castiel. Not angel.” Castiel had met the two during his night watch. He had just been sitting when he sensed distress in the alleyway behind his house. He went to the place to find a vampire cornering a blonde short haired boy, and a brunette long haired girl. Both were his same age. Castiel did his work, killing the vampire. He turned to find the boy and girl missing. Castiel searched everywhere, to manipulate their memories but couldn’t find them. He went back to the roof of his house, looking at stars when these two had come following him. He tried manipulating their memory, but they didn’t allow him. They said they wanted to be his friend and Cas, not having friends, accepted and revealed himself to them.

“Well, you look like an angel with your wings.”

“And you look beautiful like an angel too.”

“Balthazar… Meg…” Cas sighed.

“Cassie.” Zar and Meg sighed in imitation then simultaneously burst out laughing. Cas joined in with the laughing.

The two were friends, thick as thieves… literally. The two had no family except each other and the only way they survived was stealing. Meg was always belittled by others, and Balthazar was always there for her, fighting off ‘stupid dickwads’ – his words. They had asked how Cas’ life was with a family, and he had shared his life. Realizing the 3 had messed up lives got them even closer. Meg and Zar had told him to not share about his ability to not feel, how he was born as a 15 year old, and his ability to not sleep or eat to anyone else because they would realize he is something magic and will hunt him down. Cas had said they didn’t have to worry because the only people he had access to talking with was them. They had talked about favorite color the second day they met, and other mundane things the following days. So, Cas was curious what Meg and Zar had in store for today. “Okay so what’s the topic of discussion today?” Cas asked.

“Sex.” Meg and Zar said in sync, getting Cas flustered.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Sex.” Meg repeated. “We heard those snooty rich kids talking about how they were getting married at the age of 16, which I find really weird. Like 16? Really?” Meg complained.

“Anyway,” Zar said, stopping Meg’s complains, “We were wondering about sex and how it would be.”

“We all have kissed so how would sex be?” Meg said then noticed Castiel blushing. “What’s up, unicorn?”

“Damn angel, you look like a tomato right now. What got you like this? The kiss part or sex part.” Cas replied inaudibly. “Couldn’t here you darling. Louder please.”

“Both.” Cas repeated. “I have never kissed or thought about sex.” He said.

“I forget you are just 11 months old and not 16 like us.” Meg said, and a beat later, “So, angel, wanna cross that out?”

“What?!” Cas exclaimed.

“Do you wanna kiss Cassie?” Zar added.

“I- I don’t know.” Cas said. “I have never thought about it.”

“Now that you are thinking about it… wanna try it?” Meg asked.

Cas thought about it. Does he wanna feel what kissing felt like. He knew what kissing is. Dad used to kiss mom on the lips when they got up and slept. Mom kissed her hand and placed it on her belly. She kissed Gabe, Michael, and Lucifer on the cheeks wishing them good morning. Cas had been only once and that was by Gabe when his dad had tried to rape him. Cas understood what dad had tried to do with him. He read the books in the basement and they varied from fiction to non-fiction. There were also old cut out newspapers that lied around the basement, which Cas read when everyone slept or if he didn’t have anything else to do.

Anyways, Gabe had kissed him on the cheek, trying to console him that day. So yeah, that was the only kiss he had ever gotten. “I would like to try.” Cas shrugged turning deeper red. “But I don’t know how to kiss. I have read them only in books.”

“We can teach you Cassie.” Zar said.

“Isn’t that weird? Friends kissing.”

“Angel, everyone has made out with their friends once in their life.” Meg said. “If you don’t wanna do it, it’s fine.”

“Yeah angel, we are not forcing you or anything.” Zar said. “You know what, we can just forget that Cassie.”

“NO!” Cas exclaimed then cleared his throat as Meg and Zar looked at him in amusement. “I want to kiss.”

“But?” Meg asked, sensing a but coming.

“But is it okay if I- I… um see?” Cas asked looking everywhere except the two.

“You want us to kiss Cassie?” Zar asked, and Cas nodded, turning impossibly red. “I don’t mind. What about you Meg?”

“I don’t mind either… it’s not like this is going to be the first time we are kissing or anything.” She shrugged.

“What?” Cas asked, his head whipping to them. “You two have kissed before?”

“Oh yeah… we wanted to see how it felt like.” Meg replied.

“Anyway, you ready Cassie?” Zar asked.

“Yeah…” Cas trailed off hesitantly, then shook himself. “Yes.” He nodded with determination.

“Okay then, Balthy.” Meg said as she raised her hand and rested it on Balthazar’s neck, whose hand came up to sit on her waist.

“Let’s do this sweet Meg.” Zar replied as he slid his finger under her shirt and slotted their lips together.

Cas looked at it. This was different from what he had seem with mom and dad. The two pressed their lips together. That’s it. But Meg and Zar were doing more than that. They were grabbing each other, their hips moving towards each other like they were magnets. They stroked their tongues together, teeth scraping against their lips. Sometimes, one of their lips disappeared as the other swallowed it. Meg hand brought her hands from Zar’s neck to his hair, tugging and pulling it, as Zar started mouthing at Meg’s neck. The sounds that came from each other were felt prohibited, but it brought a feeling in Cas too.

Meg and Zar kissed more, and Cas observed what was happening. The two pulled back, looking totally ravished by one another then turned to Cas. “Enjoyed the show?” Meg asked.

“I didn’t know you could kiss here too.” Cas said pointing to his neck.

Zar chuckled and said. “You can kiss anywhere angel.” He walked to Cas and placed his finger on Cas’ lips. “Not only here. But also here,” he moved the finger to his nose, “here,” he brought it to the back of his ear, near the lobe, “here,” he let his finger slide down to his neck, then falling to the collar bone, “and here.”

“Oh.” Cas breathed out. Zar’s finger on him, added to the feeling he developed when he saw the two kiss.

“Yeah Cassie.” Meg said. “You can also move here,” she brought her finger to his Adam’s apple, “here,” she moved it down to his hollow in the neck, “explore here,” she circled her finger over Cas’ chest, rubbing over his nipples, getting him to hiss, “move down this way,” she dragged her finger from the center of his chest, down to his abdomen, “and explore there.” She slipped her finger in his waistband, pulling and leaving it, getting to slap his abdomen.

Cas didn’t understand how he felt both Zar and Meg’s fingers on him. He thought his whole body was numb to feeling, but this way of touching was different, and elicited heat near his crotch. And Cas was happy to learn that kissing didn’t mean only lips or cheeks but anywhere.

“This kind of kissing is done with consent.” Zar said, then explained how different kissing meant different things. Cas understood the kissing Meg and Zar did was more sexual, the one he had seen his parents done was how spouses or partners greeted, and the way his mom kissed him, or his brothers was motherly.

He then learnt there were different kinds of love, and different stages of affection. Cas had asked why most of his books had a girl and boy kissing, never a girl and girl, or a boy and boy. The two had replied saying they didn’t know, and their discussion had gone about whether they would kiss the same sex or not. The sun rose and they had to leave, mostly because Cas had to return to his room fast. “We’ll see you soon then.” Meg and Zar said.

“Bye!” Cas greeted them as he teleported back to his room. There was no fight last night, so Cas didn’t have any journal entries to do. As usual he laid on his bed, reading books, occasionally helping others with work that could be done from his room. He wanted to talk to Gabe about the whole kissing thing but couldn’t get time, so it completely slipped out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are alright...


	23. How hard is Dick to beat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathans!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE 500 HITS!!!!!!

The next two weeks had been hectic due to high monster activity. There had been a swarm of old monsters called Leviathans roaming in Earth. Cas had sent a mail to the Men of Letters asking if they knew anything about Leviathans and learned that acid slowed them but decapitating the Alpha Leviathan would get rid of all the Leviathans. Cas had tried to read their memories but wasn’t able to, so he ended smiting them, which slowed them down but didn’t kill them.

Leviathan activity was also high during morning at different places at the same time. Gabe, Michael, and Lucifer were busy in the morning. Bringing the Leviathans in and torturing them for information, while Cas did journal entries. Cas also observed tensions rising between Michael and Lucifer.

“Lucifer. Cuff the Leviathan to the chair. I’ll get the acid.” Michael said as he walked out of the room.

“No.” Lucifer said abruptly, getting Cas’ attention, and Michael to stop.

“No?” Michael asked.

“No Mikey.” Lucifer said. “How about you get cuff the Leviathan and I’ll get the acid.”

“What?”

“Yeah… I don’t like you ordering me around.”

“Lucifer. We’ll talk about this later. Right now, we’ve got a Leviathan in our hands, so do what I said.”

“Was that another order Michael?” Lucifer asked with a scowl. When Michael was about to open his mouth, Lucifer smiled. “Fine. Let’s do it your way.”

Every day since then, Michael and Lucifer were fighting with each other, thus their abuse on Cas increased. Gabriel didn’t know about it. And Cas didn’t want to tell him. Gabe already worried that Michael and Lucifer were turning corrupt. That being the reason for their abuse on Castiel, though it didn’t justify their actions. Gabriel was busy with the Leviathan issue so Cas didn’t want to trouble him with how Michael and Lucifer had intensified their abuse. It had started with when Cas had misspelt ‘beat’ as ‘beet’. It was a simple thing – an easy fix – but it triggered Michael and Lucifer. Michael told Lucifer to hold his head, but Lucifer disagreed and slit Cas’ cheek with a knife. Annoyed, Michael cut deeper into Castiel’s stomach, and in retort, Lucifer placed hot iron on Cas’ foot. Though the two were fighting with one other - trying to best the other -In the end, Cas was the one who was defeated.

-x-

It was during the start of 3rd week when Cas felt someone was calling him. He went towards that source to find a posh man standing in dress robes. He had given Cas a pair of dress robes and told him to enter the room after changing. Cas changed and went in, following the man. He was awed by the gala that was happening, the grand chandelier, staircase, and most importantly the dance hall. Cas has never danced but he has read about it. The man in front of him kept on walking and Cas ran behind him. They walked through the kitchen and to into a room.

“Sir, I have brought him in.” The man who handed Cas the dress robes said.

“Ah… I smell promotion.” A man in a suit said, tapping his nose.

“Thank you, sir.” The man said and left.

“Castiel…” The man in suit said stretching his hand towards him. “Richard… Richard Roman. But you may call me Dick.”

“How do you know me?” Castiel asked, ignoring the stretched hand.

“Rude,” Richard, no Dick muttered as he dropped his stretched hand, “Well Castiel, I am pretty sure I would know the Fighter that single handedly fought 10 of my men at a time.”

“Leviathan.” Cas realized.

“Bingo.” Dick said as he adjusted his suit collar. “Before you trouble your pretty brain as to why you couldn’t sense me, let me tell you I am under the radar of all Fighters. Being the Alpha of a race does have its perks.”

“What do you want?” Cas asked.

“Oh! Straight to the point… No ‘you are the Alpha?’ questions.” Dick said. “I like you.” He walked across the room, “Not only for this but also for that.” He said, touching Cas’ back.

“I’m sorry?” Cas asked.

“Your Mark Castiel.” Dick said. “It’s bigger than any Mark I have ever seen. And yes, the size does matter.” Cas had a confused look on his face. “Ugh…” Dick started, “What I am trying to say is I have been researching you Castiel. Your powers, you have a lot. More than your brothers. How you were born as a 15-year-old, were able to easily adapt to the world, and more importantly the way you are able to use your powers without transformation… it’s unique.”

“Transformation?” Castiel wasn’t aware of transformations. He just did his job. He got to know about revealing himself to Zar and Meg when they couldn’t see his wings. Cas had asked Gabe why Zar and Meg couldn’t see his wings, and Gabe had told him to say the word ‘Verralre’ to them. And so, he did.

“Yeah. Fighters transform so they can use their powers and also hide their identity. Have an alias, the whole shebang.” Dick said, waving his hand dismissively. “Anyway, what I need from you is a deal.” He got up and came front, only to lean on his desk. “I would like to experiment why you are special. Imagine your life here. No need to be in a basement, hide your friendship from your family, not be used as a slave, and be tortured every day for minute things. Things even Gabriel doesn’t know about.”

“What is the experiment?” Cas asked. He disregarded how Dick knew about him. Early on he had realized Leviathans were smart. Really smart and they could do great works if they weren’t evil.

“I like you Castiel. You don’t ask unnecessary questions.” Dick said as he pushed himself off the table. “There is no use lying because you can sense it. Lying doesn’t come in the Alpha package.” He shrugged. “I want to see what makes you who you are. See why you are different from your brothers.” Dick circled him. “See why you are stronger than them. And see whether your Mark is the reason.” He said poking his back.

“There’s more.” Cas said. “What are you hiding?”

“Well you caught me.” Dick said smiling. “After understanding you, I want to see if you can enable others to be strong… like you.” Cas stared at him in silence, a signal to elaborate. “I want to see whether you can make me strong like you… or even better.”

“Gabriel now!” Cas yelled. Gabriel appeared with a blade and swung it across Dick’s head. The head rolled to the side and the body fell.

“Nice try.” A voice said from behind Gabriel. “But did you really think you could trump _me_?” Dick said as he grabbed Gabriel.

“Honestly?” Gabe said as he raised his hand, “No.” He snapped his fingers. The room they were in dissolved into a vacant, empty land. Before Dick could figure out what was happening, Castiel pulled his head back and plunged the blade sideways. “But he can.”

Dick’s face transformed into the Leviathan enormous mouth with long pointed teeth and a protruding tongue. “Figured we’d have to catch you off guard.” Castiel said as he pulled the blade towards the front, decapitating Dick. Dick roared as black goo started to come out of neck, then the head fell off.

Waves of energy began to pulsate from his body in time with a loud, accelerating heartbeat. Castiel placed his hand on Gabriel and moved them away from the land. The energy exploded, and the two were able to see a yellow light brighten then concentrate back, disappearing. “Wow.” Gabe said.

“I know.” Castiel replied.

-x-

When Castiel felt someone calling him, he informed Gabe. The two had teleported somewhere around the place. “It’s him. He’s calling me.” Castiel said pointing to the man who was holding dress robes.

“This place is evil as hell Cassie.” Gabe said. “Lurking with Leviathans. Why are they calling you?”

“I don’t know. But do you sense it too?” Cas asked getting Gabe’s confused face. “The Alpha… It’s here.”

“Huh… I can’t sense him.” Gabe shrugged. “Wait, wait, Cassie. Look there.” Gabe said hitting Cas’ shoulder and pointing to a group of people in suits.

“Gabe, it’s the Alpha.”

“Which one? They all look the same.” Gabe said. One of the identical men went to the man carrying dress robes. “Super hearing on.”

“Is the boy here yet?” The man in suit asked.

“No sir. But I believe he will come. I have changed from calling him to sending distress signals.” The man carrying the dress robes replied.

“Good. Get him to change and come into my room. It is a grand gala after all.” The man in suit said. “Anyways, keep up the good work.”

“That’s the Alpha.” Cas said pointing to the man in suit who was now retreating into the building. “What are we going to do?” He asked Gabe, who smirked.

“We act.”

-x-

It had been 3 days since then and Cas was trying on his dress robes. “The tan dress robes look good on you Cassie.” Gabe said. “Anyways, I am going to meet Kali. Michael and Lucifer have gone out and will be coming only tomorrow. So, do whatever you want to.” Gabe said then vanished. Cas went up to his roof, to find Meg and Zar already there.

“Angel! You scared the shit out of me.” Zar exclaimed.

“So, how’s the fight been going?” Meg asked. “Are those new clothes?”

Cas sat with them, relaying what had happened the past two weeks, and what had happened 3 days ago. He also told them how the house was free and so he had come out to check whether the two were there.

“Wait so your house is free?” Zar asked. Cas nodded. “Can we go in then?”

“Yeah, Michael and Lucifer, the two big bads aren’t here.” Meg said. “And it is getting chilly.” She huddled into Zar who wrapped a hand around her, rubbing her back fast to create warmth.

Cas felt guilty. Being in the basement, his powers had made him immune to any temperatures – the sweltering heat of the summer, and the bone-chilling breeze of winter. And he had known Meg and Zar for a while and this thought hadn’t crossed his mind. “Sure. Come with me.” Cas held the two and teleported them to his room. As Meg and Zar settled on his cot, Cas went to the shelf that had blankets to get some.

“Thanks angel.” Meg said, kissing his cheek. Cas smiled at her then turned to give Zar his blanket. Before he could get himself a chair, Zar pulled him down to sit on the cot.

“It would be warmer if we sat together.” Zar said as both Meg and he pushed themselves to the center where Cas was sitting. Cas smiled at his friends who were vibrating with cold. Cas used his powers to radiate energy, making the room a little warm for the two. A few minutes later, Meg and Zar moved away, but stayed close to feel the warmth. They were in companionable silence, sometimes pointing out things in the room and talking about it. The three had somehow now moved from sitting to lying on the bed, legs tangled and hands over each other.

“You know what this feels like.” Meg said suddenly.

“What?” Cas asked curiously.

“Like a start to a lame porn.” Meg said, and Balthazar snorted a laugh. Cas was confused. _How did what they were doing relate to porn?_

“It’s because we all are on a bed, tangled together, Cassie.” Zar said. _Did he really say that out loud?_ “No, you didn’t but I can read your face, angel.” Zar said laughing.

“I totally forgot.” Meg said suddenly sitting up, her hand slapping Cas’ face. “Sorry.”

“What did you forget?” Zar asked getting up, pushing Cas’ face on to the pillow. “Sorry.”

“Cas still hasn’t had his first kiss.” Meg said, as Cas struggled to turn himself around and get up in the small space, confined between Zar and Meg, and the dress robes.

“Oh yeah,” Zar said, “I forgot too.”

Cas finally sat up; his hair all mused up. “What are you guys talking about?”

“About how you haven’t had your first kiss yet.” Meg said.

“So, angel,” Zar said, “who do you want your first kiss to be? If you still want to do it.”

“Of course, I want to.” Cas said quickly, getting amused smiles from Zar and Meg. “But I don’t want to choose between you two.” At the questioning looks Cas continued, “I feel bad. If I choose, it’s like I like one more than the other. And I don’t. I love you two equally. I want both of you to be my first kiss. I don’t want to choose but I have to, but I don’t know and I can’t-”

“So, you want both of us to be your first kiss?” Meg asked stopping Cas’ rambling. Cas nodded shyly.

“You sure are a freak, angel.” Zar said smiling.

“Freak?” Cas asked.

“You are innocent and shy,” Meg said, “but when it comes to sexy times, you are kinky.” Before Cas could ask, Meg said, “You have extreme or out of the ordinary ideas for pleasure.”

“And I am pretty sure he is one of those shy doms.” Zar said smirking. “Never mind Cassie.” He waved his hand dismissively as Cas was most likely about to ask what a dom meant. “Anyway, you ready to get your first kiss? Or kisses?” Cas nodded, his face blushing red.

Meg and Zar shared a look before they leaned in. Cas moved back, stopping as he hit headboard. The two kneeled near him and bent down. Cas closed his eyes, waiting for the contact of lips. He felt two pairs of lips press to his lips. Then one pair of lips massaged his upper lips while the other did the same with his his lower lip. Cas didn’t know how he looked but it felt good. He then felt tongues invading his mouth. Two colliding with each other while grazing with his own tongue and teeth.

Cas felt one pair of lip leave his and move to his neck, while the other took a complete control of his lips. Cas was overwhelmed by the feeling but at the same time wanted to observe how the lips moved. A while later, Cas felt hands slide on his hips and hair, and that was when Cas decided to flip the switch. He pushed Zar and Meg back, getting their gasps in return, then opened his eyes to find the two staring at him with an ‘are you okay’ look. Cas smirked and dragged the two by their collars, forming a triangle between them.

-x-

“Are you sure it’s ok?”

“Of course, it is.” Gabriel said. “My asshole brothers are coming back only tomorrow, and my fave is alone at home.” He stopped walking then said, “Kali. I want you to meet my brother. He is good, and I want him to come with us.”

“Okay.” Kali nodded. “But let’s be quick. Before your brothers come back.” She shouldered her bag full of money and clothes she had been saving.

Kali wanted to run from her family. Her stepfamily. Her and her dad had come to the states from India, after her mom had died, for a new start. Her dad had married a noble widow, for his business purposes. She was isolated by her family as soon as her dad died and used as a maid. She used to muse that her story was similar to the Grimm Brothers’ Cinderella. She had met Gabriel - or now she calls Loki dearly - during a fight, and they had gotten together, the same time as Castiel’s birth. Six months into their relationship, the two decided to run away from their family and settle down together. Loki had insisted that he would bring his younger brother with them, and Kali was happy with it. The three of them, being a nice, happy family together.

“We’re here.” Loki said as he opened the door. “Cassie would be in the basement.” Loki took her bag and placed it near another bag that looked packed. He might have already packed, like her. “You want to come with me and meet him?”

“Sure.” Kali said, following him. She heard noises coming from the basement and looked at Gabriel in fear. Were his brothers back already? Were they torturing Castiel? Kali was scared.

“You stay here.” Loki said, reading her mind. “I will go check.” Kali stood in the entrance of the basement. She hated Loki’s elder brothers. She wished she could disintegrate them into dust.

“AHHHH- OH MY GOD! MY EYES!”

“Loki!” Kali screamed as she ran down to see what had happened to her love. If his brothers had something, she would kill them. Slowly and painfully.

-x-

Gabe was excited. It was finally happening. They were going to leave. Lucifer had told him that him and Michael were leaving the town and coming back the next day this morning as they left. Gabe left as soon as possible to go meet with Kali and tell her they can finally get going. The two had planned this for months so he had his bags already packed with money his mother had set aside for each of them, and few of his clothes. He hadn’t asked Castiel to pack, as he had nothing. Except for money mom had set aside, but it was in the bank vaults, so he needed Castiel to get them out.

Kali and Gabe had reached the house and Cassie when sounds were heard. Shit maybe Lucifer and Michael were back. “You stay here.” Gabe said to Kali. If it was his brothers, Kali could at least run away. “I will go check.” He told her then left to go down, ready to fight.

He heard someone giggle, maybe a snigger. Poor Cassie. He went down the stairs to hear the bed creak. Cas didn’t sleep. Gabe turned to find Cas kneeling over two kids, whose hands were over their head, like they were pinned down. What the hell was going on? And that question was answered when his baby brother leaned down and kissed the two at the same time.

“AHHHH- OH MY GOD! MY EYES!” Gabe yelled as he closed his eyes.

“Loki!” He heard Kali yell and her footsteps approach. “Are you alright?” She asked.

-x-

Cas, Zar, and Meg were making out hard. The three were having fun. Sure, this wasn’t how kids played but it was nice. The three had stopped in between to see whether they all were in the same page then continued. Right now, Cas was getting his dress robes straight, while Zar and Meg got up, un-scrunching their clothes.

“Gabriel! You are back.” Castiel said.

The lady near his brother turned to them, looked over the three and then said, “Oh.” She turned to Gabe then back to the three, “OH!”

“Yeah, oh!” Gabe yelled. “Cassie. What the hell?”

“This is Balthazar and Meg… my friends.” Cas said blushing hard.

“See this is what I am saying.” Zar said. “You fucking ravished us both, seconds ago, and now you are blushing like a virgin.” Meg nudged Zar with her elbow as she sniggered silently, while Cas glared at the two.

“Oh my god, please stop.” Gabe muttered. “I need to forget my brother did that - my baby brother that too!” Gabe cried. “I can’t even say it.”

“Oh, come on Loki.” Kali shoved him a little, “It’s not that big of a deal.” She walked towards the three. “You must be Castiel. I have heard so much about you.”

“You are Kali, right?” Cas asked. “Gabe never stops talking about you.” He said smiling.

“So, we are pretending nobody witnessed anything.” Meg said. “Cool.”

“3 together?” Gabe asked. Cas nodded weakly. “Ok, now that I had some time to process it… Damn bro, you got game!” Gabe said beaming proudly. Cas shuffled in place uncomfortably. “Anyways, come on we have to leave.” Gabe said.

“Get your friends too.” Kali said.

“What?”

“Come on Loki.” Kali said. “They are his friends. We had time to pack… he didn’t. And I believe they will be happy to join.”

“What is going on?” Castiel asked, as Zar and Meg looked at Gabe and Kali confused. The two shared a look then shared their plan as quick as possible. The three looked at the couple in surprise. “Do you guys want to join?” Castiel asked turning to his friends.

“Hell yeah!” The two said. “We have no one here except you.” Meg added.

“Ok then, we have to leave as soon as possible.” Gabe said. “Before the twins come back.”


	24. Great Big Bag of Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Deaths... I am sorry :(

“Settle in. We’ll search for houses from tomorrow.” Gabe said. “Kali and I are taking that room.”

“Goodbye.” Kali said as Loki and her left the room, leaving Zar, Meg, and Cas in the living room.

“Looks like three crammed in a room.” Zar said.

“No, you two go in.” Cas said. “I don’t sleep.”

“Well angel, will see you tomorrow.” Meg said. “I am sleepy Zar. Let’s go.” The two went in the room.

Gabe had teleported them all to the lobby of a lodge. Being a known Fighter, he had sent Kali and Zar to get a suite. The only suite available was one with 2 rooms and so they got that and settled in. Cas had no other clothes except his dress robes, so Gabe had said they’d go shopping tomorrow, for all three of them. They were all giddy that they were starting freshly. Cas was going to see the world for the first time, tomorrow. While others slept, Cas stayed in the living room, giddy for tomorrow.

-x-

Cas was staring out of the window, looking at the clouds moving, the moon glimmering, and the trees rustling, when he saw someone appear in a distance suddenly. The way they walked was familiar. The moon shone on them and Cas recognized them. He ran to Gabe’s room and found Kali wrapping her hand over Gabe, who cuddled beneath her.

“Gabriel! Gabriel!”

“Ugh… Cassie?” Gabe rubbed his eyes as he woke up, “What’s going on?”

“He found us… He’s here.” Castiel said.

“Who?”

“Lucifer!” Gabe sobered at that and sat up, getting Kali awake.

“What’s going on?” Kali asked scratching her arm.

“My brother is here.” He said to Kali, who tensed up. “Get the bags and Cas you get your friends. We’ll leave as soon as possible.”

Cas ran to his room and woke Zar and Meg up. He raised his fingers to their head, mentally communicating what had happened, at the same time teleporting them to Gabe’s room. “What are we going to do?” Meg asked, as they all heard the door knock down.

“We are leaving.” Gabe said, teleporting them all somewhere in the middle of the forest. “Hope he doesn’t find-“

“-out?” Everyone tensed at the new voice. “You see Gabey, you can run all you want, but you forget I can sense you. But for some reason, not that filth.”

“Loki-”

“And who is this lady?” Lucifer asked. “You run away over a girl.” He sneered. “Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn’t catch anything.”

“Lucifer, you’re my brother. And I love you.” Gabe said, as he waved his free hand, without the bag, at Cas, Meg, Zar, and Kali, motioning them to run away. “But you are a great big bag of dicks.”

“What did you just say to me?” Lucifer yelled, then raised his hands. “Ah, not so fast.” He said as he used his telekinesis to stop the four from moving away. He then slammed Kali at Gabe, the two flying across and hitting a tree, while slamming the other 3 to the other side. “And who are these two.” Lucifer asked as he walked towards the three.

“Get away, Lucifer!” Cas yelled, as he spread his arms, covering Zar and Meg.

“How dare you order me?” Lucifer said in a small, threatening voice. “You know,” He said as he grabbed Cas’ collar, “that is why Michael is dead.”

“Michael is dead?” Gabe asked from behind Lucifer.

“Oh yes.” Lucifer said dropping Cas to the ground and turning to Gabriel. “He got off from ordering, you know. ‘Lucifer cuff him!’, ‘Lucifer go that way’, ‘Lucifer do this’, ‘Lucifer do that’, just blah, blah, blah, blah, UGH!”

“So, you killed him?” Cas asked.

“You don’t get to talk to me, filth!” Lucifer said pushing Cas back to a tree. “But yes. He challenged me. Saying he was better than me. How else to prove that I am better by killing him off?” He asked sweetly, wearing an innocent smile that didn’t suit him. “It was easy to be honest. Michael was rambling about how much farther superior he was and so I torched him. Basking in the smell of his burning flesh.”

“I said it once and I’ll say it again.” Gabe said. “You _Nick_ ,” he sneered, knowing he hated that name, “are a big bag of dicks. Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Michael was mean to me, so I’m going to be the big bad wolf.” He said in a mocking tone.

“Watch your tone Gabriel.”

“Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Mom and Dad loved you, loved us equally. Then mom starts talking to the new baby and you couldn’t handle it. You already hated that they shared the love between us three, but when another one was coming home, you just couldn’t handle it.”

“Gabriel, if you’re doing this for Michael…”

“Oh, screw him. He was more messed up than you. He loved you, you know that.” Gabriel said. “More than one should a brother.”

“What?” Lucifer asked confused.

“He wanted to get it on with you Nick!” Gabe said. “He couldn’t and so he took his frustrations out on Cassie. If he were standing here, I’d shiv his ass too.”

“You disloyal-” Lucifer started as Cas saw Gabriel pop near him and wink, dropping Kali near him, then vanishing.

“Alright that’s enough.” The Gabe in front of Lucifer said, as the real one came behind him and stuck a knife right through his back and heart. Lucifer turned around, as Gabe came back to the group, tiredly, holding Kali’s hand. “Enjoy life with Adam, Nick.” Gabe was about to say where they were teleporting so Cas could get Zar and Meg there when-

“Not so fast, Lucifer said as he raised his hand. A wave of energy hit the group and they closed their eyes from it’s brightness. They felt themselves floating, a burning sensation in their chest, and suddenly landing on the ground with a heavy thud...like they fell from a height.

-x-

Gabe got up, rubbing his head as he looked around.

“Cas! Zar! Meg!” Gabe ran around, calling out. “KALI!” That got him a grunt of pain. He ran towards the sound, finding only Kali, lying on the ground, clutching her chest. “Kali!” Gabe ran towards her. “Kali? Darling?”

“Loki…” She said, and her voice oozed with pain. “Loki… I can’t-”

“Shhh…” Gabe said, his eyes pooling with tears. “It will be alright Kali. It will be fine.” Gabe said.

“No.” Kali replied closing her eyes. “I can feel it Loki… My heart, it hurts.”

“Don’t say that! Open your eyes!” Gabe yelled. “Everything will be alright. I will find a way.” Gabe said getting up but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Loki… I love you.” Kali said with a smile, and her eyes gazing at his.

“I love you too. Now let’s heal you.” Her smile fell and her eyes unfocused.

“Kali?” Gabe called out. “Kali?” He gently slapped her face. “Don’t you leave me like this Kali!” He cried. “We had a plan! We were going to be together!” He shook her, trying to get her to move. “We were going to live together Kali! Don’t do this to me!”

He sat there crying, for a long time, as no response came from Kali. But another voice did come from behind him. “Darling? Are you alright?” Gabe turned to find a red head with heavy eye make up on, and bright red lips. “I can’t see properly in the dark, but I heard you crying.” She said with a thick Scottish or Ireland accent. Gabe didn’t know. He felt her crouch down near him and gasp. “Oh my! What happened?” She asked turning to Gabe, and then took another sharp inhale of breath. “My! You are not from here, are you?” She got up and said, “Come deary, I’ll take you to my place.” She took the bags that were splayed near them. “Get her and come with. Maybe I can help.”

“Who are you?” Gabe asked as he carried his love in his hands, bridal style, and followed her to a vehicle with wheels.

“I understand you are a Fighter, aren’t you?” The lady, who was loading the bags in the back of a weird looking machine, which awfully resembled a car. Except the wheels were all the same size, much girthier, and the shape was sleeker. She opened the back door and said. “Lay her down and get in.” Gabe did as she said as she continued. “By the way, this is a modern-aged car. I presume yours were different.”

“What do you mean by mine?” Gabe asked, holding Kali as the lady started the car in full speed. “And who are you?”

“Bollocks.” The lady muttered. “Promise not to kill me and I’ll tell you.”

“Why would I kill you? You said there is a way to save her.” Gabe said, combing through Kali’s hair. “You could be the Devil, for all I care. If you can bring her back, that is enough.”

“Well then.” The car came to a stop and the lady said. “We are here. I will get the bags and you can bring her in.” She opened the door for him and walked to open a flying door in the back and got the bags. “Come in, darling.” She opened the house door and said, “Place her there. I will be right back.” The lady said, keeping the bags near a chair near Gabe.

She left and came back with a cauldron and a bunch of ingredients. Gabe understood who she was, and why she was scared to inform him. “You are a witch.” He said, and the lady tensed. “Look, I am not going to kill you… you are my only chance in getting her back. Just tell me what you meant by I am not from here.” Gabe said. “And who are you?”

The lady placed her hands on the table and looked at him. “My name is Rowena. Rowena MacLeod. I have been a witch for 300 years and I know you.”

“You know me?”

“Yes darling. You are Gabriel. The Fighter from the 19th century. They said you were dead, but I guess you’re not.”

“Dead? Who said that? And what do you mean ‘from the 19th century.’”

“The Men of Letters of course. And the news at the day, when Lucifer killed Michael and you killed him, not before he ‘banished you to your death.’” The lady, Rowena, said as she crushed some stuff into the cauldron. “And by the way darling… welcome to the 21st century.”

-x-

Where was he?

Cas looked around to find himself standing in a bald spot of the forest, alone. “Gabe?” It wasn’t night, like they were in, it was morning. He heard a cough and walked to it, finding Zar and Meg on the ground, their hands intertwined. “Zar! Meg!”

“Angel…” Meg breathed out.

“It hurts Cassie.” Zar said, his free hand moving to his chest. “It really hurts.”

“What hurts?” Cas asked, as he frantically moved his hands to their foreheads.

“End it… my heart hurts. Ah- End it!” Meg pleaded.

“I am trying,” Cas said, trying to heal but wasn’t able to. “I am not able to.” He tried again, one by one, with all his energy but wasn’t able to heal them. “Why can I not heal you?!”

“No angel,” Meg said drawing him close, staring into his eyes, “End. It.”

“No.” Cas said, pulling his hand back, as he finally understood what Meg was saying.

“Please Cassie… it’s the only way.” Zar added.

“No… I can’t.” Cas said. “I will not.” He shook his head fervently. “You are my friends.”

“It’s time to let go unicorn.” Meg smiled tightly through the pain.

“Do it, Cassie.” Zar said. “It’s… ugh… it’s better this way.” He took a stuttered breath and said, “Please.”

Cas was crying now. Silently. He didn’t know what had happened. He remembered Gabe popping behind Lucifer, (and was Michael there?) then a bright light and falling down. And now his friends, his only friends were suffering. And they wanted him to kill them. ‘End their suffering.’

“I love you guys.” He said kissing the two in the forehead.

“Love you too, angel.” The two said simultaneously as they closed their eyes. Cas, he raised his hand to their heads and closed his eyes, sending a wave of energy, flinching as he felt it leave him. He heard Zar and Meg take a sharp inhale and felt them move up under his hand. He cried as he felt them drop down to the ground with a thud.

He opened his eyes to find Zar and Meg sleeping… with no breath. Their hands still intertwined together and the two faces facing each other. “I love you guys so much.” Cas said in a whisper as he used his powers to dispose the bodies. Burying them properly, and giving them a proper funeral, like he had read in books.

He walked around, and realized it was night. He roamed around the area searching for Gabe and Kali, but he couldn’t find them, so he took the roads. He saw cars zooming near him. He read about vehicles in his books but seeing them in real life was surreal. He kept to the side of the road as he saw different types of vehicles zoom across him. He had to find a place for the night, just to sit and watch the town. As soon as he thought that he was teleported to a place with a big rock under trees, accompanied with the shade of trees. It had the most scenic view of the whole town under the starry sky. Cas sat on the rock and gazed at the view in front of him, lulling himself between the calm of the moving lights and the dull of whatever had happened.

-x-

“ _Id quod mortuum, nunc oriatur. Hoc quod cecidit, nunc revertatur. Id quod mortuum, nunc oriatur. Hoc quod cecidit, nunc revertatur. Hoc quod cecidit, nunc revertatur. Orimini. Ori mini!”_ Rowena brandished her hands to the front as she said the words. A bright light came from Kali and Rowena backed up, only to hit Gabriel, who came forward.

“Kali?” Gabe called out as the bright light partially covered her, before shrinking in and disappearing.

“It’s not working.” Rowena said. “It didn’t work.” She turned to Gabriel, who was still looking at Kali on the table.

“No. You did that thing with your hand.” Gabriel said desperately as he approached Kali. “The light appeared-”

“But it shrunk into itself.” Rowena interrupted. “It didn’t do what it was supposed to do. Like there was something stopping from the magic to work.” Rowena came near Kali and placed her hand above Kali, floating it around. “Bollocks.”

“What?” Gabe asked, turning to her. “What is it?”

“How did I not see this before?” She said as she walked away from the table, rubbing her head.

“What is it Rowena?” Gabriel asked. Following her. When Rowena turned with a sorrowful expression, instead of a reply, Gabe yelled. “TELL ME!”

Rowena flinched. “Okay… Remember you told me how she died? How Lucifer used his powers on you?” Gabe nodded quickly, hoping she would just tell him what was going on. “Well, the magic left a shell”

“So?” He asked exasperatedly. What was this witch getting on?

“It left a body, you know. That is empty.” Rowena said. “Incapable of holding life.” Gabe looked at her with hurt and pain in his eyes.

“No.” He breathed out. “No, no, we can do this! You can make it work! Right?” When Rowena didn’t reply Gabe yelled again. “Right?!”

“It won’t.” Rowena said softly. “I can’t. Her energy, I can’t track it anywhere. All I know is that she is not on Earth.” Gabe fell to the floor, staring at his lifeless love. Tears fell from his eyes, but he didn’t have the energy to yell, cry, hell even heave. “Oh, poor you!” She rubbed Gabe’s arm. “I’m so sorry, darling.”

Gabe sat there for a while, staring at Kali, while Rowena comforted him, spoke soft words of reassurance. A while later, he shook himself and asked. “What can we do now?”

Rowena was taken aback by that question, but steadfastly composed herself and said, “We give her a proper funeral.”

-x-

The sun rose and Castiel stood from the boulder. He realized that if he wished for a place then he was able to teleport there. He wished to go to a place where there would be books, so he could learn more about the world and find out. He was teleported to a big building with numerous books. A library. He went in and was greeted by a lady, who commented on his clothes saying it looked cool.

Cas nodded to her and went further into the library. Reading in his free time, Cas had developed a photographic memory and fast reading skills. He was able to finish the history of the world in that day. The librarian had said the closing time was 8 pm but had asked Cas to leave in the next hour. Cas was pretty sure it was because of his questions about what the books said. He couldn’t understand few words or phrases and had asked the librarian, who might have gotten annoyed with not only his incessant questioning, but also what he questioned. He went back to the boulder he was sitting on last night. He was removing his coat when he felt something in the pocket. _Mom’s letter._

At a time of despair, loneliness, and sorrow, Castiel believed his mom’s letter will somehow bring light into this darkness. He quickly opened it and read.

**Dear Castiel,**

**Hi baby, It’s me your mom. Oh, I love you so much. I am sorry I won’t be there for you, but I know you will be the most beautiful and kind soul ever. When you asked me whether I wanted to you go because your birth will be fatal to me, I knew. I knew you would do anything for others.**

**But remember this Cas. Don’t let anyone take advantage of your willingness to help others. No one should tell you who you should be, and what you should do. I won’t be there for you and knowing your father I am sure he won’t help you at all. Sure, he is a good husband, but deep within I know he will change after my death. I hope Mikey, Luci, and Gabie will be there for you. Anyways, I want you to know that no matter anyone says, I am happy to have you. Don’t ever think I died because of you. I died because I love you. I love you so much. Whenever you feel it’s your fault, remember it’s not. Anything you did, you did for a reason, and whatever happened was for the good.**

**Right. Now, let me share a secret with you. When you were conceived, I knew right then you were weak. You were ill and that was going to be fatal for both you and me. Being a Woman of Letter, I had access to spells. With you, my baby, I felt you dying, and I couldn’t help myself. I knew I was pregnant, but you were weak, so I had tried a spell. The Archangel spell. It gave you powers of an Archangel, and my darling. No one knows about this, except me, and now you. I know you will use it for the greater good. My angel. But don’t you dare think that you killed me. I chose this. I wanted this my angel. I wanted to give you a life. And I am here too. With you. You are my life. Like I said, I died because I love you.**

**Like your brothers, you will be a Fighter too. Fighters are great people who save the world from evil. But don’t get that to your head. You are not better than others because of that. You are helping to better the world. The reason I say this is because many Fighters have gone corrupt with the power they hold. But I know my sons won’t because they have my love. I love you all so much, equally, and infinitely. Before you go for a fight, calm yourself down. It will help you transform into your Fighter form. Your brothers all revealed themselves to the world, but that doesn’t mean you should too. But if you want to reveal to specific people, you say ‘Verralre’ and to reveal to the whole world, you say ‘Verralre Omnis.’**

**Enough with the Fighter talk. Let me share with you your bank details. Being a Women of Letter, I was able to set aside money for all of you that would replenish, and not be cancelled due to inactivity. Being a Fighter, your lives are busy, so I hope I did the right thing by making your bank accounts replenishable and active all the time. The name the account is under is Castiel Jimmy Novak. It has not only money, but all your certificates. Your father and I believed it would be better to keep them there instead of in our house. Anyways, your account is accessible through any banks (perks of being a woman of letter). All you would have to do is to go to any bank, tell them your name, and give them your fingerprint, They will do the rest for you.**

**Hope I shared everything I wanted with you. I love you so much darling and remember to be yourself. Never ever think you are greater than others, but that doesn’t mean you can let anyone walk over you. Don’t ever feel guilty and think stupid thinks like you killed people you love. That is not true. I did what I had to and wanted to do.**

**Love you so much Cas, my angel**

**Love, Mom.**

**_Clarissa McElroy-Novak_**  
  
---  
  
Castiel folded the paper back, smiling with tears in his eyes. His mom loved him, loves him, and she had given him reassurance. Castiel decided the first thing tomorrow he will go to the banks and do as what his mom told him and continue with his life. Sure, he will miss Gabe, Zar, Meg, and Kali but he had to move on. And he can never let anyone come near him. He can never go through that pain again. His mom had told him to move on, and he will. But he will never have ties… ever again. He can never let Michael and Lucifer get to him again. And so, he should stop finding for Gabriel. He should let Gabriel have his own life, and Cas should go on with his.


	25. What About the Age Difference?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will be back soon :) (to present i meant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept a lot today... sorry for the late than usual update :)

“Thank you, Rowena, for your help.” Gabe said. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“Are you serious?” She asked. “You are in no condition to leave. We just cremated your love yesterday. Stay here, darling.”

“What do you want Rowena?” Gabe asked, with no hint of emotions.

“Excuse me?”

“You are a witch. I know you all have ulterior motives for any actions you do. I am not killing you because you helped me try to bring her back. But now you want me to stay?” Gabe asked incredulously. “So, what do you want? Is it money? Or my power? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

Rowena stood in silence for a while before her face turned into a scowl. “How dare you?! How dare you think so cheap of me?” She walked towards him, pinning him down with a glare. “I know you think you know everything about a witch but no! You don’t!” She took a breath and said. “I admit I used to swindle rich men for their money but that’s not who I am anymore!” Gabe scoffed at that. “Don’t you dare scoff at me. I changed after Oskar.” Rowena stopped herself from speaking and gasped. She turned around, hiding her face from Gabriel.

“Oskar?” He asked.

Rowena hesitated before she sighed defeatedly. “When I was forced to leave my coven 200 years ago, I found aid with a peasant Polish family. Over time, I grew to care for their eight-year-old son Oskar who also grew fond of me.” Rowena said. “He even called me ‘Auntie Rowena’.” She let out a watery chuckle. “Upon learning that he was terminally ill, I decided to give the family a gift for their kindness, and cured Oskar with a spell. I also cast a second spell that would take root when Oskar became fully grown, making him immortal. He changed me to become good. I realized the things I had done and since then I have been living clean. Helping the Men of Letters with their study and spells Fighters can use.”

“Then?”

“Then came the 20th century. Crowley, that ignorant asshole.” She spit the name like a curse.

“Crowley?”

“Oh yes.” She said turning to Gabriel. “He was one of the Fighters that had come after you lot. Him and the Reaper.” Gabe nodded, and motioned Rowena to continue. “The two Fighters had a feud, and Crowley had read somewhere that in order to defeat the Reaper, he would have to cast a spell. He captured me, as I was the last of my coven. Turns out the spell caster had to kill something they loved, and witches, being witches, loved money, gold, and power. All arbitrary, nothing that could be killed. He found me and tortured me for months before I relented.” She said. “I told them I’d do the spell, but hadn’t told them what, or who in special I love, but Crowley found out. He found Oskar.”

“What happened then?” Gabe asked as he sat near Rowena, who was crying silently and had fallen to the ground in the midst of her monologue. He rubbed her arm in an encouraging manner.

“I refused to kill him. Crowley pressed, but I didn’t. I stood my ground, and he,” She took a stuttered breath. “He killed Oskar. He said if she wasn’t going to do the spell then there was no use for Oskar and so killed him.”

“How?” Gabe asked. “Wasn’t he immortal?”

“Turns out the spell I devised wasn’t immune to unnatural causes of death.” Rowena said. “I then used the ingredients in front of me and banished the lot that had me captured. I escaped and charmed myself with a non-tracking spell and a resurrection spell that would work even when it was of unnatural causes.” Rowena straightened her dress as she spoke, “I know the love I lost is different from the love you lost but at the end of the day, we both are suffering with pain.”

Gabe slung his arm over her shoulder, rubbing her arm in comfort. After companionable silence, Gabe said. “I actually lost your kind of love too.”

“What?” Rowena asked. “Kali was pregnant?”

“No!” Gabe laughed. “No. Sure we did have fiery hot sex, but no, she wasn’t pregnant.” Rowena turned a confused look at Gabe, who continued, “My baby brother. Castiel.”

“You have another brother?” Rowena asked. “The records mention only you, Michael, and Lucifer.” Gabe nodded and started sharing Cas’ life and how awful it was. As he finished, Rowena’s face turned into a scowl. She suddenly got up, knocking Gabe’s arm of her shoulders. She went through a box and got a roll of paper out and spread it on the table where Kali was laid before the funeral. Rowena then went to her room and Gabe could hear her rummaging through something. He got up and went to the table, only to find a map of the world. “A hand please!” Rowena said, getting Gabe’s attention. He turned to find Rowena holding something huge like a golden tripod except a pendulum was hanging from it. Gabe helped her set it on the table and she adjusted the things.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Rowena said smiling. Gabe was confused. Rowena’s eyes shone purple and Gabe was distracted by that, not hearing what she was saying until, “… _pereyaas._ ” The pendulum started to move around. “As long as I have the name, this ritual will be able to find the target’s location,” Rowena said, turning to Gabe as the pendulum circled around the map, “accurate to the very street.” The pointer swung to close to USA on the map, then suddenly swung up, defying gravity and stayed there. “Huh.” Rowena said as she cocked her head.

“What?” Gabe asked, his eyes moving between the table and Rowena. “What is it?”

“Your brother… he is in Earth, in the States.” Rowena said. “But he is not here right now.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Something is pushing back from the pendulum to locate your brother and that is time. According to my pendulum, your brother is not yet on Earth.” Rowena turned to Gabe and said. “Your brother is in a year different from us. He is in the future.”

“What year are we in?”

“2015.”

-x-

The banker had given him odd looks yet had helped him through the process. Cas found out that the bank had replenished whatever money mom had put into a lot of money that he didn’t know the word for those many zeroes. The banker had told Castiel it would be better if used a debit card instead of taking all the money out of the bank. With his debit card, he went to a store nearby, something he learnt from the librarian yesterday, to get clothes, magazines, newspapers and some writing instruments. He opened the door and a dull, uninterested voice said, “Welcome. How can I help you?”

“Hello sir,” Cas said, getting the clerk’s attention. “Could you please enlighten me as to where I could find clothes, newspapers, magazines, and some writing instruments. Preferably an ink pen instead of a quill.”

“What?” The man asked. Before Cas could repeat, the man said. “I heard you, but dude, this is a convenient store. We have one-dollar pens and no clothes.” He turned and slid a pen and notebook across the counter. “You can find the other two over there.” He said jerking his head to a metal stand filled with magazines and newspapers.

“Oh.” Cas said. “Well, thank you for your help. Much appreciated.” Cas bowed stiffly then moved to the stand. He saw that the stand can revolve and pushed it. Intriguing. He pushed it again and again, giggling at how the stand spun around.

“Dude!” The clerk yelled, stopping Cas. “The papers are all flying away.” He said as he came towards the stand and placing them in it. “What are you on?” He muttered as he left.

“I apologize.” Cas nodded then looked at the stands’ contents. “Sir?” The dude groaned as he turned towards Cas. “Why are these women naked?”

“To entice you.” He said pushing his hand like claw to the front. “Go crazy, high boy.” Cas didn’t understand what the man said. He ignored him and found a magazine with teens his age wearing clothes different from what he had seen. He then searched for what he wanted but couldn’t find it anywhere. “Sir?”

“What?” The man sighed exasperatedly. “What now?”

“The newspapers are missing.” Cas said.

“They are right there!” The man said pointing to the stand. He got up and searched the stand, then realized that the newspapers were not there. “Oh. Maybe they are outside.” The man walked out but Cas stopped him.

“I believe I will take the magazines and those for now.” Cas said pointing to the counter. “Could you direct me to where I could find clothes?”

“I don’t know.” The man said as he scanned the things. “I guess you should ask someone else.” He put all the things in a paper bag and gave it to Cas. “Cash or credit?”

“I have a card… that gives cash I believe…” Cas said as he gave his card.

“O-kay.” The dude said picking the card from Cas’ hands. He did the needful and gave the card and bag to Cas. “Have a nice day.” He said with no emotions.

“You too sir!” Cas beamed at the clerk and left the store, hearing the man say ‘wow’.

-x-

Two days later, Cas was back in the store, to get some newspapers. He was still surprised by the world. A year later he was out looking at the world. He just wished Meg, Zar, Gabe, and Kali were with him to tell him what was what. Cas had reached the store and was fascinated by the colors in the newspaper. He had never seen pictures before. All the newspaper excerpts he had seen were just texts.

“Hi!” Cas heard someone say but he knew they weren’t addressing him. “Hi. I am Sam, Sam Winchester. I saw you on Friday and looks like you need some help.” Cas turned when he heard the man introduce himself. He then saw the man’s hand on his shoulder. He must have not felt it. He then looked at the clothes he was wearing, remembering he had to still get clothes. He had gone through the magazine to find anything he liked, when he realized he didn’t actually care. He just wanted to blend in.

The man shuffled uncomfortably, and Cas realized he was yet to speak. “Pardon my lack of response. It’s just… your clothing intrigues me. My name is Castiel. I have been here for a week and I must say, it’s really different from my norm.”

“Oh… you moved here then?” Sam asked, genuinely interested.

“I suppose you could say that.” Castiel nodded. “I made quite a scene when I asked my queries to the librarian. Could you perhaps help me with few concerns I have?”

“Yeah sure man.” Sam said. “What do you wanna know?”

“This might seem strange, but could you help me with understanding where we are? The newspapers and the library have helped me with catch up with almost everything about the world today, but I am still uncertain to where I am.” Cas said getting a newspaper out of the stand. “It’s really astonishing how photography is in color.” A car honked as it went across them and Castiel turned to look at it with in fascination. “I understand my queries may seem really peculiar, but I assure you I am merely curious.” Castiel said. “You see I was… um… home schooled!” He exclaimed, remembering something about home-schooled students not having exposure to the world in one of the newspapers he read. “I was, yes, home-schooled. I… uh… haven’t gone out that much.”

Sam stared at him for a while and Cas was confused. What was the man thinking? Did he know Lucifer and Michael?! Cas used his powers to understand what Sam was thinking.

 _“Poor guy. The torture he would have gone through to not have proper clothing, not know anything about the world, and not have access to things.”_ Oh. Castiel had to get new clothes, quickly. And get things, to show he has access to things. Castiel looked at his own clothes and looked back at Sam’s, incredulously. Did he really find his dress robes not proper? That was one of the best clothes he had!

“Sure man. Whatever you need. You are in Lebanon, Kansas. I can show you around if you want to.” Sam said, getting Cas out of his thoughts.

“Thank you. You are really kind. Let me repay you.” Castiel said digging into his trench coat, to give him a candy someone had given him. He couldn’t eat it.

“That,” Sam stopped Castiel, “is not necessary. You have a lot in your plate. Settling in and stuff.” Sam took his phone out, “Let’s exchange numbers. That way whenever you need help, you could call me.”

Castiel stared at Sam’s phone then looked at Sam. “I am afraid I don’t have a portable telephone. Nor a telephone at that matter. But thank you. I am sure I can manage from here.” Castiel nodded to himself and started to move away.

“No man, I insi-” Sam started but was interrupted by a car horn, getting distracted. Cas took this opportunity to teleport himself to the boulder.

-x-

Cas was looking through the magazine he had, reading the newspaper he had got, when he realized he didn’t transform himself into a Fighter before teleporting himself. Ugh! He was stupid. As he was berating himself, he felt someone was in trouble. Well now was a better time than to try his transformation. He calmed himself, like his mom had written. He felt something change, a tingling feeling go through him, then stop. Maybe that was the transformation?

“Hey angel.” He felt two voices say in his head.

“Meg? Zar?” Cas asked, closing his eyes and saw Zar and Meg.

“That’s right darling.” Zar said. “Guess your transformation unleashed our souls.”

“Your souls?!”

“That’s right angel.” Meg said. “When you helped us end our suffering, you were a little selfish Cassie. You wished we were with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah angel. So now here we are, but I guess this conversation will be our last one.” Zar said. “You took only a small part of us.”

“Anyway, your first fight as a Fighter!” Meg said. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. What do I do?” Cas asked.

“Use a cool name and keep your identity a secret!” Zar said. “It would be easier to hide from the others you know.”

“Oh yeah!” Meg approved. “How about Unicorn? No! No! I know!”

“What?”

“Angel.” Meg and Zar said together. “And hit on everyone darling. Honor us!” Zar said chuckling.

Cas felt the distress signal intensify. “Looks like it’s time Cassie.” Meg said. “You go start a new life. And we’ll leave too.”

“Guys-”

“It’s time to move on Cassie.” Zar said. “Remember you didn’t kill us.” “You saved us.” Meg said. “So, go to school, get new clothes, and enjoy Cassie.” Zar said. “And remember we love you.” The two said together. Cas felt something radiate and leave from him. “Bye Angel.” He heard the two say.

The distress signal increased and Cas teleported there. He found a scared girl hiding behind the tree. “Ahem… excu-” The girl startled at his voice.

“You are a Fighter! But you are not the usual two.” The girl said.

“How do you know I am a Fighter?” Cas asked surprised.

“Uh, your face dude.” She said. “It’s all obscured. So, who are you?”

“I am Castiel.” He said.

“I couldn’t hear that. Run that by me again.”

Cas realized maybe because of his transformation his name was hid, like his face. Cool! It would be easier to hide from Lucifer and Michael. But he still needed to be cautious. “What’s wrong? Why were you scared?”

“Oh yeah! I saw vampires go into that barn there.” The girl said pointing to a barn nearby.

“Okay where do you live?” He asked. “I’ll drop you and come back to fight.”

“Sure.” The girl told him where she lived, and Cas took her there. He dropped her off and before he could leave the girl said. “Thank you so much for helping me. I will never forget you.”

No. He needed her to forget him, so he raised his fingers to erase her memory then teleported himself back to the place where he found the girl. He saw two people go into the barn, their face all obscured. Maybe they were Fighters like him. Does he erase their memories too? No, maybe he could find out who they are in real life by introducing himself to them and see who talks about him. And have a helping hand when Michael and Lucifer find him wouldn’t be bad.

Cas went to the entrance of the barn and was about to open it when he remembered what Zar had said. He had to honor his two friends. So, he did what his friends would do the best; show off and flirt.

He made the roof of the barn shake, making a loud rattling sound. He used his powers and the door burst open and entered. The vampires cowered behind as Cas stalked towards him, light bulbs shattering in a shower of sparks.

“Shut your eyes honey.” Cas addressed the man crouching near a fallen man with a kiss in his direction then looked at the vampires. “Bye fangs!” Cas smirked then smote them with energy blasts from his body. “Open em now.” Cas said to the man who was closing his eyes voluntarily, unlike the fallen man, as Cas was standing near a table in the barn. Castiel realized the fallen man was hurt and so started moving towards him, to heal him.

“Who are you?” The awake man asked, raising his weapons and covering the fallen man.

“Move honey, I am not going to hurt him.” Cas chuckled. “Name’s Castiel but call me Angel, honey.” He winked and said as he touched the fallen man’s forehead with his fingertips, chuckling on the inside at how flirty he was being. It was kind of freeing, and he liked it. He noticed how both of their faces were obscured, the same way the girl had told him. Huh.

“What are you doing?” The man asked as he raised his knife but Cas, or Angel waved his other hand dismissively, knocking the knife out of the man’s hand.

“Patience honey.” He smirked.

“Stop calling me honey.” The man said as the fallen man stirred. The man, who was awake, was distracted by this, and Angel took this opportunity to teleport himself back to the boulder. He calmed himself down again and felt himself change back to normal. Cas knew he flirted hard like Zar and Meg usually do, and he believed he honored them the way they would have wanted. He then settled it, he was going to be Angel, and do his work in the quiet. Honoring his friends, he loved.

-x-

The first month of living together was Gabriel grieving Kali’s death. Rowena had helped him move on, and Gabriel appreciated it. Rowena had set a table with a map of the states and had set her golden pendulum over it, saying when the pendulum swung down, it meant Castiel had reached Earth. In the first month, Gabriel had realized that Rowena wasn’t helping him only, but Gabe was helping her too, by being there. Turns out, Rowena lived a lonely life and Gabe being there was a good thing for her.

The second month was fun. Gabe had gone back to his fun prankster ways, annoying Rowena every day. Rowena had taken him out to show how the world had changed from the 1800s. Gabe had gone by Loki now, his middle name. Also, as a remembrance of Kali, and for a new start. Rowena had helped him understand the internet, touchscreens, and many more. Rowena had asked whether he wanted Men of Letters documents to understand the history of Fighters, but he refused. He wanted to forget he was a Fighter, or anything related to that. He did ask what happened when there were no Fighters present. He was surprised to know that the Men of Letters had a group of people trained to fight against the monsters and called them the Warriors. They were the real heroes.

The next few months were spent with Loki settling in with Rowena and the two becoming roommates. Loki had given her money, which she took one look at and burst out laughing. She informed Loki that the currency had changed from earlier, but she sold them as rare money collection, gaining a lot of money. Loki had asked whether she had left her swindling life behind, for which she had informed him that this was a real hobby for many and also for him to shut up. Rest of the year, Loki had learnt more about the world, with the help from Rowena mostly, and adapted to it.

The second year had brought a shift to their life. The two appreciated each other’s friendship but they realized there was something brewing between the two. But Loki felt guilty to just start something with Rowena when he had just lost Kali. It had been only one year. Whereas Rowena felt like he was taking advantage of Loki at a time of loss. The two hung around the same manner as before but avoided moments that would have definitely led to kisses if they hadn’t kept themselves in check. It was during their Harry Potter marathon Loki had suggested using the money earned from selling… money… they should start a candy shop, like Fred and George. Rowena asked what would be different about this shop, for which Loki said they could use candy recipes from 300/200 years ago, doing something new, but basically bringing back the old golds. The two had started small but had developed into a big store. It was in December when the two had decided to have a one-week party with all their friends, celebrating the store success and Christmas, and New Year’s. Sure, everyone thought it was funny and had attended the first three days, but the number deteriorated slowly until to 0, excluding them during New Years.

“Well darling, looks like it’s just you and me then.” Rowena said as she slipped down on the couch near Loki. “Think you can handle 5 bottles?” She mocked as Loki had passed out yesterday on his 3rd beer.

“Shut up Red.” Loki said, nudging her with his shoulder. “It’s not always like that…”

“Loki, please.”

“Just ‘cause I take a little extra time to recover-”

“I don’t need to hear excuses.”

“It doesn’t make me any less of a man.” Loki defended.

“Right.” Rowena nodded as she nursed her bottle.

“You know, it could have been you who spiked the beer.” Rowena looked at him incredulously, and he shrugged. “Just saying. I remember you couldn’t handle the beer on day 3. Maybe you wanted to knock me down a peg due to jealousy. Maybe it’s you who is off your game.”

Rowena glared at Loki before turning her head to the side and downing her bottle. “Oh yeah?” Loki said and turned completely around, his back facing Rowena. They couldn’t remember what round they were on, but they felt a familiar buzz. Rowena turned to see if Loki had turned back but he hadn’t. She wanted to turn her head back to where it was, but it moved down on its own accord, focusing on Loki’s tight pants that accentuated some beauties.

“Quite a tidy wee tush he’s got going on there. Sort of cute-” Loki moved and in a moment of panic she shook her head and turned to her side, away from Loki, not noticing him turn to her.

“Ah, she’s so tiny. So angry.” Loki mused. “That milky white skin, dancer’s body. God, I bet she’s flexible.” He saw Rowena turn towards him and he looked at her face.

“So, we’ve a little time.” Rowena said, waving her hand around showing there was no one except them. Loki nodded. “How would you like to fill it?”

Loki choked on his drink. Stupid dirty mind. “To fill what?” He stammered out his question.

Rowena moved towards him, almost sitting on his lap. “I know a thing or two about wounded, masculine pride.” She said and had somehow ended straddling him.

Loki slid his hand into Rowena’s red bouncy curls, the other moving under her shirt, moving up, and maneuvering Rowena to lean down. “So?” He asked, his eyes flitting towards her lips and going back to her eyes. No words were exchanged after that, only moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed how in the Halloween chapter Loki said his age was 25 but in the 'flashback' chapters Cas is 15/16 and Gabe is 19/20 so yeah...


	26. We’re Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Cas meet!

It was the end of 4 years since Loki had come here and yet the pendulum was pointing up, towards the roof. He had given up on it, but Rowena checked it all the time. The way Rowena cared for him and about him had made him realize that he was not only in love again, but also was ready to settle down and marry his Red. Loki decided to get a ring for her and propose on the day the two met; the day Kali had died. Not in a manner to show that Kali had been replace, but to show that even though he had lost a part of him, Rowena had brought him back together and had been for him since then.

It was the first week of September 2020 when Loki went to the forest Rowena and he had met, and he had called her join him there. She had grumbled, saying there was work to do in the store, but Loki had ignored her excuses and told her to come anyway. Rowena had come to find Loki sitting on the grass, staring at the sky.

“Is this why you called me?” Rowena asked as she sat down. “For cloud gazing.” She kissed his cheeks hard, both as a greeting and a slap for troubling her.

“No.” Loki said turning to Rowena. “You know life is unpredictable. It changes with the seasons.” Loki said waving his hand, the seasons changing and settling back to the original.

“What?” Rowena asked, confused why Loki was using powers he swore to never use and was talking nonsense.

“I first thought that I would end up with Kali. Married, settled down with my baby bro, the whole nine yards. But life had different ideas.” Loki said. “But this time I want to oust life.” Loki turned towards Rowena who had a half-confused, and half-knowing look. “My Red. In all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky to find someone not to replace but help me through my struggles. I never thought I would be so lucky to have someone be my best friend, moreover, fall in love, and get them to fall in love with me.”

“Loki…” Rowena breathed out.

“Rowena MacLeod, my red, will you marry- “

“Yes, you bumbling buffoon!” Rowena exclaimed and hugged him. “I never thought this would happen to me. All 320 years of my life. Oh! I am elated.”

“Wanna break in the ring?” Loki said lifting a beautiful red ruby ring. Rowena nodded and slid her finger in the ring. “A perfect fit.”

“You know what else is a perfect fit Loki?” Rowena asked with a devilish smile. He returned the smile with a smirk, knowing what she was talking about and teleported them to their room. The rest of the month was spent in their bed, marveling the ring, and enjoying the chorus of bed squeaks. The two, being the owners of the store, were able to get their staffs to run it for them. They never left the room except for food and water, thus not noticing how the pendulum was now pointing at a place in the map.

-x-

“It is Halloween month Red.” Loki said, escaping Rowena’s insistent lips. “Believe me when I say I would love to stay here with you for the next 31 days, but I have to get to the store.”

“Fine,” Rowena groaned, “But know this, I will be in our room,” She said walking backwards to their room, “Wearing only this.” She said dropping her robe down and holding up her finger to show the ring, the only part that was covered.

“Don’t make this hard for me Red!” Loki yelled.

“Fine darling.” Rowena said, “But don’t blame me when you miss me.” She turned around after winking, walking to the room with more than usual sway in her hips.

Loki closed his eyes and thought about drainage clogs full of hair, or rotten food as he left the house, getting himself composed. He took a deep breath and left. He was all ready for Halloween. He had got his costume, Loki Odinson from Avengers. He had made his own spear and Tesseract from candy and had stored them in the store’s fridge. This whole month was going to be hectic with everyone wanting to buy candies for Halloween, and this time he had decided to have the store open during Halloween, to attract kids, who would guilt their parents into buying more candies for them. Thus, he had to make more amount than usual, to stock up the candy supply.

After the first week, Rowena had returned to the store, packaging, and stocking. She too was drawn into the busy of the store, thus the two reached home and slept without any funny business. Halloween had come quickly, and Loki was ready with his costume. Rowena had dressed up as Sigyn, Loki’s wife.

“Are you sure you don’t want to flaunt your costume to others?” Loki said as he gazed Rowena appreciatively, the form tight black dress with green cape bringing out her curves.

“I assure you darling,” Rowena said as she pushed Loki out of the door, “I don’t want to be anywhere near that store after spending the whole month there. On Halloween that too!” Before Loki could start, Rowena said, “Besides, we need someone here to give out candies to the kids. Now go and come back whenever you want to. Bye!” Rowena shut the door. Before she could move there was a knock on the door. She opened as she whined, “Ugh! Wha-” only to swallowed by Loki.

Loki pulled back from the kiss and smiled, “See you soon Red.” And left before Rowena could say anything.

Rowena smiled and shook her head as she closed the door but stopped when she heard a kid say, “Trick or Treat!”

-x-

Cas knew he was taking a big risk but the last month since he was out, none of his brothers had found him. He had been stealth in all manner, doing his work, erasing memories or manipulating their memory by replacing himself with the Fighter he had found. A few fights later he had realized his clothes were also displayed differently to people who saw him, and he thought that the Fighter version of himself was cool. He had done his journal entries, out of practice and kept it with himself.

He had made up his mind to not make friends and stay away, but at the same time be kind to others and not standoffish. All his plans had gone to drain when he met Sam and especially his brother Dean in school. He was able to avoid their persuasion to join them in lunch but failed. He was enjoying being with the group. He had learnt sign language for Eileen, finding it fun. The group was enthusiastic, almost got him to break his rules and get them all in trouble of getting tortured by Michael and Lucifer. Cas had started doing his journal entries during lunch, distracting himself from the group’s discussions, but many times found himself drawn to conversations. He loved talking to Dean as Angel too. He started calling himself as Angel, like how Zar and Meg used to call him. He had trouble with erasing Dean’s memory but then he himself had called Angel to erase his memory. Cas had a small inkling that Hunter and Dean were the same person, as he sensed Hunter lying about his relationship with Dean. After his outburst in the last fight, Dean had called him to get his memory erased, and that increased his suspicion even more.

Cas knew agreeing to Trick or Treating was risky, but he couldn’t stand Dean’s sadness. He had become close to Dean, both as Cas and Angel. He had also become closer to Hunter, more than necessary. Flirting like Zar and Meg had got him to really develop feelings for him. Whenever he felt his affection strengthening, he flew. Ran from the place. As he was struggling to put on his costume on, he knew one thing… it was good to finally lose himself in friendship and stop worrying about Lucifer and Michael.

-x-

Rowena finally sat down, after the swarm of kids had left. A group of teens had come trick or treating, few dressed as the Avengers, 2 as werewolves, and 2 as vampires. She had scolded the giant that wasn’t wearing a costume for being a joykill.

“So, Bucky,” Rowena said, “Can I get a trick?”

“Sure.” The kid said and had done a backflip with one hand and twisting 180.

“Wow! Well, have your candies, except you.” She pointed at the kid who was not wearing a costume, as the others giggled.

“That’s a lot Sigyn! Thank you.” The red head dressed as Maria Hill had said.

“No problem sweetie.” She smiled. “I suggest you go to the candy store nearby, for more candy.” She leaned to Maria Hill and said, “…And more!”

Before Hill could ask what Rowena meant, a group of small kids had come to collect their candies. Right now, Rowena was sitting on the couch, resting her legs on the coffee table. She knew the store closes at 8:30. 9-ish, but Loki would be coming back only around midnight. Around 10, she got up, thinking maybe she could cook. Loki always cooked, so Rowena thought she could try. As a witch, she should be good at mixing ingredients, but Loki didn’t trust her. As she got up, she noticed there was a difference in the pendulum. She dashed to find the pointer swaying between Kansas and Oregon. She observed the pendulum finally fall on Oregon and circle around and stop in Crystal Cove, Oregon. Elated, Rowena ran to go and get a pen and paper, to note the coordinates the point was showing. As she came back to the room, she saw the pendulum move. She walked fast towards it and saw the pendulum in the same place vibrating, then suddenly turn back to how it was the last 5 years. Pointing towards the roof, but this time it was known he was in Earth at the time but not where.

Rowena was elated to know that Loki’s brother was here on Earth now, but the location was yet unknown. She dropped the paper and pen to the side and went near the pendulum to see whether she could find out where he was. She felt something stopping her from getting the location and it awfully felt like a vortex. Before she could dig much deeper, there was a knock on the door. Rowena left the pendulum and went to open the door, only to be lifted of the ground. “Loki!”

“I had the best day today. These kids in Avengers costume came in and…” Loki went on with his story and how they had an epic battle. He also proudly said how him learning Loki’s lines in all the movies had finally come to use, while Rowena usually mocked him about it.

“I was the one who actually sent them.” Rowena said and shared her day’s story. “It’s sad you weren’t able to meet Bucky. That wee little boy had a lot of tricks in his hands.” She got up and stretched. “It’s midnight darling. Let’s go to bed.”

“Hey Red?” Loki said as he got up, and the two walked to their room. “Are you in a mood for some roleplaying?”

-x-

“You are sure you don’t want to join?” Loki asked Rowena as he left to meet with the kids. Turns out Dean had lost a friend and the others were having a party. Charlie invited him but told him come in surprise.

“Positive, darling.” Rowena said. “I slaved all this month and I deserve to rest. Besides, not everyone lives off candy like you. Have an ever-lasting energy.”

“Don’t you talk about my candies! It’s a soft topic.”

“It’s an addiction is what it is. Anyway leave.” She pushed Loki out of the house. “I want my beauty sleep.”

“You don’t need any.” Loki winked, getting an unamused look from Rowena. “Fine Red. Sleep. I am leaving.”

“Bye!” She said and closed the door. As she moved in, she found the pendulum vibrating. “Bum!” She had totally forgotten about what had happened on Halloween. She walked to it and jumped back as the pendulum swung down with force and swung to the other side. She continued moving to the pendulum and saw it land on Hibbing, Minnesota. It always takes few minutes for the pointer to decide which street the target was on so Rowena observed intently. The pointer slowed down but then started moving. For the next one hour the pointer moved in a path, as if the target was driving somewhere, ending up in –

“Lebanon, Kansas!” Rowena exclaimed in surprise. Castiel was here, in the same town as them. Rowena went to get her phone to inform Loki. As the phone ringed, Rowena looked at the pendulum moving around the town, finally falling on a street. Loki did not pick up his phone. Rowena cursed and left to get ready, calling him again. After many calls, Loki didn’t call so she left to go find his brother by herself. Loki had taken the car, so she had to walk to the place.

-x-

“DARLING!” Rowena yelled as she found him walking towards her. “Your brother! He is-”

“-here.” Loki ended and pushed a boy in front of him.

The boy looked shyly at her and waved, “Hi.”

“Bucky?” Rowena asked.

“Yes! Bucky!” Loki said. “God the way I met him.” Loki recalled what had happened as the three walked towards the car. Loki ended the recount as they reached home. “The way he was lying on the table, I thought something had happened to him, like Kali.” He breathed out. “I am happy you are here.” They settled in the couch.

“Me too, Gabe.” Castiel said. “And it was nice meeting you Rowena. Anyway, when are we going to school?”

“Why school?” Rowena asked.

“This idiot has been living there for this whole time.” Loki said, smacking Cas’ head. “We have to go get his stuff.”

“And also change some memories of the school staffs.” Cas said timidly. At Loki and Rowena’s ‘what’s Castiel continued, “I might have manipulated them into thinking I had a guardian and was applicable for joining school without any documents.”

“Cassie-” Loki started yelling.

“I know it’s wrong but know I can manipulate their minds into thinking you two are my guardians.” Cas suggested with a nervous smile.

“I like you.” Rowena said. “But yes, we’ll do that as soon as your school starts.”

“I will get my things this night.” Cas said and they agreed. The rest of the day was spent with Gabe telling him what had happened and that he was in a different year from his birth year. Cas was shocked to realize they were from the 19th century and were now in 21st century.

After dinner, Cas had gone to get the clothes when Rowena and Gabriel had gone to sleep and returned when he felt a distress signal. He felt himself transform into Angel as he teleported himself to the place, right in time to see Psychic move a body above Dean and help him get up. He saw Dean’s mark glow, a hand on his left shoulder, but nothing happened to his face. Awesome.

Cas saw two people walk into the scene and so hid himself inside the forest. A few moments later he saw Dean walk towards where he was with a dopey smile. Cas wanted to know what he was thinking and read his memory. Oh! Cas blushed as an image of Cas kissing Dean appeared. Dean walked past him, and so Angel decided to walk out and say, “Miss me, honeybee?” He told Dean to meet near their boulder and teleported himself there.

-x-

The next day, Cas had told what had happened and his plans to prank Bobby and Sam. Loki, elated by thought of pranks, had agreed quickly, and improved the prank much more.

“You boys have your fun.” Rowena said. “I have to go to the store and take care of stuff.”

And so that’s where they were. In the bunker with Bobby, Sam, and Dean, ending their retell of their story, and Cas braving himself to face the rage brewing on the threes’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	27. Clarissa McElroy is the Bomb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back to the present!!!

Cas hid under the table with Sam as Dean and Bobby were yelling and throwing stress balls and soft toys around, angry at Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel had joined them, just to make chaos.

“I too am pissed with your brothers and father.” Sam said. “Don’t take my hiding as an okay to their douchieness.”

“It’s okay Sam, I saw how you reacted to their antics.” Cas smiled at how annoyed Sam looked.

“Sammy! Cassie! Come out they are done.” Loki said and the two slithered from the table and sat in their chairs. Cas was assaulted to the ground with his chair as Dean fell on him, to ‘hug’ and tell him how he didn’t deserve anything that happened to him. Cas patted Dean’s back, assuring him that everything was fine now.

“Okay ya idjit. Get off him.” Bobby said. Dean got up but pulled Cas with him and sat in his chair with Cas on his lap, hugging him tightly.

“Dean! Leave him alo-”

“It’s okay Sam.” Cas smiled at how protective Dean was being. “Honeybee?” Cas called and Dean hummed his response. “Could you loosen your hold a minute?” Dean did so. Cas moved his butt, sitting comfortably on Dean’s lap better. Cas tapped Dean’s hand, who took it as a sign to tighten his grip around Cas’ waist.

“Aww look at you two.” Loki said. “You rot my sweet-cladded teeth.”

“Shush, esiasch.” Cas said burrowing into Cas. Dean said something but it was muffled by Cas’ neck. “Speak up, honeybee.”

“What is that language though?” Dean asked. “You are yet to tell us what that language is.”

“Oh right!” Loki said. “It is a language mom taught us. Nick and Adam weren’t interested in it, but I liked it. And I guess so did Cassie.”

“Mom used to call us her angels. Well, I heard her call us angels.” Cas said. “She was interested in the language of angels, so she taught me about it.”

“Language of angels?” Bobby asked in thought. He then got up and walked to the Research Lair and came back to find 4 pairs of curious eyes on him. “Your mom’s name was Clarissa, right?” Bobby asked sifting through the book he had got as Loki and Cas nodded. “It’s called Enochian, the language of angels. Clarissa McElroy had been one of the best known, still renowned Woman of Letter.” He spun the book around and slapped his hand on top of it. “She was known for her research relating to Angels.” Bobby continued as Loki took the book from him. “She hypothesized that if there were demons, then there must be angels.”

“Mom?” Loki said as he took the book. It had a picture of their mom in black and white, her biography written nearby.

“Her theories had been right, and she was successful at summoning an Angel. She was able to get information about angels, and their spells.”

“What happened then?” Sam asked. Cas and Loki were looking at their mom smiling from the book. Dean heard Loki tell Cas he looks like their mom, and Dean couldn’t help but agree.

“She realized angels weren’t the sweet, soft, harp playing goodness. They had their motives to bring plague to Earth and destroy everything. A solution to get rid of monsters and start a new paradise on Earth.” Bobby said casually, as if ordering food in a drive-in.

“But it didn’t happen?” Dean asked, from under Cas, who was leaning over and turning the pages in the book Bobby had brought.

“Yeah. All thanks to Clarissa.” Bobby smiled. “She had learnt about the angels’ plan and also learnt about Angel and Demon tablets.” Bobby was about to get the book but saw how Cas and Loki were looking at their mom and talking to each other about her. “Turned out these tablets were written in Enochian and were buried in different locations. Clarissa had started an expedition tour and found the two tablets, Demon in Barbatos, and Angel in Missouri. She also discovered there was something called the Leviathan Tablet in Israel but that didn’t hold any instructions to how to shut off Angels. But had information about how to defeat Leviathans. After Clarissa got the key to shut Angels off, she did the spell and a barrier was formed. She had translated the Demon, Angel, and Leviathan tablets, but after that she left. No one ever knew why.”

“Because she got to know she was pregnant with Michael and Lucifer.” Loki said. “The day she left, is almost 9 months before those twos was birth. My mom had told us dad wasn’t happy with her going to work when she was pregnant. He was old-fashioned.”

“And a disgusting asshole.” Dean growled. Cas leaned back onto Dean and kissed his cheek, which calmed him down. Cas returned to check the book out.

“She was the greatest contribution to the Men of Letters.” Bobby said with a dopey smile.

“Uncle Bobby?” Sam called out. “Do you have a crush on Ms. McElroy?”

That got Cas and Loki to whip their heads up from the book towards Bobby. A red filled Bobby’s cheek.

“No way!” Dean said as he started to laugh, Sam joining. Cas and Loki glared at Bobby as his cheeks became redder, then stopped taunting the man and joined in the laughter.

“Balls.” Bobby muttered as he swiped back the book from the two and started to the Research Lair.

“Bobby?” Cas called out. “Is there a picture of our mom we can take?”

“Like a poster hung in your bedroom?” Loki asked, making the other three chuckle silently.

“Shut up ya idjit!” Bobby glared at Loki, then turned to Cas. “I’ll check boy.”

-x-

“Can you stay tonight?” Dean asked holding Cas’ hand.

“He can’t.” Loki said, with their mom’s picture in his hand. “You had him for one month. I wanna spend some time with my bro.” Loki reasoned.

“Yeah Dean.” Sam said smirking. “Leave him alone for a while.”

“Shut up bitch!” Dean retorted. “Cas?”

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas said. “I want to spend some time with my brother.” He kissed the pout that appeared on Dean’s face then whispered, “I can pop up at night.”

“Let’s get going Cassie. Red might be waiting for us!” Loki said. Cas pulled back to find Dean smiling at him. “See you soon guys!”

“Bye!” Sam and Bobby waved, and Dean winked at Cas.

Loki and Cas left the bunker and walked to where the car was parked. “You are coming here at night, aren’t you?” Loki asked Cas, who smirked.

“Definitely.”

-x-

“Clarissa McElroy is your mother?!” Rowena asked as she looked at the picture in Loki’s hand.

“You know her?” Cas asked surprised.

“Know her? She saved my life! Twice!”

“What?” Loki asked.

“How much do you know about Angel and Demon Tablets?” Rowena asked.

“That they exist?” Loki said.

“Good enough. You remember the story of how I became good?” She asked.

“Yes. Loki told me about it.” Cas replied for his brother.

“There were many who were against it. That I had turned good. That I had shared magic with the Men of Letters, was being a threat to them. Especially the Loughlin Family, a family of powerful witches that were presumably wiped out by Warriors.”

-x-

_Past_

“Are you sure getting help from a witch is ok?”

“Trust me Kevin. She is good.” Clarissa said. “I know her story and I know she is good.”

“I don’t know Ms. McElroy. She is a witch.” Kevin hesitated.

“Oh, you wee little boy, Don’t worry. I am here to help the woman who saved my life from that nasty scarecrow. I will help and leave if that consoles you.” Rowena said.

“The Vanir was being summoned in the form of the scarecrow to protect the town in exchange for annual sacrifices, with a sacred tree in the town giving it power.” Clarissa said unloading a matchbox and oil bottle from her pockets. “I burned the tree.”

“Good.” Kevin said to her then turned to Rowena. “First of all, we both are the same age and second yes that consoles me.” Kevin said irritated.

“Ooh you are a grumpy one.” Rowena said as she dropped a book on the table. “I might look 17 like you but trust me boy, I am more than 100 years old.”

Clarissa chuckled at Kevin’s shocked face. “That’s enough you two.” She turned to Rowena. “What would you require?”

“Because these are tablets and not people, my pendulum won’t work.” She said. “Most of the magic in the Book of the Damned is Celtic, and for tracking down energy like the tablets, we will require Druidic magic. But, according to my resources, the family with access to the book were wiped out by Warriors.” She said closing her book. “So, may I have the Black Grimoire? I presume you might have it?”

“That is absurd.” Kevin said.

“Don’t you see I’m a wee bit occupied at the moment?” Rowena turned to Kevin as she waggled a finger between herself and Clarissa. “If you don’t mind, I’m trying to do my job here. Mock me later.”

“No. You aren’t absurd. I didn’t mean that. I swear Ms. McElroy.” Kevin turned to Clarissa who nodded with an amused smile. “What I meant was, I have read every single book in the Men of Letters library. Every single one, I kid you not,” He pinched his throat as a sign of truth, “but there were no books called the Black Grimoire.”

“I don’t understand. Shouldn’t it be with us if Warriors had killed them?” Clarissa asked. “I will check on the group that was tasked with killing the…” She trailed off turning to Rowena.

“Loughlin family.”

Clarissa nodded, then took a double-take. “Wait, the Loughlin family?” Rowena nodded. “Oh. Well we have a problem then.”

“What?” Kevin asked.

“Well, the Warriors had attacked the family, killing all but the three Loughlin children who were able to escape with a book. Apparently, the Black Grimoire.” She said waving her hand to Rowena to tell her that the connection was made right now with her help.

“Gideon, Boyd, and Catrina.” Rowena said. Clarissa and Kevin turned to her, trying to understand what those words meant. “After I was forced from my homeland, I had followed other witches’ step to live with the Loughlin family, and study the secrets of the Black Grimoire. However, the Loughlins cruelly rejected my attempt to get help from them. Eventually, Warriors attacked the family and I basked as they got what they deserved. Turns out, the rumors that the three rotten peas in a pod had escaped from your grasp is true.” She hung her head down. “Bollocks.”

“Is it possible for you to track them?” Kevin asked. “You talked about a pendulum, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but being legacies of a great witch family, I am sure they might have warded themselves from any magic with the help of the-” She suddenly brightened, “the Grimoire. Oh, this is brilliant!”

“What is?” Clarissa asked curiously.

“The Grimoire radiates a unique, powerful energy. I can track the energy using the Book of the Damned, and I am sure the three kids would be where the book is.”

“Excellent!” Clarissa exclaimed. “That’s great. So, what would you be needing?”

-x-

After tracking down the book, Rowena shared the information with Clarissa. “I’ll get the wagon ready then.” Clarissa said leaving the room.

Rowena packed her stuff and turned to Kevin. “Let’s get going then!”

“Oh, you are not going anywhere near the Grimoire.” Kevin said as he cuffed her with iron to a pole nearby.

“Wait you are not serious, are you?”

“Deadly.” Kevin replied as he left the room and shut the door.

“Bums.” Rowena muttered and sat on her chair, reading the Book of the Damned.

Almost two minutes later, Clarissa entered the room, opening the door with a bang. “Rowena! I need your hel- Why are you cuffed to a pole?”

“Wait you didn’t know?” Rowena asked.

“What? Kevin said you wanted to stay back and read a book or something.”

“That’s what he told you? Well, he basically cuffed me to the pole and told me I wouldn’t be ‘going anywhere near the Grimoire.’”

“Ugh, that kid!” Clarissa groaned. “Anyway, we found Gideon Loughlin in the woods nearby but before Kevin killed him, he hexed Kevin and now Kevin’s been forgetting things.”

“Did his hair fall out?” Rowena asked. “From the neck down, is he smooth like a dolphin.”

“What? Ew.” Clarissa looked grossed out. “I don’t know, and I’m not checking either.” She said, uncuffing Rowena.

“Rules out a mnemonic curse… did you hear the curse he said, by any chance?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Dearmad.”

“Huh. The obliviate spell wipes the memory clean over time, but it’s intricate magic like-”

“How do we break it?” Clarissa asked impatiently. “Kevin is in the main room, scared out of his mind, and we need to break it quick.”

“You kill the witch. But looking at how Kevin already killed him, if you want to break the curse, we need to find that book.”

“Okay then. I need your help, definitely.” Clarissa said in a plead, and Rowena preened. “We know where the place is so what do you propose?”

-x-

Clarissa looked around the forest groggily. The last thing she remembered was Rowena chanting something. She noticed a paper near her and picked it up to read it. “’I have gone to the Loughlin’s house to create a distraction. We teleported to the back of their house and you fell unconscious. If you are awake, come quick. I will not be able to hold them for long’” Clarissa rubbed her head as she got up, her legs nudging something. She picked up a gun and paper. “’Gun loaded with witch killing bullets.’” Clarissa hid the gun in her coat pocket and walked to the mansion nearby, hoping that was the Loughlin’s mansion.

-x-

Rowena stood in the foyer of the house as she saw Catrina Loughlin come down the stairs. “Catrina Loughlin. The years have not been kind.”

Cat turned a disgusted look at Rowena and asked, “Who are you?”

“Rowena,” She said but Cat didn’t recognize the name, which annoyed Rowena a lot. “Rowena MacLeod?”

At her full name, Cat seemed to recognize her. “Raggedy Ann.”

“Excuse me?”

“I remember you. A rag doll all huddled up on our doorstep.” Cat said as she descended the stairs. “I swore I could see the fleas nibbling away at whatever the hell was left of that dirty little body of yours. And still… still, you thought you were worthy of our magic.” Cat got to the bottom and stood facing Rowena. “And when we disagreed… Oh… how you begged, how you threw yourself down and… offered yourself to each of us.” She stepped closer to Rowena, taunting her. “Uncle almost took you up on it, too. But mum said, it would be cleaner with the pigs,” Rowena closed her eyes, trying to contain her anger but failed when Cat ended, “and I agree.”

“You know what they say?” Rowena asked opening her eyes. “Nothing heals old wounds like opening fresh ones.” Rowena pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and hurled magic at Cat, causing her to go flying into a mirror hanging behind her and breaking it. Glass shards littered the ground around her.

Cat, on the floor, pinned Rowena to the wall chuckling humorlessly. She got up while tauntingly singing. “I'm just a little girl, I'm Raggedy Ann. Oh, Raggedy Ann. Falling apart at the seams.” Cat picked up a shard of glass and threw it at Rowena, pouting disappointedly as it landed close to Rowena, missing her face. “I’ve never been good at darts. Do over!” She clapped her hands excitedly and began to sing again as she looked for another glass shard when she heard the sound of a gun cocking.

She turned to see Clarissa standing there with a gun pointed at her. “A gun?” She laughed. “You must really be an idiot to that’s going to work on a…” That’s all she gets to say before she goes down, as Clarissa shoots her.

Rowena fell to the floor as Clarissa walked towards Cat’s body. She nudged the corpse with her boot, causing it to roll over. “They talk too much.” She turned to Rowena and said, just in time to see Boyd approaching her. She threw herself at Boyd, knocking the knife out of his hands, and punched him knocking the man further away from the knife. Clarissa picked up the knife and threw it, which pierced the man’s forehead right at the center. She then twirled the gun in her hand and shot him twice in the chest. She turned to Rowena and winked, “Just for safety measures.”

Rowena stared at Clarissa stunned. “Come on.” She walked towards her, “get up. Let’s go find that book.” She gave her hand, which Rowena accepted. Reaching the Men of Letter’s rooming, Rowena entered the main room, while Clarissa went inside, to finish her journal report on what had happened. A flash of purple light distracted Clarissa and she turned to the door, as Rowena said a spell. The door opened and Rowena and Kevin came into vision. “You good?” Clarissa asked.

“Yes.” Kevin replied and turned to Rowena. “I am sorry for judging you.”

“It’s okay boy.” Rowena said tapping his cheek. “Well then, I shall leave. I have kept the Grimoire there.” She said with a pointed look at Kevin, who looked down in embarrassment. “Bye Clarissa.”

“Bye Ro! Thank you for getting Kevin back and tracking the tablets.”

Rowena blushed at the nickname and replied, “Anytime.”

-x-

_Present_

Cas and Loki stared at Rowena for a while before saying in sync, “I can’t believe it!” The two looked to each other. “Our mom was a badass!” Cas said while Loki said, “My fiancé has a crush on our mom!”

“Wait what?” Cas backtracked and turned to Rowena, who was blushing red. “First Bobby and you too?”

“Well it’s not hard to fall for a woman like her.” Rowena said. “But don’t worry darling. You’ll be my number one. Your mom is just a… celebrity crush.” She chuckled and said, “I am sure everyone in the Men of Letters had a crush on her.”

Cas and Loki looked grossed out at that but composed themselves reluctantly. “Anyway, it’s almost nighttime. I have dinner ready.” Rowena got up. “I want to sleep as soon as possible.”

“And Cas wants to go back to tia hoath.”

“Shut up Gabe.”

-x-

Dean felt something tickle his face as he stirred awake. He had been waiting for Cas in his bed for a while after dinner but didn’t know how he fell asleep. He woke up to two bright blue eyes staring at him. “Cas?” He asked groggily.

“Shh honey. Go back to sleep.”

“ugh It’s fine.” Dean turned around and moved more towards the wall, giving Cas space to lie on the bed better. “How long have you been here? And what are you doing?” He asked swatting Cas’ fingers from his face.

“Finding constellations in your freckles. The last time I saw it was with Meg and Zar… on my roof.” Cas said nonchalantly. “The sky isn’t that clear nowadays, but your freckles make up for it.”

“Really? I hate my freckles.”

“Freckles are angel kisses.” Cas said then leaned in and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, kissing near Dean’s nose in a zig zagged manner. “That was Cassiopeia.” He then moved to Dean’s cheeks, kissing a pattern, “The Lacerta,” near his mouth, “Corona Borealis.” And went on.

Dean was lulled back to sleep by Cas’ kisses and soothing voice spewing out constellation’s names. He chuckled at the fact, Cas, his angel, was kissing his freckles, angel kisses. Cas smiled as Dean’s mouth parted, and he snored lightly. Cas moved away, to give Dean more space to sleep comfortably, but Dean whined and wrapped his arm around Cas, snuggling into him. Cas froze as Dean nuzzled his nose into Cas’ neck. He then covered Dean with his arm and placed his head on Dean, basking in the comfort of his honey.

**Clarissa McElroy-Novak**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esiasch – Brother  
> Tia hoath – his love  
> Clarissa McElroy: https://pm1.narvii.com/6481/2ba8c46769577e842abd0cec3362a1436b4d0521_hq.jpg   
> I love how everyone has adored/still adores Clarissa, the same way the group adored Castiel. 


	28. Time Skips are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas fight :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday :(   
> I was busy with some work :)

Dean and Cas had decided to not tell the others, instead see if they would figure it out by themselves. Sam had left for Japan for his scholarship on November 14th and Sam was happy he wasn’t going to deal with the Destiel lovefest in every fight. Cas had stopped erasing memories but most of the Fights they had, they had intercepted even before the monsters had gotten a victim. Loki said he had left his fighting days back in the 19th century (5 years ago in actuality) and Dean and Sam respected that.

Fights weren’t as often as they used to be. Sam believed the monsters have gotten fed up with their eyefucking and had retreated to the darks, instead of causing chaos. Eileen knew about the two, because let’s be honest, Sam would not hide that from her. The two had kept quiet about it, not out of respect, but out of the threat Cas had given. Yes! Cas had threatened the duo that if they spilled the fact Dean and Cas were together, he would spill their secret. It took his friends till December to find out, only because Sam spilt it when he came back, forgetting the whole ‘let’s see when they find out’ bit.

“Since fall break?!” Jo exclaimed. Dean smirked as Cas nodded bashfully.

“Is this what resolved sexual tension looks like between you two? Why did you guys not tell us?” Charlie asked annoyed.

“Cas wanted to see how long it takes you guys to realize.” Dean said, and Cas stared at him with a betrayed look. A look that asked, ‘did you just throw me under the bus?’

“Wait Cas? It was you?” Garth asked. “I can’t believe it. I thought you were a good person.”

“I knew you were to perfect to be good.” Benny said solemnly.

“He is evil.” Eileen muttered quietly but everyone heard it.

“What do you mean?” Bess asked.

Cas looked at Eileen innocently as he signed. _“How are you going to tell them without outing your relationship with Sam?”_

Everyone asked what Cas was signing but Eileen glared at Cas and said, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” and turned to Sam, not before seeing Cas smirk with his left eyebrow raising.

“Sam knew about us, you know?” Dean said. “But Cas said something to him, and he shut his mouth. All this time.” He kissed Cas’ cheek soundly, and proudly. “That’s my boyfriend yall!”

“We aren’t as close as we thought we are.” Charlie shook her head. “I mean you have been more of a prankster since fall break, but I didn’t know you were an evil mastermind.”

“What can I say? Living with my brother has changed me.” Cas shrugged. “But seriously, how did you guys not find out before? Other than kissing and shit,” everyone gasped at Cas’ curse, “we have been displaying so much PDA.”

“Well you might not know this but,” Jo started, “Dean has had a crush on you forever!” She whispered.

“Yeah and when he wants attention, he flirts.” Charlie added, ignoring Dean’s annoyed gaze.

“And with guys, he isn’t always good with words.” Benny added smirking.

“Yeah, he is more of an action man than words with guys. Or people he genuinely likes.” Garth added.

“Oh really?” Cas said, raising his eyebrows at the tomato sitting near him. “And he has been doing this all the time?”

“We actually thought you were clueless, to be honest. But now I understand.” Sam’s face turned really angry and everyone was intrigued. They asked what had happened and Dean and Sam tensed. Even Eileen didn’t know about how the two had gotten together.

“I was wontedly being clueless to Dean’s feelings.” Cas started. “And also, from getting close to you guys.”

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s okay Dean. They are my friends remember. I trust them.” Cas took a breath and said. “I didn’t want to close you all because I didn’t want to get you all in trouble. My brother, his girlfriend, and my friends had run away from my brothers. They used to have a tight hold on our lives. And abused me.” Dean hugged him tightly as others looked regretful that they had asked what had happened. “It’s okay.” Cas reassured them. “It’s fine. I have had time to adjust. Anyway, I split from my brother when he attacked us. My brother and his girlfriend ran while my friends and I went the other way, but Nick killed both my friends and his girlfriend.” Everyone shared their sympathies and Cas smiled at them. “Anyway, my brothers are dead now, except Loki. He is living happily with Rowena, getting over Kali, and I am here.” He ended slapping his thighs and getting up. “Excuse me.”

Dean looked at Cas leaving the café and turned to his friends. Before they could apologize, he said, “Look, Cas wanted to share, and he shared it. It’s not your fault for asking and I’m not angry with you all. I will go and check on him, and you,” he got up and pointed to the lot, “stop blaming yourselves.”

Turns out Cas just needed to get some fresh air. He was happy but he still missed Zar and Meg. They were his first friends, first kiss, and his non-familial love. Dean had come to get him and the two sat on the ground bleachers in each other’s arms. 5 minutes before lunch was over, the two had gone to the cafeteria. The others apologized, and Cas waved his hand dismissively, telling them he was happy to be with them. The day had been spent normally, and the others hadn’t changed the way they interacted, which Cas appreciated a lot.

-x-

It was on Christmas when Dean heard Cas’ voice when he wasn’t around. _“Seattle, Washington. The Carrigan house.”_

Dean got up and transformed to Hunter. “What is going on boy?” Bobby asked, as Dean transformed.

“Seattle, Washington. Carrigan house. I think Cas is in danger.”

“Wait for me.” Sam said, turning to Psychic. “Okay let’s go.” Hunter placed his hand and teleported himself to the house’s basement, which looked like a butchery room rather than a storage room. “Look a wooden stake.” Psychic said walking towards it, as they heard a yell from upstairs. The two hear it and run upstairs to find a lady pushing Angel against a wall, holding him by the throat, as a man knocked his head with a baseball bat.

“Gosh, I wish you hadn’t come here.” The lady said, dropping Angel to the floor.

“Why don’t you tie him up, honey?” The man said, all too cheery and the lady nodded. A sudden flash of light filled the air and the couple’s faces appeared monster-like. Psychic had restrained Hunter from moving, trying to understand what was going on and who these two are. “Hunter, teleport me to the street right now.”

“Psychic! Angel is-”

“I know but take me out. I think I have an idea of what these people are, but I need to be sure.” Psychic looked at Hunter’s eyes. “Trust me.”

Hunter took him out and Psychic turned walked the street, running around looking at houses and coming back to Hunter. “Happy you had your evening jog?” Hunter asked annoyed, earning a bitchface from Psychic.

“All houses have wreaths with meadowsweet in it.” Psychic said.

“Wow! Amazing.” Hunter said in mock admiration. “What the hell is meadowsweet?”

“It’s pretty rare and it’s the most powerful plant in pagan lore.” Psychic said, ignoring Hunter’s mocking. They used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they’d stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human.” Realization dawned on Psychic’s face. “It makes sense now. The wooden stake and the wreaths!” He looked expectantly at Hunter for him to catch on.

“I don’t know Psychic! Tell me what you know.”

“Hunter,” Psychic started exasperatedly, “We’re fighting a pagan god.”

-x-

“Madge, darling! I think you knocked him dead.” Mr. Carrigan said, but Cas acted like he was. He had practice in stopping his breath and pulse, to escape from torture. Gabe used to help him wake up by holding his hand and squeezing it. But now that he spent a month alone, Cas learnt it took him a while to bring himself back.

“Well, that’s a shame. Seeing the fear in those bright blue yes would have been a sight for sore eyes. Anyways, I’ll get the pliers. And you can get the knife.” Mrs. Carrigan, Madge said as she left. “We are going to be having a healthy dinner today honey!”

Cas heard footsteps around him leave and approach in the next minute. He felt blood flow from his arm but no pain, which made it easier for him to act dead. “I got the blood darling.” Mr. Carrigan said. “We need a fingernail next.”

“That’s what the pliers are for darling.” Madge said, and Cas could sense her presence move towards him. Ugh, maybe he should get back to being alive now. He felt Madge jerk his right hand out and grab his index finger. Before Madge could do anything, the doorbell rang. She put the plier down, cursing and sighing as she left, and her husband followed her, according to the two pairs of footsteps he heard. “Merry Christmas!” A voice that awfully sounded like Sam’s said.

“Cas!” He heard Dean’s voice whisper yell and himself being untied. He felt himself float away somewhere and land on something hard. “Cas, Cas!” Dean called out, and Cas was in the process of waking up. “Cas!” He felt Dean cup his cheeks. Cas tried to wake up, but it took time. He was almost there though. “CAS!” He heard Dean say in the most defeated voice he has ever heard. “No.” Dean whispered in despair as he released his hold on Cas. Goddammit! It hurt Cas to hear Dean cry. Just a few more seconds. “He’s gone.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked around to find Dean on the ground, his face buried in his hands. “Dean?”

Dean’s head whipped up, and his green eyes were filled with tears. “Hey.” He whispered, not believing what was happening. “Hey! Yeah, it’s me.” He said louder and surer of himself, as he bent down to hold Cas’ face. “Cas, you’re okay?” Cas nodded with a smile. Dean straightened and rubbed his face, letting out a relieved chuckle. He turned to Cas and slapped his chest, face serious and pissed off. “Never do that again!”

“Alright.” Cas replied, unsure of what to say. “Sam!” Cas suddenly said. “Where is he?”

“Oh right!” Hunter said as he teleported himself back to the street.

-x-

The plan was to get Cas out of the house and when he is strong enough, to get back in and stake those gods. Hunter had teleported himself inside the house while Sam, in a weird green reindeer sweater he found somewhere, rang the bell. The old couple opened the door and Sam held out a fruitcake. “Merry Christmas!”

“I told you I smelled fruitcake!” The man said happily.

The lady looked gratefully at Sam. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, bite your tongue, it’s my pleasure.” Sam said, cringing inside. “Or should I say, our pleasure.” He said, pointing to the label on the box that had a charity name.

“It looks scrumptious!” The man said. He suddenly doubled over in pain and said, “Oh! It’s my back. Darn thing’s giving me fits.”

“Oh, well, that’s a shame.” The lady said as she helped the man up.

“I shall get going then. You two take good care of yourself.” Sam said with a fake smile. “The winter’s a-coming.”

“Oh you!” The lady laughed. “Merry Christmas.” The lady closed the door, and Sam dropped his smile. He run towards the end of the street, to take hide and within seconds Dean and Cas came behind him.

“Cas! You’re okay?”

“Yes Sam. Thank you.” Cas replied with a smile. “I did however scare the crap out of your brother.” He said nudging Dean who glared at him. As Dean glared at him, Cas smiled at him fondly, the two staring at each other.

Sam cleared his throat but the two didn’t acknowledge. “Guys, I am happy you two are together, but I need you guys to focus on what is happening here. Pagan Gods!” The two composed themselves and turned to Sam. “Okay. So, what’s the plan?”

-x-

“Now, where were we?” Madge said as she entered the kitchen, only to find the chair empty. The Carrigan couple heard a door close and walked towards it, turning around to find another door close. As they walked there, Hunter and Angel appear behind them and restrain the two.

“Psychic now!” Angel yelled, and Psychic came from the room in front of the couple and swayed his fingers to the front. Two wooden stakes flew from behind Psychic and pierced through the two pagan gods, and they fell to the ground.

“Merry Christmas guys.” Psychic said smiling at the two.

-x-

“Cas will be coming soon.” Dean said sliding into his chair. “He said he’ll talk to Loki and come to share the report.”

“I wish he could do the reports to be honest.” Bobby said nursing his beer. “The ones he gave me of his fights in September. Wow.”

“I told you, didn’t I.” Sam said. “You should follow his method, Bobby.”

Dean was smiling proudly. His boyfriend was not only loved by his family but also admired and Dean loved that. Dean loved-

“Hey honeybee.” A pair of lips stopped Dean from thinking. “I am here Bobby, with my report.” He slid a booklet to Bobby and sat on Dean’s lap. It was after the first few days that Cas realized wherever he sat, he was bound to end on Dean’s lap. And so, he started sitting there, instead of waiting for Dean to whine and make grabby hands at him.

“Kid, you just have to tell me what happened, and I would do the report.” Bobby shook his head as he looked through the booklet. “You really follow your mom’s method in report entries.”

“My mom’s notes?” Cas turned to Bobby. “You have them?”

“Yeah. Come with me.” Bobby said, and slid Cas’ booklet and Bobby’s own journal to Sam. “Read through and add your perspectives into the journal. Follow your Golden Boy’s method.” Bobby grumbled.

Sam blushed at that but still did as he was told to do. Cas was successful in getting up the second, as he fell back onto Dean the first time when Dean didn’t loosen his grip. Bobby and Cas went to the library while Sam did their report, both Dean’s and his. As they finished, Cas and Bobby came out of the lair, Cas holding a bunch of booklets. “Bobby xeroxed my mom’s notes. I wanted to show Loki mom’s entries, about her expeditions. Turns out she used to do journal entries for my brothers before I was born.” Cas smiled happily looking through the booklets. “I’ll leave now.” Cas nodded.

“But you just came here!” Dean whined.

“2 hours ago, Dean. 2 hours ago.” Sam shook his head.

“Shut up bitch. Cas?”

“Jerk.” Sam muttered and gave Bobby the Cas’ booklet and his journal.

“I’ll go and come back, okay?” Cas asked, and Dean reluctantly nodded. Cas gave Dean a kiss in the cheek, said goodbye to Bobby and Sam, and vanished.

Before Dean could go back to his room, Sam started. “I think you should give Cas some break.”

“What?” Dean whipped his head around to see Sam.

“I said, you should stop asking to Cas to stay here.”

“Why? I thought you liked him.”

“It’s not about me Dean. It’s about Cas. I like him, hell I love him like a brother, but I think you are hogging his time a lot.”

“I agree with Sam, boy.” Bobby chimed in. Dean looked at Bobby with a hurt look. “I am sorry, but it’s true.” Bobby said. “Not only do you hog his time, you don’t let the boy do what he wants to.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, intellectually.

“It’s sweet, really, but you have to calm it down a bit.” Bobby said hesitantly. “You don’t allow him to sit anywhere except your lap. If he wants to get something, you get up and get him something else, saying it’s better. Like with that book.”

“Harry Potter!” Sam added. “Yeah. Charlie and I were talking about Harry Potter in school, so he came home with us and asked me if I had the books. And you got up and got him Hobbit, saying it was better.”

“Yeah bu-” Dean tried to retort but apparently Sam had more to say.

“And our hangout last week. Cas wanted to listen to the song Garth was singing. Poison by Bell Biv Devoe. But you demeaned Garth’s taste and made Cas listen to Zeppelin and AC/DC.”

“And boy what was that with the food?” Bobby asked. “He told you how he started despising food and yet you force him to eat. You gave him pie, pizza, the burger you made! And he ate them all, to appease you.”

“But that doesn’t mean you are annoying Dean.” Sam said, as he saw Dean’s face turn into guilt. “You didn’t do anything wrong. We are just letting you know.”

Dean nodded and returned to his room, starting to rethink whatever he had done. Dean wanted to spend all his time with Cas, there was nothing wrong with it. Sure, he spent time in school, during Fights, and in any free time they got, but Dean wanted more. And he wanted to share what he loved with Cas. Cas, coming from an abused background, hadn’t experienced life like Dean had. Dean’s affection for Cas wasn’t pity. It was love. He wanted Cas and him to get to know each other a lot and be comfortable with each other. Cas was not only an awesome pair for him, he was also the best person Dean had ever seen. He wanted to yell from the top off the mountain that Cas was his. He wanted everyone to know Dean had gotten his hands-on Cas. The most wonderful person in the whole world had chosen him, a jock in high school. Dean couldn’t remember a time before Cas was in his life, and he never wants to forget it. Dean was never this needy before with any girls or guys he has gone out with, and it was actually the opposite.

Lisa was a one-night stand in some drunken party. She had met up with him next day and kissed him in front of the school. The football team had wolf-whistled and Lisa being the head cheerleader, Dean and she tried to put the cliched relationship to the trial. They did have a great time at the beginning but then she started to show Dean off everywhere. She had brought him to her girls’ party and used him as an arm candy. Sure, Dean was used to being the pretty boy, but he had wished his partner wouldn’t do the same. Though their relationship started as a show-off, they had actually started having great, intimate times. Lisa had made it look like she wasn’t in the relationship for Dean the popular Jock, but just Dean. As their relationship started to fizzle out, Lisa had started using him as an arm-candy and nothing more. Dean had shared his thoughts with her, and she realized what she was doing was just to hang on to their relationship but at the end they decided to split up.

Cassie, on the other hand, had been a girl Charlie had set him up with because she had spilt to Charlie that she had a crush on Dean. Charlie, being the meddling friend ever, got them together for her amusement. The two had hit it off, much to Charlie’s dismay as she thought Cassie would blubber in front of Dean. They had gone on dates, and Dean had had a wonderful time eating like a pig without judgement. Dean loved how Cassie hadn’t shown him off but there was something off in their relationship. It was too smooth sailing. Cassie agreed to whatever Dean said. And later Dean realized. She didn’t show him off, use him as a status booster, because she admired him. Not like him, admire him. She, working for the school newsletter, admired him for being this wonderful, nice, kind Dean Winchester. Anytime Dean tried to tell her he isn’t who she thinks about, she rejected every single time. Dean had later made her understand that he is not the perfect guy she thought him to be. She had understood what Dean had said and the two had broken up.

Though the problems in the first two relationship was something he was used to from the whole school, the last relationship had almost got him to give up on relationships totally. Aaron had been someone he met in the summer football camp. The first month of Summer holidays had been spent slowly in the camp but with appreciative looks shared between Dean and Aaron. The first time Dean found Aaron staring at him, Dean had thought Aaron was threatening him to back down but later found out that he had thought there was a gay thing going on between Dean and him. Dean, as usual with guys, got really flustered and ran off. It was at the end of the camp when Aaron had come up to Dean and given his number, to hang out anytime as he was in Kansas City. The two had a good start but then Aaron had started calling him every day, trying to know what was happening in his life, shoving Dean with what was happening in his life. He had shared his whole background, hoping Dean would share with him too. When Dean talked about his achievements, Aaron tried to one up him on everything. When Dean shared his favorite things, Aaron shared his too and wished Dean would change his favorites to match Aaron’s. And Dean said he can’t have someone try to take so much control in his life, ultimately ending his relationship with Aaron.

So, three reasons his relationships had ended were because one showed him off, the other admired him a lot, and the other tried to merge their life together. Everything Dean was doing to Cas. Did Dean show Cas off? Yes, he did. Every time in school, he sat near Cas, whenever someone couldn’t believe Cas had done something, Dean beamed proudly, saying ‘That’s my boyfriend!’ Did Dean admire Cas? Of course, he did! Cas was his angel. His huggybear, his sunshine, his everything. Even after all that abuse, Cas did the good thing. He helped everyone and was there for everyone. Everyone admired him… even Dean. Did Dean try to merge their life together? He was doing that. Like Bobby said, Dean wanted Cas with him all the time. Made him sit on his lap and got him stuff he didn’t even want, thinking it was for the best. Dean wanted to give Cas the best, but he was, like Sam said, hogging Cas all the time. Dean was being obsessive with Cas and it was all because he-

He sent a message saying he had to talk with Cas and slept. He knew what to do now.


	29. Wow, Didn’t Know it Meant That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is an oblivious fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University has got me crying... sorry for the late update again :(

Cas loved spending time with Dean. Loki and Rowena had teased him saying he should maybe move into the bunker and stitch himself to Dean. He loved being the centre of Dean’s affection. It was cute when Dean was overprotective. Cas wasn’t experienced in anything and Dean helped him through it a lot. Dean had taken him to a bee farm for their first date and had made a bed out of the backseat of the Impala, in which the two spent the day eating candy from Halloween and snacks Dean had got. Loki had noticed Cas eating a little and he was happy. He shared it with Cas who then realized that he had actually started to enjoy food. It was all because of Dean.

Dean always fed him food whenever he ate something he loved as a reflex. Cas had eaten them without any problems, all the while enjoying how Dean basked in the feel of the food. Always there for him, taking care of him. There were times when Cas would ask for something, and Dean would get him something better. It didn’t always happen but the times it happened, Rowena found it annoying, saying Dean didn’t allow Cas to do what he wanted but Cas loved it. It wasn’t like Dean was stopping Cas from doing what he wanted, he added onto it. For example, when he wanted to read Harry Potter, Dean had got him the Hobbit series saying it was better. But he didn’t banned Cas from reading Harry Potter or anything. Before Cas left, Dean brought the Harry Potter books and gave it to him. Even though he stressed that Hobbit was better, Dean still got him the Harry Potter books, saying he could maybe read it at night.

Cas sometimes thought whether Dean was controlling him but then realized, Dean always gave him an option. He always had his favourite, and also got whatever Cas’ asked and saw whether Cas would like them both. Dean was caring, maybe over-caring, but at the end he gave Cas his space, but Cas didn’t want space, he wanted Dean. He had just teleported back from the bunker with the booklets and was talking with Loki about their mom when his phone pinged with a text.

“Loverboy couldn’t live without his damsel for a minute I see.” Loki mocked for which Cas slapped him with one hand, the other working on getting Dean’s text open.

“Hey Cas. We need to talk. The boulder, tomorrow afternoon. Okay?” Cas read the text out.

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” Loki said sarcastically, but Cas couldn’t hear the sarcasm.

“I’m going to bed and get ready for tomorrow.” Cas said as he went to bed staring at the ceiling. 1 hour later he heard Loki and Rowena go to bed too, and Cas went to his closet, trying to find good clothes for tomorrow. Bored, Cas teleported himself to Dean’s room. It happened often that Dean slept near the wall, leaving space for Cas, but always found it empty in the morning. Cas took his place and Dean rolled over hugging him, as usual. Cas loved how Dean was with him. Sam had asked once whether he was okay with Dean always controlling him and Cas didn’t think Dean was doing that. Dean coddled him and Cas loved being coddled. Besides for all the controlling Cas did when they made out, Dean can do whatever he wants.

-x-

Dean woke up and got ready for today. Even in his sleep he couldn’t stop hogging Cas. He dreamt of having Cas wrapped in his arms and his smell all over him. It made it even more hard what Dean was going to do. Ugh he hated this! But it had to be done. He can’t bring down and smother Cas anymore. He went down to find Bobby and Sam in the kitchen.

“Thank you, Sam and Uncle Bobby.” Dean said entering. “Thank you for letting me know how I have been with Cas.”

“What, huh,” Sam started, “What do you mean?”

“I realized how annoying I have been with Cas and I understand what I have to do. You two were the reason I realized and I thank you.” Dean finished as he turned into Hunter.

“What the hell does that mean, boy?” Bobby asked annoyed but Sam already knew.

“I have to, and am going to, break up with him.” Hunter said as he vanished.

Sam looked to Bobby with an annoyed look, as Bobby threw his cap on the table and rubbed his face and head. “BALLS!”

-x-

“Goodbye Gabe!”

“Ca- and he is gone.” Loki sighed. “I don’t have a good feeling about this Red.”

“Well darling, you can’t be there for him all the time.” Rowena said kissing his cheeks. Loki’s phone started ringing, and Rowena got it.

“Hello Sam.”

“Can I talk to Loki?” Sam asked quickly and nervously. Well Rowena wanted to know what was going on.

“Sure Samuel.” Rowena replied and put the phone on speaker, motioning Loki to speak.

“Samsquatch!” Loki greeted.

“Loki.” And that one word from Bobby made Loki tense. “We’ve got a problem.”

-x-

“You guys did what?!” Rowena yelled as Bobby and Sam finished their recount of what had happened.

“Look we were just telling Dean to stop smothering Cas-” Sam started.

“We didn’t know that idjit was going to break up with him!” Bobby shouted.

“And why did you have to talk to him?” Loki asked in a slow, threatening voice.

“Calm down darling.” Rowena calmed him down. They suddenly heard a thud on the roof and then Cas appeared in front of them.

“I teleported to the roof accidentally.” He said with a embarrassed smile. “Who are you talking to?”

“How are you doing Cas?”

“Oh! Sam. I am good. How are you?” Cas asked.

“He is smiling.” Rowena said. “Why are you smiling?”

“Should I… not smile?” Cas frowned confused.

“What happened?” Loki asked.

-x-

Cas found Dean sitting on the boulder, candy and chocolate and a tissue box near him. “Dean!”

Dean turned around and beamed at Cas but then schooled his features and turned around. Cas attacked him from the back and sat on his lap. “Hey angel.”

“What’s up?” Cas asked popping a candy in his mouth. “This was a sudden date.”

“Yeah, Cas, listen.” Dean started. “Why don’t you sit comfortably on the boulder?” Dean said but didn’t loosen his hold on Cas.

“It’s fine. I am comfortable here.” Cas smiled. “Unless you aren’t!” Cas exclaimed as he tried to get off Dean.

“No, no, no, no!” Dean said grabbing Cas back down to his lap. “If you are comfortable then fine.” The two sat in silence, Dean starting to feed Cas but stopping in between. Dean fiddled with Cas’ t-shirt for a while before he said, “There’s something I need to tell you.” Cas looked at him with expectant eyes as he popped another candy. “I think we need a break.”

“Okay.” Cas shrugged and gave Dean half a KitKat and ate the other half. Dean was disappointed. He thought Cas would fight for him, but his angel just ate a chocolate. Maybe he was just looking for a break from Dean, and now Dean gave him an out, Cas took it without annoyance.

Dean wasn’t happy that Cas didn’t give reaction, so he pushed more. “I think we could use some time apart.”

“I agree.” Cas nodded and climbed off Dean’s lap, getting 3 candies with him, and sat on the other side of the boulder. He wiped a sweat off his head, moving his dark lock behind his ear. Dean was going to miss that soft hair. Dean leaned over, kissing Cas hard, and pulled back, leaving Cas lying on the boulder panting hard. “Goodbye Cas.” Dean teleported back.

-x-

Cas finished his recount and beamed. “Um Cassie?” Loki started, “Why did you give him a KitKat?”

“That’s what I do when you ask me for a break.” Cas replied innocently, and Loki slapped his face as Sam’s chuckle was heard from the phone. It was his fault for not letting Cas know what KitKat’s tagline was.

“This is your fault.” Rowena said to Loki and then turned to Cas. “What about what you did when he told that you two need some time apart?”

“Oh… Did you know I have started to feel temperatures now?”

“What?” Loki asked shocked.

“Yes! Since Dean and I started getting together, I have started eating, feeling touches, and recently weather. I think my powers are changing to normalcy.” Cas smiled shyly. Loki hugged Cas hard and was happy that Dean was there for him. Wait, he wasn’t there now though. “Anyway, it was getting a little uncomfortable sitting on Dean. Not that I don’t like sitting on him or anything. It just made my butt itchy at that moment due to sweat. So, I moved out of lap, and wiped my sweat and got my pants adjusted. Before I could go back to sit on his lap, he kissed me and vanished.” Cas ended happily.

“Balls.” Bobby’s sigh came from the speaker. “Who’s going to explain what happened to the blue-eyed doe?”

“Not it!” Sam yelled and hung up the phone.

“I am not going to pussy-foot out of this like Samuel did.” Rowena said. “But we both have to tell him. Together.” Loki nodded and turned to Cas who was doing his usual puppy head-tilt whenever he was confused.

“What’s happening?” Cas asked.

“Cassie,” Loki started as he sat on the couch holding his hands as Rowena sat on the other side of Cas, pushing him down to sit and rub his back.

“What’s going on, Gabe?”

“Dean broke up with you.”

-x-

Dean felt like a small girl, crying in his room, hoping Cas had felt the same way he did. They were close, weren’t they? Dean just wished Cas had done the mistake Dean had done. He had fall-

“DEAN WINCHESTER!” Dean heard a familiar voice yell from the main room. Before he could check what was happening, he was knocked to the wall, a weight over him. “YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!”

“Ca-” Dean started but was cut off by Cas punching him in the face with his lips. “What, are you crazy?”

“I AM!” Cas yelled, bunching Dean’s shirt collar, pulling him towards his face and kissing him hard, pulling back and slapping Dean’s face with a kiss.

“I DON’T KNOW WHETHER TO BE HURT OR AROUSED.” Dean yelled.

“Good!” Cas exclaimed. “Now you know how confused I am!”

“Cassie! Dean-o!” Loki’s voice came from the main room. Dean could hear Sam and Bobby saying something, but he was distracted by Cas mouthing Dean’s neck painfully. Both because he was getting painfully hard and Cas was literally hurting him with his teeth and lips pinching his neck.

“Why the hell did you break up with me?!” Cas pulled back and yelled at Dean’s face. Before he could move in, two hands wrapped around Cas’ waist and pulled him back. Dean fell to the floor, painting hard, confused as hell. First Cas was okay that Dean had broken up with him, but now he was pissed? And what the hell was the make out they had right now? Dean was in pain and in arousal. Cas was… confusing him.

“Calm down Cassie! You made me use my powers to get Rowena and myself here, you know?”

“DEAN!” Sam came running towards him. “What the hell happened here?”

“Leave me alone Gabe. I have to know why he broke up with me!”

“WILL YOU IDJITS CALM DOWN!” Bobby’s voice exploded through the room, and the chattering stopped.

“Well. Now that you all are quiet, I suggest we go to the main room and leave the two to sort this all out.” Everyone nodded and left leaving Dean and Cas in the room alone.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Stop it right there!” Dean exclaimed as Cas started walking. “I don’t want you doing whatever you were doing before.”

“Relax.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I am going to sit on the bed. You can join me if you want to. But apparently you want a ‘break from me’.” Cas made bunny fingers which Dean endearingly smiled at. “No! You don’t get to smile at me until you tell me why you broke up with me.”

“It’s complicated.” Dean sighed.

“What is so complicated?” Cas asked annoyed. “It’s because I did something you hated, or you simply just hate me. I just want to hear you say it.” Before Dean could say anything, Cas whispered defeatedly, “You hate me. You broke up with me because you hate me.”

“That’s not true Cas.” Dean said as he extended his hand towards Cas who swatted it away with fury.

“Then why did you break up with me?!”

“Because I love you!”

“Wait hold up.” Loki strolled into the room casually as he opened the door, getting Sam and Rowena to fall to the floor. “You broke up with him because you love him?”

“Gabriel!” “Loki!” Cas and Dean yelled. “GET OUT OF HERE!” The two yelled as Cas threw a pillow at him.

“Oh my god Cassie! Your Megara is showing.”

“Get ou- Wait my Megara?” Cas asked. Before Loki could explain, Rowena dragged him out and shut the door, exclaiming. “Continue your talk boys!” Cas nodded to Dean to continue and he did. He talked about how he wasn’t allowing Cas to experience the world freely and Dean was just bringing him down. He shared about his previous relationships and how Dean wasn’t any different with Cas.

Cas got so mad that he went to kiss Dean, which Dean intercepted with his hand. Cas moved back and shared how Dean was different from his previous relationships. Dean didn’t show off Cas like an arm candy, he showed him proudly. Proud that Cas was who he was. Admired Cas for who he was and not for some image built up in his mind. Nor was the admiration built from pity for Cas the abused, it was for Cas who helped everyone. And for coddling him, Cas told him how he was actually helping him become normal again. Dean had argued that Cas was normal, but Cas told him how he was able to feel touch again, feel hot or cold, feel hungry.

“And it was all because of you Dean. If anything, I am the crazy one.” Cas said cupping his face. “And I love you so much.” He leaned in and gently pecked at Dean’s lips. “So unless you can’t stand me or are done with this relationship, don’t you ever breakup with me. Especially not for my good. I can make my own decisions, got it?” Dean nodded and Cas hugged him happily. “God, what did I do to ever make you think stuff like this?” Cas asked, pissed at himself for doing something to bring up Dean’s self-esteem issues. He was mad at himself for doing that.

“Nothing Cas. You did absolutely nothing.” Dean pulled back and stared at those blue eyes. “It was just something Sam brought up. He made me realize I was hogging you a lot.”

“He did what?” Cas’ face turned angry before he vanished.

“Dammit Cas!”

-x-

Dean ran down to find Sam cowering behind Bobby and Cas being restrained By Loki. “This is what I meant by your Megara showing Cassie!”

“What the hell does that mean?!” Cas asked as he tried to fight Loki’s restraints.

“You are acting like angry Meg!” Loki said which got Cas to stop fighting Loki. “And you know how she gets when she is angry.”

“Look at that poor wee boy hiding from you.” Rowena said as she pointed to Sam.

Cas calmed himself down with deep breaths, trying to get himself in check. He knows how scary Meg can get when she is angry, and Loki had been a witness when he tried to prank her. It took Zar and Cas to restrain her from killing Gabe. Loki released Cas and moved back, his hands raised up in surrender.

“You are really devilish when you get angry you know that.” Bobby chuckled. “It’s good you didn’t find out that I was the one who actually brought up those examples.”

“Oh that’s it!” Cas turned to attack them but thankfully Loki was able to capture him before Cas fled.

“Oh shit!” Dean ran the rest of the stairs and distance, reaching Cas. “It’s alright now Angel.” He said cupping his face. “Remember you love me, and I love you.”

“You do?”

“Not now Loki!” Dean yelled and looked at Cas, his eyes earnest.

“Okay, fine.” Cas calmed down. “Get off me.” He swatted Loki’s hands off and walked towards Bobby and Sam.

“Castiel?” Rowena said in a warning tone.

“Relax Ro, I am not doing anything.” Cas muttered as he went and hugged Bobby and Sam. The two were stunned by the action but returned it, and that was when they realized they were trapped. “If you ever get Dean’s self-esteem hurt one more time. I swear to god, Loki won’t be there to restrain me. You guys love him, and I understand you were trying to do the good for him, but you have to realize who you are talking to.” Cas pulled back smiling. “We’re okay?” He asked with a smile but his eyes said something else.

“You really are evil.” Sam said. Cas patted his cheek and moved back to Dean, leaving Sam and Bobby astonished.

“I just threatened your brother and uncle.” Cas whispered to Dean as he kissed his cheek. “Remember I am the crazy one and you can escape me only when you get fed up with me.” He smirked.

“God, I love you.” Dean said as he stared into Cas’ blues, who just shrugged and said, “I know.”

“Well then,” Rowena clapped her hands, “I say we put an end to this dramatic day and go back to our home?”

“Stay.” Bobby said. “I’ll make dinner and we can all just have a nice family dinner.”

Everyone had settled and had a nice dinner. Dean and Cas sat together, giggling and smiling at each other. Bobby and Sam knew then, Dean got someone who would take care of him and would get him over his self-confidence and self-esteem issues. Sure, Cas was crazy, but Dean was as crazy as he was and the two were crazy for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did good with saving Destiel :)  
> Thoughts?


	30. The Spiderman Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saileen background + relationship reveal + Cas has a question to ask :)

“Why do you keep your relationship a secret?”

“Cas! Keep it down!”

“What? No one is here.”

Sam, Eileen, Dean, and Cas were in the bunker, 3 hours before the New Year’s party. Bobby had gone to spend his time with Loki and Rowena, leaving Sam, Dean, and Cas to party. Sam had called Eileen a while ago, to spend some time. Charlie, Jo, Benny, Andrea, Garth and Bess were joining later. Right now, the four were in the library, Cas and Dean on the floor with tangled limbs, while Eileen and Sam were sitting on the small sofa, almost cuddling.

“Yeah, what’s the deal anyway?” Dean said. Sam and Eileen turned to each other and started signing which Cas interpreted for Dean.

 _“I am okay with telling them.”_ Sam said.

_“You are? What about Hunter? Will he understand?”_

_“He will. But are you ok with it?”_

_“Yeah… I trust them.”_ Eileen said.

“Okay then.” Sam spoke out loud. “We never told you how we met, right?”

Dean and Cas nodded. “Well the Fight in Boston, 2 years ago… I wasn’t there as a victim. I was there to fight.” Eileen said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I am a Warrior.”

-x-

_ 2 years ago _

“So, they heard a high-pitched noise, a black smoke appeared but vanished.” Sam restated what Bobby had informed.

“What kind of Banshee just leaves their food AWOL?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know but the Banshee has been sighted again today so get going.” Bobby said.

Hunter and Psychic got to Oak Park and split to search the place. Hunter found an old lady in the hallway and went to get her to somewhere safe.

“Hi…” Hunter started.

“Mildred.” She smiled brightly getting Hunter uncomfortable.

“Mildred.” Hunter repeated. “I am a Fighter and I would advise you to go back to your room. There is a Ba-”

“Banshee. I know. I was there yesterday when Harold was attacked. I came out of my room when I heard him yell from inside of his suite, ‘Get it out of my head’ so I knocked on the door and called to him. Harold never locked his room, so I opened and saw it. A black figure, perched on top of him, reaching for his head when it suddenly vanished. More like dissolved. But nobody believed me. Telling me I was cuckoo.”

Hunter touched Mildred’s hand and said sincerely, “I believe you Mildred.”

Mildred grabbed Hunter’s hand in her own and said, “Oh I feel so much safer a young strapping Fighter like you are looking into this.”

Hunter chuckled uneasily as he tried pull his hand back. “Um, I’m just gonna need my hand back.” Mildred moved her hand from Hunter’s to his shoulders. “You know I am 15, right?”

“I know. But I enjoy making people uncomfortable.” Mildred winked, which surprised a laugh out of the Hunter.

“You know, you are awesome Mildred.”

“I know.”

-x-

Psychic was walking around when he saw a girl, no less than his age, standing outside Oak Parks’. He wanted to see whether the Banshee had taken of a 14-year-old girl and so he turned into Sam. He figured a Banshee would flee if it saw a Fighter, but he wanted to trap it. He walked around the building, to act like he was just passing by instead of walking towards her. “Excuse me. Ma’am?” Sam called but the girl didn’t turn. She was looking in the home though, something in her hands. “Ma’am?” He tapped her shoulder, and the woman turned to him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The girl said, her hand moving into her coat pocket.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked. He couldn’t sense any evil from the girl so that crossed out her being a Banshee.

“Oh. Um… My grandma lives here, and I was seeing if I could maybe get in to meet her, but the visiting hours ended.” The girl said with a slight speech impediment.

“It’s almost night.” Sam said smiling. “Anyways, my name is Sam.”

“Eileen. Eileen Leahy.” She extended her hand, “I could say the same about you.”

Sam didn’t know how to react to that. “Ahem, anyway I am gonna g-”

“DUCK!” She yelled as she pushed him out of the way and took a golden blade out from her coat. Sam turned around just in time to see her push the blade in the black smoke that vanished. “Crap.”

“Are you a Fighter?” Sam asked then realized Eileen couldn’t hear him. He got up and the movement got Eileen’s attention.

“Sam! Are you alright?”

“Are you a Fighter?”

“No, I am not.” Eileen said. “Look I have to leave. You get somewhere safe.” She turned around and ran away.

“No wait!” Sam yelled then mentally slapped himself. Before he could turn Psychic and get her attention, she disappeared. “Crap.” He returned to the building’s backdoor, unlocking it telekinetically, not noticing Eileen following right behind him.

-x-

“I saw a ghost 10 years ago. Nobody believed me then, either.” Mildred said as she and Hunter were walking hand in hand.

“Where did you see it?”

“In the Ghosts & Gravestones’ Boston Ghost Tours.”

“That might have been a reason, Mildred.”

“But still-” Mildred started as Hunter grabbed his head, groaning, and dropping to his knees.

“Ah!” Hunter yelled closing his ears, a high-pitched scream filling them.

“HUNTER!” Psychic yelled as he ran towards him. “What is happening?”

“The Banshee. It’s attacking him.” Psychic heard a familiar speech impediment voice.

“Eileen?”

“We should get ready with these.” Eileen said, not looking at Psychic, as she painted a symbol on the walls that were opposite to each other. “This will trap the Banshee when you place your bleeding palm on them.”

“It’s here!” Mildred said as she pointed to a black smoke howl and vanished. Hunter stood up as the screaming quietened and Mildred went to help him out. The Banshee suddenly appeared behind Eileen. She whirled around to swing her blade at the Banshee only to be flung across the room into a bookshelf, knocking her unconscious.

Before the Banshee could perch on her, Psychic ran towards the Banshee and swung his gold blade, slicing its arm. The cut glowed as the Banshee waved her arm and threw Psychic across the room. Mildred had gotten Hunter out of the room to rest, leaving Psychic and Eileen in the room. Psychic got up and saw the black smoke move towards Eileen, who was now standing near the symbol she had painted before. He sliced his palm with the gold blade and slapped it in the middle of the symbol, near him, getting the Banshee pinned onto the second symbol near Eileen. Eileen threw the blade in air, with her leg, grabbed it and stabbed the Banshee in the stomach. The wound glowed and the Banshee roared, it’s face appearing from the black smoke before shrinking into itself and vaporizing into black smoke.

-x-

“Hey!” Psychic ran and tapped Eileen in the shoulder, who was walking out of the building.

She turned to find Psychic and said, “Hello Psychic.”

“Who are you?” Psychic asked.

“I am a Warrior.” At Psychic’s silence she explained. “A group started by Men of Letters to recruit especially skilled members to fight the evil when there are no Fighters.”

“No, I know who Warriors are, but aren’t you young to be a Warrior?” Psychic asked.

“Well aren’t you young too?” Eileen asked smirking. Psychic gave an unamused look and Eileen continued. “Okay. You know the Banshee we hunted today? That was the one that caused me this.” She said pointing to her ears. “My mom and dad were a part of the Irish Men of Letters. The Banshee had attacked our house when I was a baby and the Warriors had helped in getting rid of it. But not before the high pitch screaming damaged my ears. My mom found me in my crib crying, with my ears bled out. With the help of the Men of Letters, we 3 moved to the states, and I was taken care of. I learnt to be a Warrior, living with the Men of Letters and am one of the Banshee specialists.”

Psychic stood there stunned. “Wow. That’s – That’s cool.” Psychic heard Hunter yelling his name. “Look I’ve got to go. Um… thank you.” He said as he signed, a poor imitation of something he saw in the movies.

“Um…” Eileen started, “You just said ‘fuck you.’” She chuckled as she repeated what he did.

“Oh!” Psychic blushed.

“It’s like.” Eileen signed ‘thank you’ properly and Psychic signed back.

“Bye.” He smiled and turned but before he could move Eileen stopped him.

“I can… Your face.” Eileen said. “Sam?”

“What?”

“Wow. Did you know your clothes change?”

“How-”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Eileen stopped Sam. “When you talked with me the first time. When the Banshee came, you didn’t look spooked. I thought you were a Warrior but then when you asked whether I was a Fighter, I thought maybe you were a Fighter.” Eileen smiled. “The suspicion increased when we fought together, and you weren’t confused to see me there.”

“Oh… But why me? Not my friend Hunter?” Sam asked.

“Your friend? Oh.” Eileen told to herself. “Well, I was 100 percent sure when we talked right now. Your awkwardness.” She chuckled. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Sam said and heard Hunter yelling for him again. “Look I have to go… Hope to see you soon in a better atmosphere.” Sam bowed and facepalmed himself mentally. “I am going to… go.”

“Ok,” Eileen smiled. “Bye.” She turned and left.

-x-

_ Present _

“So that’s why you started learning ASL like a maniac after that hunt.” Dean smirked at Sam’s blush and Eileen’s amused look.

“I found her in Instagram and followed her.” Sam said ignoring Dean.

“That’s kinda stalkerish, dude.” Dean commented.

Sam glared at him and said, “After 1 year of friendship, we have been dating for almost 2 years now. I met her in class and was shocked. She didn’t tell me because she wanted to surprise me.”

“You didn’t see his face. It was hilarious.” Eileen laughed. “Anyways, we have already been dating but we didn’t know how to tell others without revealing Sam is Psychic and I am a Warrior.”

“You lie.” Cas suggested. “Dean does it all the time.”

“Wha- No. I don’t lie all the time.” Dean defended.

“Really?” Cas turned to Dean. “How about the time when Sam walked in-”

“No!” He slapped his hand on Cas’ mouth. “Nothing. But what Cas said. Why don’t you lie?”

“Have you seen our friends?” Sam asked. And the three started talking about them.

“Wait hold on!” Eileen said trying to quiet their chatter. “Why are you two not surprised?”

“About?” Dean asked as Cas looked confused.

“That Sam is Psychic. Or I am a Warrior. I expected a bigger reaction.” Eileen said. “I am sure Hunter would shit his pants.”

“Who do you think Hunter is?” Cas asked.

“One of Sam’s friend. Wait,” Eileen said, “Don’t tell me you are Hunter!”

“No, he is not.” Dean said. “Verralre.” His shoulder started to glow in the shape of his mark. “I am Hunter.”

“What the hell?” Eileen cursed and then turned to Cas. “Then why are you not surprised. Did you already know that the Sam’s friend was his brother and that the two were the Fighter duos?” Cas nodded, not really sure whether he should reveal himself as not many knew him. “Unbelievable. Who else knows?”

“Uncle Bobby.” Sam said. “He is a Men of Letter. Maybe he knows your parents.”

“I need a moment to register this much info.” Eileen said as she left the room. Sam followed her, leaving Cas and Dean in the room alone.

“Hey angel,” Dean rolled over on top of Cas, “We are alone.”

“Yes, we are.” Cas said. “It’s wrong.” He said and before Dean could realize what was happening, the two were teleported to his room on his bed, and Dean under Cas. “Now, it’s right.” Cas smirked and leaned down.

-x-

“We are telling the others about us.” Eileen said as Dean and Cas entered the main room after an hour make out.

“Congratulations.” Cas said as he slid into his chair and ate the candy that was there on the table. Ever since he started enjoying food, Loki fed him a lot of candy and Cas loved it. Rowena and Dean told him it was not good but his powers prevented cavities and sickness so Dean can suck it, and Ro can respectfully suck it.

“How’d you two meet?” Dean asked, trying to swat the candy of Cas’ hand but was unsuccessful.

“I was thinking we shouldn’t lie about the duration. Try to keep it as much to the truth so we won’t have to lie a lot.” Sam said.

“Okay, but how?” Dean asked.

“We met at a summer camp 2 years ago in Boston.” Eileen started. “Sam got lost and I helped him back to his camp and we shared contact, and the rest is the same.”

“A ya gohha huw ay ii?” Cas asked, his mouth stuffed with a PB&J. From where he got it? Dean didn’t know.

“He is asking are you gonna just say it.” Dean interpreted, and Cas nodded. Dean kissed his cheek, not able to handle Cas’ cheek puffed up making him look like a chipmunk.

“How else are we gonna tell it?” Sam asked, rolling his eyes at the two’s antics. They were just so good for each other.

“I know.” Eileen said, smirking as an idea appeared in her mind.

-x-

“We are doing the countdown in 1 minute!” Garth hollered as he grabbed Bess by the hip.

“We should have not let him drink a lot.” Bess said laughing as she booped Garth’s nose. Benny had brought the liquor and everyone except Cas were drunk. Cas was tolerant to alcohol, and Dean was a really, really, really cuddly drunk. Cas had Dean on him all the time. If Cas wanted to move, he had to carry him everywhere, and that made Dean horny.

“Angel!” Dean yelled even though he was on top of Cas. “We should kiss. Too. Two.” Dean chuckled as he raised two fingers. “Kiss! Kiss at the end. The countdown end. Yeah.” Dean nodded and nuzzled his head into Cas’ neck. “We should do it!”

“Do what?” Cas asked mockingly, endearingly smiling at Dean’s flailing.

“Do it!” Dean exclaimed, turning around to face Cas completely. “We should do it. Kiss!”

Before Cas could annoy Dean and ask what he was trying to say, Andrea yelled, “30!”

“Andrea. From 10.” Benny said shaking his head.

“28!” Garth exclaimed. Cas turned around to find Eileen and Sam signing.

 _“We are going to do it right?”_ Sam asked,

 _“Yes. It’ll be funny to see their faces.”_ Eileen said and started signing about a plan, but Cas got distracted by Charlie and Jo in the back.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, well he could if he tried but it was violating privacy, but he was able to see the two frantically speaking with one another, smiling nervously yet excitedly.

“10!” Bess joined Garth’s countdown.

“9!” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and got him to the center of the makeshift dance area in the main room.

“8!” Sam and Eileen walked to the dance area too, but everyone was drunk to realize they were holding hands.

“7!” Cas wanting everyone to remember the moment, used his powers to dim the alcohol levels in everyone, keeping them pleasantly buzzed. “6!” So, they could enjoy the feel and also remember what was going on.

“5!” Everyone was now in the dance area with their partner. Cas realized that Charlie and Jo were standing together, looking at each other with similar smiles.

“4!” Charlie and Jo lifted their intertwined hands up in front of them slowly.

“3!” Sam placed his hands on Eileen’s waist and brought her closer to him.

“2!” Dean cupped Cas’ face, getting his attention, and smiled happily. His love-filled eyes melting Cas.

“1!” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean softly. He pulled back and smiled lovingly at Dean. “Happy new year, honeybee.”

“Happy new year, ol hoath.” Dean said timidly, not sure if he pronounced it properly. Cas beamed at Dean and before he could give another kiss, he heard gasps go around the room. He turned to find not only Sam and Eileen in lip lock, as they had planned to reveal their relationship that way, he found Charlie and Jo kissing too.

“What is going on here?” Cas asked. The two pairs pulled back and then saw each other and gasped.

“You guys too?!” The four questioned each other. “Since when?” “2 years.” “Last week.” “Last week?” “2 years?!”

“Main room! Now!” Benny ordered and the others nodded and settled.

-x-

“3 years coming this new year’s… wow.” Garth said. They were all sobered up now, a little thanks to Cas, and Sam and Eileen had just finished their recount.

“I am angry you guys didn’t tell us.” Jo said pouting.

“What about you two?” Eileen asked.

“We have been together only for a week! Not 2 fucking years!” Charlie exclaimed.

“How’d you two get together?” Andrea asked.

“Just like that.” Charlie said. “We were playing Halo, and I won, obviously. And Jo being Jo…” She trailed off motioning Jo to continue.

“I jumped her as it was the third time she won.” Jo muttered. “One led to another, and we were in bed making out.”

“Naked!” Charlie said as a scandal, wiggling her eyebrows, getting a slap from Jo. “We then talked about how we both had a crush on each other and thought of trial-dating.”

“If it didn’t work, yall didn’t have to know.” Jo said. “But if it worked, we wanted to reveal grandly. But our thunder got stolen!” Jo glared at Sam and Eileen who smiled nervously.

“Anyway, we’re happy for you guys and congratulations.” Cas said. “It’s 6 am now. Don’t you have to go back?”

“Bess is already gone.” Garth said smiling at a slightly snoring Bess on his shoulder.

“The rooms are to the left there.” Dean said. “Use any room except the third and fourth. It’s ours.” Everyone who was awake left the bunker, Sam helping Garth to get Bess to get up and leave, leaving Cas and Dean in the room. “Well, looks like they didn’t want to stay. Wanna go to bed, huggybear?” Dean asked as he got up and stretched.

“Dean?” Cas asked as Dean started walking. “Why don’t we ever make out? Naked?”

Dean acted like he was thinking but Dean knew why. Most of his relationships were either one-night stands or sex in the first 3 days itself. With Cas, Dean was having a great time. Hell, Cas was his first love and he didn’t want to ruin it. Not that Cas was unappealing or anything. God he was tempting, but Dean loved their time spending together talking and stuff. But whenever they kissed, the two got hard and Cas stopped there. He didn’t continue, and Dean respected that. Maybe that was why the Cas was his longest relationship, the others ranging from half a month to 1.5 months.

“Don’t worry angel.” Dean started but Cas’ face said bullshit and Dean replied, “Leave it. We’ll sleep and talk about you know, later.”

“Sex.” Cas stated, which was scandalous coming out of Cas’ mouth.

“Yeah, anyway let’s sleep.” Dean said burrowing into his blanket.

Cas stared at Dean’s sleeping form for a while before he burrowed in Dean’s blanket and wrapped his arms around Dean. Meg and Zar had talked about sex, but they didn’t tell him the dynamics and stuff. School thought him the theory of sex, but not the practicality of it. There was sex-ed, but it was mostly about you put it there and it happens. It didn’t talk about how to enjoy sex. If only Meg and Zar were here. Cas just lied there, thinking of how he can learn more about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters and this fic is over :(   
> Hope i do good :)


	31. Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a dilemma on morality

“CASSIE!” Cas was woken up by Loki’s scream. “Did you sleep?!”

“Uh… What?” Cas asked rubbing his eyes.

“He did. He was breathing softly, his lips parted, and being adorable in general.” Dean said from near Loki.

“That’s awesome!” Loki jumped Cas and hugged him tightly. He pulled back and said, “Let’s go home now.”

Cas was still sleepy. He fell asleep on Gabe’s shoulder, as he nodded. The next thing he knew was he was waking up with Rowena combing his hair. “Ro.” He rolled over and laid his head and on her lap. “Sleepy.”

“You’re a wee little cat, aren’t you?” Rowena chuckled. “Wake up darling, it’s almost 4pm.”

“But sleep good!” Cas whined as he curled up more into Rowena.

“Wake up sleepy head!” Loki yelled as he came in the room. “And stop hogging my fiancé.”

“Ugh… No!” Cas whined but got up. “Sleep is so good.” He stated. “I want to sleep more.”

“Well, now that you like sleeping, you don’t have to stay awake at night. You can sleep.” Loki said.

“I can’t wait for the day to end.” Cas stretched and left the room. “Ro, you make a good pillow.”

“Very nice of you to say Cassie.” Rowena replied with a wink. “Anyways, I am going to make some food. For all 3 of us.” She said as she left.

“So, Cassie.” Loki started. “What got you sleeping?”

“Probably Dean.” Cas said. “Oh Gabe? How do you have sex?”

Loki choked on air before asking, “What? Why do you want to know?”

“Charlie and Jo were talking about naked making out and I was wondering how to do it.”

“Cassie. Before I tell you, do you want to do it?”

“Of course. If Meg and Zar were here-”

“NO!” Loki screamed closing his ears. “It was enough for me to walk on you three making out. I don’t want to hear you three doing it.”

“Is it possible?” Cas asked and Loki shuddered. He didn’t want to imagine it.

“You know what? I will just give you my porn collection.” Loki said as he left the room.

-x-

Rowena and Loki were settling in their beds when Cas knocked on their door.

“Come in darling.” Rowena said, and Cas walked in the room with popcorn.

“This is very complex Gabriel.” He said with a confused look.

“What?” Loki asked as he got up.

“If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?”

“What the hell Loki?!” Rowena asked as she got up.

“Perhaps she’s done something wrong?” Cas continued as he stuffed his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

“You are watching porn?” Rowena asked him.

Cas nodded. “I wanted to know how to have sex and Loki gave me his porn collection. I don’t understand why he is slapping her though. I would never do that to someone I love.” Cas went on, not noticing Rowena’s outraged look directed to Loki.

“Cassie come here.” Loki said as he tried to ignore Rowena’s look. As soon as Cas walked to him, Loki placed his fingers on Cas’ forehead, and took it back after a while. “You understand now?” Gabe asked and Cas nodded. “Now get out of here.”

Cas left eating his popcorn and adjusting his pants as Rowena yelled, “You gave him porn?! Instead of giving him the talk?”

“It’s weird.” Loki shrugged.

“But still. You have to talk to him Loki.” Rowena said exasperatedly. “You know what, let’s just sleep.”

-x-

Cas had called Dean the next day to watch Loki’s selection of porn. Dean was first shocked about this but went to Loki’s anyways. Cas always watched the film with eerie concentration, but his face and the moaning from the tv always made Dean hard. It was weird but Dean hadn’t had action other than heavy make out for 3 months so screw yourself. It was on Dean’s birthday when it happened.

After everyone left, Cas told his gift for Dean was in the bedroom. Dean imagined it was going to be the two sleeping again, but then Cas locked the door and threw a box to Dean. “Change and come back quick.” Dean, intrigued, opened the box and blushed. It was a pair of pink satin pants. “Remember that day when we watched the nurse and doctor porn together?”

Dean nodded. Of course, he did. The doctor, Dr. Sexy, had blue eyes and dark hair like Cas, and Dean had a very creative imagination. “I saw how you were looking at the nurse with the panties on, and I got you one.”

“Oh.”

“Anyways, I realized how meaningful sex is. And I understand we hadn’t done it.” Cas moved to Dean and kissed him on the cheek, “I am a virgin and you wanted me to make the move.” Cas cupped Dean’s face. “I love you and I can’t wait to lose my virginity to you.” He said, with a blush on his face.

“Cas, you don’t have to do this for me.”

“No. I want to do it. The question is whether you want to. I want you to like it. So, you want to?”

“You know why we haven’t done it yet?” Dean asked and Cas nodded.

“Because you respected my wishes.” Cas smiled at Dean.

“And because I am scared.” Dean admitted in a small voice. At Cas’ ‘what?’ Dean continued. “I’m not a virgin you know. All my previous relationships have ended quickly or were just one-night stands.” Cas cocked his head, and Dean placed Cas’ fingers on his head for him to understand what a one-night stand meant. “I just thought we were together this long because we didn’t have sex. Don’t get me wrong, you are tempting as fuck, but I had to restrain myself. I am scared we’ll have sex and that’s it. We’ll fizzle out.”

“Dean.” Cas said in a non-judgmental tone. “I seriously doubt we’d break up just because of sex. I love you and you love me.” Cas moved back sitting on his knees, on the bed. “If we were to break up, 3 months is more than enough for us to get bored of each other. And I for one can’t imagine getting bored of you.” Cas sat properly on the bed and looked up at Dean who was standing near him. “Unless you are bored of me and are with me because you are scared of me going crazy, I don’t see us breaking up in the future, Dean.”

Dean smiled at his boyfriend who was looking at him with honest, sincere eyes. “Let’s do it Angel.”

“Do what?” Cas asked confused, then understood as Dean picked the box and left for the restroom.

-x-

“That was great!” Cas smiled as he panted the words out as Dean pushed him off him. The two made out leisurely, not caring about the dirty mess for the next hour or so before Cas pulled back and said. “Now I can’t wait to sleep.”

“I can’t believe you Cas.” Dean chuckled. “Ever since you started sleeping, I am scared you will leave me to just sleep.”

“Of course not.” Cas said firmly. “I love sleeping because I love sleeping with you. Now push your head under my neck so I can sleep.”

-x-

“Looks like you two had fun last night.” Sam glared as Cas slid into the cafeteria table with a lot of food. It was March and mock exams were going on. Sam wanted to study last night but the two were making so much noise that Sam couldn’t concentrate. He could hear Dean’s bed hitting the wall and the two grunting. Dean yelling ‘Almost there’ got Sam to stop trying to study and shut his ears as hard as he could with his pillows.

“Yeah it was great.” Cas beamed as everyone let out grossed out noises. “Why what’s wrong?”

“We don’t want to hear about your sex life.” Jo groaned.

“Whose sex life?” Dean asked sliding near Cas, with food that rivaled Cas’ amounts, and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

“You guys’.” Charlie said closing her eyes.

“Sam said it seemed we two had fun last night and I said it was great. And they started grossing out.” Cas said, looking at Dean curiously. “How was what we did yesterday sexual?”

Dean started laughing and whispered to Cas, whose face then brightened with realization. Dean calmed down then said, “We were in the bed,”

“No!” The others yelled covering their ears.

“Wait! We were seeing who can touch the ceiling.” Dean said. “We were jumping on the bed and trying to touch the ceiling.”

“I won.” Cas beamed. “Dean was so mad because he was almost there, but I won.” Cas laughed as Dean pouted. The others joined in laughing and Cas calmed down as the bell rang. “We will however be doing it tonight because I won.” Cas smirked and left the cafeteria, laughing at everyone’s groaning.

“And that’s my boyfriend yall!” Dean said proudly and ran behind Cas.

-x-

Dean had been applying to colleges at the last minute because of Bobby and Sam. It was May and Dean had got emails back from the universities he had applied to. Most of them had replied with admittance, and football scholarships, which Bobby and Sam celebrated. “What’s going on here?”

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed. “Dean got into the universities he applied to. It’s awesome.”

“Oh! Congratulations Dean!” Cas hugged him.

“And guess what?” Sam continued. “He got into Pittsburg State University, which is great for automotive technology. It’s almost 5-and-a-half-hour drive from here. I will miss him.”

“Bitch, I haven’t decided yet.” Dean said. “And how do you know a lot about the places?”

“I was the one who sent your application to Pittsburg, knowing you were applying for something relating to automotive engineering.” Sam shrugged. “And I also knew you wouldn’t leave Kansas, so I found this place.”

“Wow.” Cas breathed out. “We have to celebrate, don’t we?” He smirked at Dean, and Dean blushed.

“Ew! Gross, guys. Get a room.” Sam said. Before Cas and Dean could, the Bat Signal went off. Bobby went to the Bat Signal as Sam, Dean, and Cas transformed into their Fighter personas.

“Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Spirit activity causing drownings. There is one happening right now.” Bobby hollered as the three walked to him. “You guys have to be there ASAP.” Bobby commanded and they nodded.

“See you there, honeybee.” Angel winked and vanished.

“Well are you ready?” Hunter asked Psychic.

“As always.”

-x-

“LUCAS!” A lady was yelling. Near her was a man lying unconscious. In the lake was a kid flailing to come up but was drowning.

“An avenging spirit of a young boy haunts the lake.” Angel said materializing near Hunter and Psychic. “The man unconscious there is the local sheriff and the grandfather of the boy. He accidentally caused the death of Peter, the boy haunting the lake.”

“NO! LUCAS!” The lady yelled and the three found the boy sinking into the water. Psychic raised his hand, trying to lift the boy from the water, but the hold on the boy was too strong.

“Hunter! We have to do something. Fast!” Psychic grunted as he tried to stop from the boy drowning.

“I can get rid of the ghost, but he is hidden.” Angel said. “The only way we can stop this is by using the sheriff as bait.”

“No.” Hunter disagreed. “Absolutely not.”

“Honey,” Angel started, “It’s the only way.”

-x-

“Peter, if you can hear me…” Jake, the sheriff, said as he walked into the lake. “please, Peter, I’m sorry. I’m so—I’m so sorry.” Psychic resurfaced, and so did Lucas, the boy. “Peter, Lucas – he’s, he’s just a little boy. Please, it’s not his fault, it’s mine. Please take me.”

Peter surfaced near him, all white, his dark hair plastered to his head, making him more pale white, and with dark eyes. “Hunter now!” Angel screamed as he used his energy blast to part the water and capture Peter’s ghost, aster Hunter had gotten Jake out of there. “Psychic, go!” Angel said, and Psychic used his ghost smiting powers on Peter.

Peter started choking on itself. As soon as Angel felt Peter’s strength weaken a little, he joined in smiting the ghost, and the spirit glowed bright before vanishing into smoke. Hunter, meanwhile, had gotten Lucas out of the lake and to his mom.

“Lucas! Lucas!” The mom shook the boy, but he wasn’t moving. “No! Lucas, wake up!”

“If I may,” Angel said as he placed his fingers on Lucas’ forehead. After a beat or two, Lucas spluttered out water and coughed, as he sat up. Hunter and Psychic were about to leave, knowing the case was done but Angel moved towards the sheriff, and grabbed him by his shirt. “The bike, where is it?”

“Angel, what are you doing?” Hunter asked as he walked towards the two.

“What bicyc-” Jake started but Angel shook him hard.

“Don’t act coy sheriff.” He said in a threatening voice. “Not only did you kill the poor boy,”

“It was an accident!” Jake retorted.

“Bullying was what it was!” Angel defended. “And you have the audacity to lie to me? On top of lying in the police reports?”

“Dad what’s going on?” The lady asked as she came towards them.

Angel released the sheriff and asked, “Now will you or will you not tell me where you buried his cycle?”

“There!” The sheriff pointed to his lawn. “There. That’s where it’s buried.”

“What is?” The lady asked. “Dad, what’s going on?”

“I am sorry to tell you this darling, but the ghost that just got ahold of your son? It was here to take revenge on your dad.” The lady gasped but Angel continued. “That was one vengeful spirit out there, and I can’t imagine the torture he had to go through. All because of your father. And now he is dead, because of your father.”

“Daddy?” The lady turned to him.

“Andrea, don’t listen to them.” Jake said, not looking at his daughter. “They’re liars and they’re dangerous.”

“THEY!” Andrea yelled. “Are the ones who saved my son from drowning in this lake. Something tried to drown your grandson today. Dad, look at me.” Jake looked at her. “Tell me you—you didn’t kill anyone.” Jake looked away. “Oh my god.”

“It was an accident. Peter was the smallest one. I always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. I was holding his head under the water. I didn’t mean to, but I held him under too long and he drowned. I let the body go and it sank.” Jake said. “Oh, Andrea, I was just a kid. I was so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say I have anything to do with Lucas’ drowning? It’s not rational.”

“Well, you just saw what happened.” Psychic said, “And you decide what you want to think about it.” He turned to Angel and asked. “What is it with the bike, though? We smote the ghost, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but that is still a part of him.” Angel said. “And a powerful ghost like him could hang on to anything related to it, just to get it’s revenge.” Angel said. “We have to burn it.”

“Already done.” Hunter said, as he materialized near the group. “Anyway, you guys are all good?” He asked the family.

“We will be.” Andrea said, hugging Lucas, and stepping away from Jake. “Thank you. Thank you for your help.” She nodded.

“No problem. That is what we are here for.” Psychic said, smiling.

“Now if that’s all.” Hunter said as he placed his left hand on Psychic’s shoulder. “We’ll get going.” Angel nodded and vanished. The family said their thanks again and went to their house. Hunter and Psychic waited till they reached their house before returning to the bunker.

“Report, dinner, and do whatever you want to.” Bobby said and they all made it to the Research Lair.

-x-

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked as the two were lying in his bed, limbs all tangled. Cas was the big spoon while Dean curled under him.

“Hmm?” Cas hummed his response.

“What was that with the sheriff?”

“What?”

“With the collar pulling and stuff. Why were you so mad?”

Cas got up and rubbed his face. “We fight monsters, right?” Dean nodded. “I just can’t help but believe we just fight things that aren’t human. How can you not call that sheriff a monster when he actually killed the poor boy?” Cas sighed. “It’s an agreement that Fighters take care of evil creatures while the government issued security forces take care of the people but how can they do that when the forces are corrupt themselves?”

Dean never thought about it. He always did his job as a Fighter. Kill the evil monsters. He never thought of the evil people that were there. Sure, the sheriff’s thing was an accident but still, there were other evils that lurked around. The serial killers, murderers, and just people who do unforgivable wrong. He never thought about it, until Cas got upset.

“Anyways,” Cas said getting Dean out of his thoughts, “I know we can’t do anything about it, but I wish we could. That’s it. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean started. “Don’t worry about them. In the future everything will be alright. Haven’t you seen how our generation is fighting for the good and are actually making a change to the world?” Cas nodded. “We’ll live a better world angel. We’ll live in a world with no bullying, discrimination, unwanted violence and killings.” He kissed Cas’ forehead. “Now that you feel better, let’s go to sleep.” He smiled and nuzzled into Cas, who wrapped his arms around Dean, and sighed happily. He had the best boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in regards with the BLM protests and wanted to share how much I appreciate and admire the people who brought a change to the world. There are evils that lurk around us and doing something about it, no matter how small it could be, you all are Warriors and Fighters. Thank you 😊


	32. I think I’ll end it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas being an annoying older (elder???) brother

The case in Lake Manitoc had gotten Angel in the radar too. The Men of Letters were already aware of Angel because of Bobby, who of course asked Castiel before sharing his reports with the group. School was in a buzz wondering who Angel was. The gang had been contemplating too, and Eileen didn’t learn about Angel’s identity until the last week of May.

-x-

“Boys!” Bobby called out. Sam and Dean came barreling down the stairs as Bobby continued, “Spirit activity in upstate New York.”

“Not anymore.”

“Cas?” Dean turned towards the sound.

“Hey honey,” Cas replied as he pecked Dean’s cheek and moved towards Bobby. “I couldn’t smite the spirit, but I was able to get the cursed item from the couple’s house.” Cas said as he lifted a huge canvas and placed it on the table nearby.

“I burned it and went to the museum that auctioned this painting to see whether there were other cursed items, only to find this reappear there.” Cas said, frustratedly pointing to the painting. “I came here as soon as possible. I have to check the museum still.”

“How about Dean and Bobby check out the painting, while we go check the museum for other cursed objects.” Sam suggested.

“Okay.” Cas said as he placed his hand on Sam and the two vanished.

“Sam was still Sam.” Dean said. “And were the two seriously going to ditch me like that?”

“Shut your whining and help me with this.” Bobby grunted. “And Cas will take care of Sam. With the memory manipulation and stuff.”

-x-

“Cas, what the hell!” Sam yelled as they landed on the back of the museum. “I am still me.”

“Thought it would be better to go in as humans instead of Fighters.” Cas shrugged.

“Well unlike you, my powers work only when I am a Fighter.”

“But you can sense evil whatever you are so hurry up.” Cas said walking in, leaving Sam to run behind to catch up.

The two entered and walked around, trying to sense if anything was cursed or not. It was near a painting of a family Cas stopped. “No.”

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“This is the painting… the painting I took from the house.”

“How is it here then?” Sam asked confused. “What the hell Cas?”

“A fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?”

Sam and Cas turned to find a sleek, classy, extremely good-looking young woman in a black dress coming down a spiral staircase. They both stared at her as she turned her back while taking the final part of the stairs. Sam turns back to look at the painting again and Cas stared at the painting, trying to understand how it came back here.

“Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did.” Sam replied and Cas looked at him with an incredulous look. Cas was here, trying to figure out how in Earth this painting was back here, and Sam was here flirting with a lady, almost 6 years elder than him. And he had a girlfriend his age too!

“Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake.” The lady said.

“I’m Sam.” He pointed at Cas and said, “This is my friend, Ca-”

“I’m sorry but where did you get this painting?” Cas interrupted Sam’s introduction.

“Oh. Our collectors are really skilled in finding unique ar-”

“No, I mean how is it here. I just left-” Cas was stopped from continuing by a nudge from Sam.

“What my friend is asking is that we just saw the painting somewhere else. And they claimed it to be the original.” Sam smiled tightly and turned to Cas giving a look. Cas stuck his tongue out, gaining Sam’s bitchface as a reply.

“Well they might have lied.” Sarah said smiling fakely before she let out. “Okay. We had sold the original in an auction before, but we have fakes stocked behind. My dad, the owner of the auction house part of this museum, does this. To gain more money.” She said. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“We won’t if you can share a copy of the provenance of the original painting with us. We need it to spice up our high school project.” Sam said before Cas could disagree. Sarah nodded and left to the staff room. Sam turned to find Cas looking at him with a weird look. “What?”

“Nothing.” Cas shrugged. “Except I am so gonna tell Eileen you were flirting with Sarah.”

“I wasn’t flirting.” Sam defended.

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that.” Cas patted Sam’s cheek and walked towards the exit. “Find me outside, cheater.”

“I am not a cheater!” Sam whisper yelled but Cas was already out the door. He heard footsteps from his back and turned to find Sarah.

“Here you go.” Sarah said with a smile. “Hope you find it well.”

Sam nodded his goodbye and left to find Cas standing where they had landed. “You ready to go loverboy?” Cas asked.

“You know I liked you before you started living with Loki.”

“Yeah.” Cas said, “And now you love me.” He smiled and teleported them before Sam could retort.

-x-

“Bobby. I found something.” Dean said as he got up with his book. “Three Fights have taken place in upstate New York by Warriors who burnt the painting. One in 1912, the other in 1945, and the recent one in 1970.”

“So much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except you.” Bobby said, looking at the book Dean had brought. “You are brilliant Dean.”

“My boyfriend is brilliant yes, but what else is new.”

“This fight has taken place before too, angel.” Dean said turning towards Cas’ voice. “3 fights before yours had a run through with the painting. The Fight now is the one happening for the first time since 1970.” Dean said as the two walked towards the table Dean and Bobby were sat at. “What you got there Sammy?”

“Provenance of the painting.” Sam said as he slid the copy onto the table.

“That he flirted off a lady.” Cas said, sitting near Dean.

“I didn’t flirt!” Sam defended again. “I was just talking about art with her.”

“You two can squabble later.” Bobby said. “According to this, the painting is Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910. Comparing the name of the owner of the painting with the victims of the Fights that took place, died the same month they bought the painting.”

“Wait a minute.” Dean said as he gazed at the painting. “There’s something different in this painting.”

Sam moved around the table and found the difference. “The man’s head. It’s turned towards the girl.”

“Bobby, what do we know about the Merchant family?” Cas asked.

“According to the archives, Merchant had killed his entire family and then himself.” Bobby said looking at the laptop. “So, if the painting is haunted, it should have been destroyed when you burnt it.”

“Maybe it’s the bones?” Sam asked. “Like you said,” He directed at Cas, “A spirit powerful enough can get itself attached to anything it is related to. Maybe the spirit is attached to both the painting and it’s bones?”

“Well whatever it is attached to, they are going toast.” Dean said.

-x-

“I can’t believe the bones are buried here.” Psychic said as he stood on the lawn of the museum.

“Feel sad you are destroying your mistress’ place?” Angel asked, getting Hunter to snicker, who was digging the place. “Can’t I just use my energy blast to dig the place up.”

“No!” Both brothers yelled. “The last time you did that, there was a warning for earthquake.” Hunter said. “If you want to help, get that shovel and dig in.”

“Fine.” Angel pouted and did as he was told.

The three heard a gun click. “Who are you guys?” A familiar voice yelled from a distance.

“Yo cheater!” Angel whispered to Psychic. “Use your flirtation to get us out of this.” Hunter snickered as Psychic glared at Angel before walking towards Sarah.

“We are Fighters.” Psychic held his hand in a surrender motion as Sarah raised her gun. “There is spirit activity going on here. And we suggest you move out of here quickly.”

Sarah lowered her gun and asked, “Spirit activity huh?” There was something different in her voice. Psychic moved closer and was able to see Sarah’s face properly.

“Guys! She is possessed!” Psychic warned as he saw ectoplasm droop from her ears. He raised his hand to smite the ghost. Sarah flicked her hand nonchalantly, flinging Psychic across the lawn. Before Sarah could move towards the other two, she started choking on herself. She turned to find Sam lying on the floor with his hands raised towards her, smiting the ghost. The ghost then left Sarah’s body and dissolved, the smiting successful, and Sarah fell to the floor.

“Sarah!” Psychic ran towards her. “Sarah?” Sarah stirred awake. “Hi. I am Psychic.”

“It came at me. It came at me from the lawn. The person from the painting.” Sarah said.

“Yeah we are going to burn the bones of the man right now.”

“Man?” Sarah asked. “No, it was the small girl.”

-x-

“I was able to see it.” Sarah said as Psychic got her a warm drink. “It wasn’t the merchant who killed the family. It was the little girl. Melanie Merchant. She killed her family, and when Isaiah returned home and found his family murdered in their beds, with the sheets soaked in blood, she killed him too. Eventually she killed herself. Everyone assumed Isaiah had been responsible for the murders, but Melanie had been haunting the painting. Isaiah had been warning everyone as a ghost, but no one took it.”

“The head turned towards the girl.” Angel said. “Well, it was a good thing we burnt all the bones we found, and the painting. There were no other belongings. Right, honey?”

“Yes.” Hunter said, and Psychic glared at Angel, telling him to not call Hunter that in front of the victim.

Angel rolled his eyes and said, “You are really boring, you know.” He got up and looked at Psychic as he kissed Hunter’s cheek. “Take that, cheater.”

“I AM NOT A CHEATER!” Psychic yelled but Angel had vanished already. “UGH!”

“You two are dating?” Sarah asked Hunter.

“Yes. Anyway, we have to leave, if you don’t mind.” Hunter replied as he got up.

“Is it safe?” Sarah asked.

“Yes. We don’t sense any evil here.” Psychic said. “Please do take rest. We’ll take our leave.” Hunter coughed, and it sounded like ‘flirt.’ Before Psychic could say anything, Hunter teleported them to the bunker.

-x-

“Answers to who Angel is!” Charlie squealed as she slid into the cafeteria.

“What?!” Others asked in excitement except Sam, Dean, and Cas, who tensed.

“Becky is slacking in updating her blog, but it is excusable because of finals and stuff.” Jo said. “Anyway, what’s going on?”

“’Get hot piping news from the possessed Sarah Blake on who Angel is.’ That’s the subtitle.” Charlie said.

“Who cares?!” Garth exclaimed. “Get on with who Angel is!”

“’This Thursday, in upstate New York’ blah blah blah blah,” Charlie scrolled through most of the recap of the Fight before, “Ooh! Here it is. ‘Sarah Blake recounts on what happened after the hunt.

… It was when they left. Before Angel left, he called Hunter something like sweetie? I couldn’t remember the exact nickname, but it was endearing. Psychic was annoyed by it, and Angel had called him a cheater before leaving. It was really funny watching the three interact with each other. …

Source also say Angel was seen kissing Hunter before leaving. So, who is Angel? He is none other than Hunter’s boyfriend. We speculate there is more about the relationship between Psychic and Angel. We believe Angel and Psychic had dated but Psychic cheated on him and so Angel and Hunter are dating now. Stay tuned for more into who Angel is and what the Fighters are up to.’”

“OH MY GOD!” Everyone exclaimed and turned to talk with each other except Eileen, who turned to Cas. Cas was smiling in relief and trying his best not to laugh. They didn’t know who he was, just that he was Hunter’s boyfriend. Cas turned to find Sam with the most disgusted look ever. Cas was trying hard not to laugh at speculation of him and Psychic being a thing. To be honest, the pairing was a little incestuous. Cas and Sam were brothers who shared common interests yet find a way to annoy each other. Cas then realized Eileen was signing something at him.

 _“- are Angel?”_ Cas caught the last few words and Cas nodded, deducing Eileen was asking whether he was Angel.

 _“And Sam is a cheater.”_ Cas replied, hearing a no from Sam.

 _“I am not a cheater!”_ Sam signed. “Cas is lying.”

 _“Am I loverboy?”_ Cas smirked. Dean looked confusedly between the three signing, so Cas told Dean to place his hand somewhere on Cas so he could understand what was happening. Dean smiled slyly and placed his hand on Cas’ inner thigh.

 _“Loverboy?”_ Eileen asked.

 _“No!”_ Sam sharply signed

 _“Yes!”_ Cas signed even more sharply, and nodding his head, ignoring Sam. “ _The lady that was possessed. Sarah Blake. Sam was flirting with her hard_.” Cas winked, and Eileen understood they were teasing Sam.

Sam, oblivious to that small interaction between Eileen and Cas, started signing fast. “ _I swear Eileen. I didn’t cheat on you, nor did I flirt.”_

 _“I can’t believe you flirted with someone else.”_ Eileen signed with a fake forlorn face. _“I guess 3 years was too much for you.”_ Eileen got up shaking her head, gaining others attention. Eileen left the room, and Sam stared at the retreating figure. He was about to yell at Cas when Eileen turned and winked at Sam with a naughty smile.

“Oh my god. I hate you all!” Sam exclaimed and Cas started laughing hard, Dean joining. Sam packed his stuff and walked to Eileen, who extended her hand to him. They held hands and left the cafeteria.

“What happened here?” Benny asked as Dean and Cas calmed down.

“Cas and Eileen were teasing Sam that he has a crush on Sarah.” Dean said. “From the pictures.” He added, pointing to the phone.

“Oh.” The others, still not finding why it was funny. The bell rang, and they all left for their classes.

-x-

The finals had ended, and Dean had got an awesome GPA which increased his possibility to get an academic scholarship on top of the football scholarship. Vacations had started and 3 months later, Dean would be shifting to Pittsburg.

“Uncle Bobby?” Dean called. And Bobby knew Dean wanted something. He grunted his acknowledgement. “I was thinking that maybe Sammy, Cas, and I should meet with the Men of Letters and Warriors. You know, learn about how they work and also get them to help us. Like you do.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Build relationship with everyone?” Dean said.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Sam said. “And this has nothing to do with my girlfriend being a warrior.” Sam said before the two can comment. “I just think the Men of Letters and Warriors would appreciate it if Fighters acknowledged their contributions. And I also think it would be good for everyone to know everyone instead of coming to you and then getting connections.”

“Okay.” Bobby said. “But you should not reveal yourself in accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters and it's done :(((  
> Hope you guys are enjoying it.


	33. Well, well, well… we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Men of Letters, Warriors, and Warriors in Training :)

Sam and Dean had shared their idea with Cas and the meeting was to take place in Sioux Falls, with Jody and Donna. The three were in their Fighter form. Bobby had made Angel, Hunter, and Psychic sit in a room, leaving Psychic to deal with Angel and Hunter’s lovey-dovey-ness.

“Alright ya idjits,” Bobby came into the room, “Everybody is here. And remember, all Men of Letters and Warriors are not always human, there are also friendly creatures and-”

“You might recognize some people so don’t reveal yourself-”

“Ellen!” Psychic and Hunter exclaimed in surprise.

“-Like that.” Ellen rubbed her forehead. “Alright boys. Get out and let this be the last time you show that you know people.” Ellen turned to Bobby and said, “It’s a good thing I met them first.”

“Who is that?” Angel asked.

“That’s Ellen. Ellen Harvelle.” Psychic said.

“Jo’s mom and somewhat our Aunt.” Hunter elaborated.

“And you must be the new boy, Castiel.” Ellen said as she came to him. “Are we telling the others Bobby?”

“About what?” Angel asked.

“About you time travelling and jumping in here.” Bobby explained.

“I don’t know.” Angel replied. “Can we ask Loki?”

“I’m here darling.” Rowena walked in. “And Loki said it’s all up to you. He doesn’t want anyone to know about him, but you, it’s your decision.”

“I don’t mind telling others about myself.” Angel said. “But how do I share about myself?”

-x-

“Okay everyone.” Bobby’s voice bellowed through the room. “You all have seen me at least once. For people who haven’t, I am Bobby Singer. I brought us all together to collaborate and work together. I know it might be a surprise to find people you know here but you know we have to keep it a secret. So that the monsters can’t have leverage on us.”

“Honey,” Angel tapped Hunter, “Is that Charlie and Jo?”

“What where?” Psychic whispered. The three were in another room, peeping into the room. The crowd was big, but only few looked familiar. Charlie and Jo were in a corner sitting together, their hands held together, near Eileen. Before Bobby started, Eileen had come in and wished the three luck.

“Holy shit! There’s Garth, Bess, and Benny.” Hunter said pointing to the three sitting in a different side of the room, near Rowena and away from Charlie and Jo. “It was good we were in this room. I would have freaked out if we went out and saw them there first.”

“Anyway, our Fighters will now join us.” Bobby’s voice got the three out of their reverie. They turned to find Bobby giving them a look as if to say ‘come out ya idjits.’ They stumbled to where Bobby was standing and waited for Bobby’s instructions. “Guys, meet the Warriors, Warriors in training, and the Men of Letters.” Bobby said.

“I am Psychic.” Psychic said as he came to the front. “I don’t what else to say except I am really happy and am looking forward to getting to know you all.”

“I am Hunter,” Hunter said from his place, “I have nothing to say too, except for thank you. Thank you for helping Fighters like us and give us some break. I am sorry we have to stay in secret but all for the good right?” Hunter smiled nervously, for which everyone nodded, saying it was alright.

“Hello!” Angel waved at them all as he took a dramatic step to the front. “I’m Angel. The one speculated for having relationship with these two even though I have been with only one of them.” Everyone laughed while Psychic facepalmed while Hunter pulled Angel back with a tight smile. Rowena glared at Angel with unamused look and muttered something, to which Angel shrugged. “Anyway, Bobby has something to say but I would like for us all to get to know each other.” Angel turned to Bobby if it was okay, for which he shrugged his approval.

“How about we all go around and say how we jumped into this line of business?” Psychic asked. “If it is not that big of a problem.”

“If you are uneasy to share your story you can just tell your name and we can go on. We can do Men of Letters, Warriors, then Warriors in Training.” Hunter suggested. The three waited for everyone’s approval, and they nodded.

“Okay Bobby. Start it off darling.” Angel winked at Bobby, getting a glare from him. Angel shrugged it off and sat on the floor, pulling Hunter and Psychic down.

Bobby shook his head and started, “My name is Bobby Singer. I am a Men of Letter, former Warrior. I jumped into this business because of my wife.” Bobby hesitated to continue.

“It’s okay Bobby, we can go to the next.” Psychic said.

“No. It’s fine, just let me.” Bobby said and after a beat said. “I became a Warrior after my wife was possessed. By a vengeful spirit and killed her.” He took a stuttered breath and said, “I had to find the bones of the ghost that was possessing my wife and get rid of it. When the ghost left, the only thing left was my wife’s dead body.” There was silence and then Bobby continued. “Anyway, now I am a Men of Letter and an uncle to two boys, and caretaker of these three idjits.” Everyone laughed at that while Angel got up and whispered to Bobby. Bobby smiled at him and pushed him, “Sit back ya idjit.”

As Angel sat, Hunter asked, “What did you tell him?”

“That he was uncle to 3 not 2 boys.” Angel whispered. “Anyway!” He said loudly, “Next.”

“Hiya! Name’s Donna. My partner here is Jody. We’re both sheriffs here in Sioux Falls. We’re Warriors slash Men of Letters.”

“Woman of Letters.” Jody chimed in. “Petition to change the sexist name.” Many including Charlie whooped at that. Jody nodded and continued. “Anyways, my family was the reason I joined. My son had died in an accident long time ago, but he came back, and I was selfish. I let him in and it ended with me finding my husband in his pool of bed, and my son sitting near his corpse. Mouth full of blood.” Donna rubbed Jody’s back in a motion of consolation. “Anyways, it ended with me putting a bullet through my son’s head. Duplicate son.” Jody finished and sat down.

“That was a bit of a story wasn’t it.” Donna chuckled trying to ease the tension. “My story is actually with you two.” Donna pointed to Hunter and Psychic. “My ex-husband broke it off because I was fat. So, I decided to go to a spa, and turns out it was run by monsters. Fish taco or something.”

“Pishtacos.” Psychic informed from where he was.

“Yes! Anyway, I lost 10 pounds to a fat eating monster. That inspired me to learn more about the paranormal world. What inspired me to become one of the Warriors was Jodio here decapitating a vampire.” Donna beamed proudly at Jody. “Anyway, here I am.”

Angel suddenly vanished then materialized near Jody and hugged her and went back to the front of the room.

“Thank you. Both of you for your contribution.” Hunter said as he wrapped his arm around Angel’s shoulder. “Next?”

5 or so people went around before Ellen got up. “Name’s Ellen, and I’m a Woman of Letters,” She winked at Jody, “I am sometimes a Warrior when my rebel of a daughter loves to go fighting and getting her ass in trouble.” Hunter sniggered, getting a glare from Jo and nudge from Psychic. “I got in because of my husband who was a Men of Letters and died in a fight.” She sat down.

“Thank you, Ellen.” Psychic said but Ellen gave a look that clearly said, ‘I don’t need your thanks boy.’ Psychic fiddled with his pant as he said, “Next?”

Few more went before Rowena got up. “Hello darlings, I’m a Woman of Letter, and also a witch.” Gasps went around and Rowena continued. “I know I know, but I changed. I have been helping the Men of Letters for more than 200 years. Right Angel?”

“Right Ro!” Angel exclaimed. Rowena smiled at him and sat down. “Anyway, that’s the last of the Men of Letters. We can shift to the Warriors.”

A blonde-haired girl with thick eyeliner and a whole Biker Barbie look going on got up. “Name’s Claire,” she said through chewing gum. “Dad died thinking he was letting an Angel possess him but was a spirit of a Revered who thought he was an Angel.” Claire shrugged emotionlessly. “Mom thought she was getting revenge and got sucked out of life by a Djinn. So yeah. Here I am, living with Jody and Donna.” She sat down. Angel stared at her, and she let out a surprised chuckle. “I’m more of a poodle person. But thank you.”

“Nah, I’m still getting you that Grumpy Cat from Hot Topical.”

“Hot Topic, Angel,” Hunter sighed out. “Hot Topic.”

“Thank you so much Claire for your contribution.” Psychic beamed and got a shrug from Claire. Angel placed his hand on Psychic’s telepathically saying she appreciated it. Psychic nodded and said, “Next?”

A girl near Claire got up. “My name’s Patience. My grandma and dad were attacked by a wraith. I moved into Jody and Donna after the attack and have been a Warrior ever since.”

“Thank you, Patience.” Hunter said and got a smile in return. “Next?”

“Name’s Alex. I was kidnapped by a Vampire family and used as a blood slave and as a lure. Jody and Claire had helped me when I ran away from them out of guilt. I am now living a normal life and am doing good as a Warrior.” Psychic thanked Alex and asked for the next person. A few went before a guy stood up.

“My name’s Asa Fox. I was inspired by another Warrior, Mary Winchester, to get into this job.” Hunter and Psychic turned to look at Bobby. Mom was a Warrior? Bobby told them to wait with his looks and turned to Asa. “-she saved me from that werewolf attack. I have been given chances to become a Men of Letters, but I believe being a Warrior will be the way I will honor Mary Winchester.” Angel thanked Asa, knowing Hunter and Psychic would need a moment and asked for the next person.

“Hi. I’m Lenore. I am the leader of a group of vampires.” Chatter went around but Bobby silenced it. “We have sworn off consuming human blood, instead we feed on the blood of cows. It does taste disgusting, but we just want peace.” She sat down and few more people got up, some claiming they were from Lenore’s group.

“Thank you all. All of you. Especially the vampires. Thank you for feeding on cattle blood and saving us all.” The three Fighters shared their appreciation to the lot. “Now we move onto the Warriors in training.”

The first to get up was Charlie. “Hey Red, what’s your name?” Angel asked smirking.

“Charlie, and this is my girlfriend Jo.” She pointed to Jo who was glaring at Angel.

“You two joined as a fun couple’s activity huh?” Hunter asked.

“I didn’t even know she was a Warrior in training until today.” Jo replied. “I have been a Warrior in training a long time. I can be a Warrior but my mom’s always up on my ass.”

“Joanna Beth!” Ellen warned at her language. Jo just shrugged and looked to the side.

“I recently joined this community after I got to know my part time job owner and his family were the Styne family.” Charlie said. “Luckily, I was able to escape, and you three were able to bring the family down. I became interested in fighting and started pursuing my own cases. I am helping the community with my technological abilities.” She beamed.

“That’s awesome.” Psychic replied. “Thank you for your help. Next?”

“Name’s Eileen.” She spoke as she signed. “Thank you, Psychic, for signing for the whole time. I know Psychic from the Boston Banshee attack. He saved my life. But the reason I joined was because of the Banshee attack that took my hearing when I was two, and the fact that my parents are Men of Letters.” She pointed to them who smiled back at her.

Angel got up and walked to Eileen. He kissed her hand and snorted at the whimper Psychic let out. “Thank you beautiful for your appreciation.” Eileen smiled, but her eyes were watering with laughter. As soon as he went back, Hunter smacked his head and said, “Next?”

“My name’s Benny. I was turned into a vampire by the ancient one known as The Old Man. We were sent to attack ships, like pirates but-”

“Vampirates!” Hunter suggested proudly.

Benny shrugged and continued. “When I realized what I was doing was wrong, I tried to escape but wasn’t able to. Being a vampire, my aging process had slowed down. Even though I am older than most of the humans here, I look like a teenager. I was saved by a group of Warriors and I was sent to live with Lenore. Feeding on cattle blood had made my body start to act like a normal human’s and so I was able to lead a normal lie, without shifting and making good friends.” Benny looked around and found Charlie, Jo, Eileen, Garth, and Bess looking at him. “I am a Warrior in training, trying to turn all my bad to good.” He smiled proudly. As Benny sat down, Garth and Bess who were sitting near him, hugged him, and got up.

“Hi. My name is Bess,” “And my name is Garth.” The two introduced themselves and said together, “We are werewolves.” “I had been a Warrior in training since Bobby helped my cousins, who are now dead, totally due to un-paranormal beings.” Garth said. “Anyway, I used to be a Warrior, with skill sets and stuff, but during a fight I got bit by a werewolf. I was about to kill myself when my girlfriend found me and took me to her place.”

“I revealed to him that I too had been bit and was a part of Reverend Jim Myers’ werewolf pack. Turns out the Reverend’s wife had believed our pack was to cause Ragnarök and started plotting a kill-spree. But Warriors were able to intercept it before anything irreversible happened. I live with the pack while Garth lives with his family, usually coming over for food when he requires it. Like Lenore’s group, our pack feeds off cattle heart, only when necessary.” Bess said.

“I am now back in Warrior in training, in order to control my werewolf abilities.” Garth said. “And I joined recently, with Garth.” Bess added.

The Fighters took a while to digest the information. Three of their friends have been not human this whole time. Before thanking the two for their contribution and thanking everyone again for being a part of the community to help better the world.

“Sorry if I am rude,” Psychic started, “Why can we not sense that they are not – um – human? No offense.” He directed the last to the people who shook their head in a signal of ‘none taken.’

“Before Reaper shared the fact that there were also good creatures, there was one woman who knew that.” Bobby said and looked at Rowena.

“Clarissa McElroy.” Rowena said as she got up. “A Woman of Letters I worked with to create a spell that would let monsters out of Fighters radar. We devised a spell that would help the good ones be in peace and not get killed by other monsters and Fighters.”

“She did that?” Angel asked, getting a nod from Rowena.

“For people who don’t know,” Bobby started, “Clarissa McElroy was one of the best Women of Letters. She had saved us from the attack from the Angels on Earth.” Bobby went on, sharing with the group about Clarissa’s contributions, getting oohs and aahs from the group. Bobby turned to Angel and smiled, “-And she was also the mother of this Fighter right here.”

The room filled with exclaimed ‘what’s. “I was banished into this year by the Fighter Lucifer.” Angel explained to the group, leaving the detail that Lucifer was his brother. He gave a vague explanation of how he had a run in with Lucifer and was banished here. Bobby believed ambiguity would help with hiding both his and Loki’s identity.

“Anyway, it looks like it’s almost time. I say we get going.” Bobby said and everyone nodded. The Warriors and Warriors in training mingled with each other while the Men of Letters discussed stuff. Hunter and Psychic were happy to see Benny, Garth, and Bess talking with Jo, Charlie, and Eileen normally. A while later everyone started to leave. Jody, Donna, and the girls bid their goodbye as the Fighters and Bobby left the house and went into the car. Bobby drove back to the bunker, as the three talked animatedly about the others and how nice it was to meet with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized i have just made Cas Misha now lmao


	34. I think I’ll end it here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end :)

There was no change in the dynamic between the friends during school. Dean got settled in Pittsburg while Sam and Cas crammed for their finals. Benny had got into culinary arts while Jo took a gap year, helping her mom with the Roadhouse. Charlie, Garth, and Eileen were also stressing out for the finals. Charlie was pursuing to become a hacker and was breezing through her applications. Garth wanted to become a dentist, and had shared to the others except Cas, Dean, and Sam, that werewolves required dental hygiene too. Eileen wanted to work for the deaf community and so decided to join Sam and work in the Deaf Community services in Palo Alto. Sam, since beginning, wanted to be a lawyer and was going to Stanford. Cas had been interested in archaeology since he saw Indiana Jones and wanted to become an archaeologist.

He knew it wasn’t as adventurous as the movie showed but he was interested to dig and find fossils. It reminded him of his mom’s expedition for the Angel, Demon, and Leviathan Tablets, and that was fascinating. He also had to make notes about his observations, and he was excited for that. He had shared his thought with Loki and Ro who were happy that Cas had an idea of what he wanted to do. They started researching for him and checking whether which schools would be great. Cas had commented the two would be awesome parents, and funnily enough, Rowena announced she was pregnant. The two were getting ready to welcome a baby girl. Loki had joked about how strong their daughter would be and Cas had talked about smothering the baby with love, not letting her do anything without him. Ro had decided on naming the baby Clarissa, middle name Kali and Gabe wasn’t sure whether to be happy his fiancé was honoring his mom and his first love, or be jealous that his kid’s name was his fiancé’s crush.

Sam, Dean, and Cas had wanted to reveal themselves to their friends, but Bobby said there were enough people who knew about them and if they revealed themselves again, it might give leverage for monsters. Sam and Dean had learnt from Bobby that their mom was an exceptional Warrior and had retired after marrying their dad. The two had read their mom’s profile from the Men of Letters reports. Bobby told them how she was to become a Women of Letter but she had stepped back as John didn’t know that Mary worked for the community. Sam and Dean were happy to know that Mary was a Warrior, and that motivated them to do better in the field.

The Fighters did their job, sometimes teaming up with Warriors and Warriors in training. Bobby had shared how all the Warriors, Warriors in training, and Men of Letters appreciated that the three had met with them. They had a monthly meeting because of that, sharing stories, and just all in all having a good time. Werewolves from Jim Myers’ pack had started to join the Warriors in small numbers every month, after Bess and Garth’s inclusion. Many species started to join, for their own safety and at the same time for peace.

Loki and Rowena had a wedding during December holidays. Their wedding was really unconventional as they had no dressing code, no best man/maid of honor, and they had it where they met in the middle of the forest. Most of the Warrior community had joined the wedding, except the Fighters. Sam, Dean, and Cas were there though, and the community believed the Fighters weren’t there because they didn’t want to reveal their ties to the evil monsters.

Cas often teleported to Dean’s dorm room and the two spent time together. It looked like universities for Archaeology were better in the UK than in the US so Cas was getting ready to leave. He hadn’t shared his university choices with Dean yet because he knew Dean would be angry to not stay together. But eventually Dean found out and the two had a big fight about it. Loki had suggested Cas could just stay in the states and teleport daily to the UK, but Cas was against it. He wanted to experience university life, like Dean was right now. Staying alone, making new friends, and being independent. Loki had argued Cas had been independent his whole life (“1-year Gabe!”) but Cas wasn’t having it.

Cas had found a solution with Dean’s fiasco. He had told Sam that he was going to break up with Dean. Sam had had enough with Dean and Cas having a pity party and got them together. He had made Dean realize that Cas can do whatever he wants, and Dean should be supportive. Sam told Cas that they could have a long-distance relationship, and the two having teleporting abilities could meet whenever they want to. Dean and Cas had apologized to each other and had gotten back together (again.)

-x-

**_ 17 years later _ **

“Zar! Meg! (12) Clarissa (16) and Jack (14) will be coming soon.” Cas yelled from the kitchen, and the two ran to the doorway, waiting for their favorite and only cousins.

“Sammy’s here!” Dean yelled from the living room. “And Mary and Eileen are here too.” Cas was able to hear Mary shriek from the living room.

It was when Cas was 22 (6 in reality) he came back to the states. Dean had proposed to Cas in the airport, not being able to wait for the plans he had for the evening. Cas had said yes, and the two had been so elated that they spent the next 3 weeks in their room. Dean had finished his bachelor’s and had landed a good paying job in Rolls Royce due to his achievement in the last year’s project design.

When they decided to leave their room, something was different. They had gotten up to two babies in the room at the 3rd week, a girl with green eyes and brunette hair, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Cas and Dean had been confused but somehow, they knew the two were their kids.

After searching the bunker for clues as to how this may have happened, Cas found his mom’s thesis on the Archangel Spell. Turns out anyone with the possession of Archangel spell worked like an Angel. And Angels didn’t reproduce through intercourse but through the bonds they had formed. Dean and Cas had furthered their relationship with the engagement that they had given birth unknowingly. Dean and Cas had decided to keep the babies and start a life together.

Cas, due to his dissertation in university that had led to the discovery of ‘Hydra of Lerna’, a mythological bog monster in Greek, had become one of the famous young archaeologists ever to be. Cas had admitted to Dean that he used his teleportation powers to work in Greece, but Dean had just replied that his dream to bang Indiana Jones was coming true because of Cas.

Dean and Cas had met with Loki and Rowena to find Clarissa to be a toddler of 4 years old, and Jack, a baby of 2 years. The two had been shocked to see the babies in Dean and Cas’ hands. They had explained to Loki and Rowena about the babies and they had congratulated them. It was a good thing Ro had saved Clar’s baby items, and Loki had impulsively bought extra things for Jack. Rowena had given the two their things and helped them with getting the babies safe and settled.

Unlike Dean and Cas, Sam had finished his master’s when he was 23, and had difficulties with finding the job he wanted. There were many corporates that wanted to hire him, but Sam wanted to work for the office that worked with Paranormal affects. Many people were arrested due to the things they had done when they were possessed by spirits and Sam wanted to help them. He was able to land a gig when he was 27 and excel in the next year itself.

Eileen had not gone for university. Instead she had developed her status in the Deaf Community, and had started ASL teaching schools, brought the Blind and Deaf communities to coexist with their limited communication, and ultimately do good to the Special community. Sam and Eileen had gotten married when they were 29 and had given birth to Mary Leahy-Winchester when they were 33. The delay had been due to their busy schedules, but everyone loved Mary, even Dean and Cas’ 11-year olds, Meg and Balthazar.

Right now, they were having their monthly Warrior/Men of Letter meeting. Loki always babysit the kids during these meetings, but now that they were of age, the four, excluding Mary, joined the meetings. Mary stayed with Loki during the meetings while the Rowena, Eileen, the kids, and the Fighters attended them. Angel, Psychic, and Hunter’s identities were still a secret, but that didn’t dampen their relationship with others. Clarissa, Jack, Meg, Balthazar, and Mary all wore a Mark.

Clarissa bore a Mark in the back of her neck, that Cas said meant Unalome. “A symbol for the journey to enlightenment, which reminds us the path isn’t always straight and is filled with mistakes.” Clarissa said she liked the name and it’s meaning and called herself Una, and Bobby named the Mark Unalome. Jack’s symbol looked like a dear’s head but instead of a face, there was a diamond. Bobby said that one of the books in the library said the Mark represented a Nephilim and Jack called himself Nephilim. The Mark had been termed as the Nephilim’s Mark.

Meg and Balthazar had identical Marks but differed in positioning. Meg had hers below her right ear, on the neck, while Zar’s was on the left. It was a beautiful entanglement of lines that resembled a stick figure with wings and an upside-down heart. Rowena said it looked like a Guardian Angel Celtic knot, and so the called themselves the Guardians, and the Mark was called the Guardian Knot. Mary had her tiny Mark a little above the left chest, and below the collar bone. It was a cross with two curly line flowing down like hair, forming a M. Mary was too young to name herself, given that she couldn’t even talk, and so the Mark had no name.

Unalome

| 

Nephilim’s Mark

| 

Guardian Knot

| 

__

_No Name (B?W NA)_  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Clarissa shared the power to warp reality with her dad, while Jack had the power to emit sonic energy that were able to knock out people unconscious. Meg and Balthazar shared all their powers with Dean and Cas, and all the other Fighters in the history, and more. Cas believed because the bonding was between a normal Fighter and a Archangel powered Fighter. Mary’s powers were not yet known, but Eileen said she was able to give of Fire blasts when she was angry or upset.

The four, excluding Mary, had been put into Warriors in training. A group of 3 had joined them, Krissy, Aidan, and Josephine. They shared their story of how their parents had died due to vampire attacks and were taken in by a man called Victor Rogers. Turns out the dude was an ex-Warrior and was trying to form his own ex-Warrior group. He had copied Vampire M.O. to kill their family so he would have revenge wanting teenagers in his hands. It seems Hunter and Angel had saved the three from Victor, but they wanted to still be Warriors and so Bobby had recruited them to be Warriors in training. The three stayed with Rufus, an old Warrior buddy of Bobby’s, in one of his cabins.

Nowadays, the four went for most of the Fights while Sam, Dean, and Cas focused on their careers. Only during some serious fights did the three jump into action. The kids usually came to the meetings with Rowena and Eileen, while Angel, Psychic, and Hunter, teleported themselves to the venue. Now that everyone had their own house, Bobby had transformed the bunker into the usual meeting place. Charlie and Jo had started a life but didn’t adopt kids as they didn’t want to.

Benny and Andrea had split when Benny had revealed he was a vampire, and she had said she didn’t want to live with a monster. He had met with a werewolf called Madison from a different pack and the two had hit it off. Garth and Bess got together and had started a dentistry. They had a girl, Gertie, and lived a beautiful family of 3.

Life had gone smoothly, and everyone was happy. They did not know what the future held for them, but they did know that they were all going to be happy together as a family of Warriors in training, Warriors, Men of Letters and Fighters.

“You guys ready to leave?” Cas asked wiping his hands down his apron and transforming into Angel. Others had left already and only the three were left now.

Dean nodded as he transformed into Hunter. He placed his hand on Psychic as he replied.

“As always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to yall who commented!!! Your comments made me write more and gain confidence that i am an okay writer (lol). Thank you so much who gave me Kudos and bookmarked my work too!! I dont know how to express my gratitude more in words (I AM SORRY BUT THANK YOU ALLLLLLLL)
> 
> Additionally, if you would like timestamps and would like me to write them, please comment!!! I will make this work into a series, and try my level best to write them - hopefully if time permits during uni.  
> If you are not happy with how i ended it, or how i went with the plot, please feel comfortable to take my work as a prompt and do a better job (and please add me - if possible - coz i love reading fanfics)
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for bearing with my unregular postings and finishing this fic!!!!!


End file.
